Riders on the Storm (Saison 2)
by TheMadB
Summary: A nouveau poussés à prendre la route, le groupe de Rick se voit contraint de chercher un nouvel endroit sûr après l'échec de l'hôpital. Toujours pourchassés par l'énigmatique scientifique fou, ils doivent en plus faire face à l'immunité d'Anna. Le groupe se divise sur cette question alors que le danger est plus proche que jamais. Rated M ANGST, Rick/OC Daryl/OC.
1. Chapter 1 Facing Reality

**Salut à tous !**

 **Quand on a commencé cette fanfic en Octobre 2014, on était deux à vous la proposer, maintenant voici la suite (et fin), écrite (presque) toute seule, seuls les chapitres 2 et 4 sont encore ceux de la deuxième Bougresse.**

 **Je sais que ca a été long, laborieux et franchement j'ai désespéré de parvenir à finir ce truc toute seule, parfois... Mais les « unfinished business » c'est pas mon genre, donc voilà, deux ans plus tard...**

 **Ca devient beaucoup BEAUCOUP plus sombre et comme je vous le disais au début de la saison 1, si c'est une happy end que vous cherchez, faites demi-tour, mon but est de briser votre moral (petit rire diabolique).**

 **A l'occasion de cette publication j'aimerais vous partager une petite playlist qui m'a beaucoup aidée à écrire en me plongeant dans l'ambiance recherchée, alors si comme moi vous appréciez une petite bande son pendant votre lecture, faites vous plaisir, tous les titres peuvent-être trouvés facilement sur youtube !**

 ** _Saturn,_ de Sleeping at Last**

 ** _In the house, with a heartbeat,_ de John Murphy**

 ** _Civilian,_ de Wye Oak**

 ** _We carry on,_ de The Phantoms ft Amy Stroup**

 ** _Arsonist's Lullaby,_ de Hozier**

 ** _Time,_ de Hans Zimmer (BO Inception)**

 ** _Serpents,_ de Sharon Van Etten**

 ** _Dream is collapsing,_ de Hans Zimmer (BO Inception)**

 ** _Take me to church,_ de Hozier**

 ** _Running to the rain,_ de Peter Gabriel**

 ** _Rick's despair,_ BO The Walking Dead**

 ** _Ash,_ de Secession Studios**

 ** _Isolated System,_ de Muse (BO World War Z)**

 ** _Opening Titles,_ BO Marvel's Daredevil (la série)**

 ** _Battle for Alexandria,_ BO The Walking Dead**

 ** _Hurt,_ De Johnny Cash**

 ** _Blackbird's song,_ De Lee Dewyze**

 ** _The las pale light In the west,_ de Ben Nichols**

 ** _Angie,_ The Rolling Stones**

 ** _Black,_ de Kari Kimmel**

 ** _Bad Blood,_ d'Alisson Mosshart et Eric Arjes**

 ** _Sam's gone,_ de James Newton Howard (BO I Am Legend)**

 **Et je vous en garde une petite dernière pour le chapitre final. Oui je sais c'est une longue liste mais je vous assure que ca donne une bonne ambiance. Pour les connaisseurs, beaucoup sont déjà tirées de TWD.**

 **Avant de me faire lyncher par des lecteurs impatients face à cette longue intro... Je tiens absolument à dire un ENOOOOORME merci à Juste D qui m'a corrigé toute cette saison en un temps record, et au delà des fautes de frappe et d'ortographe, elle a mis le doigt sur des tournures de phrases qu'elle a changée, posant une finition dans le détail de cette fic qui lui donne beaucoup plus de profondeur. Franchement, mille mercis ma belle, car sans toi, Riders on the Storm ne serait pas pareil !**

 **Maintenant je vais vous laisser lire tranquille, juste après une petite piqure de rappel sur la saison 1. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu et qui on attendu la 2 avec impatience, j'espère que l'attente en vaudra la peine !**

 **A la fin de la saison 1, nous avons laissé d'un coté un groupe composé d'Anna, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Tyresse, Sasha, Carl et Judith dans une maison abandonnée. Et de l'autre, Rick, Angie, Carol et Glenn, partis en raid trouver des antiobiotiques pour Daryl, blessé à épaule. Ce dernier, après avoir franchi un cap avec Anna, a découvert la morsure qu'elle a sur la jambe. Tara a disparue, et surpris par une horde, le groupe est contraint de fuir de nuit. Rick et Glenn, eux aussi encerclés dans les bois, ont perdu de vue Carol, ainsi qu'Angie qui erre seule dans la forêt...**

* * *

 **Chap 1**

La jeune fille reprit doucement conscience, des images confuses et angoissantes surgissant dans son esprit embrumé.

La première chose dont elle fut consciente, fut la douleur qui parcourait le moindre de ses muscles, ses bras, son dos, et sa nuque la faisait particulièrement souffrir, sans oublier ce lancinement à l'arrière de son crâne.

Elle se sentait très mal et très inconfortable mais ses sens lui revenaient peu à peu.

Ses lèvres étaient sèches, elle avait quelque chose qui lui empêchait de fermer la bouche et elle avait du mal à déglutir.

L'odeur autour d'elle était à peine supportable et il y avait un bruit constant en arrière fond que son état ne lui permettait pas encore de reconnaître mais qui lui paraissait familier et terrifiant.

Elle remua doucement, percevant un léger tintement au dessus d'elle et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, revenant peu à peu à elle, mais lorsque sa vue devint enfin assez nette pour discerner ce qui l'entourait, la panique la saisit et elle s'agita un peu plus, faisant tinter les chaînes.

Elle était enfermée dans une cage d'une dizaine de mètres carrés, suspendue par les mains, menottées au dessus de sa tête, un bâillon dans la bouche et ses pieds liés qui frôlaient à peine le sol.

Devant elle, dans une autre cage, se pressaient une trentaine de rôdeurs affamés, lesquels, passant leurs bras décharnés à travers les barreaux, tentaient désespérément de l'atteindre, leur mâchoire décomposée claquant dans le vide.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, examinant à la hâte ses liens et tira de tout son poids, espérant naïvement que ses petites mains passeraient au travers des épaisses menottes de métal qui la retenaient prisonnière ou que les chaînes qui les reliaient au plafond finiraient par céder.

Mais la douleur dans ses poignets abîmés la fit vite renoncer.

Elle ne pouvait même pas s'appuyer un peu sur ses jambes pour soulager ses bras et chaque seconde devenait plus douloureuse et insupportable que la précédente.

Elle sentit soudain une grande gerbe d'eau glacée lui fouetter tout le côté gauche du corps, lui arrachant un hurlement étouffé.

Sous le choc, elle arrêta un instant de respirer.

Elle secoua sa tête trempée et son cœur se figea, le souffle haletant, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas avancer vers elle.

Un homme sortit de l'ombre, sous les yeux terrorisés de la jeune fille, un seau vide à la main, le visage à moitié dissimulé sous un masque de chirurgien.

\- Bonjour Tara. Tu es réveillée... On va pouvoir commencer !

* * *

La maison était en pleine effervescence.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Maggie, Michonne et Carl emballaient à la hâte de quoi vivre une journée de plus, sous les pleurs paniqués de Judith qui sentait la tension ambiante, et ils laissèrent le reste.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix, sans véhicule, ils devaient voyager léger.

Anna fixa Tyreese, incrédule.

\- Partir ? articula-t-elle. Enfin on ne peut pas partir, c'est impossible !

\- On n'a pas le choix !

Mais Daryl ne peut pas voyager et il faut attendre le retour de ma sœur et des autres ! Je ne partirai pas sans ma sœur !

Tyreese posa une main sur son épaule et la fixa droit dans les yeux comme pour mieux lui faire comprendre.

\- Anna, ils sont des milliers et dans deux minutes ils entendront Judith pleurer. La maison ne résistera pas longtemps. Nous DEVONS partir. Maintenant.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans la chambre que Sasha occupait.

Anna referma la porte et son regard tomba sur Daryl, caché derrière, qui la fixait d'un air sombre sans rien dire.

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Daryl...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et traversa la chambre, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et s'habilla en toute hâte, son épaule le faisait encore atrocement souffrir mais il n'en montrait rien.

Il retraversa la pièce et alla pour sortir lorsqu'Anna le retint par le bras.

\- Daryl, attends ! Je ne peux pas partir sans ma sœur...

\- Moi, j'pars. Et quand on r'trouvera Rick, qu'tu sois là ou pas, j'lui parlerai d'tout ça.

Il se dégagea de son emprise et disparut en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Anna sentit son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds, encore une fois.

A peine quelques minutes auparavant, elle était pleine de certitudes et d'espoir, blottie contre le corps tout chaud de Daryl, imaginant ce que l'avenir allait pouvoir lui offrir, et persuadée qu'elle reverrait Angie d'ici quelques heures.

Elle donna un violent coup de poing dans la porte puis sortit rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ils arrivent, indiqua Tyreese en les rejoignant à son tour, avec Sasha sur les talons.

Il prit Judith des bras de Carl, le garçon était meilleur tireur et ses deux mains libres leur seraient utiles à tous.

La petite fille hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et ça ne leur faciliterait pas la fuite.

\- On bouge, ordonna Michonne en tirant son sabre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et décapita un premier rôdeur.

Devant, sortant des bois, des centaines de zombies avançaient vers eux.

Ils longèrent les murs extérieurs de la maison pour atteindre la route mais le jardin était déjà envahi et ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix que de se frayer un passage.

Carl et Michonne ouvraient la marche, immédiatement suivis par Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha et Daryl. Anna assurait leurs arrières.

Sans relâche, ils tuaient à tour de bras, repoussant sans cesse de nouvelles vagues toujours plus denses et leur progression était lente.

Autour d'eux, les corps s'effondraient par dizaines et Carl dut recharger son arme trois fois avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin la route qui semblait un peu plus dégagée. Ils devaient continuer dans la direction par laquelle les autres étaient partis, car si le groupe de Rick revenait, il fallait qu'ils tombent sur eux avant de tomber sur la horde.

Ils y étaient presque, hors de portée, hors de la vue des rôdeurs. Tous sains et saufs et cela tenait du miracle.

Maggie donna un coup de pied dans le buste d'un zombie qui alla s'écrouler au sol et Michonne l'acheva en lui tranchant le visage en deux d'un coup net et sec.

Dans leur empressement, aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué qu'en quelques secondes à peine, Daryl, épuisé, avait prit quelques mètres de retard et qu'il était suivi de près par plusieurs rôdeurs qui marchaient beaucoup plus vite que lui et commençaient à le rattraper.

Incapable de tirer à l'arbalète, il s'empara d'une flèche et de sa main valide, il perfora le crâne le plus proche.

Alertée par les bruits de lutte, Anna se tourna vers lui et cria son nom.

Un autre rôdeur avait rattrapé Daryl et se jetait de tout son poids sur le chasseur qui s'effondra à plat ventre sur le sol, ses jambes ne supportant plus une telle charge.

Anna se précipita vers lui, repoussant définitivement les trois zombies qui lui bloquaient la route. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Daryl, le rôdeur sur lui ouvrait sa grande bouche sanglante et plongeait déjà sur la nuque du chasseur. Trop près de lui pour que la jeune fille ne puisse lui exploser le crâne, elle ne réfléchit pas, lâcha sa machette et saisit la créature qui tentait de le dévorer, lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de mordre et elle tenta de le soulever.

Elle sentit les dents du rôdeur s'enfoncer dans sa paume et elle hurla de douleur.

Si elle ne voulait pas perdre l'usage de sa main, elle devait faire vite.

La sensation brûlante de la morsure et le sang chaud qui coulait dans sa paume lui donnèrent une dernière poussée d'adrénaline et elle souleva le corps en décomposition avant de le jeter sur le côté et de lui défoncer le crâne à coups de bottes.

Derrière eux, la horde les avait presque rattrapés.

Daryl roula sur le côté et Tyreese et Sasha entreprirent de le remettre sur pieds, lui attrapant chacun un bras pour le tenir debout.

Michonne fixait la morsure de la française, choquée, puis reprenant ses esprits, elle serra les doigts autour de son sabre et s'avança vers la jeune fille. Autour d'eux, les rôdeurs se rapprochaient en masse et seuls Maggie, Glenn et Carl étaient encore en mesure de les repousser.

\- Il faut couper, vite, dit-elle en attrapant son bras, son katana déjà en l'air.

Anna eut un violent mouvement de recul à l'idée qu'on lui ampute un membre et se défit de son emprise.

\- Non !

\- Mais tu vas mourir !

Comment leur expliquer ? Ils la croirait folle, et quand bien même, c'était trop long à justifier et les morts les encerclaient presque déjà.

\- Ca ira, expliqua très brièvement Anna sous le regard perdu de Michonne. Si tu fais ça je tomberai dans les pommes et il faudra me porter, en plus de Daryl, vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre !

\- Mais...

\- Tu préfères perdre qui ? Moi ? Ou bien Carl et Judith ?

Anna avait marqué un point et alors que Glenn les pressaient pour mettre les voiles, Michonne abdiqua, non sans une certaine culpabilité dans le regard, mais la française n'avait pas tord.

Carl les couvrant, ils se remirent en route, et prirent la fuite.

* * *

Le jour se lèverait dans quelques heures et Angie n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde de courir à travers les bois sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction elle allait.

Son pied heurta une racine et elle s'étala de tout son long dans la terre boueuse de la forêt.

Toutes les douleurs de son corps qu'elle avait tâché d'ignorer jusque là se réveillèrent et elle gémit en essayant de se soulever à la force de ses bras, mais elle fut incapable de bouger et abandonna.

La jeune fille, épuisée par sa folle course et deux nuits blanches consécutives, finit par fondre en larmes, son visage couvert de sang, enfoui dans la boue.

Elle frappa le sol de son poing plusieurs fois, hurlant de rage et de désespoir.

Elle les avait perdus il y avait déjà plusieurs heures.

Quand Carol avait disparu au milieu des centaines de rôdeurs qui les cernaient, Glenn et Rick avaient continué à courir, la main du leader fermement agrippée à celle d'Angie.

Elle avait essayé de le ralentir, Carol avait les médicaments pour Daryl et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la perdre, mais Rick avait continué à courir. S'arrêter voulait dire mourir et ils ne pouvaient tous qu'espérer que Carol s'en soit tirée de son côté.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un rôdeur trop proche s'était jeté sur eux et que la main d'Angie avait lâché celle de Rick.

Allongée dans la mousse fraîche, la jeune fille pouvait encore sentir la sensation de la chaleur de la main de Rick quitter la sienne. C'était comme si les ténèbres l'avaient engloutie toute entière et ses larmes redoublèrent.

Elle les avait cherchés du regard mais avait été obligée de fuir au bout de quelques secondes à peine.

Elle était seule. Encore.

Perdue. Encore.

Sans sa sœur, sans les siens et sans Rick.

Il avait promis de la protéger, et n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Il ne lui devait rien.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu être heureuse et de la naïveté dont elle avait fait preuve.

La réalité n'avait pas tardé à la rattraper et à lui rappeler que dans ce monde, les petits bonheurs existaient uniquement pour mieux vous être violemment arrachés.

Ils étaient probablement tous morts de toute façon.

Et à cette pensée, Angie se remit à pleurer.

* * *

Rick et Glenn avaient couru pendant une heure après avoir perdu Carol et Angie et la nuit était tombée quand ils purent enfin s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Glenn hors d'haleine, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

Rick secoua la tête, c'était cette même question qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés de leurs amies.

Il avait fait une promesse à Angie, mais il ne savait pas où elle était, ni part où elle avait pu s'enfuir, si jamais elle avait réussi à s'en sortir vivante.

Et ses enfants étaient à la maison.

Rick se sentait coupable, mais Carl et Judith passeraient toujours en premier, quoiqu'il arrive et il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments pour Angie prendre le dessus et se lancer dans une mission impossible.

\- Il y a des médicaments pour Daryl dans ton sac.

Glenn hocha la tête.

\- Un peu, oui... Pourquoi ?

\- Bien... Rentrons.

\- On les abandonne ? demanda le jeune coréen un peu choqué.

\- On n'a pas le choix, Glenn. Maggie est là-bas. Carl.. Judith... Et Daryl ne peut pas attendre.

\- Et Carol ? Elle nous a sauvé la vie au Terminus !

\- Carol est forte, elle nous a retrouvés une fois, elle nous retrouvera cette fois encore.

\- Et Angie ?... Rick, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à sa sœur ?

Le barbu ne lui répondit pas, le fixa un instant puis baissa les yeux.

Cette situation avait un goût de déjà-vu, quand il avait dû annoncer, presque deux ans, plus tôt à Daryl, qu'il avait abandonné son frère, Merle Dixon, menotté en haut d'un immeuble à Atlanta.

Mais cette fois c'était différent, ça n'était pas un vieux raciste consanguin au vocabulaire imagé qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui, mais quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

\- On continue, répondit-il simplement, préférant ignorer le sujet.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la maison, le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent les stoppa sur place.

La horde de rôdeurs était bien plus étendue qu'ils n'avaient pu l'imaginer et la maison était cernée. Jamais ils ne pourraient s'en approcher, alors ils se cachèrent derrière une vieille grange.

\- Ils sont sûrement partis, murmura Glenn. Jamais ils ne seraient restés.

\- Ouais... Ils sont sortis de la maison. Il y a des corps de rôdeurs morts tout le long jusqu'à la route. On va les suivre.

\- Ils sont partout... On est coincés, dans toutes les directions et on est que deux, Rick. D'habitude, je ne te contredis pas mais là, c'est du suicide. Écoute, ils sont sûrement ralentis par Daryl, on les rattrapera quand les geeks seront passés.

Le plus âgé rongeait son frein, prêt à foncer tête baissée à travers la horde mais Glenn avait raison, et il se maudit intérieurement de devoir le reconnaître.

\- Ok... dit-il. On va attendre dans la grange.

Ils se glissèrent dans l'ombre, le long des murs, et se faufilèrent in-extremis dans le bâtiment avant que plusieurs rôdeurs ne se jettent après eux contre la porte.

Les deux hommes restèrent piégés en silence, Glenn escalada les bottes de paille qu'ils avaient entassées devant la porte pour atteindre une fenêtre située au dessus de celle-ci et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Rick le regardait, mais le jeune coréen se tourna vers lui, l'air désolé.

\- Mec, c'est Woodstock dehors…

Le jeune homme redescendit avec précaution et s'installa dans un coin pour patienter, et contrairement à Rick, il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Le leader lui, resta éveillé, écoutant attentivement les grognements des rôdeurs qui commencèrent doucement à s'évanouir au fil des heures, se demandant combien d'autres gens il devrait encore laisser derrière lui pour protéger ses enfants.

Un peu avant sept heures du matin, la queue de la horde se dispersa et les deux hommes purent reprendre la route.

* * *

Les larmes d'Angie avaient laissé place au sommeil et elle s'était endormie telle quelle, blottie contre un arbre, sans trouver la force de continuer.

A son réveil, le soleil était levé et la forêt était redevenue calme et silencieuse.

Elle resta là un instant, dans la même position, les yeux grands ouverts, complètement perdue.

Tout espoir l'avait abandonné, jamais elle ne retrouverait sa nouvelle famille.

Des images lui revenaient en tête. Sa sœur dans ses bras, le regard bleu acier de Rick, sa main qui lâchait la sienne.

Elle envisagea son avenir sans eux, seule sur la route, sans aucun autre but qu'errer vivante le plus longtemps possible.

Ou bien tenter de trouver d'autres humains, lesquels avaient de grandes chances d'être des psychopathes en puissance.

Ou elle pouvait aussi tout arrêter maintenant, avec cette certitude qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa sœur, le cœur serré en espérant que celle-ci serait sauve avec les autres.

Angie envisagea l'arme à sa ceinture pendant de longues minutes mais elle était figée et ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

La plus dure des décisions à prendre, c'était de vivre.

Mourir c'était facile et rapide. Mais la voie la plus facile n'est jamais la meilleure et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici le lui rappelait.

Elle attrapa son sac à dos et entreprit de trouver quelque chose à manger. Son cœur se serra à la vue du beurre de cacahuètes et elle le fourra au fond du sac avant d'engloutir une boîte froide de haricots blancs en sauce un peu rassis. Elle n'avait pas faim et chaque bouchée froide et gluante lui donnait un peu plus la nausée mais elle n'avait rien avalé depuis 48h et avait brûlé toutes ses forces.

Elle décida ensuite de se remettre en route vers nulle part, et vérifia le contenu de ses deux autres sacs. Elle avait encore tout le lait en poudre et les couches pour Judith.

Pendant une seconde, elle songea à les laisser là, après tout, elle n'en avait pas besoin et ça l'encombrerait plus qu'autre chose, mais au moment de repartir, elle se tourna vers le sac qu'elle avait laissé près de l'arbre et le balança par dessus son épaule.

Pas question d'abandonner. Ce monde ne lui prendrait pas le peu qui lui restait.

Angie marcha deux bonnes heures. La horde était partie, laissant derrière elle un triste paysage complètement retourné par les milliers de pieds qui l'avaient foulée toute la nuit.

Vers sept heures du matin, elle sortit enfin de la forêt et tomba sur une route bitumée qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut aussitôt la route qui passait devant la maison où se trouvait sa sœur, qui devait se trouver à deux ou trois cents mètres.

Prise d'un espoir fou, la jeune fille s'élança en courant sur la route, se voyant déjà serrer Anna et Rick dans ses bras. Avec un peu de chance, lui et Glenn s'en seraient sortis, ainsi que Carol

Mais en arrivant devant la maison, Angie s'arrêta et laissa tomber ses sacs sur la route.

Elle tomba à genoux, au milieu de plusieurs rôdeurs bien morts, étendus un peu partout, et tendit la main vers la machette d'Anna couverte de sang qu'elle venait de trouver parmi les corps.

Elle l'attrapa et l'examina sans vouloir y croire, secouant nerveusement la tête de droite à gauche et étouffant ses larmes.

Aucun des cadavres autour d'elle ne lui était familier, c'était déjà un soulagement.

Elle se releva et courut vers la maison, la machette dans la main, laissant ses affaires au milieu de la route.

\- ANNA ?!

Angie traversa le jardin comme une flèche, remarquant à peine les quelques rôdeurs disséminés ça et là qui la regardèrent passer, incrédules.

Elle entra en trombe dans la maison, et d'un grand revers du bras, trancha la tête d'un zombie qui n'avait rien vu venir, égaré dans le salon.

\- Anna !

Pas de réponse, son cœur s'affola.

Sa sœur était partie, avec tous les autres et apparemment en toute hâte car beaucoup des vivres qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la maison avaient été laissés sur place. Ils avaient sûrement été surpris par la horde et avaient fui, se dit-elle intérieurement pour se rassurer.

Elle fouilla le reste de la maison mais rien ne l'aida à en apprendre davantage sur où Anna et les autres avaient pu aller.

Elle ne s'attarda pas, confortée dans l'idée que sa sœur était bien vivante quelque part, et ressortit de la maison, en fendant quelques crânes presque nonchalamment sur son passage.

La jeune fille entendit soudain des voix plus loin devant et elle redressa la tête, espérant déjà retrouver ses compagnons, mais son visage se durcit quand elle surprit deux inconnus fouillant les sacs qu'elle avait laissés sur la route, l'un d'eux avait déjà récupéré sa hache. Elle fit un pas de côté et se cacha derrière un arbre, la machette d'Anna serrée contre elle, et tira doucement son pistolet de son étui.

* * *

Un peu avant minuit, le petit groupe qui avait fui la maison fit une pause dans un hangar abandonné au bord de la route.

Michonne et Sasha étaient épuisées d'avoir porté un Daryl, à moitié conscient, pendant plusieurs heures à un rythme soutenu et elles s'effondrèrent sur leurs jambes dès qu'elles eurent installé le chasseur dans un coin de la pièce.

Carl se posta à l'endroit où autrefois il avait dû y avoir une porte, pour monter la garde.

Cet endroit n'était pas sûr du tout, mais ils avaient réussi à semer la horde qui s'était engouffrée dans la forêt tandis qu'ils prenaient la route et depuis, il n'y avait aucun rôdeur en vue.

Maggie s'avança vers Anna et prit sa main blessée en soulevant doucement le torchon imbibé de sang. La jeune fille grimaça de douleur et sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner en sentant les bouts de chair se détacher de sa main.

\- Ca va faire mal, avertit Maggie. Tiens.

La jeune femme défit sa ceinture et la lui tendit, un peu honteuse de n'avoir que ça à lui proposer.

\- Mords là-dedans.

Anna hésita un moment, pas vraiment certaine que ça changerait quoi que ce soit à la douleur, mais elle accepta et leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Merci.

Maggie lui adressa un triste petit sourire puis se concentra sur la morsure. Et la ceinture ne fut pas de trop finalement. Lorsque la douleur jaillit, elle remonta tout le long de son bras. Anna sentit une vague de chaleur s'emparer d'elle et le cuir dans sa bouche grinça sous la pression de ses dents. Elle lâcha un cri étouffé et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, on peut toujours essayer de... Couper... Si tu veux. Mais j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard maintenant, murmura Maggie.

Derrière elle, Daryl s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour observer la scène. Anna le regardait par dessus l'épaule de Maggie, serrant un peu plus les dents sur la ceinture pour mieux encaisser la douleur.

Elle ne supportait plus cette situation et ne savait pas comment la gérer en l'absence de sa sœur. Que feraient ses amis si elle leur disait, là, maintenant ? La réaction de Daryl était-elle juste un prélude à la leur ? Elle avait beau les aimer et les connaître, qu'est-ce qui lui assurait qu'ils allaient comprendre et ne pas la jeter dehors pour leur avoir caché une telle vérité ?

\- Je m'en sortirai, dit-elle simplement.

Maggie la regarda, perplexe, se demandant ce que la jeune française avait bien pu vouloir dire par là, personne ne se tirait d'une morsure de rôdeur. La phase du déni peut-être.

\- On est là, sourit-elle, tout ira bien.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, réitéra Anna sous les yeux incrédules de Maggie. Demande à Daryl.

La jeune américaine se tourna vers son ami qui détourna aussitôt les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais le chasseur préférait visiblement regarder ailleurs.

\- Je ne vais pas me transformer, répondit Anna.

\- Écoute, lui dit Maggie en se tournant à nouveau vers elle, je sais que c'est dur mais...

\- Elle est immunisée, la coupa Daryl.

Un silence s'installa dans le hangar et tous les regardèrent.

\- C'est impossible, dit Michonne.

\- Comment ça, immunisée ? demanda Carl.

Anna souleva la jambe de son pantalon et découvrit sa cicatrice.

\- J'ai été mordue, l'hiver dernier. La fièvre est arrivée, j'ai comaté pendant quelques jours et je m'en suis juste... remise. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit, vous devez me croire... Daryl... S'il te plaît...

\- Pourquoi tu nous as caché un truc pareil ? demanda Tyreese. On aurait pu te trancher la main pour rien !

\- J'avais peur, et je savais que dès que je vous le dirais, vous me verriez différemment... Je veux pas être immunisée, je veux juste être... Anna.

\- Pourquoi toi ? s'écria Carl.

Anna secoua la tête.

\- Mais j'en sais rien, j'ai pas demandé à être comme ça, ok ! hurla-t-elle soudain. Si vous voulez prendre ma place et porter ce poids sur vos épaules et bien allez-y, je me contenterai de vous juger dans mon coin comme vous le faites si bien !

Elle ne lâchait pas Daryl des yeux. Il devait comprendre, ils devaient tous pouvoir la comprendre.

Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient trop choqués pour pouvoir digérer l'information.

A cet instant, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent à l'extérieur et Carl passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte inexistante.

\- C'est Carol !

* * *

Angie enleva doucement le cran de sûreté de son arme.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses derniers vivres aux mains d'inconnus, elle en avait besoin pour retrouver les siens et elle était beaucoup trop attachée à sa hache, comme un souvenir perpétuel de sa victoire sur ce monde cruel. Encore plus à présent que Rick avait risqué sa vie pour l'aider à la récupérer.

Elle sortit de derrière son arbre, son pistolet braqué sur les deux hommes elle avança doucement vers eux.

\- Reposez ça. Tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'agissait de deux garçons en fait, à y voir de plus près, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

Ils se ressemblaient un peu, comme des frères, et devaient avoir un ou deux ans de différence tout au plus, tous les deux bruns, assez petits. Le plus vieux semblait avoir plus d'assurance mais le cadet avait l'air frêle et inoffensif, apeuré même, par l'intrusion de la jeune rousse.

Au premier abord ils ne semblaient pas dangereux mais Angie avait appris à se méfier et alors qu'ils lâchaient leur butin, surpris, elle leur déconseilla d'un geste l'idée de prendre leurs armes, accrochées à leurs ceintures.

\- Ce sont mes affaires, dit-elle calmement. Posez la hache et partez.

\- Vos affaires ? s'écria le plus vieux. Elles étaient au milieu de la route, elles sont à tout le monde !

\- Posez cette foutue hache et barrez-vous ! cria-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier.

Elle continua à avancer vers eux jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à la route, à quelques mètres des deux garçons.

Et si la situation dégénérait ? Pourrait-elle tuer de sang froid deux ados à peine plus âgés que Carl ?

Angie avait oublié que le destin aimait jouer avec ses nerfs, et alors qu'elle allait réitérer son ordre, deux rôdeurs sortirent de la forêt, attirés par les cris, à une vingtaine de mètres de là, et se dirigeant droit vers eux.

\- Hein ! s'exclama à nouveau le plus vieux des deux frères avec un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. On dirait que la chance tourne, ils seront sur vous avant d'être sur nous... Ca les occupera pendant qu'on fuit avec vos affaires !

Angie ne bougea pas, les vivants étaient plus dangereux et plus imprévisibles que les morts et elle avait encore quelques secondes pour trouver une solution à cette position inconfortable.

\- Je vous aurai tués avant, dit-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

Les rôdeurs se rapprochaient, quinze mètres, dix mètres, cinq mètres et ils furent sur elle.

Angie esquiva le premier et le poussa violemment sur le plus vieux des deux frères, lequel avait déjà posé la main sur son arme, mais elle fut plus rapide, et le rôdeur heurta le jeune homme de plein fouet, le plaquant au sol et commença à lui déchiqueter la gorge à pleines dents sous les yeux terrorisés de son jeune frère.

Ce dernier tira son pistolet d'une main tremblante et incertaine, la peur dans les yeux, il brandit son arme vers Angie.

Mais encore une fois, elle fut plus rapide et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

Le corps de l'adolescent s'effondra au sol alors qu'à côté de lui, son frère avait arrêté de hurler.

Angie ouvrit la bouche et avala une grande bouffée d'air, comme si elle venait de passer cinq minutes la tête sous l'eau. Sa respiration était restée bloquée.

La jeune fille s'approcha du rôdeur, trop occupé à se nourrir pour faire attention à elle, et lui tira une balle à l'arrière du crâne, pulvérisant en même temps celui de son repas.

Elle resta là un moment, à contempler le carnage qu'elle avait causé puis une vague d'émotions la submergea, ses jambes la lâchèrent, et elle tomba assise sur le bitume. C'était le troisième humain qu'elle tuait cette semaine et elle venait d'assassiner deux jeunes garçons pour du lait en poudre et une hache.

Mais le pire n'était pas la culpabilité.

Angie ne ressentait rien, pas la moindre once de remord et c'était ce fait en particulier qui la glaçait d'effroi. Quand était-elle devenue une tueuse inhumaine qui descendait des enfants ? Et depuis quand ressentait-elle ce soulagement presque apaisant après avoir tué ?

Derrière elle sur la route, Angie entendit des bruits de pas.

Elle ferma les yeux, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits et se releva, la machette d'Anna à la main, prête à tuer un énième rôdeur avant de reprendre la route et de passer tout cet enfer sous silence.

Elle se tourna en levant son arme, mais la machette tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique quand Angie aperçut ceux qui l'avaient rejointe.

\- Rick !


	2. 2 - It's A Day That I'm Glad I Survived

**Et en route pour le chapitre 2 ! Le titre est tiré de la chanson "Lonely Day" de System of a Down que vous connaissez peut-être !**

 **Petite piqure de rappel du chapitre précédent, Anna a encaissé une morsure de rôdeur à la place de Daryl et le groupe débat sur cette immunité improbable. Rick retrouve Angie avec du sang sur les mains et commence à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de la jeune femme. Tara, elle, est toujours portée disparue, prisonnière d'un angoissant personnage...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas pour le débrief !**

* * *

 **Chap 2**

Carl continuait de faire les cents pas devant le hangar, son pouls ne cessant d'augmenter au rythme de ses jambes remuant dans tous les sens, ses bottes écrasant la terre sous leur passage. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là et attendre plus longtemps, ça le rendait fou.

A l'intérieur, la plupart des regards restaient tournés vers Anna, étendue au sol de toute sa longueur.

Maggie s'obstinait à lui passer de l'eau sur le front, et Carol essayait d'arracher les morceaux de peau de sa main et qui risquaient d'infecter les parties encore saines. Le regard déterminé, elle prenait soin de faire les choses correctement sous les yeux plein de gratitude de la plus jeune .

Carol et Maggie semblaient bien les seules que cela affectaient, contrairement aux autres qui la méprisaient du regard ou qui paraissaient juste encore surpris de la nouvelle. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était revoir sa sœur et s'enfuir le plus loin possible, ayant déjà l'impression de revivre le passé.

La fièvre s'emparait d'elle vraiment lentement, sûrement visiblement bien plus lentement que l'hiver dernier. Elle sentait ses membres s'engourdir, chaque seconde un peu plus. Elle pouvait sentir ses vêtements devenir trempés de sueur et la fièvre la secouait de violents frissons. Les autres continuaient à parler entre eux.

Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, c'était juste un brouhaha de voix sourdes qui lui engourdissait les tympans. Elle distinguait Tyreese, Sasha et Michonne parler un peu plus loin dans le hangar.

Son esprit lui disait de se relever et de choisir elle-même de la décision à prendre. Mais elle ne s'en sentait clairement pas la force, ne pouvant même plus articuler une réponse aux questions de Carol. D'ailleurs, où était Angie si Carol la soignait, là, tout de suite ?

\- Elle est inconsciente, réagit Maggie en se retournant vers les autres.

\- On devrait peut-être la mettre plus loin, au cas où… intervint Tyreese qui ne pensait qu'à protéger les siens d'un éventuel nouveau rôdeur.

Carl entra soudainement dans le hangar, se rapprochant du corps d'Anna en soufflant de mécontentement et d'impatience.

\- Ou on la laisse là et on retrouve mon père et Glenn, proposa-t-il.

Carol, Maggie et Daryl relevèrent le regard vers l'adolescent au même instant, choqués de ses paroles. Pourtant personne ne trouvait autre chose à proposer.

\- Quand bien même ça serait vrai, on s'en fiche pas mal qu'elle soit immunisée. Ca changera jamais rien pour nous, continua Carl, la colère l'envahissant. Mon père doit nous chercher partout, on doit les retrouver ! On doit le faire, accentua-t-il un peu plus fort. Maggie ! C'est Glenn…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Angie ? Que sa sœur immunisée s'est faite mordre, mais qu'on a préféré la laisser là, "au cas où" ? répondit soudainement Carol, la voix lasse.

\- Glenn et Rick nous retrouveront, rassura Maggie en se relevant. On ne laisse pas un des nôtres pourrir dans un coin.

\- Elle nous a menti ! Toutes les deux, elles ont passé tout ce temps à cacher ce truc ! cria Carl en s'adressant à tout le monde. J'en ai carrément rien à foutre qu'elle ne survive pas et mon père serait d'accord avec ça ! Elles n'servent à rien, à part nous ralentir… pouffa-t-il, l'impression que personne ne le comprenait.

Maggie était partagée entre son écœurement et sa tristesse de voir le jeune homme réagir de la sorte. Elle ne reconnaissait pas Carl dans ses mots, ni dans sa façon de procéder. Elle imagina devoir annoncer à Angie qu'Anna ne faisait que les encombrer et qu'ils avaient dû l'abandonner. Ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement à cette pensée. Comment une telle horreur pouvait-elle devenir une bonne idée dans la tête de l'adolescent ?

\- On n'va pas faire les choses comme ça, décida finalement Maggie qui restait encore l'adulte face à lui.

\- Alors on vote, proposa Carl en la défiant du regard.

La jeune femme était décontenancée devant l'assurance du fils de Rick qui semblait être déterminé à réellement abandonner celui ou ceux qui le retarderaient à retrouver son père. Une tension particulière s'installa dans la pièce, les autres ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir face à ça.

\- J'suis du même avis que Carl, déclara Sasha la première.

Son frère se tourna vers elle, les yeux ronds. Michonne continuait de dévisager Carl.

\- Sasha ! Tu n'peux pas… !

\- Arrête de me dire comment penser, sous prétexte qu'on sort du même utérus ! le recadra-t-elle, son regard plus dur encore.

Tous se retournèrent vers Daryl qui soufflait en se relevant avec beaucoup de difficultés, Michonne accourut pour l'aider. Tous les regards restaient braqués sur lui, le seul qui n'avait encore rien dit, ni montré aucun signe devant le conflit qui se présentait à eux. Ses yeux semblaient noirs, son corps affaibli, mais le visage toujours aussi dur et fermé.

Carl savait qu'il était le seul susceptible de faire pencher la balance en faveur de la jeune française, il se rapprocha de lui et essaya de lui montrer un visage qui se voulait détendu.

\- Aller, Daryl… souffla Carl en essayant de le mettre en confiance. Elle t'a menti à toi aussi et je sais que tu ne lui pardonneras pas…

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, rétorqua-t-il, le regard si dur que Carl eut un mouvement de recul. Sa sœur a sauvé la tienne. Quel genre d'idée te passe par le crâne, petit con ?

\- Juste parce que tu l'as baisée une fois…

Carl ne termina pas sa phrase, la main de Daryl lui balaya violemment le visage, lequel manqua de tomber sous la douleur de son épaule, ravivée par ce geste.

Plusieurs gémissements d'effroi s'élevèrent dans la pièce, seule Michonne affichait un petit sourire en coin. Carl l'avait mérité et quelqu'un se devait de recadrer l'adolescent en crise. A part elle, aucun ne savait vraiment comment réagir suite à ça.

Carl, la main posée sur la joue, lança un dernier regard noir de rage au plus âgé et tourna vite les talons pour retrouver son poste de garde. Les larmes de colère dans ses yeux menaçaient de couler.

* * *

\- Rick ! répéta-t-elle bêtement, remarquant le regard incrédule du leader. Et Glenn !... Vous êtes là...

Les deux hommes restèrent là. Glenn était visiblement choqué par la scène qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, mais tentait de ne pas l'exprimer. Il devait y avoir une explication.

Rick restait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, cherchant ses mots parmi le fracas qui encombrait maintenant son crâne. Il pouvait sentir ses membres se raidir et ses dents contractées presque écrasées les unes sur les autres qui commençaient à lui donner des courbatures dans la mâchoire. Ses yeux passaient d'Angie aux cadavres à ses pieds et inversement.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la jeune femme, pas trop près non plus, sa main maintenant fermement son arme. Il renifla nerveusement, cherchant à comprendre l'image de ces deux gamins s'effondrant au sol, l'un d'eux ayant eu le temps de voir son voisin se faire arracher le visage. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment Angie qui venait de faire ça, et si elle y avait été obligée.

Angie se rapprocha à son tour, provocant un mouvement de recul de celui qui, encore quelques heures plus tôt, lui promettait de la protéger envers et contre tout.

Elle voyait ses lèvres essayer de prononcer quelque chose, mais rien ne daignait sortir. Il se contentait de refermer la bouche, le regard sévèrement fixé sur elle. Rick passa sa main sur son visage et lissa sa barbe, s'obligeant mentalement à enfin réagir. Il semblait exténué, abattu, comme s'il devait prendre une des décisions les plus importantes de sa vie.

La peur attaqua de plein fouet le cœur de la jeune femme, celui-ci battant beaucoup trop vite et fort. Ses mains moites lui faisaient maintenant regretter tout l'espoir de ces deux derniers mois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? prononça faiblement le shérif.

Elle hoqueta de surprise au son de sa voix. Pourquoi semblaient-ils la juger si sévèrement ? Eux aussi avaient fait des choses horribles par le passé !

Son regard trahissait son incompréhension. La survie devait-elle vraiment se justifier ?

\- Que t'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? réitéra-t-il. Qu'ont fait ces deux gamins pour que tu les abattes de sang froid ? Que t'ont-ils fait ?

Angie sentait sa tête bouillonner et tourner affreusement, l'air frais du matin soufflant et bourdonnant dans ses oreilles aurait peut-être pu finir de l'achever si Rick ne s'attardait pas à le faire lui-même sous peu.

Rick et Glenn avaient bien entendu ces hurlements suivis des coups de feu, le plus âgé arrivant juste à temps pour voir son amie abattre le dernier des deux gamins d'une balle dans la tête. Les pas de Rick se stoppèrent sur l'instant, il venait de voir Angie mettre fin à la vie de deux enfants. Son cœur s'était stoppé au rythme de ses pas sous la vision d'horreur. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, juste en face d'elle, il ne savait plus vraiment s'il avait envie de connaître ses raisons.

\- J'étais seule, Rick…

Une pointe amère envahit le corps du barbu sous ces mots. Il savait.

\- Quelqu'un… Angie peinait à trouver les mots, son corps secoué par des spasmes d'angoisse et ses mains qui ne s'arrêtaient plus de trembler. Quelqu'un m'a promis que sa priorité restait de me garder en vie, continua-t-elle faiblement, reprenant son souffle. J'étais toute seule, Rick… Et j'ai paniqué !

\- Je sais la promesse que je t'ai faite, mais je n'sais toujours pas pourquoi tu les as tués. C'était des gamins ! Regarde les !

\- Ils voulaient ma hache et le reste de mes affaires, justifia-t-elle en se souvenant du contenu de son sac. Je te l'ai dit, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Je ne laisse jamais ma hache. Tu tuerais pour ton colt, Glenn tuerait pour sa montre... C'est ce que nous sommes.

La jeune rousse ramassa la machette de sa sœur et s'accroupit à nouveau près des cadavres, reprenant les affaires qui lui appartenaient dont sa hache. Elle regarda sa paume toujours blessée et soupira, se retournant vers Rick.

Elle aperçut Glenn derrière, qui la regardait d'un air désolé. Etait-il vraiment désolé qu'elle en soit passée par là ? Ou de constater qu'ils devenaient tous des barbares se justifiant sur le compte de la survie et de la famille?

Son regard recroisa celui de Rick, elle ne put qu'esquisser un rire jaune devant l'ironie de la situation. Elle reprit sa marche et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, levant légèrement son visage vers le sien.

\- Tu essayes de te trouver un prétexte pour me mettre en tort et couvrir le fait que tu avais décidé de ne pas me chercher, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Rick baissait les yeux, fixant le bout de ses bottes.

\- Personne n'est venu, cette nuit… Et je savais que tu ne reviendrais pas sur tes pas, pour tes enfants.

Son ton restait toujours aussi calme malgré le désarroi qui l'animait intérieurement.

\- C'est sans doute aussi pour ça que j'ai pensé à récupérer ces putains d'produits pour bébés, pour ta fille, Rick. Moi, j'en n'avais pas besoin !

Elle étouffa un petit rire nerveux et leva les yeux au ciel, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour repousser les larmes.

\- Et toi, reprit-elle en pointant son doigt sur Rick qui la regardait à présent, toi tu te permets de me juger alors que j'essaie de survivre sans ta foutue promesse ?

\- Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose, répondit-il enfin. Et tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre, juste... Réfléchis-y. Tu es sure d'avoir fait ça juste pour survivre ? Parce que ça n'y ressemblait pas.

\- Tu peux en dire autant ?

Il ne lui répondit pas mais soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'Angie abdique et décide de reprendre sa route d'un pas lent mais assuré. Elle se retourna pour voir s'ils la suivaient mais Rick n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Glenn la regarda s'éloigner, ne sachant plus réellement où se mettre. Rick ne semblait plus réagir et Angie ne pouvait pas se retrouver seule encore une fois. Il appela plusieurs fois son leader, l'encourageant à les suivre alors que la jeune fille prenait déjà de l'avance. Le barbu passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, haussa les sourcils pour lui-même et leur emboîta finalement le pas.

* * *

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, putain ! s'éleva la voix rauque de Daryl parmi le débat collectif. C'est pas envisageable ! Ne cessait-il de répéter, n'entendant même plus la voix de la jeune Sasha avec qui les choses devenaient plus que tendues.

Personne n'avait réellement compris comment la conversation en était arrivée là, Daryl hurlait de rage contre l'entêtement de Sasha qui continuait de soutenir l'idée de s'en aller et de retrouver Rick, Glenn et Angie. Elle ne croyait définitivement pas à l'idée qu'Anna puisse être immunisée et quand bien même elle l'était, personne ne savait si elle allait s'en remettre cette fois-ci. Son corps devenait de plus en plus brûlant et Carol avait perdu son pouls l'espace d'une vingtaine de secondes, tellement son rythme cardiaque devenait faible.

Maintenant, les choses empiraient. Les hurlements de certains ne faisaient qu'attirer des rôdeurs autour du hangar. Tyreese, Carl et Michonne restaient dehors afin de les éliminer le plus possible avant d'en voir beaucoup trop pour lutter. Partir plus loin ne ferait que les éloigner un peu plus de l'autre groupe.

A l'intérieur, Sasha conservait son point de vue malgré la véhémence de l'homme en face d'elle. Maggie préférait rester à leurs côtés, personne ne connaissait réellement Daryl en colère et ils préféraient tous que cela continue ainsi.

\- Je dis juste qu'on pourrait…

\- Si tu veux la tuer, tu ferais mieux de me tuer d'abord, conclut Daryl en lui lançant le regard le plus expressif qu'il eut affiché depuis bien longtemps.

Maggie et Sasha restèrent là, fixant Daryl qui alla s'asseoir en face de Carol, le corps de la jeune française entre eux deux.

Daryl gardait les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme inconsciente. Il se demandait comment le temps pouvait passer si vite et les situations s'inverser aussi rapidement sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte, tous. Il lui semblait, même pas vingt-heures auparavant, être un des hommes les plus satisfaits de cette terre et vivre un instant comme peu le vivaient récemment. Cependant il savait que les choses tournaient souvent au désavantage pour celui qui avait trop profité d'un petit bonheur soudain. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir un court instant pensé que la vie pourrait éventuellement avoir un goût moins amer si Anna venait y mettre son grain d'sel de temps en temps.

Foutaises.

En voyant sa cicatrice si pâle sur son mollet, l'incompréhension l'avait envahi, chassant instantanément tout le plaisir et toutes formes de sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, qu'il avait pu ressentir juste avant. Pourtant, en regardant sa main mordue, Daryl ne put s'empêcher de regretter ces mauvaises pensées et cette colère. Si elle ne se réveillait pas cette fois-ci…

Carol remarqua les yeux brillants de son ami en face d'elle. Elle connaissait bien Daryl et pouvait sans mal, dire qu'il ne réalisait pas réellement la situation. Elle savait quelle forme d'attachement ces deux là se vouaient et depuis le petit discours de Carl plus tôt, tous savaient maintenant que cet attraction mutuelle s'était concrétisée. Elle le voyait bien retenir ses larmes et sa rage un peu plus chaque seconde et cela l'atteignait personnellement.

\- Personne ne la tuera, affirma Carol en prenant la main de Daryl dans la sienne. Et elle survivra, si elle te l'a dit.

Son sourire se voulait rassurant, mais Daryl ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage diaphane. Il sentit la main de son amie se resserrer un peu plus autour de la sienne.

\- Pourquoi t'es revenue seule ? demanda soudainement l'homme, surprenant Carol.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas vue tomber, et avec tous ces rôdeurs…

\- Rick ne te laisserait pas derrière.

\- Personne n'a dû remarquer mon absence, on était envahis, Daryl. Je vais bien, rassura la plus vieille. Mais je pense qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à quitter les lieux, ils ont l'air d'arriver en masse, de partout et de plus en plus, ils doivent quitter les villes au fur et à mesure…

La voix de Carl venant de l'extérieur les interrompit et tous les deux se relevèrent en même temps, s'approchant de la sortie.

Michonne arriva face à eux et entra dans le hangar, la dégaine épuisée d'Angie juste derrière. Le regard de cette dernière croisa celui de Daryl, blessé, et elle sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle un instant. Elle lut dans ses yeux que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Ses yeux passèrent à Carol, Michonne et elle se rendit compte que tous la dévisageaient, et bientôt, elle vit Anna.

Là, un peu plus loin, le corps de sa petite sœur étendu sur le sol lui fit l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur, ses affaires tombèrent dans un bruit sourd à ses pieds.

\- Anna…

Personne ne perçut ce chuchotement de désespoir. Elle ne pouvait pas avancer, ses jambes flageolantes s'effondrèrent sous son poids alors que Michonne et Maggie se précipitaient déjà, l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Mais Angie refusa qu'on la touche, se rapprochant lentement du corps brûlant de sa sœur. Elle osait à peine poser ses doigts sur sa peau de braise, les larmes l'aveuglant de tristesse. Les autres ne pouvaient détourner leurs yeux des deux sœurs.

Glenn entra à son tour et accourut vers Maggie, l'embrassant avec fougue avant de remarquer la tension qui s'était emparé de la pièce. Ses yeux se fermèrent au spectacle devant lui, n'osant pas croire que certains n'étaient pas sortis entiers de ces dernières heures.

\- Anna, réveilles-toi, je t'en prie, chuchotait toujours l'aînée, en continu.

Dehors, Rick et son fils continuaient de parler, le plus vieux sentant son cœur le lâcher au son des incroyables paroles de son fils.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hier soir, en fuyant. Il lui a mordu la main.

\- Elle est toujours en vie ?

\- Oui, répondit Carl avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Tu devrais aller voir à l'intérieur. Angie t'expliquera probablement, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le leader, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment, décida de suivre les dires de son fils et entra dans le hangar, tous les autres tournant le regard dans sa direction.

Plus loin, Angie continuait de sangloter par-dessus le corps de sa sœur, répétant inlassablement qu'elle devait se réveiller. D'un pas lent et non assuré, le barbu se dirigea vers les jeunes femmes, et s'accroupit aux côtés d'Angie qui ne le remarqua même pas avant qu'il ne s'adresse à elle.

\- Angie, je…

\- Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle sans hausser le ton. Juste, tais-toi.

Rick se pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Il entendit son fils souffler fortement, comme agacé.

\- Pourquoi elle pleure si elle sait qu'elle va survivre, commenta Carl qui l'avait suivi à l'intérieur.

Le fils se rapprocha de son père.

\- Tu n'vois pas ? questionna-t-il en pointant les françaises du doigt. Elles se foutent de nous depuis l'début !

\- On ne s'est jamais foutues de vous, souffla Angie juste assez fort pour que Carl entende.

\- Sa sœur est immunisée ! Tu entends ça, Papa ? Elle et sa sœur peuvent survivre n'importe quand, même si elles se font mordre, et vous n'avez rien dit ! accentua-t-il en regardant Angie. Menteuses ! Vous avez profité de nous pour la protéger !

La française se releva et s'approcha de Carl, le surpassant d'une bonne tête. Son regard dégageait toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Rick se releva également, surveillant la scène. Il ne croyait toujours pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais se devait de garder un œil sur le comportement de son fils et sur les réctions d'Angie.

\- On ne vous a jamais menti, ni même abusés, commença-t-elle, défiant Carl du regard. Tu n'sais rien de ce qu'on a vécu, rien de ce par quoi on est passées et encore moins ce qu'on a dû faire pour être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Et je sais... Je sais que tu as dû tuer ta propre mère et devenir adulte avant l'âge, mais quand bien même… Ne te permets plus jamais d'insulter ma sœur ou de parler de ce que tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas un adulte Carl, pas même après ce que tu as fait… Ne t'avise plus de me traiter de menteuse !

Elle se retourna à présent vers les autres, y compris Rick dont les yeux ne la lâchaient plus.

\- C'est valable pour vous tous ! N'osez pas nous juger alors que vous n'y comprenez rien de plus que nous. Et qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'avise jamais de tenter quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à ma sœur… Elle a survécu à une morsure, c'est vrai, ça ne veut peut-être pas dire qu'elle survivra cette fois encore ! Son coeur peut lâcher à cause de la fièvre, elle peut mourir de faim, déshydratée ou d'une balle en plein coeur comme vous tous, c'est juste qu'elle, elle restera morte…

Carol sortit de l'ombre, ôtant un soupir de soulagement aux trois autres qui ne l'avaient pas encore revue.

\- On doit aussi parler de Tara, intervint-elle soudainement. Elle a disparu depuis hier soir…

Un frisson d'épouvante traversa le corps du leader dont les yeux se fermèrent à la suite de ces nouvelles. Les choses commençaient à merder pour de bon.

* * *

Tara sentit un énorme soulagement lorsque ses bras furent libérés des menottes, son corps s'écrasant durement sur le sol. Ses muscles et tous ses membres lui rappelaient depuis combien de temps elle était restée suspendue, ceux-ci n'arrivant même pas à se détendre après la chute.

Ses hurlements restèrent étouffés à cause du bâillon, même sous la violence de l'homme qui empoignait maintenant son bras, la traînant en dehors de la cellule jusqu'à une autre pièce, un peu plus loin. Cette fois-ci, aucun rôdeur ne daignait se montrer, mais leur absence n'apporta aucun soulagement à la jeune femme.

L'homme la plaça difficilement sur une chaise, la ligotant à nouveau au niveau des bras, ses pieds étant toujours reliés entre eux. Elle entendit un petit rire résonner.

Il semblait prendre des notes tout en articulant ses mots et en parlant lentement, mais elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à le comprendre, sa tête la faisant souffrir atrocement. Elle distinguait plusieurs de ses gestes, remuant à chaque fois qu'il approchait ses mains de son visage. Il semblait plus apprécier son agressivité que la rejeter, apportant un sentiment de dégoût plus intense chez Tara.

\- Bon, tu ne m'en veux pas, mais vu le nombre de jeunes femmes dans ton genre que je côtoie… Je vais devoir changer ton prénom. A partir de maintenant, tu seras le Sujet Cent Vingt Huit. J'espère que cela te plaît. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré que tu sois le sujet cent vingt-neuf, mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on l'souhaite, pas vrai ?

Aucune réponse de la part de son sujet ne lui revint, et il serra ses poings instinctivement, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste. Son expression se durcit, effrayant un peu plus la jeune femme qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, espérant défaire ses liens. En vain. Ses hurlements étouffés reprirent rapidement à l'approche de cet homme qui s'affairait maintenant à lui déboutonner son pantalon.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois vérifier quelques petites choses, dit-il tout en continuant de baisser le pantalon de la jeune femme, puis ses sous vêtements.

Tara se défendait un peu plus, levant les yeux au ciel pour trouver une aide face à son impuissance, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, continua-t-il en posant sa main recouverte d'un gant en latex sur l'intimité de la jeune femme, en vous étudiant de près, toi et tes amis… Que tu es actuellement célibataire, et je dois juste vérifier…

Un cri strident retendit dans la pièce, accentuant le sourire malsain de l'homme.

\- Si tu es vierge... ou non.

* * *

 **Bien bien bien... Vous commencez à avoir un petit aperçu du grand vilain méchant bien dérangé dans sa tête. Son ombre a plané sur le groupe pendant toute la saison 1 sans jamais vraiment le voir. Il va vous falloir attendre le chapitre 3 pour les présentations en bonnes et dues formes ! Enfin... Il arrive, et vous vous en doutez, il va tenir une place primordiale dans cette saison ! Alors je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite ;)**

 **ps: Je vais publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche. Dans deux semaines je déménage donc la publication du chapitre 3 risque d'être un peu perturbée. Du coup il aura soit quelques jours d'avance, ou quelques jours de retard, je ne vous promets rien ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Choices

**C'est partit pour le chapitre trois, posté quelques jours en avance car je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir un accès internet dans la semaine qui vient ! Chapitre important, cause que vous allez rencontrer un nouvel OC ! Et aussi un chapitre un peu larmoyant, ladies and gentlemen, les hostilités, ca démarre... maintenant !**

* * *

 **CHAP 3**

 **"Choices"**

Les nuits s'étaient beaucoup rafraîchies et le hangar dans lequel le groupe s'était retrouvé n'offrait pas beaucoup de protection, ni contre les rôdeurs et encore moins contre le froid.

Par chance, la horde semblait avoir pris une autre direction et leur laissait un peu de répit pour essayer de régler leurs différends.

Quelques morts égarés s'étaient aventurés au compte-goutte autour du bâtiment, mais rien qu'ils ne pouvaient gérer.

Carl n'était pas réapparu de la journée, il avait monté la garde dans son coin, sans dire un mot, ce qui avait relativement détendu la tension ambiante.

Rick avait fait le tour de ses compagnons pour sonder leur avis sur la question des sœurs Roses.

Sasha, d'habitude si douce, était, cette fois, celle qui avait l'opinion la plus tranchée, en dehors de Carl. Et son chagrin, suite à la mort de Bob, y était probablement pour quelque chose.

Elle ressentait une profonde injustice au fait que quelqu'un puisse être immunisé et pas les autres. Mais elle en voulait surtout à ses deux amies de leur avoir caché une chose pareille.

Les secrets, ici bas, avaient l'effet d'un lent poison qui finissait toujours par vous tuer.

Sa colère était telle qu'elle avait annoncé, de but en blanc, qu'elle préférait partir seule plutôt que de rester si les sœurs n'étaient pas laissées sur place, devant les yeux stupéfaits de Tyreese qui avait tout tenté pour la raisonner, en vain. Elle avait un peu regretté ses paroles mais sûrement pas de s'être faite entendre.

Glenn, Maggie et Michonne pensaient que la priorité immédiate était de retrouver Tara et de former au moins une petite équipe pour partir à sa recherche. Mais Rick s'y opposa fermement.

Pour lui, il était hors de question de repartir en arrière, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, avec la horde dans les environs et en pleine nuit qui plus est.

C'est ce qu'il avait dû renoncer à faire pour Carol et Angie quelques heures plutôt et il ne pouvait pas partir à la recherche des uns et pas des autres.

Et impossible de laisser ceux qui restaient dans un endroit aussi exposé.

Il avait clairement fait comprendre à ses compagnons qu'ils resteraient tous là, tant que l'état d'Anna ne s'améliorerait pas. Ou n'empirerait pas.

Seuls Tyreese, Carol et Daryl semblaient vouloir garder les sœurs avec eux et se pliaient sans broncher aux ordres de Rick.

Il savait déjà qu' il allait devoir batailler dur, même s'il n'avait pas encore pris de décision à long terme. Les clans, partisans ou non, campaient sur leurs positions et il ne serait pas facile de s'imposer dans ce chaos.

Surtout avec Carl.

Rick décida qu'il était temps de discuter avec son fils. S'il arrivait à le calmer lui, le plus dur serait peut-être fait.

Plus le jeune homme grandissait et plus il était difficile de lui imposer l'autorité et les choix de son père, et le plus vieux savait que s'il cédait, Carl risquait de ne plus avoir aucun respect pour lui.

L'ancien flic sortit du hangar et trouva son fils assis contre les taules du bâtiment, les genoux repliés vers lui, son Beretta 92fs muni de son silencieux entre les mains.

A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, Rick était choqué de voir à quel point Carl grandissait, en deux ans, il avait l'air d'en avoir pris quatre et depuis longtemps, il avait perdu ses traits d'enfant pour prendre ceux d'un petit homme.

Il essaya un instant de se souvenir de son fils avant la fin du monde, souriant, épanoui et innocent, mais il n'y arrivait plus depuis un moment déjà.

Aujourd'hui il ne connaissait Carl plus que sous cet air triste, fatigué et terriblement borné.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit un jour à la ferme d'Herschel ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tu m'as dit des tas de choses à la ferme.

\- Après que tu aies répondu à Carol.

\- « Parle moins, réfléchis plus »...

\- Ho alors tu t'en souviens ? Car à la façon dont tu te conduis, on dirait pas, Carl.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, son regard fixé sur le sol, essayant de faire de son mieux pour éviter le regard accusateur du patriarche.

\- J'essaye juste de prendre la bonne décision, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Ça n'est pas à toi de le faire.

\- Oui mais toi tu ne fais rien, alors il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! cria-t-il à Rick en se tournant vers lui, l'air excédé.

\- C'est une décision importante Carl, elle ne peut pas se prendre si facilement.

\- Pourtant, quand tu as décidé de tuer Shane, tu n'a pas mis longtemps à réfléchir.

Rick ferma les yeux cinq secondes, juste le temps de respirer un grand coup et de garder son sang froid face à l'insolence de son fils.

\- Shane voulait ma mort ! C'était lui ou moi !

Carl se leva pour rentrer et bouscula son père au passage.

\- Ça aurait peut-être dû être toi.

Cette fois Rick ne pouvait plus laisser passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

Carl stoppa net, conscient qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement et que c'était la phrase de trop.

Rick se tourna vers son fils et l'attrapa par le col de la chemise, l'obligeant à faire un pas vers lui.

L'adolescent poussa un cri de surprise et trébucha contre son père qui le maintenait fermement.

A l'intérieur du hangar, les autres commençaient à s'intéresser à la scène.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait, dit-il en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour ta mère et pour Judith ! J'ai tué pour vous ! Et je sais que je vais devoir le refaire. Et je le referai sans aucune hésitation. Mais quand il s'agit de laisser des nôtres derrière, c'est autre chose Carl, il s'agit d'être un peu humain, ici !

En entendant ses propres mots, Rick repensa au matin même et aux mots qu'il avait échangés avec Angie alors qu'il venait de la voir assassiner des gosses sans aucune émotion.

Elle lui avait rappelé Shane et sa folie paranoïaque où tout ceux qui se mettait sur le chemin de sa survie devaient mourir. Mais il était devenu pareil aujourd'hui. Il était devenu, par nécessité, l'homme qu'il avait dû abattre plus d'un an plus tôt, parce que celui-ci était devenu trop dangereux. Quelle ironie...! Mais finalement, Shane avait-il eu raison dès le départ ?

\- Pourtant tu l'as déjà prise cette décision, reprit Carl. Une fois ! Quand Carol a tué Karen et David : tu l'a renvoyée !

\- Justement, elle avait tué des gens innocents! Je devais le faire pour te protéger, toi et ta soeur, mais ça n'a pas été si facile !

\- Angie aussi ! rétorqua le jeune homme encore plus fort que son père.

Le silence se fit et Rick resta sans voix.

\- Glenn a tout raconté à Maggie cet après midi, quand ils sont sortis discuter. Ils ne m'ont pas vu, mais j'ai entendu ! Angie a tué deux gosses, pas vrai ? Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé cette fois-ci ?

\- Karen et David étaient des nôtres, voilà la différence.

Rick lâcha son fils et le repoussa un peu plus loin.

\- Tu continues à inventer des excuses, lâcha Carl. Si tu ne les renvoies, alors c'est moi qui pars.

L'air perdu et blessé par les paroles dures de son enfant, il recula de quelques pas, les mains sur la tête.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça et sentait la rage monter en lui.

Tout le monde le regardait, attendant de lui des réponses et des solutions, toutes différentes, et il se sentait piégé.

La pression sur ses épaules à cet instant précis était trop lourde à gérer, même pour Rick Grimes.

Il hurla de colère et donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur de taules du hangar, faisant résonner et trembler tout le bâtiment sous la violence du choc.

* * *

Angie avait passé des heures, assise près du corps étendu d'Anna, rafraîchissant son visage brûlant aussi souvent que nécessaire, la petite main bandée de sa jeune sœur serrée dans la sienne.

Elle tentait de se convaincre, encore et encore, qu'une fois de plus, Anna s'en sortirait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Et si cette fois, elle ne revenait pas ?

Angie avait souvent eu peur de perdre sa sœur, mais cette fois, il y avait beaucoup plus en jeu que la solitude à laquelle cette éventualité la destinait.

Jamais elles n'auraient dû faire confiance, s'attacher comme elles l'avaient fait.

Ça avait été une erreur, depuis le début, et Angie s'en voulait intérieurement d'avoir baissé sa garde si vite.

Maintenant, à cause d'elles, le groupe allait éclater, la relation père-fils de Rick et Carl était rompue et elles les mettaient tous en danger.

Angie savait, en son for intérieur, qu'il ne lui restait qu'une solution, mais son cœur se brisait à cette seule idée.

Daryl vint s'accroupir près d'elle dans un soupir, les yeux fixés sur le petit corps livide d'Anna.

La fièvre du chasseur était tombée depuis peu, les antibiotiques que Carol et Glenn avaient ramenés tenaient leur promesse.

\- Elle va pas mourir, dit-il doucement pour rassurer l'aînée et probablement un peu pour se rassurer lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Tu le sais mieux qu'personne. Tu t'battrais pas pour elle comme ça si tu savais qu'elle était perdue.

Angie renifla et tourna son regard vers le chasseur.

\- J'ai peur. Et je pense que si elle se fait mordre cent fois, et qu'elle se réveille cent fois, à la cent unième, j'aurai toujours cette peur... Intacte.

\- J'suis désolé... Et t'en fais pas... Tu sais, pour les autres, ils lui f'ront rien.

Angie lui sourit doucement et se tourna à nouveau vers sa sœur.

\- Je sais... Je comprends que vous soyez tous choqués. Et connaissant ma sœur, elle a pas dû y aller avec le dos de la cuillère pour vous l'annoncer.

Daryl était soudain très mal à l'aise, bien plus que d'habitude, et Angie le sentit tout de suite.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'air contrit du chasseur.

\- En fait, elle nous l'a pas dit... Pas... Pas exactement.

\- Comment ça, pas exactement ?

Il passa sa main sur son visage pour masquer sa gène.

\- J'l'ai découvert... En quelque sorte.

\- Ho Mon Dieu non... Daryl... soupira-t-elle en comprenant le sous-entendu de ses mots.

Voilà qui allait encore compliquer les choses et la décision qu'elle devait prendre.

\- En fait ça m'étonne pas vraiment... reprit-elle. Je savais que ça arriverait... Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'empêcher.

\- Sois pas désolée, c'est pas ton job. Anna est une grande fille, elle peut gérer sa vie. Ta sœur, elle... Elle m'a aussi sauvé la vie.

\- Je sais. Je crois qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, et je suis contente que ça soit toi mais... Daryl... Tu devrais peut-être... lui dire au-revoir.

Daryl se releva d'un bond, le regard soudain plus sombre que triste.

\- Sûrement pas. Elle va revenir.

 _Oui, elle va revenir, mais tu devrais quand même_ , pensa-t-elle sans avoir le courage de le lui dire.

Derrière Daryl, Rick apparut, la mine abattue, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je peux te les emprunter quelques instants ? demanda-t-il.

Le chasseur jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux sœurs, puis lui répondit, mais sa phrase était clairement adressée à Angie.

\- On avait fini d'toute façon...

Il s'éloigna et Rick vint prendre sa place à côté de la rousse.

Après sa dispute avec son fils, le leader avait passé un peu de temps seul, le temps de réfléchir et de digérer toute la journée lourde en émotions qui s'achevait.

Ils restèrent là, en silence, à regarder Anna inconsciente, ne sachant pas quoi se dire, comprenant l'un et l'autre que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cette situation.

A chaque seconde près de lui, à sentir son souffle si proche d'elle, Angie sentait son cœur se briser davantage et elle s'efforça de penser uniquement à la survie de sa sœur.

\- Voila où on en est, murmura-t-il. D'abord il y a Anna. Et autant dire que tout le monde sait pour ton dérapage de ce matin. Ils se posent beaucoup de questions, sur vous deux. J'ai pour politique de renvoyer du groupe ou...

\- De tuer ? coupa-t-elle. Bannies ou tuées, c'est le choix que tu nous laisses, Rick ?

\- Certains vous considèrent comme instables, voire dangereuses. Toi, parce que tu as tué et Anna à cause de son immunité. Les gens... dehors, ils vont la vouloir. Mais ça ne se fera pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir, je t'ai fait une promesse et je vais la tenir. On trouvera un moyen.

\- Laisse moi tranquille, finit-elle par lui souffler sèchement.

\- Je partirai quand on aura parlé.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

\- Angie...

\- Ils ne voulaient pas partir, le coupa-t-elle. Les deux garçons, ils... Je leur ai demandé de partir, plusieurs fois. Ils avaient ma hache et les affaires pour Judith et... Le beurre de cacahuètes... Toutes ces petites choses matérielles auparavant si peu importantes. J'ai tué pour ça, et quoi que tu puisses dire, je ne regrette rien car chacune de ces choses avaient un rapport avec toi et c'était tout ce qu'il me restait au cas où tu ne me retrouverais pas.

\- Mais je t'ai retrouvée.

\- Tu as lâché ma main, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

Rick soupira.

\- Et j'ai beau avoir l'air de te haïr là, maintenant, reprit-elle, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, et c'est moi que je déteste... Pour avoir été tellement stupide ces derniers mois passés avec toi. Stupide d'y avoir cru.

\- On peut encore tout arranger...

Angie se tourna vers lui et il sonda son regard. Elle tentait de lui dire quelque chose sans réussir à trouver la force nécessaire, et à l'expression sur le visage de la jeune fille, il comprit que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

\- Non... Non ne me fais pas ça... Je ne te perdrai pas.

\- Rick. On va partir.

Cette phrase sonna comme le glas pour le shérif. Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de le frapper à l'arrière du crâne et resta sonné un moment.

\- Dès qu'Anna ira mieux... Et même si... Même si elle ne s'en sort pas cette fois, je partirai. C'est la meilleure chose à faire et je crois que tu le sais.

\- Non... Non, c'est hors de question. On peut encore arranger les choses ! Je parlerai aux autres, il doit y avoir un moyen...

\- Rick, regarde les choses en face. Cette immunité n'est pas un don, c'est une malédiction, un fardeau, qui vous entraînera tous vers le fond. Ca a déjà commencé. Si on reste, tu perdras ton fils et tout le groupe explosera. Tu ne me le pardonneras jamais. Et je préfère vivre sans toi que de te voir souffrir chaque jour par ma faute. C'est pas à toi de faire ce choix, Rick, cette fois c'est une décision que tu n'as pas à prendre.

\- Reste. S'il te plaît, Angie, reste.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, tu dois être avec Carl, et je dois être avec Anna. C'est ici que nos routes se séparent. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester, mentit-elle alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ses sentiments étaient maintenant clairs aux yeux du leader.

Il lui attrapa le visage entre les doigts et l'obligea à lui faire face. Angie avait les yeux rouges, tristes, mais déterminés.

\- Regarde moi dans les yeux, lui murmura-t-il à quelques millimètres d'elle. Et répète moi encore une fois, rien qu'une fois, que tu n'as aucune raison de rester.

Angie soutint son regard.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de rester.

Il la lâcha, dépité et abattu.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler et pourtant il avait tellement de choses à dire.

Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait penser, elle avait raison. Alors à quoi bon rendre les choses plus difficiles ?

\- Tu avais raison sur une chose, continua-t-elle. On aurait dû se rencontrer avant. A une autre époque, dans un autre lieu, ou dans une autre vie même, qui sait. Ça aurait pu marcher.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse dire ou faire pour que tu changes d'avis ?

Il y avait eu des tas de choses qu'Angie aurait voulu le voir dire ou faire, mais plus maintenant.

\- Non, c'est mon choix et tu ne peux plus rien y changer. Crois-moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Elle sourit tristement en reportant son regard sur sa sœur.

\- J'avais eu cette idée, d'aller en Floride, trouver un bateau, et passer le reste de nos jours sur une petite île au soleil, juste au sud de Miami, loin de ce monde. Anna m'a ri au nez...

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'on va faire au final, il faut bien avoir un but...

Il hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras.

Angie s'accrocha à la chemise de Rick et alla enfuir son visage dans son cou, essayant de fixer cette odeur de cuir et de transpiration dans sa mémoire, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'aurait oubliée dès qu'elle relâcherait son étreinte.

Dans un monde parfait, ce moment là n'aurait jamais dû avoir de fin. Mais quand Rick se leva et s'en alla sans un mot, Angie le regarda partir, et se rendit compte que dans ce monde là, il n'y avait pas de place pour leur histoire.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? demanda la faible voix d'Anna près d'elle.

L'aînée se tourna vers elle, masquant sa peine avec un sourire non feint, ravie de voir sa petite sœur sortir du coma.

\- Hey, lui chuchota-t-elle en prenant sa main. Tu es réveillée... Et tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

Anna haussa les sourcils.

\- Une bonne partie, oui.

\- Je suis désolée. Pour Daryl et toi.

La cadette secoua la tête.

\- Ne le sois pas. En tant que petite sœur je devrais me faire un devoir de faire mon insolente petite ingrate...

\- Tu es très douée pour ça, oui ! la coupa Angie.

\- … Et je devrais te détester de prendre cette décision sans moi, de me séparer de Daryl sans me demander mon avis. Mais après ce que je viens d'entendre avec Rick, je sais ce que tu sacrifies pour moi. Et puis tu passes avant, Daryl et moi c'est rien d'important.

La rouquine baissa la tête pour dissimuler l'émotion que suscitait chez elle les paroles de sa sœur.

\- Ça va être dur, reprit Anna. Pour moi comme pour toi, mais on se soutiendra comme on l'a toujours fait. Ça n'est qu'un coup dur de plus à encaisser parmi tant d'autres.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'être ma sœur.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, tout était redevenu calme.

Angie n'avait pas tenu le coup et comme beaucoup de ses compagnons, elle dormait, roulée en boule à même le sol en béton, mais elle était si épuisée qu'elle avait l'impression de dormir dans un lit de plumes, tant la sensation de fermer les yeux était apaisante.

Daryl et Rick prenaient leur tour de garde autour du hangar.

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux et pour le leader, l'avis du chasseur était crucial, mais ce dernier semblait nerveux et sur la défensive.

\- C'est quoi la suite ? demanda le chasseur en récupérant une flèche égarée dans le cerveau d'un rôdeur trop curieux. Comment tu vas faire pour que Carl et Sasha changent d'avis ?

Le barbu secoua la tête. Il savait à l'avance la réaction que son ami aurait mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir, pas à lui.

\- Rien du tout.

Daryl jeta son arbalète avec rage à ses pieds sous les yeux peinés de son ami. Visiblement lui aussi attendait autre chose de sa part.

\- C'est des conneries ! hurla-t-il.

\- Écoute Daryl, je sais, crois moi, je sais ce que tu ressens...

\- Tu sais rien du tout !

Rick éleva la voix à son tour. Sa dernière dispute avec lui remontait à tellement loin.

\- On n'a pas le choix !

\- On a toujours le choix !

\- Pas cette fois : ce n'est pas MA décision !

Daryl le fixa, interloqué, et ramassa son arbalète sans le lâcher des yeux, s'approchant de Rick avec un air de défi dans le regard. Tout son corps appelait à en venir aux mains. Parfois, entre hommes, une bonne beigne suffisait pour remettre les pendules à l'heure.

\- C'est elles qui l'ont décidé, continua-t-il. Tu devrais aller parler à Anna. Dire au-revoir.

Il savait bien ce qu'il risquait à prononcer ce mot là, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase et il n'essaya pas non plus d'esquiver le coup.

Daryl le frappa si fort au visage que le shérif se retrouva au sol, le nez en sang et la lèvre inférieure fendue.

Il essuya le sang du revers de sa manche et regarda Daryl qui faisait les cent pas devant lui, attendant plus ou moins patiemment qu'il se relève pour lui en remettre une deuxième, mais Rick resta au sol.

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le chasseur lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ouais...

Rick le regarda partir et se demanda encore combien de personnes viendraient défier son autorité avant la fin de la nuit.

Daryl entra dans le hangar en massant son poing endolori, sous les mines silencieuses de Michonne et Carol, qui étaient encore éveillées et qui avaient suivi l'altercation avec Rick.

Il passa devant elles en les ignorant, sachant très bien qu'elles n'oseraient pas venir lui demander des comptes tout de suite puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux sœurs qui dormaient un peu à l'écart, au fond du bâtiment.

Les adieux, c'était pas son truc, ni avec les vivants, ni avec les morts. Daryl ne prenait le temps de faire le deuil de personne et il refusait de commencer aujourd'hui.

Il avait à peine pris le temps de pleurer la mort de son propre frère, Merle, et sa colère aujourd'hui lui prouvait douloureusement, une fois encore, que s'attacher était toujours nocif.

* * *

Anna mit deux jours complets avant de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres, et de ceux, soulagés, de sa sœur.

A l'aube du troisième jour, leurs affaires étaient prêtes et elles étaient sur le départ, le cœur lourd mais sûres d'elles.

Même Sasha était venue leur dire adieu, presque bonne joueuse ; si seulement tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu.

Seul Carl était resté à l'intérieur. La tristesse de ses proches l'empêchant de savourer son amère victoire.

Daryl était sorti quand même, mais restait un peu en retrait, il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Anna depuis son réveil.

Le groupe partirait quelques heures après elles.

Toute la tension des derniers jours avait presque disparu et les deux sœurs constatèrent, avec un peu de réconfort, qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à souffrir de cette séparation.

Maggie prit Angie dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer, lui dit-elle. Prends bien soin de toi et de ta sœur.

\- Prends soin de toi, Maggie. Tu me manqueras aussi.

C'était l'heure des étreintes et lorsqu' Anna passa devant Daryl, celui-ci recula de quelques pas, comme cramponné à son arbalète qu'il portait sur l'épaule.

\- Allez, fais pas ton ours, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et Daryl ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, humant discrètement le parfum de ses cheveux une dernière fois, sous les yeux mi-amusés, mi-tristes, de ses amis qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir un Daryl si... tactile.

\- Reste en vie, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas.

\- Toi aussi.

Il se tourna vers Angie, qui suivait juste derrière, et tendit son poing vers elle.

Elle checka, amusée.

\- Prends soin de ta sœur pour moi, tu veux ?

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa pour aller embrasser Carol.

Angie avait gardé le plus dur pour la fin.

Heureusement, Rick avait Judith dans les bras, ce qui, compte tenu de son aversion pour les enfants, la tenait à une distance respectable.

Ça serait plus facile comme ça, mais elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir le serrer contre elle avant de partir.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et lui tendit sa montre.

\- En souvenir, dit-il.

Angie secoua la tête.

\- Pas besoin de ça pour me souvenir, crois-moi.

\- J'insiste. S'offrir des montres, entre nous ça à toute une signification.

\- Que tu n'as sûrement pas le temps d'expliquer, sourit-elle en prenant le bijou. Merci.

On y était.

Angie avait pensé à des tas de choses à dire pour ce moment mais à présent, plus rien ne lui semblait approprié.

\- On va au sud, finit-elle par lâcher bêtement.

\- Et nous vers le nord.

\- Bon et bien... Ça y est... Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches sur cette terre, Rick, mais quoi que ça puisse être, si tu ne le trouves pas, il y aura une place pour toi et les tiens sur notre île paradisiaque. Juste au cas où.

\- Oui, je prendrais bien quelques vacances.

Elle lui sourit mais n'avait pas le cœur à le regarder dans les yeux. Ni le courage.

Anna posa sa main sur le bras de sa sœur.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille.

Elles jetèrent un dernier regard, un dernier signe de main à leurs amis, et partirent le long de la route, main dans la main, se donnant mutuellement du courage pour ne pas se retourner.

* * *

Il était à peine midi quand le groupe prit la route à son tour, dans la direction opposée.

L'ambiance était pesante, ils avaient tous l'impression de recommencer à zéro, encore une fois. Ils allaient au nord, mais vers quoi ? Plus de rôdeurs, ou pire ?

Il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient arrêté de croire à un havre de paix.

Ils marchèrent toute l'après midi et en début de soirée, débarquèrent dans une ville assez grande. A dire vrai, depuis Atlanta, c'était même la première ville qu'ils croisaient qui n'était pas un village.

Glenn tira la carte de son sac et l'examina attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

\- La seule ville de cette taille dans les environs c'est Dublin, dit-il à Rick qui s'approchait. Mais on a dû prendre une autre route, on devait pas passer par là normalement. La horde a dû nous faire dévier.

\- On pourrait en profiter pour trouver un abri pour la nuit, et de la nourriture, proposa Michonne.

Rick hocha la tête.

\- Je prends un petit groupe avec moi pour voir si les premières rues sont dégagées.

Sasha se proposa, reprenant peu à peu le dessus. Tyreese, Michonne, Carl et Daryl se joignirent à eux.

* * *

Sasha revint seule, une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, toute barbouillée de sang.

\- C'est bon ! s'écria-t-elle en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

Carol arriva à sa hauteur, suivie des autres, Judith dans ses bras.

\- Où sont les autres ? Ça a été ? Demanda-t-elle, déjà inquiète.

\- Oui, juste quelques rôdeurs, on dirait bien qu'ils ont quitté les villes, c'est plutôt pratique.

Carol sourit à l'idée qu'un rôdeur puisse être défini comme pratique.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une rue résidentielle avec ce qui avait dû être de belles maisons qui auraient pu leur offrir à tous un confort plus qu'acceptable pour la nuit. Pour peu qu'ils en trouvent une dont les murs tenaient encore debout car la plupart avaient été détruites, incendiées.

\- D'après la carte, le centre ville est plus à l'est, expliqua Rick. Et juste au sud, il y a un immense centre médical qu'on ira fouiller dès demain. Dans cette ville, on va pouvoir se poser un peu, le temps de décider de la suite. On trouvera des voitures, de l'essence, des provisions, c'est parfait pour l'instant.

Se poser plusieurs jours de suite, ils en rêvaient tous et la décision du leader les satisfaisait pleinement. Après les événements qu'ils avaient tous traversés ces derniers jours, ils avaient besoin du repos du corps et de l'esprit.

Mais ça ne serait pas encore pour tout de suite, car en tournant au coin d'une rue, Michonne qui avançait en éclaireur, les fit s'arrêter.

Une cinquantaine de rôdeurs leur bouchaient le passage.

\- C'est comme ça que vous nettoyez les rues ? pouffa Maggie.

\- Ils étaient pas là il y a vingt minutes, répondit la jeune femme au sabre. D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent tous ?

\- On dirait que tous le monde n'est pas parti, renchérit Carol.

\- Pas grave, dit Daryl, y a d'autres maisons. On s'casse.

Il firent demi tour et Glenn alla vérifier les rues plus loin.

\- Il y en a dans toutes les rues qui mènent au centre ville, dit-il en revenant, essoufflé. Pas beaucoup, mais trop pour qu'on puisse passer avec Judith sans attirer tous les autres. Par contre les rues au sud sont dégagées, on devrait passer par là avant que les geeks ne rappliquent, non ?

\- Y a quoi au sud ? demanda Maggie.

\- Le centre médical et d'après la carte, une zone industrielle.

\- En gros, vous nous demandez de choisir entre un autre hôpital glauque ou une zone industrielle à l'abandon ? Super...

\- L'hôpital avait l'air calme quand on est passé devant, suggéra Carl, et au moins, y aura des lits.

\- Pas question, opposa Sasha qui se remettait à peine de son dernier séjour.

\- On trouvera aut'chose, la rassura Daryl.

Ils prirent la direction du sud de la ville, toujours repoussés plus loin par des troupeaux de rôdeurs qui semblaient sortis de nulle part, comme lâchés intentionnellement au fur et à mesure de leur progression, jusqu'à les amener devant les grilles cadenassées du centre médical.

\- Ils arrivent par ici ! s'écria Michonne alors que Rick secouait la grille pour tester sa solidité.

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de l'ouvrir, mais aussi de pouvoir la refermer.

\- Je retournerai pas dans un hôpital ! réitéra Sasha.

Mais les rôdeurs se rapprochaient et Judith se mit à pleurer.

Derrière les grilles, s'étendait un jardin vide, presque beau à voir, comparé au reste du quartier qu'ils venaient de traverser.

\- On n'a plus le choix, gronda Rick.

Il attrapa son fusil et avec la crosse, donna un grand coup dans le cadenas qui céda aussitôt.

Il poussa la grille et fit passer tous ses compagnons avant de tirer trois coups de feu pour éliminer les rôdeurs les plus proches, et referma derrière lui de justesse.

Les zombies se plaquèrent au grillage, le faisant légèrement osciller d'avant en arrière dans un bruit métallique.

Le groupe traversa le jardin au pas de course et atteint les portes de l'entrée principale, qui contrairement à la grille, n'étaient pas verrouillées. Le leader tiqua l'espace d'une seconde, mais pressé par le temps et ses compagnons derrière lui, il prit le risque.

Rick entra le premier et il fut surpris par la relative propreté des lieux.

Certes les murs étaient sales, tâchés de traces de sang, mais il n'y avait aucun meuble renversé, aucun papier par terre et pas de morts, quels qu'ils soient.

Le reste du groupe le suivit à l'intérieur.

\- C'est si propre, s'étonna Sasha.

\- Trop propre, corrigea Daryl derrière son arbalète, prêt à décocher.

\- On devrait partir d'ici, dit Carol d'un ton nerveux.

Un bruit métallique, comme celui de l'armement d'un fusil, retentit devant eux et un homme sortit doucement de l'ombre, un automatique dans les mains.

D'un seul mouvement, tous les membres du groupe de Rick, y compris Carol qui tenait Judith d'un bras, levèrent leurs armes vers l'inconnu.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans mon hôpital ? Comment êtes vous entrés ?

Sa voix trahissait un manque évident de confiance en lui. Cet homme était probablement seul ici, et ce, depuis longtemps, sinon il ne serait sûrement pas venu se défendre seul.

\- On cherche un abri pour la nuit, déclara Tyreese, les rues sont infestées de rôdeurs. On partira demain matin. S'il vous plaît.

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques secondes, s'approchant doucement du groupe, pas après pas. Il avait une petite quarantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns très légèrement grisonnants sur les tempes et le front haut. Il était rasé de près et portait une blouse blanche.

\- Vous êtes assez près comme ça, le prévint Rick d'une voix menaçante.

L'étranger baissa son arme et leva les mains au-dessus sa tête.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit-il en posant lentement son arme au sol une main toujours au dessus de sa tête. Avec votre puissance de feu... Et je ne pourrai pas faire de mal à un bébé de toute façon.

Il fit un petit signe de la main à Judith mais Rick ramena son attention vers lui en claquant des doigts juste sous son nez.

\- Vous êtes seul ?

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? Médecin ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Votre nom.

\- Aaron Berckman.

\- Combien de rôdeurs vous avez tués ?

Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention, ne serait-ce que d'envisager inclure cet homme à son groupe, mais parfois, les réponses que donnaient les gens à ces trois questions pouvaient être inconsciemment révélatrices. En tant qu'ancien shérif, Rick avait un certain talent pour lire au delà des mots.

\- Heu... Quelques-uns... J'essaye d'éviter.

\- Combien de gens vous avez tués.

\- Aucun ! s'écria-t-il.

Rick pencha la tête, perplexe, comme pour sonder le regard du dénommé Berckman, son arme toujours braquée sur ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis seul depuis le début, ou presque, les gens viennent et repartent, et moi je reste.

Il tenta de sourire nerveusement.

Rick avança et du bout de sa botte, ramena l'arme du médecin derrière lui.

Il baissa son arme et profita que l'homme avait les bras levés pour le fouiller mais ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

Derrière Rick, Daryl ajusta son arbalète, l'œil fixé au viseur, et sous cette menace, Berckman se laissa faire.

\- On va rester ici cette nuit, lui dit-il sans lui laisser le choix. Ne faites rien de stupide.

\- Rien de stupide, compris...

Le shérif lui prit le couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture et le balança au loin.

L'homme baissa enfin les bras dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- Quel genre de médecin ? demanda Rick, méfiant.

\- Un geek, je suis chercheur et analyste en génome humain.

\- Vous étiez...

\- Non, le coupa-t-il. Je... Je le suis toujours, tant bien que mal avec les moyens du bord et de puissants générateurs... En fait, je... cherche à mettre au point un vaccin...

Rick le regarda avec des yeux ronds et pouffa de rire.

\- Un vaccin ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

Ce mec était loin d'être dangereux et certains se demandèrent comment un homme aussi naïf avait pu survivre seul si longtemps.

Blessé par le rire moqueur de Rick, Berckman se renfrogna.

\- Avec la bonne personne et les bons gènes c'est largement dans mes capacités, dit-il d'un air vexé.

Rick se figea aux mots du chercheur et se rendit soudain compte que laisser partir les sœurs Roses avait été une bien plus grosse erreur encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

* * *

 **Aaron Berckman, nouvel OC bien mystérieux, même si vous avez sûrement déjà deviné qui c'est à ce stade... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire car il sera dans tous les chapitres ! J'espère aussi, comme toujours, que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos moments préférés, ou ce que vous n'avez pas aimé... A dans deux semaines pour la suite, avec un moment que vous avez loooooongtemps attendu ! Bisous mes petits zombies !**


	4. Chapter 4 Four People on a Road

**Me revoilà, pile à l'heure pour le chapitre 4 ! C'est un de mes préférés, car il s'y passe des choses qu'on attendait depuis un moment XD C'est aussi le dernier écris par la deuxième bougresse Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Après celui-ci vous n'aurez plus qu' faire avec mon esprit et mon imagination dérangée :p Mais je n'en dirais pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture avant de vous retrouver dans deux semaines !**

 **Chap 4**

 **Four People on a Road**

* * *

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber sous les pas incessants des deux jeunes femmes, seules sur cette route qui ne laissait plus place à l'espoir de retrouver une civilisation humaine. Réellement humaine, bien entendu, les rôdeurs, eux, poursuivaient leur but de se nourrir de chair fraîche et ne manquaient pas de croiser leur route toutes les vingt minutes environs, probablement les restes éparpillés de la horde.

Leurs grognements étouffés se finissaient en se noyant dans leur sang suite aux nombreux coups violents de hache et machette encastrées dans les crânes des derniers rôdeurs.

Seuls des soupirs suivaient ces gestes acharnés; Elles devenaient blasées de ne pas pouvoir marcher, rien qu'une seule heure, sans essayer de survivre, mais elles se tenaient à leur décision.

Partir restait la meilleure décision, après tout ce qu'elles avaient déjà vécu, ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait se soumettre aux jugements et conseils des autres, parce que personne n'avait jamais le même point de vue et ce, dans tous les groupes dans lesquels elles s'étaient intégrées.

En plus, l'immunité d'Anna rendait les choses toujours plus compliquées et la plus jeune ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de l'envahir. Si seulement Daryl n'avait rien remarqué, si pour une fois... elle avait pu penser d'abord à leurs intérêts communs à elle et sa sœur, avant les siens.

Mais au fond, parfois, Anna avait aussi envie que ça se sache, malgré les perpétuelles mises en garde de sa soeur. Cela serait un poids en moins sur ses épaules, de partager un fardeau si longtemps porté seule ou presque.

Angie ne comprenait pas toujours et considérait cette immunité comme une malédiction qu'il fallait à tout prix cacher. Anna, elle, aurait aimé que ce soit davantage perçu comme un don, qu'elle puisse s'en servir pour le monde et pour protéger les autres, y donner un sens qui ne soit pas vain, après tout ce qu'elles avaient enduré.

Parfois, en marchant, elle tournait discrètement le regard vers son aînée. Son regard restait hagard, perdu.

Tout ça pour une partie de jambes en l'air. La plus jeune se sentait mal. Si personne n'avait su, sa sœur serait probablement encore en train de regarder Rick discrètement, les yeux brillants de tendresse. Maintenant, elle n'y voyait que des larmes prêtes à couler à tout moment.

Il lui semblait, il y a encore quelques temps, que sa sœur était la plus dure et surtout la plus forte d'elles deux, gardant sa sensibilité cachée aux yeux des autres afin de se protéger, en permanence. Elle l'avait vue baisser sa garde pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et au vu de leur situation actuelle, cela ne l'anéantissait qu'un peu plus.

Angie stoppa soudainement, attirant l'attention d'Anna. Devant elles se trouvait un ancien commerce qui semblait être une épicerie drive-in. La petite structure ne devait pas dépasser la vingtaine de mètres carrés, cela paraissait parfait pour quelques heures de repos.

Elles échangèrent un regard et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte vitrée qui faisait office d'entrée principale.

Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, aucun rôdeur n'ayant donné suite à leur coup contre le verre. L'odeur restait difficilement respirable, certaines personnes déjà passées par-là avaient dû s'en servir également comme endroit pour leurs petits besoin personnels.

Avec une mine de dégoût, elles vérifièrent chaque recoin de la pièce afin d'être tranquilles. Elles poussèrent ensuite le présentoir central contre la porte vitrée, sécurisant celle-ci du mieux possible.

Un petit moment passa avant qu'elles ne s'installent derrière le comptoir de la caisse, toutes les deux assises sur un tas de serviettes qu'elles trouvèrent dans leurs fouilles. Angie ouvrit une boîte de conserve, des tomates pelées d'une étrange couleur marron, ce qui ne la ragoutait pas réellement.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle retenait les larmes de couler, Anna le savait. La cadette reposa sa main sur celle d'Angie, elle essayait de lui montrer qu'au moins, elles n'étaient pas seules. Celle-ci caressa doucement le bandage de sa sœur avant de lui déposer un baiser, reportant son regard vers elle.

\- Je t'aime, soupira la plus vieille. Je suis désolée de n'pas avoir été là quand…

\- Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été là, la coupa Anna en souriant sincèrement. Je sais que tu aurais fait cette chose stupide que de prendre cette morsure à ma place.

\- Je dois te protéger ! protesta Angie en secouant la tête, ne voulant pas entendre les mots de sa sœur.

\- On ne sait pas si tu es immunisée et je savais que j'allais survivre, que je te reverrai. Je te reverrai toujours, qu'importe s'ils me bouffent à petit feu ! Anna essayait de plaisanter malgré la situation. Je n'veux jamais savoir si toi aussi, tu reviendrais. Je t'aime et… Elle étouffa un petit rire. Cette immunité, c'est ma seule façon à moi de te protéger un minimum aussi.

Les deux sœurs tombèrent naturellement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'étreignant fort l'une contre l'autre. Anna nicha son visage dans le cou de sa soeur, respirant l'odeur rassurante de celle qui représentait toute sa famille maintenant.

Toutes les deux chérissaient cet instant de tendresse entre elles, les tensions de ces derniers jours n'existaient plus.

En se séparant, la plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main saine sous ses yeux, les larmes coulant malgré tout.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, chuchotait-elle en évitant le regard d'Angie.

\- Ne sois pas bête…

\- Tu le sais autant que moi ! rétorqua Anna en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller jusque-là… J'avais quoi dans l'crâne putain, quelle conne !

Un petit rire la sortit de ses pensées coupables, voyant le regard amusé de sa sœur malgré son visage si triste.

\- J'pense qu'à ce moment-là, t'avais plus grand chose dans l'crâne mais tout entre les jambes…

Son rire ne faisait que s'accroître sous les yeux ronds de la cadette. Bien vite, elle rigolait à gorge déployée, sa sœur lui donnant des petits coups contre l'épaule, mais son rire devenait contagieux et bientôt, la pièce entière résonnait de fous rires.

Elles finirent par se calmer, évitant de se regarder dans les yeux, sinon cela repartait de plus belle. Malgré tout ce qu'elles tentaient pour rester silencieuses, l'une ou l'autre rajoutait toujours la phrase de trop.

\- Bah… C'était super bien en plus, réaffirma la plus jeune sous les yeux moqueurs de sa grande sœur qui se retenait réellement de repartir dans le fou rire.

\- J't'en prie… Ma petite sœur est toujours vierge dans ma tête, dit-elle en posant ses mains contre ses oreilles, refusant d'en entendre davantage.

Anna levait les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça, pouffa la cadette en s'allongeant doucement, son corps toujours endolori. Elle tenta de fermer les yeux, les paroles de sa sœur la tenant éveillée.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? chuchota Angie qui contemplait le visage pâle de sa sœur.

\- Oui, répondit directement Anna, sans hésiter. Parce qu'il a tout découvert à cause de ma faiblesse à m'être laissée aller.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba instantanément dans les yeux de sa sœur.

\- Et non… Parce que j'n'avais pas ressenti autant de liberté et de tendresse depuis longtemps.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? questionna l'aînée, pas réellement sûre des sentiments de sa jeune sœur.

Anna affichait un petit sourire en coin et repensait à l'instant où son corps s'était projeté sur ce rôdeur, l'empêchant de mordre Daryl. Pourtant, la réponse ne lui semblait pas simple à elle non plus.

\- Est-ce que je suis prête à prendre le risque de ne peut-être pas me réveiller en me faisant mordre à sa place ? Oui, déclara la jeune femme en levant légèrement sa main bandée. J'pense qu'il va me manquer, soupira-t-elle une énième fois. Mais… Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de l'aimer. Daryl c'est… un ours, conclut-elle en levant les yeux au ciel sous le petit sourire de sa sœur.

Angie n'en demanda pas plus, remarquant bien la gêne que cela occasionnait chez la plus jeune.

\- C'est pas tellement dur par rapport à toi, ajouta Anna en remarquant déjà les sourcils froncés de son aînée.

\- Moi ?

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Non.

La plus vieille paraissait bloquée, comme incapable de répondre à sa sœur. Pourtant, Anna n'était pas dupe et réalisait bien l'énorme sacrifice d'Angie car partir ne la sauvait pas elle, mais bien Anna. Elle savait que sa sœur ne pourrait plus sourire discrètement devant le visage de Rick tous les matins, ni même s'attarder à grignoter quelques trucs en sa compagnie. Elle ne verrait plus Angie le regard brillant et fixé sur l'ancien shérif lorsqu'il restait concentré sur une tâche, l'observant en douce. Elle ne ferait que développer des sentiments inutiles et perdus, un manque inconsolable. Tout ça à cause d'une petite cicatrice.

Cependant, Anna se releva légèrement, décidant de ne pas en rester là et voulant entendre les véritables pensées de sa sœur, elle qui demeurait toujours si secrète.

\- Tu l'aimes. Profondément.

Anna ne posait pas la question, mais affirmait bien ses dires.

Angie soupira.

\- Ça change quelque chose maintenant ? demanda l'aînée, haussant les épaules de désarroi.

\- Pas vraiment… Je sais juste que tu l'aimes, répéta-t-elle une seconde fois. Que tu vas avoir du mal à vivre sans lui maintenant, et qu'il te manque déjà.

\- Mmh, pouffa sa sœur en secouant sa main, feignant de ne pas vouloir entendre.

Pourtant, ces mots touchaient la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa sœur disait la simple vérité.

Le petit corps d'Anna vint se coller au sien, son visage posé sur son épaule et ses longs cheveux bruns retombant le long de leurs bras. Elle sentait le corps froid de celle-ci, se resserrant un peu plus encore. Dans sa tête, des souvenirs de leur enfance lui revenaient doucement. Lorsqu'Anna courait jusqu'à son lit en prétendant avoir fait un cauchemar… Angie avait toujours su que l'excuse était fausse, mais n'en disait rien, appréciant ce rôle de grande sœur plus que tout. Ces tas de fois où elles préféraient s'engueuler que de faire des compromis, toutes les deux aussi têtues l'une que l'autre. Et le nombre d'heures qu'elles avaient passé, éveillées en pleine nuit, à se raconter tout et n'importe quoi, leur nounou de l'époque criant contre la porte qu'elle dirait tout à leur mère.

Un petit sourire prit place sur le visage d'Angie, qui réalisait à quel point sa sœur pouvait la connaître. Elle abdiqua finalement.

\- C'est vrai, reconnaissait-elle. Rick me manque déjà.

\- Et tu l'aimes, insista la plus jeune.

\- Il me manque déjà, Anna.

Ces mots étaient lourds de sens, Anna le sentait et décida de s'arrêter là. Elle comprenait. Angie remerciait le ciel d'avoir encore sa sœur, la seule qui savait se taire avant de faire couler les larmes qui débordaient déjà presque de ses yeux.

Elles décidèrent finalement de s'allonger, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

Cependant, Angie n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, son cerveau ne faisant que la tourmenter de mauvais souvenirs. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre des grognements un peu partout, ses yeux ne pouvant rester fermés. Elle attentit de percevoir le souffle lent et régulier de sa sœur pour se relever et jeter un coup d'œil à travers la vitre qu'elles avaient recouvert de tant bien que mal de papier journal afin de rester invisible des éventuels rôdeurs au-dehors.

Dehors, malgré l'obscurité, elle remarquait que tout restait calme. L'idée qu'Anna et elle étaient définitivement seules lui traversait l'esprit et lui retournait l'estomac. Bien sûr, elles pouvaient toujours compter sur la présence de quelques rôdeurs pour animer les rues, pensait Angie, elle qui distinguait quelques silhouettes lentes, errer plus loin.

Un petit ronflement de la part d'Anna attira son attention et lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers la vitre, un mouvement de recul manqua de la faire tomber sous la vision d'un macchabée qui rôdait tout près de leur cachette. Il semblait perdu, comme reniflant un peu partout afin de dénicher son dîner.

Elle continuait à le contempler en train de tourner en rond, avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre subitement sous les yeux choqués de la jeune femme. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa bouche en entendant quelques bruits de voix étouffées, venant de l'extérieur.

Bien évidemment, elles ne pouvaient plus espérer rester tranquilles. Angie le savait et décida de prendre les devants, se précipitant pour aller réveiller sa sœur. Elles n'attendraient pas de se faire piéger avant de réagir, elles ne trouveraient plus de gens saints d'esprit à présent.

* * *

Maggie retrouva Glenn, seul dans une petite pièce, qui faisait office de salle de repos. Son corps, allongé et endormi, invita la jeune femme à venir se coller à lui et de profiter d'un moment de tendresse, rien qu'entre eux. Juste en face dans le couloir, les cris de Judith résonnaient encore.

Tyreese essayait pourtant de la calmer, la berçant depuis plus d'une bonne heure maintenant. Elle changeait de bras toutes les dix minutes, mais rien n'y faisait. A croire que la petite fille ressentait l'absence de son père et la mauvaise humeur constante de son grand frère, qui préférait rester seul dans son coin et contrarier le plus possible leur paternel.

Le docteur et apparemment dernier propriétaire des lieux, Aaron, leur proposa rapidement d'installer leurs affaires et de se poser au premier étage de l'hôpital, dans la partie Est du bâtiment et pourquoi pas, d'y demeurer quelques jours, le temps qu'ils se remettent tous sur pieds.

Rick, tout comme Michonne et Daryl, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la moindre parole prononcée par cet homme et tous s'étaient mis d'accord : rester sur leurs gardes s'appliquait plus que jamais. Aucune hospitalité ne se révélait gratuite au bout du compte et ça, Rick le savait mieux que quiconque.

Alors, entre ces trois-là, des choix s'étaient imposés. Michonne restait là et surveillait les allers et venues de ce docteur, à l'allure pas réellement rassurante. Quant à Rick et Daryl, ils partaient directement retrouver les deux françaises. Après ce qu'ils avaient entendu de la part d'Aaron, les deux hommes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se lancer ce regard entendu et si particulier.

Le leader ne souhaitait pas tenir les autres au courant, sous peine de devoir encore faire face aux avis divergents. Dans l'ensemble, il savait que sa décision serait respectée de la plupart des membres du groupe et il ne leur laisserait plus le choix. Carl devait prendre conscience de certaines choses et quant à Sasha, sa peine récemment vécue la rendait probablement plus dure et insensible. Rick ne tenait pas à la blâmer à cause de son désespoir.

Le trajet dans la voiture restait silencieux. Par chance, Berckman disposait de quelques véhicules et leur avait gracieusement proposé d'en emprunter un, vu l'urgence de la situation.

Tous les deux laissait la route défiler sous leurs yeux un peu hagards, Rick au volant et Daryl à ses côtés, ses doigts triturant nerveusement ses lèvres, inconsciemment. Ils roulaient depuis un peu plus de deux heures et le chasseur soupirait à chaque fois qu'ils repassaient au même endroit, l'obscurité ne les aidant pas à avancer.

Autour d'eux ne demeurait que la verdure des forêts, plongées dans le noir, ou quelques maisons inhabitables, ne s'arrêtant même pas afin de vérifier. Rick savait qu'Angie et sa sœur ne prendraient pas le risque inutile de se mettre à la vue des rôdeurs et là… Aucun mur ne semblait tenir droit sous les toits.

Le barbu tourna son visage vers celui de son ami après un énième soupir de sa part.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'essaya Rick malgré l'humeur nerveuse évidente de Daryl.

\- Mmh, pouffa Daryl en s'affalant un peu plus dans son siège.

Il ne répondait rien car aucune pensée cohérente ne traversait son esprit embrumé par trop de questions sans réponses. Il sentait Rick tout aussi nerveux que lui et comme bien souvent, le barbu fut le premier à parler d'un sujet délicat.

\- Je sais que tu penses comme moi, reprit Rick, les yeux sur la route. On fait juste ce qu'on pense être le mieux.

\- Je sais, répondit Daryl.

\- On retrouvera également Tara. On le fera.

Rick essayait de s'en convaincre.

\- On l'fera, affirma le chasseur en regardant son ami.

Aucun mot de plus n'était nécessaire venant de la part de Daryl et Rick le remerciait souvent intérieurement de ne pas toujours compter sur lui pour prendre des décisions. Et même si cela risquait de provoquer des gestes de colère comme précédemment, alors ils en passeraient par là. Mais les deux hommes se connaissaient bien et savaient qu'ils pouvaient continuer de compter l'un sur l'autre.

Sans hésitation et comprenant les enjeux offerts par le propriétaire de ce nouvel hôpital, ils avaient décidés de retrouver les deux soeurs. Ce hasard, peut-être même cette chance, d'avoir sous la main à la fois le bon génôme et le scientifique, était inespéré.

Ils savaient qu'elles refuseraient sûrement, surtout Angie ; et pour ne pas avoir à recourir à la force, ils avaient choisi de ne rien leur dire et de leur expliquer une fois sur place. Si toutefois ils parvenaient à les retrouver dans la campagne de Géorgie.

\- P't être qu'elles sont déjà mortes, soupira Daryl qui n'envisageait pas pour autant cette possibilité. P't être qu'elles ont déjà retrouvé un groupe...

\- Tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta gueule, répondit simplement Rick.

Plus loin, ils aperçurent un petit rassemblement de rôdeurs dont l'attention était maintenant tournée vers eux, leurs phares les éclairant de plein fouet.

Le barbu essaya de les éviter en passant plus à droite, mais ils s'alignaient maintenant, de plus en plus nombreux, bloquant la voiture qui cala sous leurs grognements affamés. Il tenta de redémarrer mais le moteur refusa de lui obéir, la jauge d'essence était descendue à zéro.

\- Ou p't être qu'on crèvera avant d'le savoir, conclut finalement Daryl en ouvrant sa portière d'un grand coup violent, Rick l'imitant.

Plusieurs coups de couteau et d'arbalète s'unirent afin de les mettre tous à terre, certains pas réellement morts, mais plus en état de se déplacer et qui pourtant continuaient de lever les bras vers eux, dans l'espoir de se nourrir enfin.

Daryl prit le temps de les finir en pointant une flèche directement dans leurs cervelles sous le regard bienveillant de son ami qui surveillait leurs arrières. Le silence revint bien vite entre les deux hommes qui contemplaient la voiture, blasés.

\- Plus d'essence, soupirait Rick, essuyant les tâches de sang un peu partout sur son cou et ses bras. On continue, elles ont dû trouver un endroit sûr plus loin.

Le regard posé sur le barbu, Daryl ne put s'empêcher de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il réalisait soudainement que le plus concerné n'était pas lui, mais bien Rick. Cette affaire le touchait personnellement plus que lui-même, mais pour le leader cela représentait autre chose et de toute évidence, beaucoup plus que de simplement protéger des gens qu'ils aimaient.

Rick ne disait pas grand chose, mais sa détermination parlait pour lui. Après tout, il ne savait pas où se trouvait Tara et ne prenait pas le temps d'aller à sa recherche, contrairement à ces deux filles. Daryl finissait par comprendre et il ne devait pas être le seul, vu le comportement soudainement haineux de Carl, ces derniers temps.

Le long de cette route, de chaque côté, ne s'étendait que la forêt immense et rien ne laissait penser qu'ils finiraient par les retrouver quelque part.

\- On continue, lui rappela Rick d'un ton ferme.

* * *

Michonne faisait des allers-retours constants entre les deux portes qui desservaient leur espace de repos. Elle posait de temps à autre son regard sur Carol qui ne dormait pas, préférant rester assise près d'une petite fenêtre, surveillant les alentours. Les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient son extrême fatigue et probablement toute la lutte dont Carol avait fait preuve ces derniers temps. Son regard semblait vide.

La femme au sabre se décida finalement à retourner dans l'entrée principale. Rick et Daryl étaient absents depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et elle craignait qu'ils ne soient pas en sécurité bien longtemps, eux, comme le reste du groupe. De plus, tout le monde pouvait encore entendre Sasha débattre avec son frère du fait qu'il ne fallait pas rester dans un hôpital, pas après ce qui avait déjà eu lieu auparavant. Michonne savait que sans Rick et Daryl, elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps face aux conflits de chacun.

Un petit son aigü la sortit de ses pensées, Aaron se présentant devant elle, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Malgré son côté naïf et renfermé, cet homme transpirait l'hypocrisie et il donnait l'impression de vouloir cacher son intelligence.

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il d'une gentillesse qui ne fit que renforcer les soupçons de la jeune femme.

\- Je n'veux pas dormir, rectifia Michonne, son instinct si méfiant prenant le dessus.

\- Oui, je comprends, reprit-il tout en se rapprochant légèrement. Vous devez vous inquiéter pour vos amis dehors, souffla-t-il, désolé.

Les sourcils de Michonne se froncèrent automatiquement, tandis que ses mains prenaient ostensiblement place sur son sabre.

Aaron recula d'un pas, les mains brandies devant lui. Ses yeux paniquaient à présent.

\- Calmez-vous, demandait-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? questionna-t-elle, toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je survis ici…

\- Vous comprenez le sens de ma question.

Michonne se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Michonne !

La jeune femme se retourna. Sasha se tenait au bout de l'entrée près de la porte qui les séparait du reste du groupe. Ses pas avancèrent vers les deux autres, elle sentait la tension qui régnait là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée par les yeux ronds du docteur.

\- Votre amie est très méfiante, il n'y a pas de mal…

\- Ne vous approchez pas de nous, lui somma Michonne, tout en lâchant son sabre.

Elle se retournait déjà et pressa le pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sous le souffle enfin tranquille d'Aaron. Il sourit tout aussi gentiment à Sasha qui elle, se contentait de le contempler de toute sa longueur. Il était doté d'un certain charisme et d'une timidité qui, autrefois, aurait certainement plu à la jeune métisse.

Depuis quelques jours, elle s'était rendue compte qu'aucun but ne l'animait, plus du tout. En écoutant les précédentes paroles de Berckman, la curiosité envahissait son esprit un peu plus en le recroisant là, maintenant. Elle souhaitait en entendre davantage sur les idées de cet homme qui ne pouvait que mieux s'y connaître qu'eux tous, sur le sujet. Elle restait comme persuadée que quelqu'un aurait une idée un jour, et cette personne pouvait probablement bien être Aaron. Dorénavant, ils ne risquaient plus de croiser tout un tas de médecins à chaque coin de rue. Rater la chance d'en apprendre un peu plus était inenvisageable pour la jeune femme qui ne supporterait plus de perdre quelqu'un à nouveau.

\- J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. Vous le pensiez vraiment ?

\- A propos de mes capacités ? Eh bien…

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me prouver ce que vous pouvez faire, rétorqua-t-elle en le coupant. Je veux juste que vous puissiez m'assurer que vous pourriez y arriver.

\- Je pourrais, répondit-il un peu plus sûr de lui. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne me manque que certains critères… Voulez vous en discuter... autour d'un café ?

\- Une prochaine fois peut-être, j'allais me coucher.

Elle tourna les talons et allait prendre congés lorsqu'elle s'arrêta soudain et se tourna à nouveau vers Aaron, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je crois que nous avons peut-être ce qu'il vous manque, confia-t-elle.

* * *

La jeune brune se réveilla en sursaut sous les secousses de sa sœur. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux, angoissés, de son aînée. Elle se releva rapidement, encore étourdie de sommeil. Elle posa ses mains sur le comptoir pour se stabiliser.

\- On doit s'en aller, chuchotait Angie en rassemblant déjà leurs quelques affaires.

\- Attends, attends… Quoi ? répliqua Anna sans prendre conscience du son trop élevé de sa voix.

Angie se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur.

\- On doit s'en aller, répétait-elle. Et ne parle pas si fort : y'a des gens dehors.

Les yeux de sa sœur s'agrandirent sous ces paroles.

\- On va être silencieuses, la rassura Angie. On va juste s'en aller d'ici… Ou faire ce qu'on devra faire si nécessaire, dit-elle en serrant les dents et en fixant la porte.

Anna se défit de la prise de sa sœur et décolla un peu du papier journal pour regarder à travers la porte vitrée. Elle voyait quelques rôdeurs à terre, mais n'entendait rien d'autre que certains grognements. L'un deux rampait au sol, ses membres inférieurs ayant disparu. Quelque chose lui transperça le crâne sous les yeux de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri de surprise et se plaqua contre le mur. Angie lui attrapa la main.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Regarde ça, l'interrompit la cadette en se poussant afin de lui laisser la place.

Angie mit quelques secondes avant de poser son regard sur trois zombies à terre. Tous sans exception avaient arrêté de grogner à cause d'une flèche en pleine tête. Le cœur de la rousse ne fit qu'un bond, ses mains devenaient moites à la vue de ces morts, une certaine forme d'espoir envahissant tout son être. Anna pouvait le percevoir et tentait de calmer les attentes de sa sœur.

\- Il n'est sûrement pas le seul à avoir ce type d'arme, chuchota Anna qui refusait d'y croire.

\- En deux années on n'a jamais vu personne d'autre avec une arbalète Anna, la contredit sa sœur en se retournant. Peut-être…

\- Non ! s'exclama la plus jeune en secouant la tête.

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent un instant, des bruits de l'extérieur attirant leur attention. Il leur semblait que quelqu'un parlait, mais aucune n'était réellement certaine de vouloir en être sûre. D'un commun accord elles décidèrent d'attendre encore un peu ; sinon, elles feraient en sorte de tuer ces étrangers, s'ils parvenaient à entrer dans la petite superette. Angie ne voulait pas prendre le risque de devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit, pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

Daryl continuait de se débattre contre le corps pourri qui l'étreignait de toutes ses forces, sa mâchoire claquant tout près de sa veste en cuir. Son épaule le lançait encore ce qui diminuait son efficacité à lutter, mais il n'abandonnait pas, malgré le poids d'autres rôdeurs déjà morts et effondrés sur lui.

Le rôdeur lui attrapait fermement le bras qu'il tentait d'amener à sa gueule afin d'y croquer un bout ou plus. Daryl suffoquait de plus en plus, l'air irrespirable inondant ses narines. Il sentait encore ses jambes donner des coups contre ce qui l'entourait. De son bras libre il chercha son couteau tombé avec lui. Dans des cris rauques de douleur, il tenta de planter l'arme dans le crâne qu'il ne voyait pas, mais qu'il sentait attaquer son avant-bras. Puis les grognements prirent fin, le chasseur soupirant de fatigue et de soulagement

L'air redevint enfin plus respirable et il put apercevoir Rick qui ôtait tous les autres corps du sien. Sa chemise était arrachée par endroit, son souffle était rapide et saccadé.

Après avoir marché une vingtaine de minutes, Rick avait cru apercevoir ce qui devait être un habitat ou quelque chose, en pleine nuit, difficile d'en être sûr. Ils avaient alors pressé le pas sans remarquer les petits groupes de zombies qui les suivaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent par devant.

Ils sortaient de la forêt un à un, mais devenaient vite nombreux et surprirent les deux hommes qui finirent rapidement encerclés.

Rick ne tirait pas de balles et se contentait de les abattre au couteau, mais bientôt, son ami disparut sous un tas de macchabées définitivement morts d'une flèche dans le crâne, son arbalète projetée un peu plus loin.

Maintenant, le silence reprenait sa place sous les essoufflements de Daryl qui se relevait péniblement, aidé de Rick qui tremblait encore d'adrénaline. Ils prirent un instant pour se calmer avant que Daryl ne ramasse son arme favorite, la reposant sur son épaule douloureuse dans une petite moue.

Rick regardait les autres rôdeurs arriver lentement vers eux un peu plus loin. Depuis leur départ du hangar, la veille, il repensait à cette sensation d'être ralentis dans leur parcours à chaque fois. Ils ne rencontraient pratiquement jamais autant de morts en seulement vingt-quatre heures. Il se sentait suivi, épié et piégé. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'en parler à Daryl, il savait qu'il en était de même pour le chasseur.

\- On bouge, ordonna Daryl en marchant d'un pas rapide.

A quelques mètres, se trouvait un petit commerce, quelques-unes des créatures portaient encore les flèches qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

\- On va à l'intérieur, répondit le barbu tout en le suivant.

Il le dépassait déjà et se dirigeait vers les quatre murs plus loin.

\- Ils vont nous encercler, c'bordel tiendra jamais !

\- Angie pourrait être là, lui rappela le leader. Anna aussi. Je n'ai que 12 balles et toi une dizaine de flèches, continuait-il tout en marchant. On gagnera un peu de temps.

Le chasseur n'oublia pas de ramasser ses flèches, écrasant leurs gueules rageusement au passage. Il entendait Rick cogner fortement de l'épaule contre la porte vitrée qui semblait être bloquée de l'intérieur, mais le leader continuait d'essayer, bientôt rejoint par Daryl qui poussait de toutes ses forces. Derrière, ils sentaient un mouvement de pression inverse. Leur volonté d'ouvrir cette porte ne semblait pas la bienvenue.

\- Y'a du monde là d'dans, soupirait Daryl s'étouffant presque sous l'effort.

Qu'importe s'il tournait la tête d'un sens ou dans l'autre, des petits groupes de rôdeurs fonçaient droit sur eux.

\- Arrêtez ! entendirent-ils soudainement de l'autre côté.

Soudain, plus personne n'exerça de force à leur encontre, la porte s'ouvrant subitement et bloquant contre un meuble en bois. Rick, qui demeurait le plus proche de l'ouverture de l'encadrement s'arrêta, essayant d'apercevoir le remue-ménage qui s'opérait à l'intérieur.

\- Qui est là ? questionna fermement le leader.

\- Mec, ils arrivent… chuchota Daryl derrière lui.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, le meuble finissant d'être bougé à l'intérieur, sous des gestes précipités.

A peine la place de passer un corps et ils entrèrent précipitamment, manquant tous les deux de tomber alors que quelques macchabées affamés commençaient déjà à cogner contre les murs qui les protégeaient de leurs gueules dégoulinantes. Ils se retournèrent sur les deux jeunes françaises qui repoussaient tant bien que mal le lourd présentoir contre la porte en verre , Daryl ne tardant pas à les aider. Rick, lui, ne bougeait plus.

Les grognements sifflaient de plus en plus sous leur poids, entassés à l'extérieur. La structure ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps s'ils continuaient à se ramener en masse et l'idée de trouver une voiture avec de l'essence, en pleine nuit et au milieu de nulle part n'était même pas envisageable.

La porte en verre se fissura dans un petit bruit sec. Les survivants reprenaient leur respiration doucement, se regardant tous à tour de rôle. Rick gardait cet air surpris, ne détachant plus ses yeux de la jeune rousse.

En entendant leurs voix, Angie avait bien pensé reconnaître Daryl et son ton si rauque, puis celle de Rick juste après. Son sang s'était glacé instantanément et rien ne laissait penser qu'elle s'en remettait vraiment.

Revoir les deux hommes alors qu'elle n'espérait que ça sans pour autant y croire, cela lui faisait presque plus peur que le tas de rôdeurs prêts à la déchiqueter juste derrière les murs. Comment pouvaient-ils se retrouver là, au même endroit qu'elles, alors qu'elle regrettait encore d'être partie avec sa sœur un peu plus tôt, alors que les remords l'envahissaient à peine depuis quelques heures…?

Angie sortit de ses pensées, lorsque Rick vint l'attraper et la serra doucement dans ses bras. La jeune femme l'imita, jetant un regard surpris par dessus l'épaule du leader, destiné à sa soeur et Daryl.

Cependant, inconsciemment, elle lui rendit son étreinte et le serra un peu plus encore.

Angie continuait de se demander si c'était bien réel, mais la pression du corps de Rick contre le sien le lui prouvait bien. Elle s'attendait encore à devoir quitter l'endroit et faire face à certains humains dont elle ne connaissait pas les intentions ; devoir fuir à nouveau parmi des dizaines de créatures, sa sœur courant à ses côtés, mais il n'en était rien. C'était simplement Rick et Daryl.

Elle nicha un peu plus son visage dans son cou, reniflant son odeur qu'elle pensait déjà oubliée. Ses yeux restaient ouverts, posés sur sa sœur juste derrière qui la regardait, encore interloquée. Eux qui avaient perdu la notion du temps, auraient pu tous jurer qu'à cet instant, le temps n'existait probablement plus. Assister à des horreurs devenait chose quotidienne, mais retrouver des gens qu'on ne pensait plus revoir, cela paraissait impossible.

Aucune parole n'avait été échangée entre eux, les émotions qu'ils ressentaient étaient bien plus fortes que n'importe quel mot. Angie ne pensait déjà plus à ce qui les avait poussées à partir, en cet instant, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle aurait aimé rester dans les bras de Rick, s'accrochant simplement à lui, les doigts cramponnés au cuir de sa veste et laisser le temps s'envoler, sans rôdeur, sans obligation, sans contrainte et profiter ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus de ces retrouvailles inespérées. Mais le temps était une mesure qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, et celui-ci pressait à nouveau. Dehors, les morts s'acharnaient sur les frêles murs de tôle de leur abri de fortune.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là… osa enfin Anna.

Angie se détacha du corps de Rick, reculant de quelques pas, les sourcils froncés. Sa sœur lui rappelait que cela restait presqu'étrange. Le regard de Rick n'était pas plus sûr que le sien et à vrai dire, aucun des deux hommes ne pouvaient donner de réponse à la question d'Anna. Daryl se rapprochait de la plus jeune, et attrapa sa main pour jeter un coup d'œil au bandage qui recouvrait sa morsure.

\- Comment ça va? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- C'est bon, rassurait-elle en chuchotant.

\- Comment vous saviez… commençait Angie avant que Rick ne la coupe.

\- On vous cherche depuis plusieurs heures, on a…

Mais Rick ne termina pas sa phrase, baissant la tête.

\- 'Faut qu'on dégage, reprit Daryl en regardant si une quelconque autre sortie se présentait à eux.

\- A part la porte principale, aucune issue, le devança Anna.

\- Va falloir les buter un à un alors, continua le chasseur en regardant dehors. Trente, peut-être plus.

Anna acquiessa, préparant sa machette.

\- On pousse légèrement le meuble pour qu'un seul ne rentre, j'contrôle le meuble et tu…

\- Ouais, répondit la jeune femme en se tenant prête.

Angie gardait les arrières de sa sœur au cas où les choses se passaient trop vite ou trop mal. Elle voyait Daryl, pousser le meuble avec le peu de force qui lui restait, son épaule le faisant grogner sous l'effort.

Un premier rôdeur passa son corps, tombant sous la pression des autres derrière. Il s'agrippa fermement à la cheville de Daryl avant qu'Anna ne lui plante sa lame tranchante dans le crâne, l'homme écrasant ensuite ce qui lui restait de visage. Leurs gestes se répétèrent plusieurs fois, Rick poussant les corps définitivement morts plus loin dans la pièce au fur et à mesure. Plus ils en tuaient, plus les grognements semblaient s'accroître alors que la vitre de la porte commencait à se fêler encore davantage par endroits. Lorsqu'elle céda, certains d'entre eux se pressaient tellement qu'ils finirent par s'empaler dans les bouts de verres effilés et tranchants, dépassant de l'encadrement.

Un long moment se passa de cette façon, des tas de coups de couteaux s'enfonçant avec détermination dans les cervelles pourries, des souffles forts et de plus en plus fatigués, des gestes brusques et des grimaces écœurées.

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas avant qu'un long silence ne prenne place, les deux femmes s'effondrant au sol en reprenant leurs souffles.

Rick se rapprocha de son ami, croisant son regard. Ils devaient reprendre la route avant que Michonne ne s'inquiète et ne doive gérer des situations trop importantes pour elle seule. Le leader savait que son fils n'en ferait qu'à sa tête s'il apprenait que son père était parti à la recherche des deux françaises. Il se baissa à nouveau et prit les frêles épaules d'Angie en mains, la relevant calmement. La jeune femme semblait épuisée, son visage tâché de quelques gouttes de sang, mais elle avait le sourire.

Tous décidèrent de sortir de là, afin de reprendre leur chemin vers l'hôpital. Rick et Daryl n'avaient encore rien expliqué aux deux sœurs, de longues heures de marche les attendaient de toute façon et ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour parler. Pour le moment, les jeunes filles se contentèrent de les suivre en silence, leurs armes toujours prêtes à être utilisées. Angie et Anna ne s'étaient même pas parlé, elles savaient que tout ce dont elles pouvaient avoir besoin maintenant, se trouvait de toute façon à leurs côtés.

* * *

Michonne rentra finalement à nouveau sous leur toit provisoire, reniflant à cause de la fine et glaciale pluie qui s'imposait calmement sur les routes et la forêt de Géorgie. Etonnement les alentours étaient très calmes, comme si les rôdeurs savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas venir par là. Cela restait un léger souci en moins, pensait la jeune femme.

Elle se promena un peu partout dans le grand couloir, regardant derrière les anciens postes d'accueil, fouillant tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Une double porte coupe-feu s'ouvrit dans son dos, obligeant la femme au sabre à sortir son arme par prévention.

Seule, Sasha se présentait devant elle, l'air interloqué. Elle essayait de s'empêcher de rire sous les suspicions de son amie qui baissait sa garde.

\- T'étais où ? questionna Michonne en rangeant son sabre.

\- Par-là, indiqua-t-elle d'un geste de la main. La sortie de Rick et Daryl commence à se faire longue…

\- Ils vont rentrer, certifia la femme aux dreads, d'un petit hochement de tête comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

\- Tu sais Michonne, je suis loin d'être stupide, précisa Sasha en se rapprochant. Je sais qu'ils sont partis rechercher Angie et Anna.

Le visage de Michonne se crispait aux mots de Sasha qui semblait vouloir la défier du regard.

\- Mais ça me va, je voulais que tu le saches. Je suis d'accord et c'est une grande chance.

\- C'est quelque chose qui ne te concernait peut-être pas, la coupa Michonne le regard aussi dur que le ton qu'elle employait. Et si on les ramène ici c'est pour les protéger pas pour exploiter Anna !

\- Ca nous concerne, chacun d'entre nous !

\- Sasha, écoute…

\- Non, arrête ! Arrêtez tous ! s'écria la jeune femme, sa voix résonnant dans la grande entrée. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis folle ? Tu crois que je n'vois rien ? Je vais bien et je sais encore ce que je dis !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? questionna simplement Michonne, le sourcil arqué.

\- Je veux juste te dire que je suis consciente de ce que je vous dis, reprit la jeune femme, le souffle fort. Et je n'étais pas d'accord sur le fait qu'elles restent, je sais, continuait-elle, sans remarquer que Tyreese avait passé la porte un peu plus loin, les écoutant. Mais… j'ai changé d'avis et je n'dirai rien si elles reviennent, je veux dire, c'est une bonne chose.

Michonne étouffa un petit rire.

\- Une bonne chose ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Ouais, ça pourrait l'être.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi ? questionna la plus vieille, sceptique.

\- Je n'sais pas vraiment, persistait Sasha. Je crois juste que j'ai encore de l'espoir, c'est tout !

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de laisser répondre son amie. Elle retourna simplement vers la porte afin de regagner un lit ou tout au moins, de se retrouver un peu seule. Tyreese reprit son rôle et continua de bercer Judith dans un petit coin sombre, se demandant combien de temps encore avant que sa petite sœur ne sorte de sa déprime.

De l'autre côté, Michonne décida de monter la garde devant l'hôpital, voulant être sûre de pouvoir être là pour être la première à accueillir ses amis quand il rentreraient. Bientôt, elle l'espérait.

* * *

Angie s'appuyait un peu plus sur les épaules de sa sœur au rythme de leur marche. La fatigue s'emparait doucement d'elle, alors qu'elle se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts. Elles ne réalisaient pas les kilomètres qu'elles cumulaient en suivant les deux hommes qui leur indiquaient le chemin à suivre. Aucun n'avait encore parlé, se contentant de suivre le pas.

Anna supportait mal le poids de sa sœur, beaucoup plus faible depuis sa deuxième morsure. Elle luttait pour l'aider à avancer, mais sentait qu'elles finiraient par s'effondrer rapidement. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant, leurs souffles se mélangeant à l'air froid de la nuit et à la pluie drue qui les détrempait jusqu'aux os. La plus jeune essayait de serrer ses doigts rouges et endoloris. Elles se lancèrent un petit regard, chacune pouvant apercevoir la fatigue dans les yeux de l'autre.

\- Hey… s'écria Daryl en arrivant vers elles, la dégaine lente. Ça va aller ?

\- Ça va, le rassura Anna, ne lâchant pas sa sœur du regard. Angie est épuisée, elle n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps, et j'vais avoir du mal à la supporter si c'est encore loin.

\- J'vais l'aider, prends les devants avec Daryl, intervint Rick qui prenait déjà le relais, attrapant le bras d'Angie pour le passer autour de son cou.

Anna et Daryl reprirent la route en silence, suivis de Rick et Angie, quelques pas en arrière. La jeune femme marchait difficilement, mais ne se plaignait pas, ne voulant pas ralentir le groupe. Chacun de ses membres lui faisaient regretter les heures de sommeil dont elle manquait, ses muscles tirant douloureusement à chaque fois que Rick pressait un peu plus le pas.

Il sentait bien les efforts de la jeune femme, lui qui n'osait encore rien dire du pourquoi ils étaient revenus. Il savait qu'Angie ne désirait pas forcément d'explication tout de suite, cependant il redoutait sa réation quand le moment serait venu de tout lui révéler.

Il serrait le corps d'Angie plus fort contre lui, l'aidant à ne pas lâcher prise.

\- Je n'vais pas m'effondrer, promit la jeune femme sous les pressions de Rick.

\- Je sais.

Angie voulait se taire, mais continuait quand même. Entendre sa voix lui redonnait des forces et elle voulait enfin profiter de ce moment de calme pour savourer la présence du shérif.

\- Vous nous avez retrouvées si vite… Je suppose que je n'suis plus très douée à cache-cache, essayait-elle de plaisanter, ce qui soutira un petit sourire au leader.

\- Peut-être parce que je voulais vraiment te retrouver.

\- Tu deviens très doué à ce jeu là, mais la prochaine fois, j'espère que tu n'auras pas à venir me chercher et que tu te contenteras de ne pas me perdre.

Elle s'arrêta automatiquement, imitant Rick qui venait d'interrompre leur marche. Le barbu restait en face d'elle, le regard posé dans ses yeux. Son sourire s'affaissa quelque peu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle , soudain un peu honteuse. Elle n'avait pas voulu le vexer dans ses paroles.

\- Désolée, j'le pense pas, c'était ma décision…

\- La vérité c'est que… J'avais une bonne raison de venir vous chercher.

\- De quelle raison est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle, la boule au ventre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité dehors.

Douche froide. Angie détourna le regard en pouffant d'un rire frustré.

\- Comme chacun d'entre nous... soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui, la coupa-t-il. Mais vous deux encore moins.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ce matin, Rick? Et Carl ? Et Sasha ? Ils sont d'accord avec ca ?

\- Il n'y a que Michonne qui sait qu'on est repartis pour vous chercher, répondit-il sous les yeux peinés de la jeune femme. Je te l'ai dit, je serai venu de toute façon…

\- Il y a bien une vraie raison qui explique une telle prise de risques, chuchota Angie.

Mais la jeune femme n'obtint aucune réponse de la part du barbu qui se contentait de la regarder. Elle s'efforçait de comprendre ce que Rick voulait lui dire, s'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler clairement. Mais elle ne voulait pas se risquer à mal interpréter ses paroles ou son comportement. Elle aurait voulu l'entendre dire qu'il était revenu pour elle, mais elle savait déjà que c'était trop lui demander. Angie ne voulait pas souffrir de se faire rejeter en lui disant ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle attendait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors elle ne dit rien, se maudissant déjà d'avoir suivi les deux hommes pour finalement retomber dans plus de frustration.

Mais il tendit la main vers elle.

Angie s'obligea à fermer les yeux en sentant les mains de Rick se poser doucement sur ses joues et elle frissonna. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Savait-il à quel point c'était douloureux pour elle ? Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire, tiraillée entre l'envie de reculer pour échapper à ses caresses qui ne mèneraient à rien, et celle de venir se laisser aller contre lui et profiter de ce moment doux-amer.

Elle voulait lui dire d'arrêter, de ne pas faire ça et de ne pas jouer avec ses émotions, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, trop avide d'un peu tendresse et des seuls gestes tendres qu'il était enclin à lui donner.

Angie posa ses doigts sur ceux de Rick mais n'eut pas le courage de le repousser. Il prit doucement le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et l'attira vers lui.

Le coeur d'Angie se mit soudain à battre plus vite, réalisant que cette étreinte là n'était pas juste amicale et elle ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard bleux acier de Rick qui lui confirma ce qu'elle n'osait croire. Elle ne sentait plus ni la fatigue, ni la pluie battante.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, serrant son visage entre ses mains, comme un baiser qu'il voulait parfait mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intensifier. Il y mettait tous les sentiments retenus jusque là. Angie elle, se laissait faire, bouleversée que ce moment auquel elle avait osé rêver, soit enfin là et bien réel, plus doux encore qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au cheveux trempés de Rick et elle lui rendit son baiser.

Un peu plus loin, Anna et Daryl s'étaient arrêtés en constatant que leurs compagnons de route ne suivaient plus. Ils se contentèrent de se lancer un petit regard complice et amusé, reprenant la route plus lentement pour ne pas interrompre ce moment. Anna ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans l'obscurité.

Rick recula, à bout de souffle, les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées. Il déposa un autre baiser sur celles de la jeune femme puis vint appuyer son front contre le sien, tout deux souriant bêtement. Ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, puis Rick ramena machinalement une main sur son colt, et de l'autre il prit celle d'Angie.

\- C'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à te retrouver, souffla-t-il, toujours si près d'elle.

Au loin, une dizaines de rôdeurs les suivaient lentement sur la route désorientés par la pluie battante.

\- Viens, dit-il en reprenant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Angie se laissa porter, encore tremblante d'émotions.

Tout irait bien maintenant.

* * *

Sasha trouva finalement son frère, endormi sur un matelas, visiblement trop étroit pour lui, Judith dans une boîte en carton ouverte à ses côtés. Elle prit soin de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle, avant de s'accroupir devant son frère, reposant la tête sur son bras épais.

Malgré la fatigue et leurs récents désaccords, elle savait qu'elle pouvait continuer de compter sur Tyreese, qu'il restait la dernière personne qui la connaissait réellement et ne la jugerait jamais. Sasha n'était pas folle à ses yeux, elle ne le serait jamais et elle bénissait le ciel d'avoir encore un membre de sa famille.

Avant que tout ça n'arrive, le frère et la sœur n'étaient pas si proches, se contentant d'entretenir des liens comme dans toutes les familles basiques. Pourtant, elle avait toujours su que son grand frère pouvait la protéger.

\- J'ai pu parler un peu avec Aaron, ce docteur tu sais, commença-t-elle sous les légers ronflements de Tyreese. J'pense que c'est un type bien, j'veux dire un peu timide, mais pas méchant, continuait-elle en caressant gentiment la peau de son frère. Il pourrait nous aider.

Elle s'arrêta au mouvement de Tyreese, qui ne faisait que plonger un peu plus profondément dans le sommeil.

\- Il dit que ça pourrait marcher, qu'il lui faudrait juste… Ces petites choses pour tout déclencher, souffla-t-elle en essayant de trouver ses mots. Je lui ai dit.

Elle posa son regard sur le visage serein et endormi de son aîné.

\- A propos d'Anna et de son immunité.

* * *

 **Voilà on commence à bien rentrer dans le vif du sujet là mes petits lapins ;) Les moments de rigolades et de détentes vont commencer à se faire rares alors accrochez vous, ca va plonger dans le glauque ! Dans le chapitre prochain vous en saurez un peu plus sur Berckman, vous retrouverez un personnage de la série qui n'a pas encore fait son apparition dans la fic, et des personnes très proches vont commencer à se diviser...**


	5. Chapter 5 New Friends, Old Friends

**Bienvenue sur le chapitre 5 de la saison 2 ! A partir de là, tous les chapitres sont de moi, toujours avec les corrections de ma fantastique Beta, Juste D ! Ce chapitre là va apporter un tournant dans l'histoire (je dis ca à chaque fois non ?). Cette fois c'est une gros tournant qui met en place une grande majorité des thèmes qui vont rythmer la saison 2, vous aller commencer à aborder la discorde qui va s'installer dans le groupe notamment au sujet d'Aaron Berckman, vous allez retrouver un personnage de la série qui n'était pas encore apparut dans la fic et qui va avoir une importance capital. Plus un petit lemon tout gentillet, hé oui je spoil mais bon pour les histoires de fesses je préfère prévenir. Savourez les derniers petits moments de bonheur de nos héros, ca va pas durer...**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chap 5**

 **New Friends, Old Friends**

 _Sous les cris paniqués de Daryl, qui reculait toujours un peu plus loin à l'intérieur de la maison, acculé par le flot de rôdeurs, Beth Greene sortit de sa torpeur et courut se réfugier dans la chambre du haut, claquant la porte derrière elle et barrant la route aux créatures affamées qui l'avaient suivie._

 _Elle attrapa son sac, le lança sur son épaule et s'attela à ouvrir la fenêtre._

 _Sauter du premier étage s'avérait risqué, il y avait quelques rôdeurs dans le jardin et si elle atterrissait mal, avec sa jambe déjà blessée, les choses risquaient de prendre une mauvaise tournure._

 _Beth jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, la porte en bois de la chambre commençait déjà à céder sous le poids des assaillants, et elle s'élança dans le vide sans plus réfléchir._

 _Elle retomba lourdement au sol, sur le côté, et lâcha un cri sous le choc. Par chance, son sac avait absorbé le plus gros de l'impact mais elle sentit les boîtes de conserve qu'il contenait, s'enfoncer dans ses côtes._

 _La jeune fille se releva, un peu étourdie, un bras en travers de son ventre endolori, et chercha Daryl des yeux sans parvenir à le trouver._

 _Elle ne pouvait même pas l'appeler sans attirer l'attention des rôdeurs, ni retourner dans la maison pour l'aider._

 _Son ami lui avait dit de l'attendre dehors, et s'il s'en sortait, c'est là qu'il la retrouverait._

 _Beth recula de quelques pas lorsqu'un rôdeur s'approcha d'elle, bras tendus pour la saisir. Elle attrapa son couteau et d'un bond se projeta contre le zombie, l'envoyant à terre, plantant sa lame dans le crâne en décomposition._

 _D'autres approchaient sans l'avoir encore aperçue mais cette fois, ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour elle seule. Alors la jeune fille se cacha derrière un arbre, attendant en silence qu'ils passent leur chemin._

 _Quand la voie fut enfin libre, Beth sortit de sa cachette et marcha en boitant vers la route. Daryl arriverait d'une minute à l'autre, du moins, elle tentait de s'en persuader._

 _Si jamais il ne revenait pas bientôt, combien de temps pourrait-elle l'attendre ici ?_

 _Elle guettait l'entrée de la maison, espérant voir le chasseur en surgir à chaque seconde, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle, tout près._

 _Beth n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et sentit une piqûre sur sa gorge. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à son cou, sentant une chaleur envahir rapidement tout son corps et elle s'effondra._

 _Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Beth était allongée, nue, les poignets et les chevilles entravés à la structure en métal du lit. Elle se sentait mal, sale et vulnérable, et son corps tout entier tremblait de froid et de peur. La jeune fille se redressa d'un bond et se glaça encore davantage en découvrant le sang frais qui maculait les draps et le haut de ses cuisses. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle fondit en larmes._

 _La pièce était sombre et ressemblait à un sous-sol. Il y avait du sang partout sur les murs, des traces de mains, de griffures et des pans de papier peint arrachés. Elles entendait des hurlements qui semblaient venir d'autres pièces du bâtiment._

 _Une petite lucarne avait été condamnée avec des planches en bois et seul un petit rayon de lumière filtrait au travers._

 _Beth prit conscience que sa situation était plus que désespérée._

 _Elle tira sur ses liens sans trop d'espoir, pour tester leur solidité mais ses efforts restèrent vains._

 _La jeune fille repensa à ses derniers moments avec Daryl, alors qu'elle tentait de le persuader qu'il restait encore des gens biens dans ce monde, et apparemment, le destin s'était amusé à vouloir lui démontrer le contraire. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que son ami s'en soit tiré et qu'il ne se trouve pas dans la même situation qu'elle._

 _La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un grincement et un homme entra, un sac à la main. Les battements du cœur de la jeune fille s'accélérèrent et elle se mit à haleter de peur. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, l'homme portait un masque de médecin et un bonnet de chirurgie._

 _Il referma derrière lui et tout en gestes calmes et posés, il posa son sac sur une table roulante, tira une chaise en métal sur le sol dans un long crissement et s'assit près de Beth, une seringue vide à la main._

 _Voyant la jeune fille s'agiter, il lui attrapa fermement le bras et le plaqua au matelas._

 _\- Shhh... Calmez-vous... C'est juste une petite prise de sang, ne m'obligez pas à vous casser le bras._

 _Beth se figea et regarda l'aiguille s'enfoncer sous sa peau, le sang remplissant doucement le réservoir de la seringue._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda-t-elle, haletante._

 _Il retira la seringue en silence, dévissa la fiole de sang avant de l'étiqueter puis de la ranger et il appliqua un pansement sur le bras de Beth._

 _Puis il la regarda enfin. La jeune fille pouvait presque le voir sourire sous son masque._

 _\- Il valait mieux que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un autre, croyez moi._

 _Beth sentit la terre s'écrouler autour d'elle. Incrédule, elle le regarda ranger calmement son matériel._

 _Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir et quand il referma la porte derrière lui, Beth joignit ses hurlements aux autres._

* * *

Les quatre voyageurs avaient enfin réussi à trouver une voiture et sous les doigts experts de Daryl, celle-ci avait finalement consenti à démarrer, et le chasseur s'était installé derrière le volant.

Rick aimait conduire et laissait rarement le siège du conducteur à d'autres. Mais cette fois-ci, il préféra s'installer à l'arrière avec Angie.

Cette dernière s'endormit avant même que la voiture n'avance, la tête posée sur l'épaule du leader. Lui ne dormait pas et regardait défiler le paysage, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir gérer le retour des sœurs parmi son groupe, et à la réaction de Carl quand celui-ci apprendrait, un jour ou l'autre, sa nouvelle relation avec Angie.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard d'Anna qui le fixait dans le miroir de son pare-soleil.

Elle le remonta nerveusement dans un soupir et se tourna vers Daryl, mais en s'adressant aux deux hommes à la fois, à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur.

\- Vous pouvez me dire, maintenant ? Pourquoi vous êtes revenus ?

Rick jeta un coup d'œil à Daryl.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : vous n'êtes pas en sécurité.

Anna se retourna sur son siège pour lui faire face.

\- Merci Monsieur l'Agent, mais ça, j'étais déjà au courant, et c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Je te parle de la _vraie_ raison.

\- Quand on sera arrivés, coupa Rick en détournant le regard.

Anna regarda Daryl. Il sentait le regard de la jeune fille sur lui mais garda les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Hmm... grogna-t-il en haussant une épaule.

\- Ouais, comme d'hab', quoi.

Vaincue, elle s'enfonça dans son siège avec un soupir et alors que Rick reportait son attention sur le paysage nocturne qui défilait, Anna sentit la main de Daryl prendre la sienne, ses doigts se mêlant aux siens.

Elle lui jeta un regard un peu surpris.

\- Fais nous confiance un peu, lui dit-il.

Anna hocha la tête.

\- Ok.

Le chasseur reposa ses deux mains sur le volant et accéléra un peu plus.

Ils seraient rentrés avant l'aube.

* * *

Quand la voiture rentra dans le parc de l'hôpital, le jour commençait à éclairer l'horizon et pour plus de discrétion, ils avancèrent au pas, feux éteints.

A l'entrée, Anna remarqua une stèle de marbre sur laquelle était inscrit « _The price of freedom is visible here_ ». Le prix de la liberté peut être observé ici. Bien que plutôt pleine d'espoir, cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un mauvais pressentiment et son estomac se tordit en une soudaine boule d'angoisse.

Rick secoua doucement Angie pour la réveiller alors qu'Anna sortait de la voiture en observant le grand bâtiment blanc de style colonial qui se dressait devant elle avec sa flopée de drapeaux américains délavés et mis à mal par les éléments.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle à Daryl qui sortait à son tour en claquant la portière.

\- L'endroit est sûr.

\- Comme le dernier hôpital ? Vous déconnez grave là et en plus, vous nous y avez emmenées ?

Angie sortit de la voiture derrière Rick, alertée par le ton paniqué de sa sœur.

\- Je pense que des explications seraient les bienvenues maintenant, décréta l'aînée.

\- Allons à l'intérieur, proposa Rick en ouvrant la voie.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bâtiment, il se tourna vers Angie.

\- S'il te plaît, essaie de garder l'esprit ouvert.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas bien le sens de cette phrase mais n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications. Et de toute façon, les deux hommes qui étaient venus les récupérer restaient bien silencieux quand il s'agissait de s'expliquer.

Tout le groupe était là, plus un homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

Maggie s'avança la première et serra ses deux amies dans ses bras. Très vite, tous les membres du groupe les imitèrent, même Sasha semblait heureuse de les retrouver.

Comme à son habitude, seul Carl restait en retrait.

Quand son regard croisa celui de son père, le garçon secoua la tête et disparut dans le couloir.

L'inconnu s'avança vers le groupe, ses mains croisées dans le dos, un sourire presque timide aux lèvres.

\- Voici le docteur Aaron Berckman, le présenta Rick aux filles.

Soudain, la phrase qu'il avait chuchoté à Angie prit tout son sens, et quand le docteur lui tendit sa main pour la saluer, elle resta plantée là à le dévisager. Visiblement embarrassé, il reprit son geste resté dans le vide.

\- Docteur en quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est un scientifique et...

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Tu veux bien écouter cinq minutes ?! lui répondit Rick sur le même ton.

Anna avait également compris, aussi mais ne disait rien. Son visage ne transpirait aucune émotion et elle s'appliquait à rester stoïque. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser sur l'instant.

Impossible d'arracher sa sœur une nouvelle fois à Rick, mais elle aurait volontiers défoulé ses nerfs sur les deux hommes qui les avaient ramenées pour les mettre dans une position pareille.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait : celui où des gens, même bien intentionnés, voudraient exploiter son immunité.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, lui dit Aaron.

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Angie.

Daryl s'avança.

\- Ouais, comment ça ?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit, expliqua Sasha en faisant un pas en avant, sous les yeux ronds de son frère. Quand j'ai vu que vous étiez partis, j'ai compris pourquoi, et je me suis dit que de toute façon, vous lui diriez tout en rentrant !

\- Sasha ! s'écria Tyreese.

\- Quoi ?! C'est une chance immense ! Il faut la saisir ! Enfin cet homme peut trouver un vaccin vous allez vraiment laisser passer ça ?!

Angie s'approcha d'elle, l'air menaçant, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas un rat de laboratoire. Ne t'avises plus jamais de prendre une décision qui la concerne.

Tyreese et Rick tentèrent de calmer le jeu et de les séparer mais Angie repoussa violemment le leader loin d'elle.

La jeune fille se sentait trahie d'avoir été bernée sous de faux prétextes.

Elle qui pensait qu'il était revenu juste pour elle.

\- On ne restera pas une minute de plus ici.

Elle allait pour repasser la porte, Anna restée immobile derrière elle, mais le shérif lui barra la route.

\- Désolé, mais tu ne vas nulle part.

Angie se tourna vers sa soeur et s'adressa directement à elle.

\- Anna, viens avec moi, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

Elle appuya chacun de ses mots tandis que l'émotion lui montait aux yeux. Mais Anna hésita une seconde. Une seconde de trop où son regard perdu balaya tous les gens autour d'elle, amassés là et qui la fixaient, immobiles, retenant leur souffle, dans l'attente de son prochain geste.

Tout le poids du monde se posait soudain sur ses épaules. Il était arrivé, le jour où elle devrait choisir entre suivre sa soeur et prendre le risque de mettre sa vie en danger pour tenter de sauver le monde. Jusque là, elle aurait toujours choisi sa soeur, mais se retrouver face à l'impossible éventualité de trouver le dernier scientifique peut être capable de tirer quelque chose de ses gênes. Ca, elle n'avait jamais cru que ça arriverait, et cela changeait tout.

Angie allait être folle de rage, mais il ne s'agissait plus d'elles seules, perdues dans les bois comme avant. Aujourd'hui, il y avait davantage de vies en jeu.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Anna ouvrit la bouche et bégaya d'un air désolé.

\- Je crois que Sasha a raison. Il faut tenter de saisir cette chance...

Angie resta bouche bée quelques secondes mais la colère prit vite le pas sur la stupeur et elle haussa les épaules. De façon très exagérée, elle leva les bras dans un geste de désintérêt total.

\- Ok...! Très bien...! On fait comme tu veux, après tout : c'est ta vie, pas la mienne !

Puis elle se tourna vers Rick et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir, lâcha-t-elle les dents serrées.

Rick baissa la tête, serrant et desserrant ses poings.

Anna bougea enfin et prit la main d'Angie après s'être tournée vers Maggie en chuchotant.

\- Trouve nous une chambre libre s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle entre nous avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un.

* * *

A peine la porte de leur chambre refermée, Angie se jeta sur le petit bureau d'appoint et le renversa au sol dans un cri de colère.

\- Calme toi... soupira Anna, légèrement excédée.

\- Me calmer ?! Alors que tu sabotes volontairement tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour te garder en vie ?! Et protéger notre secret ?

\- Pour le côté secret c'est un peu mort maintenant ! Et ça n'est pas une malédiction ! C'est un don !

\- Un don qui finira par te tuer.

\- Je suis fatiguée de porter ce fardeau seule et...

\- Pardon ?! coupa Angie. _Seule_ ?!

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Tout le monde considère que ma vie est plus précieuse que celle des autres parce que je suis immunisée. Mais à quoi ça sert si je ne peux pas l'exploiter pour aider les autres ?

\- Parce que je préfère voir l'humanité s'éteindre à jamais plutôt que de te perdre !

\- Est-ce que tu entends à quel point tu es égoïste ? Enfin, penses à Rick ! Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qu'il ne risque plus rien et que vous pourrez vieillir ensemble ?

\- Pas au prix de ta vie ! Je n'ai qu'une soeur ! Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste !

\- Et bien moi, j'en ai marre de voir les gens que j'aime, toi y compris, risquer leur vie pour la mienne et ça, pour rien ! C'est un signe et je me dois de leur montrer qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait en vain !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Qu'un pauvre mec perdu au fin fond de la Géorgie va réussir à guérir cette... chose ? Avec une seringue et deux tubes à essai ?! Et quand bien même il en aurait les moyens techniques, on est même pas sûr que ça donne un quelconque résultat concret !

\- Mais ça pourrait ! C'est un risque à prendre ! On ne peut pas passer à côté de cette chance !

Angie secoua la tête.

\- J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends... C'est nos vies à tous que tu mises sur un coup de poker...

\- Tu as tout compris.

* * *

Rick n'avait pas pris le temps de répondre aux questions que se posaient ses compagnons, ni d'affronter leurs reproches. Quoiqu'il fasse de toute façon, ça ne convenait jamais à tout le monde.

C'était si facile pour eux de le pousser à être leur chef et de le critiquer ensuite à la moindre décision. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu quitter ce rôle de leader, et aujourd'hui encore, il y pensait. Mais comme à chaque fois, ils reviendraient tous le supplier de reprendre ses fonctions.

Pour l'instant, il devait parler avec Carl. Le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus froid et insolent, et il était clair qu'il comprenait bien mieux les choses que deux ans auparavant. Malheureusement, personne n'avait pensé à écrire un livre sur le sujet « Père veuf : comment élever ses enfants après la fin du monde ».

Il le trouva dans sa chambre, penché sur le berceau de fortune de Judith, agitant un hochet sous les yeux ravis de la petite fille qui avait l'air d'apprécier ces quelques instants de complicité avec son grand frère.

Quand il vit son père, le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit mais il ne dit rien, préférant de loin se murer dans son silence d'adolescent rebelle.

\- Carl... J'aurais dû te dire que je partais les chercher.

\- Oui, tu aurais dû.

\- Les circonstances ont changées, on a besoin d'elles.

\- Nous ? Ou toi, plutôt ?

\- Anna est peut-être la clé à tout ça et Angie t'as sauvé la vie, je ne peux pas juste les mettre dehors !

\- Elles partaient d'elles-même, tu avais juste à les laisser s'en aller ! Et si Jenner n'a pas pu trouver un remède, tu crois que Berckman y arrivera ?

\- Jenner n'avait pas Anna !

Rick avait marqué un point, il le voyait sur le visage frustré de son fils mais Carl n'était pas en manque de reproches.

\- Tu regardes Angie comme tu regardais Maman. Avant que tu ne tues Shane.

Rick baissa la tête. Parfois son fils comprenait un peu trop bien les choses.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ?

Carl ne dit rien, car la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

\- C'est une partie de ma vie qui ne te concerne pas, lui dit son père.

\- Tu as vite oublié Maman.

Rick haussa le ton.

\- Peut être, mais au moins moi, je suis sûr qu'elle est morte ; alors que ta mère n'a pas attendu de confirmation avant de se jeter dans les bras de mon meilleur ami !

Carl resta figé, presque bouche bée. Rick avait oublié que son fils ignorait les écarts de Lori, et qu'à l'époque, il était encore trop jeune et trop naïf pour s'en rendre compte.

Il s'approcha, les bras tendus vers son fils, l'air désolé, mais Carl l'esquiva d'un geste, le regard furieux.

\- Carl, pardon...

Le jeune homme avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés.

Il se pencha sur le berceau de sa petite sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Judith ne connaîtra jamais sa vraie mère, et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que c'est Angie. Et pour ton information, juste avant de mourir, les derniers mots de Maman ont été pour toi.

Il sortit de la chambre, sa sœur contre lui et laissant son père seul, sans voir qu'Angie était juste derrière la porte.

* * *

Aaron Berckman poussa la porte de son annexe qu'il referma doucement derrière lui. Il aimait veiller à ne pas faire de bruit en entrant, histoire que ses « patientes » ne devinent pas tout de suite sa présence, pour mieux pouvoir les surprendre et les déstabiliser.

Bien sûr, son but premier était la science et la lutte contre le virus, mais les codes de la médecine avaient aujourd'hui disparu et rien ne l'empêchait plus de satisfaire quelques fantasmes par la même occasion. De toute façon, toutes ces filles allaient mourir. Pour la bonne cause !

Il était d'humeur radieuse, sans compter le lot de femmes qui venait d'arriver dans son hôpital et qui allait lui fournir pas moins de sept nouvelles patientes. Parmi elles, il y avait Anna : la pièce qui lui manquait depuis le début pour éradiquer la maladie. Grâce à elle, il deviendrait un héro.

Son rituel était toujours le même. Il arrivait dans ce bâtiment qu'il occupait en ville, à une centaine de mètres du centre médical pour plus de discrétion. Puis il se rendait dans son bureau, mettait toujours cette même musique, _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy, diffusée dans toutes les pièces, souriant en se promenant le long des couloirs, profitant pleinement des hurlements, déchaînés par le signal de la musique.

Elles savaient toutes ce qu'elle signifiait. Il était là.

Les cris des femmes, les bruits métalliques des chaînes qui s'entrechoquaient et les grognements surexcités des rôdeurs, tout ça était pour Aaron, la plus douce des musiques.

Ensuite, selon l'avancée de ses recherches, il choisissait une patiente pour de nouvelles expériences. Sur certaines, il observait les effets de la morsure et l'évolution de la maladie.

Sa nouvelle lubie était d'expérimenter la transformation d'un fœtus par contamination de la mère. Seulement, les femmes enceintes ne couraient plus les rues et il avait dû, non sans un certain plaisir, accélérer les choses par lui même.

Et puis tous ces procédés tuaient immanquablement les hôtes, et trouver de nouvelles femmes était de plus en plus compliqué. Sans compter toutes celles qui avaient réussi à mettre fin à leurs jours et les deux qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir de l'ancien hôpital où il s'était installé, l'obligeant à changer d'endroit pour renforcer son système de sécurité.

Aujourd'hui il devait regrouper plusieurs patientes, il commençait à manquer de place et il devait libérer quelques pièces supplémentaires pour ses futures acquisitions. Mais maintenant qu'il ne vivait plus seul et que le petit groupe, auquel appartenait Anna, s'était installé dans son hôpital, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de passer autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait dans son laboratoire clandestin. Il devait faire vite pour que ses allées et venues restent secrètes.

Il enfila son masque de médecin et entra dans la chambre du sujet cent vingt huit où la jeune Tara se battait férocement avec ses liens, allongée sur son lit à roulettes, qui sous ses efforts s'était déplacé jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, renversant sa perfusion au passage.

L'aiguille avait été arrachée de son bras et elle saignait. Son visage était noir de crasse et seules ses larmes avaient tracées quelques sillons diaphanes sur ses joues.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se figea, les yeux révulsés et se mit à hurler. Mais Aaron adorait les hurlements et ceux de Tara étaient particulièrement agréables. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les brunes et il sourit en repensant à Anna. Elle aussi, il avait hâte de l'entendre hurler.

C'était décidément une très bonne journée.

\- Pas encore ! hurlait Tara dans ses sanglots paniqués.

\- Non... Pas aujourd'hui ! Comme tu as été très sage, je vais te faire un cadeau !

\- Pitié, non...

\- Un vrai cadeau !

Aaron s'approcha d'elle, redressa le support de la perfusion et la lui remit dans le bras, arrachant à la jeune fille un cri de douleur quand il replanta l'aiguille au même endroit que la fois précédente.

Il tira sur les montants du lit et emmena Tara en sifflotant à travers le dédale de couloirs.

En arrière fond, la musique recommençait, encore et encore, accentuant un peu plus, à chaque seconde, la folie de ses patientes.

Il ouvrit une porte et la fit entrer. Sur un lit identique au sien, Tara aperçut une autre jeune fille, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, avec des cheveux blonds.

\- Je te présente ta nouvelle colocataire, mademoiselle cent vingt-sept ! Je crois qu'outre le fait d'être ici, vous avez des choses en commun, alors je vous laisse bavarder, j'ai d'autres tâches qui m'attendent.

* * *

Angie se cacha contre le mur et attendit que Carl et Judith disparaissent au bout du couloir.

La main sur la poignée, elle hésitait à entrer pour des tas de raisons, craignant que les choses tournent trop mal, ou même trop bien.

Ça n'était peut-être pas le bon moment après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais rien que de deviner la silhouette de Rick derrière la vitre mit fin à son hésitation et sans frapper, elle ouvrit la porte.

La colère et l'incertitude dans lesquelles elle se trouvait lui donnaient le besoin incontrôlable d'être près de Rick, elle voulait le sentir contre elle, et cela même si elle lui en voulait à mort de les avoir attirées dans ce guêpier.

\- Hey, dit-elle timidement en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte.

Il était assis sur son lit, face à la fenêtre, ouvrant et fermant le chargeur de son colt, nerveusement.

« Peut-être pas le bon moment » se dit Angie.

\- Je viens m'excuser, continua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Pas besoin, répondit Rick, les yeux fixés sur son arme. Tu essayes de protéger ta famille. C'est le genre de chose que je comprends.

\- Et aussi pour te dire qu'Anna est d'accord.

Il se tourna vers elle et posa son arme à côté de lui.

\- Et toi ?

\- Pas du tout ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? dit-elle un sourire amer aux lèvres.

\- On veillera sur elle, répondit Rick hochant la tête pour la rassurer.

\- Je sais.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille qui frissonna et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Rick, toi et moi c'est peut-être trop compliqué, entre le fait que l'un de nous deux risque de mourir à chaque seconde et il y a Carl... Je ne me vois pas du tout dans le rôle de la belle-mère post-apocalyptique. Les enfants me font plus peur que les rôdeurs et Carl me déteste... Et puis il y a Lori...

\- Tais-toi un peu, la coupa-t-il. Lori est partie. Tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle c'est Carl et Judith, et un tas de regrets. Mais je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs deux fois. Quant à Carl, il se calmera, il le faudra bien, car je t'aime et je ne renoncerai pas à toi une nouvelle fois.

A ces mots, elle lui sourit, un peu tristement, sous le regard surpris de Rick.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua son air confus. C'est juste que j'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les hommes. Alors aimer quelqu'un, après la fin du monde, un homme qui a seize ans de plus que moi, alors qu'il reste si peu de gens sur terre, je trouve ça... Inespéré ! Mais je suppose qu'au stade où on en est, être en vie, c'est inespéré aussi. Donc …

Elle leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il attendait la suite de sa phrase restée en suspens.

\- Donc ?

\- Fais moi visiter, puisqu'on a décidé de rester.

* * *

Anna aurait aimé dormir, mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Son corps réclamait un break mais son cerveau carburait à deux cents à l'heure, tant les questions qu'elle se posait l'obsédaient.

A bout de nerfs, elle se leva et sortit se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle ne croisa que Michonne qui lui adressa un sourire et prit de ses nouvelles. Anna lui indiqua qu'elle sortait prendre l'air dans le jardin de l'hôpital. La jeune femme au sabre lui proposa sa compagnie mais la française avait besoin d'un peu de solitude avant que toutes les attentions ne se tournent à nouveau sur elle, ce qui ne tarderait pas.

Il était presque midi et le soleil brillait, malgré un froid assez vif. Les arbres commençaient sérieusement à perdre leurs feuilles et Anna se souvint des deux derniers hivers derniers et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils avaient été durs pour une région du sud. Sans chauffage ni électricité, survivre par des températures négatives pendant plusieurs mois compliquait passablement les choses.

A ce souvenir, elle se conforta à l'idée de passer l'hiver dans cet hôpital avec deux générateurs en état de marche.

Le jardin était calme et assez joli. Le docteur qui vivait ici avait dû s'en occuper et Anna admira ses talents de jardinier, se rassurant intérieurement en se disant qu'un homme aimant les plantes ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, une douzaine de rôdeurs s'étaient amassés contre le grillage, attirés par l'agitation humaine mais autre chose retint pourtant son intention. Un peu plus loin, elle vit le docteur Berckman se glisser à l'intérieur de l'enceinte par une brèche dans le grillage, retournant visiblement vers l'hôpital. Avant qu'il ne rentre, elle vint à sa rencontre.

\- Vous sortez souvent seul comme ça, Docteur Berckman... ?

Il sursauta, surpris, et se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Anna ! Quelle surprise ! Très agréable je dois dire, j'espérais justement pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec vous !

Bien qu'il ait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, elle le toisa, attendant en silence une réponse à sa question.

\- Je... Euh, et bien j'aime prendre l'air, vous savez, marcher seul. Alors je fais juste le tour du pâté de maisons, ça ne craint pas grand chose vous savez... Et vous ?

\- Pareil, je prends l'air. Alors... _Docteur_ , en quoi consiste les expériences que vous allez me faire subir ?

Le regard de l'homme face à elle s'illumina soudain.

\- Et bien on ne peut pas vraiment parler d'expériences, à proprement dit, dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux, pas sur vous en tout cas. Je vais d'abord juste vous faire une prise de sang pour l'étudier, et voir ce qui fait de vous un être aussi spécial !

Il lui donna une petite tape timide sur le bras et Anna le fixa, l'air perplexe.

\- Ouais, c'est ça... Donc juste une prise de sang ?

\- Oui, pour l'instant ! Et le reste, c'est mon travail !

\- Ok... Et vous avez déjà fait des découvertes importantes sur cette... maladie?

\- Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il en la prenant par l'épaule, l'emmenant marcher dans le jardin. Tenez par exemple, les rôdeurs comme vous les appelez, s'ils ne se nourrissent pas régulièrement, finissent par se décomposer comme n'importe quel cadavre, juste beaucoup plus lentement !

\- Oui, merci ça, je m'en suis doutée, j'en ai tués des pas très frais. En quoi est-ce une découverte ?

\- Avec le peu d'humains qu'il reste et dont le nombre diminiue encore davantage chaque jour, les rôdeurs ont de plus en plus de mal à se nourrir et il viendra un jour où ils s'écrouleront un par un, complètement décomposés !

\- Vous voulez dire que d'ici quelques années, il pourrait ne plus y avoir de rôdeurs ? Mais... On est tous infectés, les gens continueront de mourir et de se transformer, non ?

\- Bien sur, c'est pourquoi il est nécessaire de trouver un traitement pour pouvoir reconstruire !Voyez vous, la seule force de cette maladie a été son effet de surprise. Au début, personne ne se méfiait et les gens allaient aider ceux qui se faisaient mordre ou tentaient de raisonner des proches qui s'étaient transformés, se faisant mordre à leur tour... Aujourd'hui, tout ceux qui restent savent gérer ce genre de situations.

\- Vous avez tort sur ce point.

Berckman eut l'air surpris. Visiblement, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui disait ça et insulter ses talents de scientifique blessait profondément sa fierté.

Anna se dégagea de l'emprise du docteur et reprit :

\- Même si vous pensez avoir tout bien fait, avoir la situation en main et être à l'abri du danger, la mort trouve toujours un moyen de vous atteindre. Surtout à ce moment là.

Elle le regarda un instant, se demandant si son naïf optimisme ne relevait pas de la folie.

\- Ma soeur ne va pas beaucoup vous aimer.

\- Oui... J'avais cru remarquer.

\- Vous saurez où me trouver pour cette prise de sang, conclue-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour rentrer.

* * *

Les douches des internes étaient propres et bien entretenues. On y avait laissé gels douche, shampoings et serviettes à leur disposition et Angie rêva un instant d'être à l'hôtel.

Rick posa le regard sur un rasoir laissé sur un lavabo mais la jeune fille le défia du regard.

\- Si tu rases cette barbe, je serai obligée de te tuer.

Il éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. Sa barbe avait beau lui donner quelques années en plus, Angie l'adorait.

Ils posèrent leurs armes et leurs vêtements propres sur une table, à côté des serviettes de toilette avant de faire le tour de la grande pièce.

D'un côté, il y avait les éviers et des casiers dans lesquels les anciens internes de l'hôpital rangeaient leurs affaires ; et de l'autre côté, se trouvaient quatre douches ouvertes, séparées par des demi-murs de carrelage blanc.

Rick poussa le robinet d'une des douches et dans après un sourd bruit de plomberie, l'eau chaude se mit à couler, envahissant vite la pièce de vapeur.

La rouquine s'approcha derrière lui et entoura son buste de ses bras, la tête posée contre son dos.

\- Je me souviens encore de ma dernière douche chaude, dit-elle. A New-York. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais faite durer !

\- On peut faire durer celle-ci.

Il bloqua ses mains et l'attira tout habillée sous l'eau brûlante. Angie poussa un cri mais la chaleur était finalement bien plus modérée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle se laissa aller à rire dans les bras de Rick, se demandant ce qui était le plus agréable après presque deux ans de privation, la douche chaude, ou le fait de la partager avec un homme.

L'ancien flic prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'elle entreprenait de défaire, un à un, les boutons de la chemise trempée de Rick.

Angie passa sa main sur les cicatrices du shériff, une plaie encore récente, à l'arme blanche sur son épaule, et celle de la balle qu'il avait reçue deux ans auparavant.

Lui comme elle, savouraient ce moment, préférant laisser de côté les questions, les angoisses et les interdits ; s'adonnant entièrement à la découverte du corps de l'autre au fur et à mesure que les vêtements tombaient en tas informes et sales sur le sol inondé.

* * *

 **Voila j'espère que le retour de Beth dans le tableau vous plait, ainsi que le petit lemon Rick/Angie qu'il était temps qu'il arrive celui la. C'est fini pour les lemon maintenant que j'écris seule vous allez vite voir que je mets l'accent sur des choses autres que les sentiments amoureux. En première ligne, la haine, les relations fraternelles, la folie, l'horreur et la trahison (ouais je suis une fille super sympa moi). Petit spoil pour la semaine prochaine ? Aller, je sais que vous adorez ca !**

 **Un flashback du début de l'apocalypse avec Berckman, une fugue, un accident de voiture et de la chirurgie de guerre XD**

 **A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 6 !**


	6. Chapter 6 A New Hope

**Un petit coucou à mes fidèles lecteurs avant ce chapitre 6 ! Etant donné que je vous ai déjà fait un petit topo en fin de chapitre 5, je vais, pour une fois, me taire et vous laisser à votre lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez :) On se retrouve en bas pour un petit teaser du chapitre 7 ;) Et on commence avec un petit flashback car je sais que vous adorez ça :D**

* * *

 **Chap 6**

 **A New Hope**

 _\- Aaron ! Aaron ouvre cette porte ! Je t'en prie ouvre moi cette porte ! AARON !_

 _Berckman se faisait face dans le miroir de la salle de bain du deuxième étage, son arme à la main, se refusant à entendre les cris, les ordres et les tambourinements incessants de sa femme contre cette foutue porte. C'était bien la première fois que cette mégère admettait avoir besoin de l'aide de son mari. Le quartier s'enflammait et maintenant, elle avait besoin de lui pour avoir une chance de survivre. Quelle ironie..._

 _Alors qu'il fulminait de haine face à son propre reflet, il repensait sans cesse à tout ce qu'il avait fait, à tout ce qu'il avait donné pour cette famille d'ingrats qui n'avaient jamais montré ni reconnaissance ni même une once d'amour en retour. Sa vampire de femme lui avait vidé comptes bancaires et dignité pendant des années pour finir par le tromper. Elle, pour qui il avait torpillé sa carrière afin de satisfaire sa soif de renommée en haute-société. Toujours plus loin, elle l'avait poussé chaque jour un peu plus avant dans les limites de l'éthique pour faire de son mari un riche scientifique reconnu. Et quand, enfin, il était parvenu au sommet de son art en réussissant à isoler cette cellule souche, tout s'écroula par sa faute à elle ! C'était elle qui l'avait forcé à voler une copie de la cellule pour la vendre au marché noir international, uniquement pour se faire encore et toujours plus d'argent. Et elle la première à l'abandonner quand il fut licencié et poursuivi en justice. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné, c'était ces deux étrangers qui vivaient sous son toit et qui rechignaient à l'appeler "papa"._

 _Il pouvait mettre fin à tout ça, maintenant, grâce à l'arme qu'il serrait dans sa main. Arrêter la haine et la honte, et s'éviter, en prime, de voir le monde s'effondrer autour de lui. Bien que, dehors, les cris et les sirènes lui annonçaient que cela avait déjà commencé et que la fin du monde était déjà là, dans sa rue. Il valait mieux mourir maintenant, seul, que de survivre quelques jours de plus, à devoir protéger des gens qu'il haïssait, avant de se faire dévorer vivant ou de se faire tuer._

 _La meilleure des solutions et la meilleure des justices restaient de les laisser se débrouiller sans lui dans ce chaos qu'ils l'avaient poussé à créer._

 _Il sourit, en pressant doucement son arme sur sa tempe, se demandant combien de temps sa famille survivrait seule dehors, sans lui. Serait-ce un mois ? Une semaine ? Parasites incapables tels qu'ils avaient été toute leur vie, ils risquaient probablement de ne même pas réussir à passer la porte ! Il rit bêtement à cette idée, lorsqu'une explosion souffla la fenêtre de la salle de bain, projetant sur lui une pluie de bris de verre._

 _Apeurés par le bruit, les cris de ses enfants, le suppliant de sortir pour les aider, vint se joindre aux coups de sa femme contre la porte, alors qu'elle s'évertuait maintenant à secouer la poignée dans tous les sens. Mais l'onde de choc lui avait remis les idées en place et alors qu'Aaron baissait son arme, son regard s'illumina. Ce monde était à lui, c'était sa création, le seul enfant qu'il ait eu, qui faisait de lui ce que l'on attendait, au final. Cette cellule souche n'était ni un échec ni une erreur de la nature, c'était son destin. C'était une voie toute droite, tracée pour lui. Dans ce monde il n'aurait ni famille, ni loi, ni gouvernement à qui rendre des comptes, plus aucune limite ni barrière. Il avait crée cette chose, et il était le seul à pouvoir trouver comment la détruire._

 _Aaron Berckman deviendrait un héro, le pilier sur lequel le nouveau monde allait un jour se reconstruire. Le sauveur de l'humanité !_

 _Mais avant, il devait se débarrasser de ses chaînes. Devenir un héro demandait des sacrifices._

 _Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et braqua son arme sur sa femme._

 _Celle-ci s'était arrêtée de crier instantanément et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'émettre un son, il lui logea une balle dans la tête, arrosant de sang et de matière cérébrale, derrière elle, le magnifique lustre qui couronnait la mezzanine. Elle chancela en arrière et passa par dessus la rambarde en bois sculpté, avant d'aller s'écraser sur le marbre, deux étages plus bas, dans le hall._

 _Sa petite fille de huit ans se recroquevilla en hurlant contre le mur du couloir alors que son fils de seize ans lui sauta dessus en lui attrapant le bras, parvenant à lui faire lâcher son arme. Surpris, Aaron chavira, emporté par le poids de son fils, mais le quarantenaire qu'il était pesait bien plus lourd qu'un ado et il reprit vite le dessus. Il saisit son fils par la gorge et le souleva de terre. Sa haine envers sa famille était telle qu'il portait le jeune homme à bout de bras, sans faiblir. Ce dernier remuait dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper à l'étreinte paternelle. Mais finalement, l'étranglement prenait trop de temps et les cris de sa fille commençaient à lui envahir la tête._

 _\- Va rejoindre ta mère ! siffla-t-il en balançant son fils par dessus la balustrade._

 _Il l'entendit s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas dans un bruit sourd qui mêlait craquements d'os et tissus froissés. Puis il ramassa son petit pistolet et attrapa fermement sa fille par le bras, laquelle se débattait comme un diable en poussant des hurlements de rage et de peur mêlés._

 _\- Toi, tu viens avec moi... Tu peux encore m'être utile._

 _Il descendit les deux étages calmement en la traînant de force derrière lui. Une fois en bas, il enjamba le cadavre de sa femme, ignorant les gémissements de son fils, brisé sur le sol , et passa la porte d'entrée de sa maison pour la dernière fois, la laissant volontairement grande ouverte. A quelques pâtés de maisons de là, les morts envahissaient déjà la ville._

* * *

\- Vous n'avez pas peur des piqûres, j'espère, Mademoiselle Roses ?

Anna tourna la tête vers Aaron qui ajustait le flacon qui allait recueillir son sang. Un des nombreux flacons qu'il avait visiblement prévu de remplir, d'ailleurs. Ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il allait en faire, elle se demandait pourquoi il lui en fallait autant.

Il restait très évasif sur ses procédés, se contentant de rappeler que ses deux générateurs lui permettaient de faire tourner de coûteuses machines ainsi que des ordinateurs, et que le reste ne serait pour eux, pauvres mortels, qu'une suite de termes scientifiques incompréhensibles. Elle doutait du fait que cet homme là, à lui tout seul, parviendrait à sauver le monde dans ces conditions. Mais ses amis voulaient y croire, et après l'avoir sauvée à plusieurs reprises, elle leur devait au moins ça.

La seule qui n'y croyait pas, et qui refusait d'y croire, c'était Angie. Elle tournait en rond dans la salle d'examen où Aaron s'était installé pour les premiers tests sur sa sœur, faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes à un rythme soutenu qui semblait taper sur le système du bon docteur. Anna remarqua, quand il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire figé dans l'attente d'une réponse, qu'il commençait à avoir un tic nerveux au coin des lèvres.

\- Je tue des rôdeurs à longueur de journée et j'ai survécu deux fois à une fièvre qui a anéanti l'humanité. Alors, non, je n'ai pas vraiment peur des piqûres.

Angie s'arrêta de marcher et ne put se retenir de menacer :

\- Mais s'il vous arrivait de mal piquer ma sœur c'est vous qui en aurez bientôt peur, Dr. Berckman.

Anna soupira, ce n'était pas la première pique qu'elle lui lançait. Quand Aaron était venu la chercher, à l'aube, pour la prise de sang, il avait suggéré qu'elle vienne seule, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu à Angie.

Il décida de prendre la remarque comme une plaisanterie et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je ne ferai jamais de mal à une femme.

Angie lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ils disent tous ça, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Dépitée, Anna secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait lentement sous sa peau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui fixait la seringue se remplir de sang, comme hypnotisée, figée dans sa colère. La jeune fille, blasée du comportement de sa sœur, était aussi fatiguée de la voir en faire des caisses.

\- Ce moment ferait définitivement un parfait selfie : le docteur Maboul, la relou et la blasée, lança-t-elle en adressant un large sourire empli d'ironie à sa sœur aînée.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Angie de répondre et se tourna vers Berckman.

\- Docteur ?

Il retira l'aiguille et posa un petit coton sur le point de sang , relevant la tête vers elle.

\- Dehors, somma Angie à l'homme.

Il lui sourit nerveusement et se leva de manière prompte et maladroite, évitant de justesse de renverser le plateau qui présentait tout son matériel médical. Il se précipita vers la porte, les yeux baissés, évitant à tout prix le regard des deux femmes.

L'une le détestait et l'autre mettait perpétuellement sa crédibilité en doute. A elles deux, elles représentaient toute la haine qu'Aaron ressentait pour le genre féminin. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et les laissa seules, empli d'aise à la pensée que très bientôt, il les ferait souffrir toutes deux, et de toutes les façons possibles.

Anna se redressa sur la table d'examen et s'asseyant au bord, fixa sa sœur avec dépit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? lui demanda-t-elle. T'es insupportable ! T'as tes règles, c'est ça ou quoi?!

Angie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non ! Et tu sais ce qui ne va pas ! Fais pas l'innocente !

Anna pointa un doigt surpris vers la porte.

\- Quoi ? Lui ? C'est un parfait abruti ! Il ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Regarde le : il est tout pâle ! C'est à se demander comment il a fait pour survivre, à moins que ce soit un vampire, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses...

\- Arrête un peu de faire la conne et sois sérieuse juste deux minutes ! Ce type n'est pas net ! Premièrement, comme tu l'as dit, il a survécu, et il a forcément dû faire des trucs pas très propres pour s'en sortir...

\- Tu peux parler ! T'as tué deux gosses ! Hé oui, je suis au courant !

Angie se figea un instant. Comment savait-elle ça ? Seuls Rick et Glenn étaient là et le premier n'aurait jamais révélé ce genre de choses. Glenn avait-il été assez choqué par la scène pour tout raconter à Anna ? Ou plutôt à Maggie ?

La paranoïa lui montait au cerveau et Angie se demanda si tout le monde était au courant, voire si ses amis craignaient pour son état mental. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et répondit aux accusations de sa soeur comme si rien d'anormal n'avait été dit.

\- Oui, pour récupérer nos armes et nos provisions ! Et je le referai si je le devais ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne sait rien de lui, de ce qu'il a fait. Ce qui m'amène à mon deuxièmement : on a été attaqués par un scientifique fou à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là ! Est-ce que personne, à part moi, ne s'est demandé s'il n'y aurait pas un rapprochement à faire avec notre nouvel ami docteur ? Ça ne peut pas être une pure coïncidence, quand même ! Pas dans ce monde !

\- Et pourquoi tu m'en parles à moi ? Vois ça avec Rick, après tout, t'es la première dame maintenant tu as plus de pouvoir que n'importe qui d'autre !

\- Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ?! Tu es ma sœur et, vois-tu, je n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'un psychopathe fasse des expériences sur toi !

\- Il prend juste du sang, un peu de cellules. Et de toute façon, quelle importance ? Tu l'as bien regardé ? J'aurais plus de chance de réussir à trouver un vaccin moi-même avec un kit du "petit scientifique".

\- Si tu n'y crois pas, pourquoi tu le fais ?

Anna baissa les yeux.

\- Parce que les autres y croient. Daryl y croit. Et parce que tu dois y croire aussi.

\- Mais tu viens juste de dire que... !

\- C'est une question d'espoir, Angie. C'est l'espoir qui nous pousse à continuer un jour de plus chaque matin, non ? On ne survit pas sans but, et quand celui là sera tombé à l'eau, comme tous les autres avant lui, on s'en trouvera un autre.

Angie allait lui répondre mais le son resta bloqué dans sa gorge et elle lâcha un petit soupir consterné.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle enfin. Mais je n'y crois pas et c'est juste chercher les emmerdes pour rien. On va mourir ici si on reste, et toi la première.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation. Et j'ai deux armes à feu, un couteau, et une machette sur moi. Je pense que je vais réussir à gérer la version attardée de Sheldon Cooper ! Tu devrais y aller, j'ai pas besoin de toi.

Vexée, Angie tourna les talons et prit la porte, croisant au passage le docteur Berckman qui attendait dehors qu'on lui demande de revenir finir ses prélèvements.

Son regard croisa celui d'Angie, et fort de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre derrière cette porte, il savait maintenant comment s'y prendre pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il la regarda, tête basse, et lui sourit, mais pas timidement comme à son habitude. Cette fois, c'était un regard plein d'assurance et de défi. Il lui montra son vrai visage, l'espace de quelques secondes car pour que son plan fonctionne, elle devait se douter de quelque chose et il allait se donner un malin plaisir à l'encourager dans cette voie.

Il entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant au-dehors, une Angie surprise et choquée, tout en savourant la perfection de son jeu.

* * *

Très tôt dans sa vie, l'attirance de Tara s'était vite portée sur les femmes, pour toutes sortes de raisons, et pour d'autres qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas toujours. Mais c'était son choix et son tortionnaire lui avait retiré jusqu'à cette conviction.

Attachée à son lit, à quelques centimètres de sa nouvelle colocataire qui restait muette, elle repensa aux relations qu'elle avait eues avec les hommes. Tara était une jeune fille positive, qui croyait au bien dans chaque être humain. Et en faisant le bilan, elle se rendit compte que la plupart du temps, les hommes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer n'étaient que de grands manipulateurs. Sa colère contre le gouverneur remonta en elle comme un long frisson glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer lorsqu'elle pensa à la main tendue, altruiste, de Glenn et ainsi qu'à la grandeur d'âme dont il avait fait preuve envers elle.

Mais aujourd'hui, le gouverneur était mort depuis longtemps et Glenn n'était plus là pour lui tendre la main. Tara se retrouvait seule et une fois de plus, entre les mains d'un homme mal intentionné.

Elle lâcha un léger hoquet de sanglot et la jeune fille, à ses côtés, se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu es là depuis peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Tara hocha la tête.

\- Cinq jours... Je crois...

\- Ça passera. Les larmes.

Elle se tut et reporta à nouveau son attention sur le plafond maculé de sang et de tâches d'humidité.

\- Et toi ? demanda timidement Tara.

\- Un peu plus de deux mois.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé de t'enfuir ?

\- J'y ai pensé, et puis... A quoi bon ?

\- J'ai un groupe dehors, on sera en sécurité avec eux !

\- Oui, moi aussi j'avais un groupe.

Elle regarda à nouveau Tara.

\- On ne les retrouvera pas. Et seules, dehors, sans armes...

Elle passa ses mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux.

\- On n'a pas une chance. Ça sera bientôt fini.

\- Tu es peut-être résolue à finir ici, mais pas moi ! Il y a forcément un moyen. Il s'absente pendant des heures, on a du temps devant nous pour agir ! J'ai besoin de ton aide...

Elle s'arrêta net en réalisant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de son infortunée voisine, et cette dernière le comprit au regard perplexe qu'elle lui lançait.

\- Beth.

La petite brune lui sourit timidement.

\- Tara, ravie de faire ta connaissance dans de telles condi... Attends, Beth ? Beth... Greene ?

\- On se connaît ?

\- Oui ! Non... Mais je connais ta sœur ! Maggie ! Maggie Greene !

Le cœur de Beth fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sa tête se remplit de mille questions. Comment cette Tara connaissait-elle sa sœur ? Maggie était encore vivante ? Et Glenn ? Ses amis, sa famille, étaient-ils toujours vivants, là, quelque part, dehors ? Combien d'entre eux avaient survécu à l'assaut de la prison et aux mois qui s'en étaient suivis ? Et Daryl ?

Tara savourait ce moment d'espoir, elle ne pouvait pas avoir rencontré Beth par hasard. Maintenant, elle était persuadée qu'elles allaient s'en sortir, et elle pouvait lire ce même espoir dans les yeux bleus clairs de la jeune fille en face d'elle.

\- Alors ? Tu as envie de sortir d'ici maintenant ?

Beth serra les dents, son cœur tambourinant à grande vitesse dans sa poitrine.

\- Foutons le camp de ce trou.

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur le centre médical et Daryl longeait lentement la clôture de l'établissement, profitant du calme et des lumières du petit matin.

Parfois, ce nouveau monde chaotique se transformait, pendant quelques minutes, en havre de paix. Même si Daryl n'oubliait jamais le contexte dans lequel il vivait, il aimait à se persuader pendant ces quelques minutes, que rien de tout cela n'était réel, que rien n'avait changé et qu'il vivait dans un monde où il ne connaissait ni les rôdeurs, ni la peur ou la faim, et que le soir venu, il irait bien se torcher la gueule dans un bouge avec Merle.

La réalité le rattrapa lorsqu'un rôdeur, attiré par sa présence, vint se coller contre le grillage, entortillant ses doigts dans les maillons métalliques. Il fixait Daryl de ses orbites vides en claquant des rares dents qui lui restaient.

Le chasseur soupira, tirant son couteau de sa ceinture, et l'enfonça d'un geste net entre les deux yeux du rôdeur qui s'effondra contre la clôture dans un bruit sourd.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner, puis il rengaina son couteau en constatant que ce n'était que Rick qui venait vers lui, avec son éternelle démarche de cow-boy, tête baissée et une main sur son colt. Le shérif s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Comment ça se fait que toi et moi, on se croise toujours au petit matin ? demanda Rick avec un sourire en coin.

\- Habitude de vieux couple.

Rick lâcha un petit rire amusé.

\- Ouais, toi et moi, grande histoire.

\- Toujours.

Le chasseur lança un dernier regard alentour, puis s'octroya une pause dans sa ronde en allumant une cigarette. Il hocha la tête vers Rick tout en rangeant son zippo.

\- Il semblerait qu'y'avait plus d'eau chaude hier soir.

Le shérif baissa les yeux et sourit timidement dans sa barbe.

\- Ouais à propos de ça, garde le pour toi. Je ne veux pas que Carl l'apprenne comme ça, la situation est déjà assez compliquée.

\- Mec, tout le monde sait, sauf Carl et p't être même bien ce bon docteur... Sinon, c'est quoi le plan maintenant ? J' veux dire, on fait quoi, est-ce qu'on reste là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- A part le fait qu'on sait rien de ce Dr. Berckman, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. J'veux dire, on n'a pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller et c'est toujours mieux que sur la route.

\- Et les autres, ils en pensent quoi ?

\- Sacha et Tyreese sont à fond dans le truc. Les autres seraient pas contre une pause à l'abri.

Rick hocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvres, les yeux perdus dans les rues désertes.

\- Salut les gars, lança Michonne qui les avait rejoints à pas discrets. C'est l'heure du briefing ?

\- C'est bien que tu sois là, lui dit Rick. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : toi et moi, on monte une équipe et on part fouiller les environs à la recherche de Tara et trouver des provisions, tout ce qu'on pourra transporter. Il nous faut une autre équipe pour renforcer les clôtures. On va rester un moment, l'endroit doit être sûr. La carte indiquait une zone industrielle au sud d'ici, à environ un kilomètre, on y trouvera tout le matériel nécessaire pour barricader cet endroit.

\- Ça va laisser très peu d'entre nous ici et très peu d'armes, lui fit remarquer Michonne. Tu as assez confiance en Berckman pour ça ?

Daryl lui lança un sourire en coin.

\- Si c'nabot veut avoir le droit de toucher Anna pour faire son vaccin, il a plutôt intérêt à s'tenir à carreau, et il le sait.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, maugréa Michonne en tripotant le manche de son sabre.

\- Quoi qu'il fasse, répondit Rick, on y survivra. On y survit toujours.

Il les invita à rentrer d'un signe de tête pour rejoindre les autres et organiser les différentes expéditions.

Une fois tous réunis, mis à part le Dr. Berckman, Rick prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le bâtiment, afin de leur expliquer la suite des événements. Ils allaient rester ici pour un moment, le temps qu'Aaron découvre si les gènes et les cellules d'Anna pouvaient avoir une quelconque utilité scientifique.

\- Je sais que c'est un pari risqué, que l'on ne sait pas si l'on peut faire confiance à cet homme et s'il peut vraiment faire ce qu'il dit pouvoir faire. Mais nous devons prendre ce risque, on ne peut pas juste passer à côté de cette chance, sans tenter quelque chose.

Il sonda ses compagnons du regard, cherchant un signe d'approbation qui le rassurerait sur cette décision. Il avait beau savoir qu'il avait déjà le soutien de tous, il redoutait toujours le moment où l'un des siens se ferait tuer et où la faute lui reviendrait.

\- Berckman est seul contre nous tous, ajouta Carol qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, adossée au mur, son grand fusil automatique accroché à l'épaule. Il est faible et ne représente pas une menace.

Michonne secoua la tête.

\- Il faut garder un œil sur lui, s'il a des secrets, il les cachera au groupe. Mais une seule personne pourrait se rapprocher de lui et gagner sa confiance.

\- Je le ferai, proposa Sasha. Il sait que je suis de son côté et que je soutiens ses recherches. Il me fera confiance rapidement.

Rick hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Tyreese posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et lui sourit. Sasha sortait enfin de la torpeur et de la haine dans lesquelles l'avait plongée la mort de Bob. Son frère, plus que tout autre, était soulagé de la voir revenir parmi eux avec toute la force qui faisait d'elle une survivante aguerrie.

Le leader reprit la parole pour désigner les différentes équipes et les tâches qui leur incombaient.

\- Je me charge personnellement de partir à la recherche de Tara. On retournera à la maison où elle a disparu. J'emmène Michonne, Angie et Maggie.

\- Je veux venir aussi, protesta Glenn. Je ne laisse pas Maggie. Et Tara a tellement fait pour moi après la prison, je lui doit bien ça.

Maggie se tourna vers lui et lui prit la main.

\- Je le ferai pour nous deux. Tara sait à quel point elle compte pour toi, tu n'as pas besoin de lui prouver. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais revenir.

Glenn hocha tristement la tête et reporta son attention sur Rick qui allait reprendre, mais Angie le coupa brutalement.

\- Je vais nulle part sans Anna.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

Le shérif poussa un long soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez en signe d'agacement.

\- J'ai besoin de toi dehors et Anna reste ici pour sa sécurité. Glenn, Daryl, Carol et Ty, vous partez au sud fouiller la zone industrielle pour trouver de quoi renforcer nos défenses et...

\- Quoi ? le coupa Anna. Je vais rester toute seule enfermée ici avec Dr House et les enfants ? Hors de question ! Je veux aller dehors ! Je refuse d'être couvée et surprotégée, j'ai déjà ma psychopathe de sœur pour ça, merci bien !

\- Ça y est ! s'exclama Carl, les reines du drame remettent ça !

Les deux sœurs lui lancèrent un regard noir et une fois de plus, Rick dut intervenir pour calmer la situation. Décidément il devenait impossible de réunir tout le monde dans la même pièce sans que les esprits ne s'échauffent. Le groupe était à cran, épuisé moralement et physiquement par les deux derniers mois, et l'avenir était toujours plus qu'incertain. La tension était palpable et l'ambiance était plus qu' électrique.

Parmi le brouhaha où chacun exprimait son opinion, Sasha mit une nouvelle fois en avant la nécessité de garder Anna en sécurité, à n'importe quel prix. Anna, elle, insistait pour prendre part à la vie du groupe, refusant d'être mise à l'écart, enfermée comme une sorte d'œuvre d'art hors de prix. A ses yeux, sa vie ne valait pas plus que celle des autres et elle craignait de voir tous ses compagnons, sa famille, mourir les uns après les autres pour la protéger. Elle haïssait cette idée.

Pris de court par cette crise, Rick s'approcha d'Angie et se pencha vers elle, afin que personne d'autre n'entende ses mots. De toute manière, dans l'agitation générale, personne n'avait noté leur rappochement. Il la prit doucement par le bras et baissa la tête.

\- S'il te plaît, fais moi confiance. Regarde où nous en sommes, la situation dans laquelle on se retrouve. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de ton soutien.

De mauvaise grâce, Angie dut admettre qu'elle avait peut-être provoqué tout ça. Obnubilée par le besoin impérieux de protéger sa sœur, elle en avait presque oublié que cette dernière n'était pas la seule personne ici qu'elle ne voulait pas voir s'éloigner. Au moins, ici, Anna serait en sécurité, alors que Rick, lui, serait dehors, loin et en danger en permanence.

\- Très bien, je viens avec toi, et Anna reste ici. Mais je veux que Daryl reste aussi et veille sur elle.

\- Vendu.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'éclaircit la gorge pour captiver l'attention de tous.

\- Que vous m'ayez choisi, ou pas, comme leader, vous vous tournez toujours vers moi quand il faut prendre une décision. Alors maintenant, vous ferez tous ce que je vous dis de faire et sans la ramener.

Un lourd silence se fit. Il marqua une pause et reprit :

\- Anna, tu restes ici.

Elle croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement.

\- Daryl, tu restes ici et tu ne la lâches pas.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et Anna pouffa doucement.

\- Daryl Baby-Sitting and Co, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le chasseur, placé juste derrière elle, entendit sa remarque et soupira.

\- Ça va être une putain de longue journée...

Rick enchaîna.

\- Carl, je veux que tu prennes la place de Daryl sur la zone industrielle. Ca va aller ?

Ravi que son père ait assez confiance en lui pour lui confier une telle mission, sans lui, dehors, il accepta avec un léger sourire fier aux lèvres.

Il n'y avait plus à tergiverser, Rick comptait bien reprendre son poste de leader dans le groupe. Il devait les garder unis à tout prix ,face aux risques qu'il leur faisait prendre. Si le groupe venait à se diviser, ils étaient tous condamnés.

Dans un lourd silence que venait briser le bruit de leurs pas, les compagnons se séparènt à nouveau. Quelques instants plus tard, Anna regardait l'une des camionnettes médicales du centre franchir la grille et emmener sa sœur encore une fois. Elle soupira, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, à la fois envieuse de pouvoir sortir et morte d'angoisse.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se persuader qu'un peu de temps sans la surveillance étouffante de sa sœur pourrait éventuellement rendre cet endroit accueillant. Après tout, ici elle avait de l'électricité, le temps de se détendre et ... de tourner en rond dans l'angoisse de l'attente.

La camionnette disparut derrière un immeuble et Anna se retourna, blasée par son infortune, sursautant en découvrant Daryl face à elle. Il se tenait droit, le regard bien fixe et ne prononça pas un mot. Visiblement, il appliquait d'amblée ses nouvelles consignes à la lettre.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Anna.

Il hocha la tête, yeux fermés et lèvres pincées, afin de lui faire comprendre que lui non plus, ça ne le réjouissait pas de devoir jouer les tauliers.

\- Et il y a mieux, lui dit-il, Sasha doit coller aux basques de Berckman, les autres sont en sortie, alors c'est toi qui t'occupes de Judith.

Anna renversa la tête en arrière et lâcha un "yark" d'ennui.

\- Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai déjà un bébé sous ma garde.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin et le frappa sur le bras, vexée comme une enfant.

\- D'accord... J'y vais. Je vais au petit coin avant.

Elle traversa le couloir, Daryl sur ses talons et s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte des toilettes.

\- Toute seule, dut-elle préciser avec un regard insistant.

\- Je t'ai vue nue, t'as plus aucun secret pour moi.

\- Premièrement, j'ai des milliers de secrets que tu ne connaîtras jamais. Deuxièmement je compte bien recoucher avec toi, éventuellement, et je ne veux pas qu'une trop grande intimité nuise à notre libido ! Et enfin, je ne me suis pas assise sur un siège de toilette, ni tiré une chasse d'eau depuis des siècles et je tiens tout particulièrement à apprécier ce moment seule, ou, à la limite, avec un bon magazine.

Daryl soupira une fois de plus et abdiqua devant un tel plaidoyer.

Anna entra et ne lâcha pas le chasseur des yeux avant que la porte ne se soit totalement refermée.

Une fois entrée, elle attendit quelques secondes , tira une chasse d'eau puis alla ouvrir plusieurs robinets, lesquels, privés d'un usage fréquent, crachotèrent une eau jaunâtre avant de fonctionner correctement.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le fond de la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit du premier étage. Elle vérifia que son couteau, ses revolvers et sa machette étaient tous bien fixés et elle se glissa dehors.

Une fois ses pieds bien stables sur la corniche, elle referma doucement la fenêtre afin que Daryl n'entende pas le bruit de sa chute. Elle sauta pour atterrir deux mètres plus bas sur le toit plat du premier étage, puis elle descendit le long d'une gouttière et toucha enfin le sol.

Anna jeta un dernier coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'aucun être, vivant ou mort, ne l'avait vue. Puis elle se faufila hors de l'enceinte du centre par la même brèche dans le grillage d'où elle avait surpris Berckman entrer la veille.

* * *

La camionnette que conduisait Rick quitta la ville et s'engouffra dans la forêt par laquelle ils étaient arrivés un jour plus tôt. La route ne serait plus très longue.

Michonne était montée à l'avant avec le shérif tandis qu'Angie et Maggie se trouvaient à l'arrière dans le compartiment de chargement du véhicule de livraison, séparées de la cabine du conducteur.

Après avoir respecté un certain temps de silence, à regarder défiler le paysage, elle se tourna vers Rick, bien décidée à parler de la situation.

\- C'était quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Ce que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ?

Il secoua la tête et n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, Rick ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Tu piques des colères sans arrêt... Et avec Angie, à quoi tu joues ?

\- Je suis un grand garçon, ok ?

\- Je te dis pas ce que t'as à faire, ou pas ; je veux juste être certaine que tu es sûr de ce que tu fais. Comment ça va se passer avec Carl ?

\- Tu crois que je ne me suis pas posé la question ? dit-il en élevant la voix. J'ai pas besoin que tu joues ma conscience. Je fais mes propres choix et je ne veux plus qu'on les discute. Est-ce que c'est assez clair pour toi ?

Michonne le fixa sans bouger. Elle ne lui montra pas qu'elle était choquée par son agressivité, mais elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage.

Derrière, Maggie et Angie avaient entendu la plupart de la conversation et la jeune française, assise sur dans le fond du camion, face à son amie, replia ses genoux contre elle faisant mine de regarder ailleurs, gênée.

Maggie la regarda à son tour en souriant et lui chuchota pour que nul autre n'entende :

\- Alors c'est vrai, ce que l'on murmure dans les couloirs ? Ça se voit à ton air tout gêné.

Angie toussota pour cacher son malaise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Maggie, je me doutais bien que ça arriverait, et quoiqu'en pensent les autres, c'est bien que ce soit arrivé. Rick a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés. La solitude ne lui va pas.

\- Il y a tellement de choses qu'il ne sait pas, se confia finalement Angie. J'ai peur qu'il n'en supporte pas certaines.

Maggie posa sa main sur son genou.

\- On a déjà traversé tant d'épreuves, vous survivrez à quelques unes de plus.

Angie lui sourit et s'apprêta à la remercier lorsque tout se mit à voler autour d'elles. Pendant une fraction de seconde elles furent ballotées dans tous les sens. Puis la camionnette percuta quelque chose sur son flanc gauche. L'impact projeta Maggie contre la paroi de droite alors qu'un trou béant se trouvait maintenant là où elle se trouvait la seconde d'avant. La puissance du choc plia le véhicule et les portes battantes s'ouvrir à la volée. Angie tenta de s'agripper à quelque chose mais elle eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir le visage ensanglanté de Maggie, inconsciente, avant d'être projetée hors du camion.

Son corps heurta violemment le bitume et elle roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de finir sa chute dans l'herbe d'un fossé. La douleur qui envahissait sa tête lui brouillait la vue et celle sur le flanc l'empêchait de respirer pour reprendre son souffle.

Un peu plus loin, elle vit la camionnette arrêter sa course folle en percutant un arbre. Au moment où la cabine du conducteur prit feu, Angie sombra.

* * *

Lorsque la deuxième équipe arriva dans la zone industrielle de la ville, il devait être dans les huit heures du matin. En sortant du fourgon qu'elle avait conduit seule jusqu'ici, Carol huma l'air frais qui annonçait le début de l'hiver. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et dégagea un épais nuage de vapeur en soufflant sur ses doigts engourdis.

Deux autres fourgons vinrent se garer près d'elle, Tyreese sortit du premier. Glenn et Carl, qui avaient voyagé ensemble, les rejoignirent dans le second .

\- Berckman a bien fait de chouchouter les véhicules du centre, dit Tyreese en enfonçant un peu plus loin son vieux bonnet noir sur sa tête. Ils vont bien nous servir, chargeons un maximum de panneaux et de poutres en métal dans ces bébés. Et si on rentre en début d'après midi, on pourra commencer les barricades avant ce soir.

Glenn s'avança, et, muni d'une paire de pinces coupantes, fit sauter le cadenas de la grille d'un chantier de construction abandonné.

\- La chasse est ouverte ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la voie à ses camarades.

Devant eux s'étendait une large zone déserte, baignée dans le soleil du matin. A leur droite, plusieurs bâtiments semblaient achevés alors qu'à leur gauche, les ouvriers n'avaient manifestement pas eu le temps de finir le travail. Des immeubles inachevés s'élevaient, comme de grands squelettes faits de blocs de béton, de poutres et panneaux métalliques. Plus loin, devant eux, des centaines de containers rouillés étaient empilés les uns sur les autres.

\- C'est vrai ce que l'on dit des ouvriers du bâtiment, s'exclama Carol. Ils ne finissent jamais dans les temps !

Fière de sa blague, elle adressa un large sourire à ses compagnons qui secouaient la tête, dépités.

\- Le légendaire humour de Carol, soupira Tyreese.

\- Oh, admettez le, celle-ci était bonne...

Un rôdeur égaré , vêtu dans les lambeaux de ce qui semblait être une tenue d'ouvrier, sortit lentement d'un des bâtiments inachevés, visiblement ralenti par une cheville cassée qui pliait de manière impossible à chacun de ses pas. Une large entaille, toujours sanglante, lui scindait aussi le visage en deux moitiés, et sur la partie droite, sa peau flétrie pendait comme un vêtement trop grand, se balançant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il émit un grognement lorsqu'il repéra un potentiel repas et accéléra l'allure, dans la mesure du possible ; ce qui au final, n'était pas beaucoup plus rapide.

Carl leva son silencieux et sans arrêter d'avancer, tira sur le rôdeur qui s'effondra aussitôt.

\- Gardez vos yeux bien ouverts, déclara Carol, et mettons nous au boulot.

Tyreese commença par disposer les trois fourgons de manière à en faciliter le chargement et en ouvrit grand les portes arrières.

En trois heures, ils avaient chargé deux véhicules sur trois.

Carl s'acharnait bruyamment sur un panneau métallique qu'il tentait de faire tomber, tandis que Carol et Glenn transportaient une lourde poutre. Tyreese chargeait seul tous les matériaux et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Carol s'arrêta un instant et posa la grande poutre à ses pieds avant de passer sa main sur son front. Elle se délesta de sa veste qu'elle noua autour de sa taille alors que Glenn en profita pour reprendre son souffle également.

\- Toi et Rick, vous avez un peu parlé dernièrement ? commença-t-il.

Carol lui dit non de la tête et termina de nouer les manches de sa veste en se redressant vers lui. Les yeux plissés face au soleil, elle posa sa main au dessus de ses yeux comme visière.

\- Pas récemment. Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, juste un pressentiment.

\- Un mauvais ?

Glenn secoua la tête. Derrière eux, à une vingtaines de mètres, Carl donnait toujours de grands coups de pieds contre la paroi métallique et Carol observa que le bruit ressemblait au tonnerre. Cela, lui rappela que les tempêtes automnales que subissaient souvent la Géorgie les frapperaient sûrement bientôt et qu'il fallait s'y préparer.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Glenn. Il semble distant, sur les nerfs, et regarde Carl...

\- Carl ira bien, le rassura-t-elle. Comme nous tous. Rick et moi n'avons pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps, c'est vrai, mais il sait que je le soutiens. C'est d'abord un être humain perdu dans ce monde, se battant pour sa survie, il a de gros enjeux, et il a aussi des hauts et des bas.

\- Rick a un côté de plus en plus sombre, j'ai peur qu'il pète les plombs.

\- Il l'a déjà fait, et il est revenu, pas vrai ?

Glenn lui sourit et allait lui répondre quand à travers le rafus de Carl, ils entendirent la voix de Tyreese s'élever au loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda le jeune homme.

Mais Carol haussa les épaules. Tyreese faisait maintenant de grands gestes et pointait du doigt vers eux.

\- Il nous dit d'arrêter... murmura Carol.

Tyreese pointa son oreille du doigt.

\- Le bruit ! Il nous dit d'arrêter le bruit ! Comprit soudain Glenn.

Ils se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir émerger quatre rôdeurs à quelques dizaines de mètres, à peine, de Carl. Carol fut la première à s'élancer, tandis que Glenn commençait à crier pour tenter de prévenir le jeune garçon. Tyreese venait déjà dans leur direction, son marteau à la main.

Secouant le panneau dans tous les sens, Carl n'entendait ni les rôdeurs, ni les cris de Glenn. Tout en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, Carol arma son lourd fusil et tira dans le tas pour freiner l'avancée des macchabées et tenter d'arriver à Carl avant eux. Trois s'effondrèrent, les fémurs brisés par la rafale mais un survivant était déjà presque sur l'adolescent.

Carl sursauta suite aux coups de feu et se retourna. Surpris et pris de court, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme et il ne put que tendre les bras en avant devant lui, dans un réflexe, agrippant le rôdeur par les épaules pour le repousser. La créature était imposante et mesurait trois têtes de plus que le jeune homme qui luttait pour la tenir à distance, une distance qui se réduisait dangereusement.

Carol ne pouvait plus tirer sur le rôdeur, au risque de blesser Carl. Alors toujours lancée dans sa course, elle heurta la créature de plein fouet, plaçant tout le poids de son corps dans l'impact.

Carl fut projeté sur le côté et Carol, aux prises avec le rôdeur, percuta le panneau métallique qui céda enfin, retombant sous elle, entraînant plusieurs poutrelles dans l'effondrement.

Un gros nuage de poussière envahit les mètres alentour, alors que Carl se relevait de sa chute, les jambes encore tremblantes. Il toussa, asphyxié par l'opaque fumée et tenta de la disperser en agitant les bras. Des bruits de pas qui ralentissaient lui annoncèrent l'arrivée de Glenn puis de Tyreese.

Glenn lui tendit la main pour l'aider et vérifia d'un coup d'œil rapide si le jeune homme était blessé.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

Carl hocha la tête en toussant.

\- Je vais bien, grâce à Carol. Où est-elle ?

Tyreese avança dans les décombres et découvrit une Carol inconsciente, à demi ensevelie.

\- Elle est là ! Je l'ai trouvée ! Apportez moi de l'eau ! Vite !

Il s'agenouilla auprès de la femme et lui passa la main sur le front. Elle était couverte de poussière et un sillon rouge coulait sur son visage.

Glenn accourut, Carl sur ses talons, et il lui versa de l'eau sur la tête et dans la bouche. Carol bougea légèrement la tête, fronça les sourcils puis, reprenant conscience, elle ouvrit les yeux, soulevée par une subite toux qui sembla lui provoquer une grande douleur et elle se mit a gémir .

\- Mon bras... murmura-t-elle. Il est coincé...

Les trois hommes s'activèrent à déblayer les décombres qui la recouvraient mais une partie du panneau brisé lui immobilisait le bras au niveau du coude, coincé sous les poutres trop lourdes.

Ils tentèrent de la soulever, de la pousser, de la tirer, et tentèrent de libérer un peu de poids à l'aide d'un levier, mais rien n'y fit, même l'impressionnante carrure de Tyreese ne parvenait à rien d'autre qu'à arracher des cris de douleur à Carol.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Glenn. On va te sortir de là.

\- Je sens plus ma main, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Ça va aller, on va trouver une solution.

Tyreese se tourna vers lui.

\- Va chercher le camion vide et ramène le ici, il y a une corde sous mon siège. On va essayer de tirer ce merdier avec.

\- On risque de lui broyer le bras.

\- On a tout essayé ! C'est le seul moyen d'avoir une petite chance de la sauver en un seul morceau ! Alors vas-y ! Maintenant !

Glenn acquiesça et se redressa, alors que Carl enroulait un pan de sa chemise autour du mollet de Carol pour couvrir la plaie béante qui s'y trouvait.

\- Je crois que ça va être mort pour le camion, s'exclama soudain Glenn, qui s'apprêtait pourtant à s'éloigner.

Tyreese et Carl relevèrent la tête et aperçurent cette fois-ci un grand groupe, de plusieurs dizaines de rôdeurs, sortir de là où étaient venus les précédents, et marcher dans leur direction.

\- On pourra pas tous les avoir, maugréa Tyreese. Ils sont trop nombreux, il faut dégager de là !

\- Pas sans Carol ! protesta Carl.

Ty regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Mais il dut se résoudre à admettre qu'il ne restait qu'une solution. Il regretta l'épée de Michonne ou la machette d'Anna, et vit dans les yeux de Carol qu'elle en était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions.

De sa main libre, elle tira son couteau de sa ceinture et le lui tendit. Tyreese fixa la lame, tétanisé.

Glenn et Carl assistaient à la scène, impuissants.

\- Fais le, lui dit-elle. Fais le vite.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il défit sa ceinture, bricola un garrot au dessus du coude et récupéra la veste qu'elle avait nouée à sa taille, préparant de quoi stopper l'hémorragie.

\- Prête ?

Carol ferma les yeux, serra les dents et hocha la tête.

* * *

 **Rere mes petits loulous ! J'espère que ca vous a plu et que vous vous faites un sang d'encre pour nos personnages qui sont un peu tous dans la mouise à la fin de ce chapitre ! Entre l'accident de voiture, Carol et sa chirurgie express, et Anna qui se fait la belle... Et ca n'est pas fini car dans le chapitre 7 d'autres personnages vont se retrouver dans des positions délicates... Néanmoins comme je ne suis pas QUE une vilaine sadique, je vous ai laissé une petite note d'espoir (d'où le titre de ce chapitre 6, également une référence au 4eme volet de Star Wars) avec les présentations de Beth et Tara et leur envie de liberté.**

 **Voici votre petit teaser du chapitre 7 : des suspicions qui se renforcent, une scène choc et gore et une baston !**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires, ne soyez pas timides, car vos avis et vos petits mots sont la plus belle des récompenses pour ce travail, alors allez-y ! Je me ferai une joie de vous répondre !**

 **A dans deux semaines !**


	7. Chapter 7 Helping People

**Chapitre 7, déjà ^^... Je vais commencé par un petit recap du 6 où il c'est passé pas mal de choses, Anna est sortie en douce du centre en échappant à la surveillance de Daryl. Rick, Michonne, Maggie et Angie viennent de se crasher sur une route de forêt alors qu'ils partaient à la recherche de Tara. Glenn, Tyreese, Carl sont confronté à un choix difficile pour sauver Carol. Beth et Tara font connaissance et planifient leur évasion. Et enfin Sasha entreprend de se rapprocher de Berckman pour en savoir plus sur lui.**

 **Maintenant que votre mémoire est rafraichie je vous abandonne à votre lecture, et on se retrouve en bas, comme toujours ;)**

* * *

 **Chap 7**

 **Helping People**

Sasha observa son frère quitter le centre. Elle positiva en se disant qu'il n'allait pas loin, qu'il serait bientôt de retour, que les gens qui l'accompagnaient étaient de bons combattants et qu'ils risqueraient leur vie pour la sienne s'il le fallait.

Mais elle avait tellement perdu jusque là, et le gouffre qu'avait laissé la perte de Bob semblait impossible à combler, encore moins par de vaines promesses à soi-même.

Elle décida de noyer ses angoisses sous une douche chaude, qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre la veille.

Pendant que Daryl et Anna s'occupaient de Judith, elle alla rendre une petite visite de courtoisie au Dr Berckman.

Au delà de la surveillance et des secrets qu'elle était chargée de découvrir, Sasha avait hâte d'en apprendre davantage sur ses avancées scientifiques et sur la maladie elle-même.

Car avant d'être la guerrière et tireuse d'élite émérite qu'elle était devenue, elle était une jeune fille cultivée, major de sa promotion qui étudiait à Emory University, l'une des plus prestigieuses facultés de Géorgie.

Elle adorait les arts et la science.

C'était une enfant sage, proche de sa famille et qui faisait la grande fierté de son père. Ce dernier ne serait pas étonné de savoir qu'elle et Tyreese avaient survécu jusque là. De plus, il aurait adoré Bob et son caractère optimiste...

La douche lui fit un bien fou et elle en savoura chaque seconde, puis elle en sortit, enroulant un vieux drap autour d'elle avant de s'adonner au démêlage de ses cheveux rebelles qui en avaient bien besoin. Elle se demanda, avec le peu d'hygiène qu'ils accordaient à leur corps, par quel miracle ses compagnons et elle n'avaient pas encore attrapés de poux ou d'autres parasites.

Elle tirait sur ses cheveux tant et tant avec la brosse qu'elle finit par en retirer une pleine poignée, qu'elle jeta par la fenêtre.

C'est à ce moment là que le Dr Berckman poussa la porte des douches.

Sasha poussa un petit cri de surprise et il s'empressa de refermer la porte.

\- Pardon ! s'écria-t-il. Milles excuses, je venais... Je... peu importe.

\- C'est rien, lui lança-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende a travers la porte. J'ai fini, je m'habille !

Elle enfila ses vêtements à toute vitesse sur son corps encore humide et tira ses cheveux en arrière en un petit chignon tout frisotté, puis elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le docteur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, insista-t-il. J'aurais dû frapper, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir du monde dans les douches... Ou dans tout l'hôpital, d'ailleurs...

\- Y'a pas de mal, le rassura-t-elle en balayant toute ambiguïté d'un geste de la main. La plupart des hommes d'aujourd'hui en auraient probablement profité pour me violer, alors ne vous en faites pas : vous êtes un vrai gentleman. Désolée... C'était un peu cru.

\- Qui pourrait blâmer la tentation de ces pauvres bougres, vous êtes ravissante !

Sasha esquissa un petit sourire, à la fois gênée et flattée et s'empressa de changer de sujet.

\- J'allais justement venir vous trouver. Si vous avez un peu de temps à m'accorder, j'adorerais en apprendre davantage sur ce que vous faites.

\- Puis-je vous inviter à prendre ce fameux café dont nous avons parlé avant-hier ?

La jeune fille tiqua un instant, elle avait totalement oublié la proposition que Berckman lui avait effectivement faite la nuit de leur arrivée au centre, et elle lui sourit.

\- Très bonne idée : ça me réveillera un peu !

Il se plaça près d'elle et posa sa main dans son dos pour l'inciter à l'accompagner.

Il l'emmena dans son bureau, l'invita à s'asseoir et brancha la machine à café. Il se positionna de façon à ce que Sasha ne puisse pas le voir tandis qu'il diluait discrètement un gramme de GHB réduit en poudre dans la tasse de la jeune femme. Il s'était procuré le produit quelques temps auparavant auprès d'une bande de d'individus peu recommandables à qui il avait rendu service.

\- Comment avez vous pu vous fournir en café pendant tout ce temps ? lui demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il lui tendait la tasse fumante et qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle. Attendez, vous n'en prenez pas ?

\- Je me contente d'un seul café par jour pour ne pas fatiguer les générateurs inutilement. Ils ont un travail bien plus précieux à faire ! Ce qui explique que je ne sois pas encore arrivé au bout des stocks que les infirmières avaient entassés ici et là. Dieu ce que ces femmes pouvaient être accros !

Sasha rit poliment, trempa ses lèvres dans la tasse et grimaça.

\- Il est immonde ! s'esclaffa-t-elle

\- Il n'est pas fameux, mais rassurez vous, il ne vous rendra pas malade.

\- C'est pas grave, maintenant je comprends la vraie raison qui fait que vous n'en buviez pas. Mais ça reste une boisson chaude ! Merci beaucoup, Docteur.

Sasha se devait de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces et vida la tasse d'une traite pour en finir au plus vite avec l'horrible goût amer que ce café lui laissait dans la bouche.

* * *

\- Anna !

Daryl tambourina une fois de plus sur la porte des toilettes du deuxième étage et il se refusait encore à admettre qu'elle ait pu l'avoir berné comme un bleu et mettre les voiles. Mais ses appels restés sans réponse confirmaient ses craintes.

Maintenant persuadé que la jeune fille s'était jouée de lui, il ouvrit la porte et, découvrant les toilettes vides et tous les robinets ouverts, il siffla un petit « connasse » avant de filer à toutes jambes dans le couloir.

Un coup d'œil dans le jardin désert lui confirma qu'elle était partie depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et en ville, il aurait plus de mal à retrouver sa trace que dans la forêt où il pouvait mettre ses talents de traqueur à l'œuvre.

Mais avant de partir à sa recherche, il devait prévenir Sasha, qui désormais, resterait seule ici avec Berckman et Judith, et quelqu'un devait veiller sur « la p'tite dure à cuire ».

La situation était compliquée.

Même si Rick semblait faire assez confiance au docteur, laisser Sasha seule en charge de la protection de l'endroit avec lui ne rassurait pas vraiment le chasseur. Une vague de colère contre Anna l'envahit quand il réalisa dans quelle position elle le mettait, et les risques qu'elle leur faisait courir à tous.

Mais les envies de liberté de la jeune fille lui rappelèrent l'adolescent qu'il avait un jour été, où il ne rêvait que d'aventures surtout pour échapper au coups de son père. Choses que Merle lui avait vite apportées, mais pas toujours de façon positive.

Il dut décider qui était le plus en danger, et qui avait le plus besoin de lui en ce moment : Sasha, seule à surveiller le centre, le docteur et Judith, ou Anna qui errait seule dans la ville ?

\- Et merde...

Il descendit jusqu'au bureau de Berckman, ouvrit la porte à la volée et y trouva le docteur en pleine conversation avec Sasha.

\- Anna s'est fait la malle, dit-il sans prêter attention au regard vexé d'Aaron qui n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'intrusion dans ses bureaux privés.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Sasha. Mais... !

\- Vous devez la retrouver ! la coupa Berckman. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre cette fille, vous n'avez pas idée de la valeur scientifique qu'elle a !

\- Et la valeur de sa vie, Docteur ? vociféra Daryl.

Le frêle et timide scientifique s'enfonça dans sa chaise sous le ton agressif du chasseur et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher, pendant une fraction de seconde, de le comparer à un chien soumis qui venait de perdre son combat contre un mâle dominant. Ce qui le conforta dans l'idée de laisser Sasha seule. Ce geek chétif ne représentait pas vraiment une menace et encore moins pour une tireuse d'élite telle que la jolie métisse.

Il l'aurait volontiers rabaissé encore davantage, pour le remettre à sa place mais à chaque seconde, il perdait ses chances de retrouver Anna avant que quelque chose ne lui arrive. Car, d'expérience, il savait qu'il lui arrivait toujours quelque chose.

\- Sasha, j'ai besoin que tu gardes un œil sur « la petite dure à cuire ». Anna ne doit pas être loin, je reviendrai vite.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se contenta de se reposer sur son sens de la famille.

La jeune femme savait que la fille de Rick était plus qu'un simple enfant, c'était leur symbole de l'innocence et de l'espoir dans ce monde. La perdre était inconcevable pour eux tous.

Rick et Carl, piliers porteurs du groupe, ne s'en remettraient pas et tout les autres en souffriraient d'autant plus.

Quand il eut refermé la porte, Sasha fit à nouveau face à Berckman.

\- C'est vraiment horrible, dit-il. J'espère qu'il la retrouvera vivante.

Elle lui sourit poliment et commença à se lever.

\- Le devoir m'appelle : biberons et couches sales ! Il n'y a pas de sot métier, même pendant l'apocalypse ! Merci pour ce moment, Docteur, et pour le caf...

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et retomba assise sur son siège, les yeux dans le vague.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, murmura-t-elle la bouche soudain pâteuse.

Elle entendit Aaron qui l'appelait mais la voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Sasha finit par tomber dans un profond sommeil. Elle glissa de son fauteuil et s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Berckman soupira de soulagement, à quelques secondes près, Dixon aurait découvert le corps inanimé de son amie et ça en aurait été fini de lui et de ses grands projets.

Il se leva, enjamba la jeune femme endormie et s'assura que la voie était libre dans le couloir. Puis il saisit Sasha par les chevilles et la traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Tyreese, le tout sans la moindre difficulté. Depuis des mois, il était devenu un pro dans l'art de traîner les corps inanimés de jeunes femmes.

Il la déposa sur le lit et la disposa de façon à faire penser à une bonne grosse sieste. Avec la dose de GHB qu'il avait ajoutée dans le café de la jeune femme, elle ne se souviendrait même pas de s'être levée le matin.

Il la laissa dormir, et alla retrouver Judith dans la chambre de Rick et Carl.

La petite fille était éveillée et se tenait assise dans son berceau, trouvé dans les locaux du service pédiatrie, et regardait distraitement son visiteur.

Il se pencha vers elle et caressa ses petites boucles blondes.

\- Tu vas rester bien sagement ici quelques minutes, Oncle Aaron doit aller chercher quelques rôdeurs pour le spectacle, lui dit-il doucement. Toi et moi, on va devenir très, très, proches.

* * *

L'animal avait surgi de nulle part devant la camionnette. Rick donna un brusque coup de volant et mit tout son poids sur la pédale de frein qui ne répondit pas.

La tête de Michonne heurta si fort la vitre que celle-ci vola en éclats et le véhicule, quand à lui, dérapa et heurta un arbre sur le flanc.

Rick braqua à fond dans l'autre sens mais ne parvenait plus à récupérer le contrôle du camion, ne réussissant qu'à le faire zigzaguer, à toute vitesse, sur la route.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de reconnaître la bête, peut-être un cerf ou un cheval. Il n'était sûr que de la couleur et du nombre de pattes.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa préoccupation majeure pour le moment.

Il aperçut Michonne, inconsciente, à ses côtés. Et après un dernier coup de volant, la camionnette fonça droit dans un arbre et le heurta de plein fouet, enfonçant tout l'avant du véhicule.

Le front de Rick heurta d'abord le volant, lui ouvrant l'arcade, puis sa tête fut projetée en arrière et alla taper le siège conducteur.

Pendant une seconde, le monde, sous ses yeux encore ouverts, lui parut comme un énorme vortex de couleurs tournoyantes. Puis toutes les couleurs virèrent au rouge et une forte odeur de fumée vint lui brûler la gorge.

A demi conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Rick s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits, comprenant tout le danger de leur situation.

Le sol de la cabine prenait feu sous leurs pieds et Michonne était toujours inconsciente.

Il défit sa ceinture de sécurité en toute hâte et tenta d'ouvrir la portière, mais celle-ci s'obstinait à ne pas céder, malgré les grands coups d'épaule qu'il lui donnait frénétiquement.

Il abdiqua enfin, à court d'oxygène, suffoquant à cause de la fumée.

Il réussit à baisser la vitre et à s'extirper du véhicule en flammes, retombant lourdement sur le sol dans un cri de douleur, mais il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il se releva aussitôt, boitant jusqu'à la portière passager, priant pour que celle-ci s'ouvre.

Ce qu'elle fit à la première tentative.

Rick détacha la ceinture de Michonne, l'attrapa sous les bras et la sortit du véhicule, s'empressant d'éteindre les flammes qui avaient déjà atteint les chaussures et le pantalon de la jeune femme.

Puis il la traîna sur la route pour l'éloigner avant de lui tapoter la joue.

\- Michonne ! Michonne, réveille-toi !

Il tapa un peu plus fort mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors il posa deux doigts sur sa gorge et vérifia que son coeur battait encore.

Michonne était vivante et respirait, elle semblait juste bien sonnée par le choc et Rick devait encore trouver Maggie et Angie.

Il retourna à la camionnette en courant et découvrit les portes arrières grandes ouvertes.

Les flammes dévoraient littéralement la cabine du conducteur et la fumée envahissait peu à peu l'arrière. Rick ne devait pas perdre de temps, d'une minute à l'autre, le feu atteindrait le réservoir d'essence et le véhicule exploserait.

Il aperçut une Maggie chancelante qui tentait de se relever parmi toutes les caisses et sacs qu'ils avaient emmenées avec eux, envahie par une épaisse fumée.

Rick sauta dans le fourgon et passa le bras de Maggie autour de son cou pour l'aider.

La jeune fille avait la lèvre ouverte et son menton était couvert de sang. Elle toussa et d'un signe de tête, assura au leader qu'elle allait bien.

\- Où est Angie ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant du camion.

\- Pas là, tu étais avec elle, tu l'as vue sortir après le crash ?

Maggie secoua la tête de droite à gauche et essuya le sang de son visage d'un revers de manche.

\- J'étais dans les vapes.

Rick jura et laissa Maggie s'asseoir près de Michonne. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la camionnette dans l'intention d'y retourner pour chercher Angie, mais elle explosa au même moment, le projetant à terre et envoyant tout autour d'eux une pluie de débris enflammés qui les laissa miraculeusement indemnes.

\- Le bruit et la fumée qui vont se dégager de cet engin vont attirer tous les rôdeurs des environs, déclara Rick en se relevant.

\- Ou pire, ajouta Maggie.

\- Il faut vite retrouver Angie et foutre le camp d'ici.

\- Les portes étaient ouvertes, elle a sûrement dû être éjectée. Si elle était sortie toute seule, elle serait là.

Revenant à elle, Michonne gémit et roula sur le côté. Mis à part une belle entaille au front et de légères brûlures aux chevilles, elle s'en sortait bien.

Maggie l'aida à se relever et Michonne jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Une stupide bestiole a traversé la route, répondit Rick.

Il sondait les alentours du regard, priant pour qu'Angie ne se soit pas trouvée à proximité de l'explosion, lorsqu'il aperçut une forme sombre sur le bas côté la route, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

\- Je la vois ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

Il piqua un sprint et retrouva Angie, vivante, mais bien amochée.

Son front semblait avoir glissé sur le bitume et une bonne partie de son visage était profondément éraflée.

Sa pommette arborait une coupure si profonde que le sang en sortait par vagues. Un de ses yeux avait aussi subi un choc et arborait une large auréole rouge. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, laissant apparaître d'autres brûlures dues au goudron.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, grimaça de douleur et tenta de lancer un petit sourire à un Rick inquiet.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, gémit-elle.

\- Tu devrais voir la tienne, lui répondit-il.

\- Pire... Conducteur... Au monde !

\- Ma femme m'a déjà battu à ce jeu là.

\- Evitons de parler de Lori... Je souffre déjà assez comme ça !

Il sourit et lui demanda :

\- Rien de cassé ?

Angie essaya de se relever, mais une nouvelle douleur aigüe la prit dans la poitrine et elle se ravisa.

\- Une côte, je crois.

\- Ok.

Il la prit par le bras et l'aida doucement à se relever, tandis que Maggie et Michonne les avaient rejoints.

\- C'est bizarre, remarqua Michonne, que l'avant du camion ait pris feu sans raison.

\- Un court-circuit ? s'interrogea Maggie. Une étincelle et hop.

\- Si rapidement ? Non, il devait y avoir un combustible mais le carburant est à l'arrière.

\- Les freins ne répondaient plus, précisa Rick, se souvenant de ce dernier fait avant l'accident.

\- Aaron, lâcha Angie.

L'homme secoua la tête.

\- Ce sont _ses_ véhicules, pourquoi tenter de les réduire en cendre? Il en a besoin.

\- C'est justement lui qui nous les a prêtés. Il était le seul à y avoir accès. C'est forcément lui !

\- Il a besoin de nous, ça ne tient pas la route... Et puis il n'y avait pas d'odeur d'essence à l'avant.

\- N'importe quelle huile fait un bon combustible !

\- T'es en train de me dire qu'il a imbibé la moquette avec de l'huile d'olive ?

Vexée, Angie serra les dents et se tut une seconde, pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Il attendait peut-être qu'on soit tous partis pour avoir le champ libre ! Avec ta fille là bas, Rick, vulnérable! Et Anna ! Il a peut-être même piégé l'un des camions dans lesquels ton fils se trouve en ce moment même ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?! On doit rentrer !

Maggie s'interposa.

\- Tara a disparu depuis presque une semaine. Si on ne la cherche pas maintenant, on ne la retrouvera jamais. Elle est peut-être vivante, quelque part, seule et priant pour qu'on la retrouve. J'ai promis à Glenn de la ramener saine et sauve. Et tout ce que tu suggères ne sont que des suppositions sans preuve. Sasha et Daryl sont là bas, et en eux, on peut avoir pleine confiance.

Angie parut comprendre les différents enjeux de la situation, mais son instinct, et le regard que lui avait lancé Aaron le matin même, lui criaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Rick se tourna vers Michonne pour avoir un dernier avis.

\- Angie n'a pas tord, dit-elle. On ne sait rien de cet homme et il me paraît trop bon et trop bien élevé pour être honnête. Que ce soit dangereux pour nous ou pas, il a forcément fait quelque chose de pas net. Comme nous tous, je sais, mais on n'est sûrs de rien. Il faut en avoir le cœur net. Ce qui est sûr par contre, c'est que Tara ne tiendra pas seule dehors très longtemps. Désolée Angie, mais je suis sûre qu'Anna ira bien quand on rentrera.

\- C'est réglé, déclara Rick. Allons chercher Tara et foutons le camps : les morts arrivent.

* * *

Daryl arpenta les rues désertes de la ville, pendant deux bonnes heures, avant de repérer Anna, perchée sur le toit d'une boutique d'armes qu'elle avait probablement déjà dû fouiller.

Sa machette, accrochée à sa ceinture, avait renvoyé les rayons du soleil et le chasseur avait aperçu ses scintillements de loin.

Il entra sans qu'elle ne le voie et enjamba un trio de rôdeurs fraîchement tués. Tous avaient le crâne fendu, Anna n'avait pas chômé.

Il la retrouva, assise au bord du toit à scruter l'horizon.

\- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Anna sursauta et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Salut... Papa !

\- Si j'avais été un étranger, j'aurais pu t'buter cent fois. Tu as trouvé quelque chose là-dedans ?

\- Mais tu n'es pas un étranger et je suis bien vivante... comme toujours ! Et non, l'endroit a été pillé et re pillé. Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

\- On te repère à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tu dois être plus prudente.

\- Quoi ? Parce que ma vie est précieuse ?

Il tira son paquet de cigarettes tout tordu de sa poche et lui en offrit une avant d'allumer la sienne.

\- Elle l'est pour moi... Pour nous, je veux dire, pour le groupe... Ce que tu représentes.

Le début de réponse du chasseur n'échappa pas à la jeune fille. Et c'était presque tout ce qu'elle avait retenu des paroles de Daryl.

Elle sourit légèrement, comme intérieurement, juste pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changera, si on trouve un vaccin ? Ce monde sera toujours ce qu'il est, les rôdeurs seront toujours une menace. Les gens le seront encore davantage. Ils voudront toujours ce que l'on a.

\- Si on était tous immunisés, notre groupe je veux dire, ça ferait la différence qui nous aiderait à survivre. A avoir un avantage, une meilleure chance.

\- Oui, ou peut-être qu'ivres de pouvoir, dû à cette immunité, vous tourneriez tous mal. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont instables et pourraient facilement basculer vers le côté obscur de la Force. Rick m'a toujours donné cette impression, et ma soeur... bref. Un grand pouvoir exige de grandes responsabilités, c'est Spiderman qui l'a dit.

\- En fait, c'est son oncle qui a dit ça...

\- Peu importe.

\- On peut rentrer maintenant ?

Anna acquiesça, à contre-coeur.

Daryl jeta sa cigarette d'une pichenette devant lui, expira la fumée qu'il avait dans les poumons et quand la jeune fille fut debout, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui, sans préambule.

Surprise mais ravie, Anna laissa Daryl l'embrasser et toutes ses angoisses fondirent comme neige au soleil.

C'était comme prendre une drogue particulièrement addictive : tout s'envolait et il ne restait plus que les bras du chasseur autour d'elle, et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle resta malgré tout un brin frustrée quand il mit fin à leur étreinte, l'enjoignant à le suivre pour rentrer.

Elle aurait volontiers profité un peu plus d'un moment d'intimité, loin de tous, avec lui.

\- On pourrait rester là un peu plus longtemps, suggéra-t-elle innocemment, en sortant du magasin.

\- Les autres ont besoin de nous.

Anna soupira.

\- Rabat-joie...

Ils traversèrent quelques rues, quand ils entendirent ce qui ressemblait à un hurlement.

Ils se figèrent, se regardèrent et tendirent à nouveau l'oreille.

Le coeur d'Anna avait bondi dans sa poitrine en soupçonnant la présence d'autres personnes. Daryl, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Anna, sondait le regard de la jeune fille. Il redoutait un autre cri et qu'elle ne décide d'aller aux devants des ennuis, comme toujours.

Mais un deuxième cri retentit, différent cette fois, plus aigü, plus déchirant.

Anna comprit tout de suite que c'était la voix d'un enfant. Alors, d'un bond, elle s'élança en courant dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris.

\- Anna, attends ! cria Daryl en se lançant aussitôt à sa poursuite pour tenter de la rattraper.

Mais la jeune fille était plus jeune, avait un équipement plus léger, et surtout, n'avait pas été blessée par balle à l'épaule quelques jours plus tôt. Alors elle le distança facilement.

Les cris se rapprochaient et Daryl dut puiser dans ses ressources pour redoubler d'efforts et réduire encore la distance qui les séparait. Au détour d'une rue, Anna stoppa net, et il arriva sur elle, découvrant la scène qui avait figé sur place la jeune fille, lancée pourtant à pleine vitesse.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, hommes, femmes et quatre enfants qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans, étaient attaqués par un attroupement d'une trentaine de rôdeurs.

Un des enfants, un petit garçon d'environ 4 ans, était déjà à terre, le visage à demi dévoré, une expression d'horreur figée dans l'unique oeil qui lui restait.

Les adultes semblaient à court de munition, n'ayant tiré aucun coup de feu.

Ils avaient bien tenté de former un cercle de protection tout autour des enfants, luttant contre les rôdeurs à coup de battes et d'armes tranchantes, mais cela ne suffisait pas, et les créatures les encerclaient toujours d'un peu plus près.

Une femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, fut la première submergée et elle disparut dans la masse affamée, en quelques secondes à peine, ne laissant d'elle rien d'autre que d'horribles hurlements.

Les enfants criaient, pleuraient et dans les yeux des adultes, Anna pouvait lire d'où elle se trouvait, le désespoir qu'ils reflétaient.

Tout semblait perdu.

Un homme frappa un rôdeur à la tête. Celui-ci s'écroula en avant, sonné mais pas mort pour autant et, en redressant sa tête chancelante, la première chose qu'il vit fut une des petites filles.

Il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras et l'attraper par la jambe, la tirant déjà vers lui.

C'en était trop pour Anna. Jugeant que des gens avec des enfants ne pouvaient pas être mauvais, elle allait s'élancer pour les aider, mais Daryl fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille, sachant qu'elle se débattrait forcément contre cette décision, alors avec son bras libre, il la bloqua face à lui.

Il l'attira derrière un mur contre lequel il la plaqua, sa main l'empêchant toujours d' émettre un son.

Submergée de sanglots et choquée, Anna avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et suffoquait à moitié sous le bâillon que lui imposait Daryl.

Il pencha sa tête au delà de l'angle du mur pour observer la scène et être sûr qu'aucun rôdeur ne les avait vus. Puis il reporta son attention sur Anna qui, à présent, fulminait, le visage baigné de larmes et rouge de colère.

\- On ne peut pas, lui dit doucement Daryl d'un air sincèrement désolé. On ne peut pas...

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, de toutes ses forces, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas entendre tous ces hurlements tellement si abominables que chacun d'eux s'emparait de tout son corps.

Des bruits vinrent s'ajouter, comme les instruments d'une chanson macabre.

Anna entendait tout et n'entendait plus que ça : la mastication frénétique des rôdeurs, les craquements d'os, la chair qui se déchire et les derniers soubresauts des enfants, étouffant dans leur propre sang.

* * *

Dans la zone industrielle, l'esprit de Carol s'évadait. Elle ne sentait même plus son corps, bringuebalé dans tous les sens par ses trois compagnons qui la transportaient vers le troisième camion, le dernier resté vide.

Elle était même en train d'oublier la douleur qu'elle venait d'endurer, lorsque Tyreese lui avait coupé le bras au niveau du coude, sectionnant tous ses tendons et séparant ses os.

Carol avait serré les dents aussi fort que possible et avait supporté cette torture tout du long, sans s'évanouir.

Mais maintenant, sa conscience lâchait enfin prise. C'était fait, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'accrocher à la vie pendant la route de retour.

Etait-ce son tour de mourir ?

Carol en fut presque soulagée.

Elle revoyait défiler ces deux dernières années.

Elle pensa à Glenn, le premier membre encore en vie qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle voyait son visage entouré d'un épais brouillard, juste au dessus d'elle, la priant de tenir le coup et de ne pas s'endormir. Mais se vidant doucement de son sang, les forces de Carol l'abandonnaient peu à peu.

Elle se souvint du jour où elle avait rencontré Daryl, accompagné de son frère Merle, et au souvenir de son ami, une larme roula sur sa joue.

Daryl était la personne dont elle était la plus proche. Si Carol avait trouvé la force de continuer après la mort de Sophia, si elle était devenue la combattante qu'elle était aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à lui. Il avait toujours fait son farouche avec elle, mais leur amitié et le lien qui les unissait, étaient indéniables.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie de si nombreuses fois, à la ferme, à la prison...

Et Carol allait maintenant mourir, loin de lui. "Pookie" en serait dévasté, elle le savait bien. Derrière ses airs de redneck viril et insensible, Daryl était fragile et gérait mal les coups trop durs. Il avait encore besoin d'elle.

Puis Carol repensa à Lizzy et Micah. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit à personne à ce sujet. Seul Tyreese savait. Les autres pensaient que les deux jeunes soeurs n'avaient pas survécu, en toute logique. De fait, personne ne demandait à connaître les détails de deux pertes si dures à encaisser. Elles étaient parties, comme tant d'autres, fin de l'histoire.

\- Regarde les fleurs, Lizzie chérie... murmura-t-elle à demi consciente.

Glenn posa sa main sur son front.

\- Elle est gelée, on va la perdre !

\- Il faut faire vite ! s'écria Carl.

Carl et Judith... Finalement, Carol avait réussi à sauver deux enfants, parmi tous ceux qu'elle avait juré de protéger. Et même si ça n'avait pas suffi à apaiser son âme, c'était déjà une belle victoire ici-bas.

Glenn et Ty la hissèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Carl monta avec Carol et resta à ses côtés tandis que les deux autres s'installèrent au volant de leur véhicule respectif, doublant ainsi leurs chances d'arriver plus rapidement au centre où Berckman pourrait prendre en charge la blessée.

Ils abandonnèrent sur place le troisième camion, et quittèrent la zone industrielle, laissant derrière eux des grilles grandes ouvertes et un flot de rôdeurs désormais libres de se disperser en ville.

* * *

Aaron devait faire vite. Anna et Daryl pouvaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Il dut faire fi de toutes précautions et au lieu de se rendre dans son repaire à pieds, comme il en avait l'habitude, il prit sa jeep en espérant ne pas croiser la route des autres survivants, ni attirer les rôdeurs.

Il arriva sur place en moins de trois minutes, descendit de sa voiture en jetant un coup d'oeil à la ronde, puis il entra dans le bâtiment de l'ancien lycée désaffecté et descendit au sous-sol.

Lorsqu'il appuya sur l'interrupteur, le doux ronronnement du générateur se mit en marche et tous les néons s'allumèrent en grésillant, les uns après les autres.

La musique commença et les hurlements retentirent avec elle.

Mais aujourd'hui, Aaron n'avait pas le temps d'en profiter. Chaque minute comptait.

S'il réussissait à revenir avant les autres au centre et à mettre son plan en place, plus aucun soupçon ne pourrait peser sur lui, en particulier aux yeux de Rick Grimes.

Il se devait d'obtenir la pleine confiance de cet homme pour avoir un accès total à Anna et écarter la jeune fille des yeux trop méfiants de sa sœur. Angie devait disparaître, mais il ne pouvait pas la tuer, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux d'éliminer la seule personne qui s'opposait à lui.

Il devait totalement la décrédibiliser aux yeux de son groupe et de sa sœur pour qu'ils la mettent d'eux-mêmes à l'écart.

Il s'arrangerait pour disposer quelques rôdeurs morts dans le centre, y compris dans la chambre de Judith.

Les premiers à rentrer, voyant Sasha dans les vapes, et découvrant Aaron couvert de sang, en déduiraient qu'il avait sauvé la petite fille. Et Rick lui mangerait dans la main.

Mais avant cela, il devait se débarrasser de Tara, qu'il tuerait par un grand coup de hache en travers du torse. L'arme qui allait causer cette blessure serait ainsi parfaitement reconnaissable et permettrait à la jeune fille de se transformer.

Dans quelques dizaines de minutes, il la déposerait sur la route près de la maison où il l'avait enlevée six jours plus tôt afin que le petit groupe qu'y avait emmené Rick ce matin, tombe sur elle, faisant planer tous les soupçons sur la seule personne à posséder une telle arme.

Peu importe qu'Angie n'ait pas de mobile pour ce meurtre, en ces temps de doute et de confusion, aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'interroger.

Pour l'instant il avait beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, d'endroits où se rendre et il jouait son plus gros coup de poker avec un timing serré.

* * *

Beth et Tara avaient passé la nuit à parler. La petite blonde voulait tout savoir et sa nouvelle amie d'infortune lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Elle lui relata comment elle avait rencontré Glenn et l'avait aidé à retrouver Maggie, puis comment ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à Terminus et comment Carol les avait finalement sauvés.

Elle lui parla aussi des soeurs Roses et de tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur le généticien fou.

En croisant leurs deux histoires, elles se rendirent vite compte que cet homme surveillait le groupe depuis bien longtemps, peut-être même quand ils vivaient encore à la prison.

Beth se douta que d'ici peu, leur tortionnaire ramènerait ici d'autres femmes du groupe et l'idée que Maggie puisse se retrouver dans la même situation qu'elle la révulsa.

Elles échafaudèrent un plan bancal et risqué qui consistait à tuer le docteur la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait chercher l'une d'elles pour ses monstrueuses expériences.

Malheureusement, ce plan nécessitait que celle qui s'en chargerait soit libre de ses mouvements, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais.

Aussi, lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent et que la musique retentit, pour la première fois Beth et Tara prièrent pour qu'il passe la porte de leur chambre.

Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne plaisanta pas, ne lança pas une de ses habituelles petites remarques cinglantes et ironiques.

Il était rouge, en sueur, et ses gestes étaient moins assurés.

Il débrancha la perfusion de Tara et poussa le lit vers la porte pour l'emmener, sans un mot.

Les choses se présentaient mal pour les deux jeunes filles. Allongée et attachée, l'infortunée cobaye du jour ne pourrait pas faire grand chose.

Elle se tordit la nuque et lança un dernier regard vers Beth avant qu'il ne l'emmène dans le couloir.

Tara reconnaissait le chemin, il l'emmenait dans la "salle d'examens" où il gardait la plupart de son matériel, un rôdeur d'une carrure impressionnante, enfermé dans une cage et surnommé "Bill", qu'il nourrissait et à qui il injectait dieu-seul-sait-quoi.

Quand ils entrèrent, Bill s'agita dans sa cage et le médecin stoppa le lit de Tara dans un coin de la pièce.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, analysant tous les objets à sa portée qui pourraient lui être utiles et elle remarqua une grande hache à l'autre bout de la salle, beaucoup trop loin... Mais plus près d'elle, à portée de main, trônait un lourd microscope. Un bon coup à la tête ferait sûrement l'affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette, presque inaudible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il, le dos tourné, s'activant sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Dans quelques heures tu gambaderas joyeusement dans la nature pour retrouver tes amis, le tout, très loin de moi.

Tara ne sut pas dire si ce programme était rassurant ou pas, mais il était peu probable qu'il la laisse partir en vie. Et que faisait-il, toute de suite, sur son plan de travail ? Etait-ce encore une piqûre qui l'assommerait ? Comme celles qu'il lui avait déjà injectées avant de la violer, consciente mais incapable de bouger ?

Si Beth la voyait revenir amorphe, sur ce même lit couvert de sang et d'excréments, la jeune fille perdrait tout espoir, définitivement.

\- Mais avant, ajouta-t-il, vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur vos amis, leurs points forts, leurs faiblesses, et en particulier sur les soeurs Roses.

Tous ses doutes se confirmèrent en entendant cette simple phrase mais étrangement, Tara trouva soudain les certitudes de son geôlier bien comiques et elle éclata de rire, nerveusement. Depuis qu'elle était dans ce trou, et même bien avant ça, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle mourrait. Salement. Comme tous ses défunts amis. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait contrôler, c'était que sa mort serve à quelque chose, et lâcher des infos précieuses sur le groupe de Rick n'en ferait jamais partie.

\- Alors tuez moi tout de suite ! rit-elle.

Devant l'assurance et l'arrogance de la jeune femme, l'égo d'Aaron fut blessé.

Devant la mort, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir et certains de ses "sujets" ne semblaient plus avoir peur de ce qu'il pouvait leur faire subir.

Il ravala sa fierté. Il ne pouvait pas laisser aller sa colère maintenant mais la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front accusait une certaine nervosité.

\- Je ne vais pas vous tuer ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeux et confiant. Non, en fait...

Il vint vers elle, un petit revolver dans la main, commençant à détacher sa cheville droite. Tara se raidit néanmoins à la vue de l'arme.

Aaron savait que la détacher était risqué mais pour que la blessure qu'il allait lui infliger soit crédible aux yeux de Rick, l'ex flic et de Daryl, le traqueur, la jeune femme devait être debout.

Les dégâts ne seraient pas du tout les mêmes sur son torse s'il la frappait allongée, avec la force de gravité sur cette arme si lourde, il risquerait de la couper en deux.

Si elle était debout, en revanche, comme lors d'une altercation entre deux personnes, ce qu'il cherchait à faire croire, le coup porté devrait seulement lui briser les côtes et toute la cage thoracique, perforant et déchirant ses poumons. Une mort lente et douloureuse.

\- ... En fait je vais vous laisser partir mais si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre moi pendant le temps où je vous rends votre liberté, je vous loge une balle en plein coeur et vous deviendrez la nouvelle compagne de Bill ! continua-t-il en détachant sa deuxième cheville, un sourire sans joie aux lèvres. Je le trouve un peu déprimé en ce moment... ajouta-t-il, grimaçant une moue triste.

Il le faisait, Tara n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et même si c'était sûrement une ruse, son bourreau lui donnait enfin la chance pour laquelle elle se tenait prête depuis des heures. Il la détachait.

\- Pourquoi faites vous ça ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant par là à le distraire et à abaisser sa vigilance.

\- Parce que vous ne me servez plus à rien et que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous, je laisse le soin aux créatures, dehors, de régler votre cas.

\- Et Beth ?

\- J'ai encore besoin d'elle, du moins pendant les sept prochains mois.

Il remonta vers elle le long du lit et détacha sa main gauche.

Tara ne bougea pas d'un poil, lui prouvant qu'elle avait bien saisi le message et qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille.

Mais lorsqu'il se pencha au dessus d'elle pour libérer sa main droite, la jeune recrue se cabra et lui envoya un violent coup de genou qui alla frapper le visage du docteur et lui brisa le nez dans une gerbe de sang..

Surpris et sonné, il poussa un cri et laissa tomber son arme sous le lit de Tara. Cette dernière en profita pour attraper le microscope, lui asséna un grand coup sur le devant du crâne et il s'écroula à quatre pattes au sol.

Tara termina de libérer sa main puis elle sauta du lit. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir aussitôt mais elle ne pouvait pas s'élancer dehors sans savoir où étaient ses amis. Et lui le savait.

Elle jaugea l'homme qui se relevait doucement, sa main sur la plaie qu'il avait au front et elle sauta sur lui, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse où la tête lui tournait encore.

Elle le saisit par le col de la chemise et de toutes ses forces, mue par la colère, elle le poussa contre la cage de Bill, lequel s'agita plus violemment encore et tenta désespérément de passer dents et doigts hors des barreaux afin de trouver la moindre petite prise.

\- Dites moi où ils sont ! hurla-t-elle en le secouant contre le métal. Ou je vous envoie étudier votre cobaye de plus près !

Dans sa cage, Bill devenait hors de contrôle et frappait sur le métal avec ses poings, comme un gorille enragé.

L'homme renvoya à Tara un sourire écarlate, son regard tanguait toujours un peu. Malgré le peu de forces qu'elle avait, la petite brune avait réussi à bien l'assommer, à tel point qu'il en était toujours un peu groggy, lui permettant de le maîtriser alors qu'il faisait une bonne tête et plusieurs kilos de plus qu'elle.

\- Faites donc, très chère ! gargouilla-t-il dans son sang.

Son regard s'illumina, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits et il tira soudain le loquet de la cage, d'un geste sec.

Bill heurta la porte de tout son poids et les corps d'un médecin blessé et d'une frêle jeune femme ne furent pas de taille à résister au choc du colosse.

Tara fut éjectée en arrière et s'écroula contre la porte d'entrée alors que l'homme tenta une esquive, mais déséquilibré, il vacilla, tomba sur le côté, et sa tête heurta le rempart métallique du lit qui se renversa sur lui dans un vacarme gigantesque.

Tara eut à peine le temps de voir que le docteur était, cette fois, bel et bien hors d'état de nuire, priant pour qu'il soit réellement mort, avant que Bill ne se jette sur elle.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il était quand même relativement calme. Oui, relativement, je sais... Mais je vous assure qu'il va vous paraître calme par rapport à ce qui vous attend. Pas de panique cela dit, le prochain ne sera pas forcément puissant coté action, pour ca il va falloir attendre encore un tout petit peu. Cela dit, les emmerdes pointent le bout de leur nez dans le chapitre 7.**

 **Au programme, une évasion, un nouvel OC pas très sympa et un ultimatum, un trésor et un décès. Ca donne envie hein ? Enfin j'espère !**

 **Alors je vous dis à dans deux semaines si ca vous a mit l'eau à la bouche ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Escape

**Bien le bonjour fan de fanfictions ! Chapitre 8 cette semaine, et oui à une semaine près je suis calée sur le break de deux mois de la saison 7 de la série, classe non ? Sauf que moi je ferai pas de break :p**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent, petit recap, Anna et Daryl ont croisé le chemin d'une groupe de survivants, qui n'ont pas survécu très longtemps. Rick, Michonne, Maggie et Angie ont eu un accident de voiture plutôt impressionnant mais sans faire de victime. Carol, amputée d'un bras, est entre la vie et la mort. Beth et Tara ont échafaudé un plan d'évasion et cette dernière est passée à l'action, non sans mal. Et Berckman, pressé par le temps, tente de mettre en œuvre ses plans diaboliques. Voila je crois que je n'oublie rien d'important.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chap 8**

 **The Escape**

Les minutes passaient et Beth attendait en silence, attachée sur son lit, retenant son souffle, à l'affût du moindre son. Cris, bruits de pas dans le couloir, elle se demandait si, en les entendant, elle aurait un quelconque indice de qui passerait cette porte la prochaine fois.

Tara apparaissait comme le dernier espoir de sortir d'ici vivante et Beth se raccrochait au fait que les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas pu tomber l'une sur l'autre en vain. Ce hasard-là ne pouvait pas être fortuit, ou alors, il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de ce monde et mourir resterait peut-être la meilleure option.

Elle pensa à toutes les fois où elle avait voulu en finir, à la ferme, la toute première fois, et elle rit doucement. Avec le recul, elle se trouvait incroyablement sotte d'avoir eu ces pensées à ce moment-là. La ferme de son père était un véritable havre de paix, comparé à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu par la suite. C'était un paradis, tout court. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la réalité les rattrape. Comme toujours.

Si Beth réussissait à s'en sortir aujourd'hui, combien de temps avant que ce cycle infernal ne reprenne ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Et mettre fin à ses jours ? Si seulement elle avait eu ce luxe, elle l'aurait fait il y a déjà deux mois de ça, mais elle n'avait même plus ce choix.

Elle essaya de penser à l'avenir, au nouvel espoir de ses retrouvailles avec sa famille, Maggie, Daryl, sentir à nouveau la bonne odeur de bébé de Judith. Mais au final, cela lui donnait plus envie de pleurer qu'autre chose. Comme si ces scènes étaient utopiques et que, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mettait, son inconscient le savait.

Un cri la sortit définitivement de ses sombres pensées, suivi d'un fracas qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux d'une lutte. Elle retint son souffle et ferma les yeux pour mieux distinguer les sons. Elle entendait des objets se casser, des bruits métalliques et tout un tas d'autres plus étouffés. Il y eut un nouveau cri, bref mais strident, suivi d'un coup de feu qui fit sursauter Beth. Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux et redressa la tête vers la porte, traquant le moindre mouvement dans le couloir, le moindre bruit. Les yeux rivés sur la poignée, elle n'osait même plus les cligner.

Puis le silence, vite oppressant, presque pire. Pendant une longue minute, Beth tint bon, manquant d'air, le visage rouge, à retenir sa respiration. Puis, n'y tenant plus, perdue pour perdue, elle hurla de toutes ses forces.

\- TARA !

Toujours rien. Alors Beth se mit à tirer frénétiquement sur ses chaînes.

Non. Pas question de rester ici une seule minute de plus, elle avait l'intention de sortir aujourd'hui, comme elles l'avaient espéré avec Tara. Même si à l'instant tout semblait perdu, la jeune blonde amaigrie dans son lit préférait encore se tuer sous l'effort en tentant de faire céder ses liens, plutôt que d'attendre encore. Tara était peut-être morte, peut-être que leur geôlier aussi, et Beth ne pouvait pas rester là, à se laisser mourir pitoyablement dans ce lit ou bien à attendre que quelqu'un vienne la détacher. Ça n'était pas elle, ça n'était plus elle.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa soudain et la jeune fille se figea. Son cœur battant semblait vouloir sortir hors de sa poitrine. Un "clic", et la porte s'ouvrit sur Tara, à bout de force et couverte de sang, qui entra en s'effondrant à moitié contre le chambranle. Elle y laissa une empreinte ensanglantée au passage, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait, essayant de reprendre un peu de souffle et de force.

\- Merci, murmura Beth.

Tara avait visiblement récupéré une arme à feu et un scalpel, et, se précipitant sur Beth, elle s'attela à scier les liens de cuir qui retenaient encore son amie prisonnière.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la blonde, inquiète.

Tara répondit par un hochement de tête très bref, sans la regarder, et aida Beth à se lever.

\- Il faut partir, souffla la brune.

* * *

Les bruits s'étaient finalement arrêtés. Les rôdeurs s'étaient lentement dispersés après plus d'une heure de festin, contraignant Daryl et Anna à rester cachés et silencieux. Ils ne pouvaient entendre rien d'autre que ce qui leur venait de derrière le fin muret de briques contre lequel était maintenant assise la jeune fille.

Les yeux rouges, les mains tremblantes, elle tentait tant bien que mal de rassembler ses esprits et de chasser les hurlements et les craquements d'os de ses pensées.

Daryl était quelques mètres derrière elle, il avait entrepris de fouiller le carnage à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile, _« ça ne leur servira plus_ », s'était-il justifié. A présent il pataugeait dans une mare de sang, soulevant çà et là des morceaux de chair, mais en vain, ces gens n'avaient vraiment rien.

Anna passa une main tremblante sur son visage, renifla pour ravaler toutes ses émotions qui lui brûlaient les yeux, et elle regarda autour d'elle. Le monde tel qu'elle le connaissait était mort presque deux ans auparavant, mais Anna avait cette impression que l'Humanité était morte aujourd'hui même.

Daryl réapparut, les mains, les bras et les chaussures rouges de sang. Elle le regarda, incrédule, et le chasseur lut le _«_ _pourquoi_? », l'effroi dans les yeux de son amie.

Il baissa le regard et s'essuya les mains à la va-vite.

\- J'sais que c'est tout sauf c'que t'as envie d'entendre, dit-il. Mais leurs vies n'valaient pas la peine de risquer la tienne.

Il noua son chiffon ensanglanté à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Anna ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, écœurée.

\- Y'avait des gosses, Daryl… Des gosses, nom de Dieu !

\- Je sais ! cria-t-il. Ils étaient trop nombreux, on s'rait morts avec eux et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour des putains d'étrangers ?

 _Sauf que si on n'y croit plus, on EST DEJA_ morts !

\- C'est ça le monde maintenant, fillette.

\- Alors pourquoi tu crois en moi ? En mon immunité et en un vaccin ?

Daryl secoua la tête, préférant éluder la question, mais Anna ne lâcherait pas si facilement.

\- Si tu crois en un vaccin tu crois en l'espoir qu'il y a une chance de reconstruire un monde sans rôdeur. Tu sais que cela inclura forcément d'autres humains. On ne va pas recréer une société à nous seuls en excluant les autres ! Il faut faire circuler ce vaccin et tu le sais.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on va aller le distribuer en faisant du porte à porte à travers le monde entier ?! Redescend sur terre, Anna !

\- Ce que je crois c'est que toi et Rick vous voulez garder ce vaccin pour vous donner de meilleures chances de survie et continuer à vivre dans les bois comme des sauvages à vous méfier des autres, plutôt que de tenter de sauver le monde. Vous avez perdu votre humanité et c'est trop tard pour vous !

\- Et si tu meurs avant que le vaccin ne soit fait, à quoi ça aura servi d'y croire, hein ?

Anna se releva, les jambes encore flageolantes et vérifia rapidement que tout son matériel était en place, évitant à tout prix le regard du chasseur. Daryl, les mains posées derrière la tête comme pour calmer sa colère, shoota dans un caillou et se détourna d'elle.

La jeune femme avait à présent un besoin urgent de faire amende honorable auprès de ces gens qu'ils venaient de sacrifier au nom de la survie. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle y arriverait, mais elle devait faire quelque chose et il se trouvait qu'elle était, pour l'instant, la seule personne à avoir en elle ce petit plus qui pourrait peut-être changer la donne. Le massacre qui avait eu lieu lui donna l'envie primale d'essayer, autant qu'elle le pourrait. Quitte à y laisser sa vie s'il le fallait. Et une seule personne pouvait à la fois la comprendre et l'aider.

Cet abruti de Berckman.

* * *

La pièce tournait autour de lui, le plafond partait vers la gauche, stoppait, et glissait à nouveau sur la droite en s'estompant. Aaron sentait une sourde douleur envahir son cerveau au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience. Il porta lentement sa main à sa tête et sentit un liquide chaud au bout de ses doigts, il les observa attentivement, essayant de se souvenir comment il s'était retrouvé allongé là avec le crâne ouvert. Et cette douleur… Il roula sur le côté et vit « Bill ». L'homme blessé cligna des yeux et dévisagea le rôdeur inanimé comme pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Tara… Ses esprits lui revinrent d'un coup et il secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières ombres qui floutaient sa vue.

Aaron se retourna sur lui-même dans l'espoir que son arme soit toujours là où elle avait glissé mais comme il s'y attendait, le revolver, tout comme Tara, avait disparu.

Soudain il releva la tête et regarda la porte, une expression de panique sur son visage.

\- Beth ! hurla-t-il.

Il se releva, titubant, et se précipita vers la porte grande ouverte. Une traînée de sang sortait de la pièce et zigzaguait tout le long du couloir, avant de disparaître à l'angle. Aaron s'appuya d'une main contre le mur et suivit la piste, passant le virage et découvrant, horrifié, que le sang conduisait jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Beth et Tara, elle aussi restée grande ouverte.

\- NON ! Non, non, non, non !

De rage, il donna un grand coup de poing contre le mur et y laissa un trou. La chambre était vide.

Aaron fit demi-tour, entra dans un petit bureau et tira une arme à feu cachée dans un tiroir avant de repartir le long du couloir. Il avait besoin de libérer cette colère, la journée n'était pas encore finie pour lui et bien que l'évasion des deux jeunes filles contrariait fortement ses plans, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Il arma son flingue et déverrouilla une porte au hasard. Dans la pièce, une femme, dans le même état que les deux évadées, se mit à hurler, juste un court instant. Sans sommation, Aaron lui logea une balle dans la tête puis poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. C'était rapide, et il n'appréciait pas tant que ça cette méthode. Un étranglement aurait été l'idéal, mais cela prenait trop de temps. Contrairement à ce que l'on avait pu voir dans les films, étrangler quelqu'un ne prenait pas quelques secondes, mais au moins vingt-cinq minutes. Or Aaron n'avait plus le temps.

Tant pis pour Tara,elle était gravement blessée et il devait s'occuper du centre médical avant que les différentes équipes ne reviennent. Avec un peu de chance, la camionnette sabotée aura ralenti, pour le moins, certains d'entre eux.

Il cacha son arme, la coinçant à l'arrière de son pantalon. Il remonta les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée du lycée, lorsqu'en passant une porte, perdu dans ses pensées et inattentif, Aaron se retrouva immobilisé, le canon froid d'une arme posé tout contre sa tempe.

\- Bonjour, Docteur Berckman, lui dit l'homme derrière le fusil d'assaut.

Aaron avala difficilement sa salive. Pas eux, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant ! Il leva néanmoins les mains en l'air. Autour de lui se trouvaient quatre autres hommes qui le tenaient en joue, lourdement armés.

\- J.. Jackson… finit-il par balbutier.

\- Bien ! répondit le Jackson en question, avec un accent germanique à peine perceptible, sur un ton faussement admiratif. J'avais un doute sur le fait que tu te souviennes de moi, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a plus de tes nouvelles. On s'est inquiétés, Aaron. Oui, on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi, on a même cru que tu étais mort.

L'homme était grand et fin, il n'avait pas une allure de grand guerrier ou d'un robuste survivant mais il émanait quelque chose d'extrêmement malsain de sa personne qui mettait même un homme comme Berckman vite mal à l'aise. Son visage était long et légèrement émacié, partiellement recouvert d'une légère barbe tirant sur l'argenté qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Il avait un menton particulièrement large et carré, fendu d'une faussette. La même que sur le bout de son nez. Ses lèvres étaient fines et son regard acier était inexpressif lorsqu'il n'avait pas cette petite lueur de cruauté. Jackson Landa était un meneur d'hommes dans sa cinquantaine bien avancée, un homme charismatique qui affichait un air moqueur et ironique, amplifié par le petit rictus tordu qu'il avait en permanence au coin de la bouche.

\- Et pourtant tu es là, renchérit-il en souriant et plaquant une main amicale sur la poitrine d'Aaron. Bien vivant.

Il tapota plusieurs fois, comme pour bien sentir le docteur en vie sous ses doigts, et il ne le lâcha pas du regard, son petit sourire satisfait en biais.

\- Je suis vivant, répondit Berckman. Je sais que c'est grâce à toi Jacks, et je vais te payer mais…

\- Là, là… Tout doux, susurra l'homme en relevant le canon de son arme et en caressant doucement les cheveux du docteur, le dépassant d'une bonne tête. Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Il passa ses doigts sur sa blessure à la tête qui saignait encore.

\- T'as l'air de passer une mauvaise journée. On sait que tu es très occupé alors on est venu chercher nous-même notre dû. Mais comme tu as un peu de retard, on a bien droit à une petite compensation, tu comprends, ça fait un bail que les gars sont… « sous pression » si tu vois ce que je veux dire… !

Les hommes autour d'eux lâchèrent plusieurs rires gras. Ils prenaient du plaisir à étaler leurs perversités devant tout le monde pour bien montrer aux autres à qui ils avaient à faire. Aaron avait beau partager les mêmes « hobbies » que ses maîtres chanteurs, il préférait les garder secrets et rien qu'à lui. Mais il était seul et quand le groupe de Jackson avait revendiqué le territoire comme le leur, le docteur avait dû passer un pacte pour pouvoir rester dans son hôpital et exercer en toute tranquillité. Dieu merci, ils n'avaient pas posé de questions sur le pourquoi de sa présence ici et se contentaient de ramasser leur paiement en échange de leur protection.

\- Je n'en ai pas beaucoup en ce moment, plusieurs se sont enfuies, mais j'aurai bientôt un gros arrivage, je t'en prie Jackson… J'ai toujours payé à l'heure, tu le sais…

\- Sssh sssh sshh, souffla Landa avant de planter son regard faussement enjoué et sournois dans celui du docteur terrorisé. Ne trembles pas comme ça, Berckman ! Allons, tu sais qu'outre le fait que tu sois une parfaite lopette, je t'apprécie. Et tu nous rends un grand service à mes hommes et à moi, mais si je laisse passer une fois…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout. De cette expression amicale déformée par un large sourire hypocrite, il était devenu l'homme sombre qui constituait sa vraie nature, la bête sans pitié, froid et menaçant.

\- Landa ne laisse pas passer deux fois, récita Aaron comme s'il avait déjà entendu la phrase.

Jackson le regarda prononcer ces paroles avec un grand intérêt, mimant silencieusement chaque son.

\- Tu vois que tu le sais. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas me faire une proposition raisonnable, là, tout de suite. Ou alors je laisse mes hommes prendre leur dû directement sur toi, tous, les uns après les autres.

A cette seconde, Berckman était absolument persuadé qu'il allait mourir, et que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. Avec l'agitation inhabituelle de ces derniers jours, et tous ses efforts pour réussir à mener le groupe de Rick jusqu'à lui, il en avait complètement oublié la dette de protection qu'il devait à Landa et sa bande. Il ne lui restait plus que deux sujets dans un état tellement lamentable qu'elles ne suffiraient pas à apaiser leur lubricité.

\- Je vais en avoir, je te le promets, laisse-moi juste quelques jours de plus !

Landa secoua la tête et claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça et tu le sais. Toi comme moi on peut mourir demain. Je veux que tu me paies. Maintenant.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu d'avoir attendu, je te le promets, des filles belles comme tu n'en a pas vues depuis longtemps !

Il jouait là sa dernière carte, leur promettre du sensationnel pour que l'attente vaille la peine de le laisser en vie. Mais Jackson pencha la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un air soudain suspicieux sur le visage.

\- Toi… Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas…

\- Non ! Non pas du tout !

Mais c'était trop tard, Landa avait compris.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Aaron secoua la tête.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin d'eux pour l'instant…

\- Où sont-ils ? répéta-t-il plus lentement cette fois, collant le canon de son arme sous le menton de Berckman.

\- Avec moi ! Ils sont avec moi au centre médical à l'ouest de la ville.

\- Ils sont armés ?

\- Oui, lourdement.

\- Combien ?

\- Onze.

Landa baissa son arme et s'écarta lentement. Ses hommes baissèrent leur garde à leur tour et lui tournèrent le dos pour repartir d'où ils étaient venus, ouvrant la voie à leur leader qui, en partant pour les suivre, lança un dernier message à Berckman.

\- Tu as trois jours, cria-t-il sans même se retourner. Après ça, nous viendrons vous rendre une petite visite, à toi et tes nouveaux amis !

Il disparut au tournant du couloir, et les jambes d'Aaron cédèrent sous lui. Il s'écroula au sol, une main s'appuyant contre le mur. La chute de tension qu'il subissait après son combat avec Tara et cette glaçante conversation lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il éclata en larmes, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir à ce point compromis ses ambitions. Si Landa vendait la mèche, sa couverture serait grillée auprès du groupe et vaccin ou pas, Rick le tuerait. Et quand bien même l'ancien shérif ne sortirait pas gagnant de cette rencontre, Jackson prendrait Anna, et tout espoir serait perdu à jamais.

Il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il s'était forcé à se relever après son combat avec Tara, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Sa journée était loin d'être terminée et il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras maintenant, bien au contraire. Il était à présent contraint d'accélérer encore les choses.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et c'est d'un pas lent que le groupe que constituaient Rick, Maggie, Michonne et Angie, parvint enfin à la grande maison verte qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux quelques jours auparavant.

Ils souffraient tous de leurs blessures, Angie avait mal dans tout le corps mais sa côte cassée était si douloureuse qu'elle lui brouillait la vue et l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Maggie la soutenait comme elle pouvait, elle aussi et comme les deux autres, toute endolorie qu'elle était, après ce violent choc.

Bien décidé à ne pas faire demi-tour, Rick avait continué à marcher seul à l'avant, ouvrant la marche. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, une nuée de corbeaux qui festoyaient sur la route, s'envola devant lui. Il se tourna, les mains sur ses hanches et jeta un regard à Angie qui parvenait à sa hauteur. A ses pieds se trouvaient les corps des deux garçons qu'elle avait tués. Elle baissa la tête et se demanda s'il comptait aborder le sujet en public. Mais Rick ne dit rien, et ce fut Michonne qui s'interrogea la première.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un est passé derrière nous.

\- Ils sont morts abattus, pas dévorés, observa Maggie.

Angie sut qu'elle devait dire quelque chose avant qu'elles n'en déduisent que c'était l'œuvre du tueur, et que cela ne les mènent vers une autre piste que celle d'Aaron ; puisque, inévitablement, cette piste-là menait droit à elle.

\- C'est moi, lâcha-t-elle. Longue histoire…

Les filles la dévisagèrent, les sourcils froncés, mais comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Ils étaient à découvert, blessés, et n'avaient pas le temps d'en débattre. Après tout, elles avaient confiance en Angie, si elle ne voulait pas en parler c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à savoir de plus.

\- Ok, dit Michonne. Par où on commence ? demanda-t-elle à Rick.

\- Tu étais là, dis-moi.

La jeune femme quitta la route et se dirigea vers la maison, ses compagnons lui emboîtèrent le pas.

\- Tara est sortie faire une ronde autour de la maison. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne revenait pas, je suis sortie. J'ai fait le tour et j'ai trouvé son couteau près de cet arbre.

Tout en continuant de marcher, elle indiqua du doigt un large chêne se trouvant à une quinzaine de mètres de la maison. Elle s'arrêta juste au pied.

Il y avait des traces de pas, et de lutte, par terre.

Rick regarda le sol avec attention, se demandant soudain si écarter Daryl de cette mission n'avait pas été une erreur. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à voir désormais, les pas des centaines des rôdeurs qui étaient passés là juste après la disparition de Tara, avaient tout effacé. Le leader soupira et s'appuya contre le chêne.

\- Rien d'autre ? demanda-t-il encore à Michonne.

\- Rien d'autre.

Angie avait envie de dire qu'ils étaient venus là pour rien et qu'ils avaient risqué leur vie et celle de leurs amis restés à l'hôpital avec Berckman, pour des indices envolés. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et, toujours accrochée à l'épaule de Maggie, elle se contenta de baisser les yeux. Rechercher Tara leur tenait tous à cœur et ça n'était pas le moment de leur rappeler que l'espoir de la retrouver était sans doute déjà vain.

\- Elle a été enlevée, en déduisit Maggie qui s'obstinait à vouloir croire que son amie était toujours en vie.

\- Peut-être, répondit Rick. Mais on ne doit pas occulter le fait qu'elle a pu être tuée et que son corps, debout ou inerte, puisse encore être dans les parages. On va fouiller les environs.

Affaiblis, ils décidèrent de ne pas se séparer de plus de quelques mètres et ratissèrent les bois qui encerclaient l'environnement proche de la maison. Ils inspectèrent les dépendances, la grange, le garage, à la recherche de Tara ou du moindre indice qui pourrait mener à elle. Ils découvrirent des traces de pneus dans la boue, sur le côté de la route à la sortie des bois, à une centaine de mètres de la maison qui semblaient partir en direction de la ville. Mais les traces s'étaient vite estompées. Ils en conclurent à demi-mots que la thèse de l'enlèvement était peut-être la bonne et que Tara pouvait encore être vivante, quelque part en ville.

Rien de plus. Avant de rebrousser chemin, ils fouillèrent à nouveau une dernière fois la maison, ne laissant derrière eux, aucune chance de laisser passer le moindre indice, en profitant pour récupérer les affaires qu'ils avaient abandonnées dans leur fuite.

Alors qu'ils allaient repartir, le plancher craqua d'une façon étrange sous le pied de Michonne et elle sentit une planche bouger. Elle s'immobilisa sous les yeux intrigués de ses compagnons.

La jeune femme se pencha, souleva le tapis et découvrit une petite trappe, bien dissimulée parmi les vieilles lattes en bois. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, son katana en garde, brandi devant elle.

Ils voyaient déjà Tara sortir miraculeusement de cette cave mais il n'y avait personne. Personne de vivant en tout cas. Au pied de l'escalier de la cave, qui ne dépassait pas les quinze mètres carrés, un vieux rôdeur desséché et blafard était attaché, assis par terre, les mains liées dans le dos, un anneau métallique autour du cou. Il s'agita quelque peu en reniflant l'odeur des vivants qui s'aventuraient prudemment dans son dernier repaire. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent violemment, seule véritable preuve de l'intensité de sa faim, lorsqu'il vit passer à sa hauteur une paire de bottes.

Michonne lui fendit le crâne d'un coup de sabre et la boîte crânienne du vieux rôdeur alla rebondir au fond de la pièce. Rick descendit juste derrière elle et alluma sa torche, balayant les étales et les étagères accrochées sur trois des quatre murs de la pièce.

Ce n'était pas Tara, mais c'était une belle trouvaille. Talkies walkies, bâtons de dynamite, arcs et flèches, trois fusils d'assaut, un lance flamme et un nombre de cartouches telles qu'ils n'en avaient pas vues depuis longtemps. Les hommes qui avaient vécu ici, aussi mauvais soient-ils, avaient su bien se préparer à la fin du monde et pour les quatre amis, c'était rentrer avec un véritable arsenal.

* * *

Anna et Daryl furent les premiers à rentrer au centre médical. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit un mot sur leur chemin de retour, n'osant même pas se regarder.

La jeune femme se demandait pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment d'intimité avec le chasseur, un drame se produisait toujours tout de suite après. Et devait-elle en tirer une leçon ? Etait-ce un signe quelconque ?

Anna commençait à croire que le but de son existence se concentrait maintenant sur l'intérêt et l'espoir scientifique qu'elle représentait. Elle réalisa que pour le bien de cette cause, elle devrait sacrifier certaines choses, son côté affectif notamment. Elle sentit un lourd poids tomber sur ses épaules et un nœud de regrets se former dans son estomac. Le pouvait-elle vraiment ? Elle, la petite Anna, le frêle rat de bibliothèque qui avait, un jour, espéré vivre sa vie recluse dans un musée, à contempler l'Histoire ? Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé à l'époque, qu'un jour, elle serait confrontée au difficile choix de devoir tout sacrifier pour que cette Histoire de l'Humanité, justement, puisse perdurer et avoir la chance de donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Si elle y parvenait, un jour, il y aurait à nouveau des musées, à son nom peut être, avec de nouveaux tableaux et on y exposerait les traces du passé qui faisait aujourd'hui son présent, quand le monde s'était écroulé.

Ils passèrent à travers le petit trou dans la clôture et Anna remarqua qu'il s'était élargi, et que des traces de sang et des petits lambeaux de chair étaient restés accrochés aux extrémités effilées du grillage.

\- Daryl… commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut interrompue par des crissements de pneus au bout de la rue qui attirèrent leur attention.

Ils reconnurent aussitôt deux des trois camionnettes avec lesquelles était parti le groupe de Carol, Carl, Glenn et Tyreese le matin même. Elles fonçaient à vive allure, braquèrent devant la clôture puis la longèrent avant de piler en klaxonnant devant la grille du parc.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à klaxonner comme ça comme de foutus tarés ?! s'écria Daryl.

\- Ça doit être grave ! répondit Anna en s'élançant vers eux.

Le chasseur lui emboîta le pas. Ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la grille, et laissèrent entrer les véhicules, ayant à peine le temps de distinguer Glenn et Tyreese au volant, avant de refermer la grille. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent sur leurs pas, les deux hommes étaient déjà sortis de leur camionnette respective et ouvrait les portes battantes de celle de Glenn. Tyreese était couvert de sang.

Carl sauta hors de l'habitacle et alors qu'Anna et Daryl les rejoignaient au pas de course, ils découvrirent Carol, livide et inerte, allongée sur le sol du camion, le bras gauche en moins. A cette vue, le chasseur resta choqué et les larmes aux yeux, il recula d'un pas, tétanisé et n'osant croire à ce qui arrivait à sa si chère amie. Pas Carol, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il savait qu'il ne serait pas de taille à affronter ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! cria Anna en attrapant le bras de Glenn qui s'évertuait à sortir Carol hors du véhicule, aidé de Tyreese et Carl.

\- Des rôdeurs… Un mur lui est tombé dessus… Son bras était coincé…

Anna comprit et Daryl lâcha un soupir qui cachait un sanglot trop bruyant.

\- Elle a été mordue ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, la rassura Glenn. Allez chercher Berckman.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, visiblement plus réactive que Daryl qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps inconscient de Carol. Mais il fut soudain tiré de sa triste torpeur par des coups de feu qui résonnèrent à l'étage. Un, deux, puis trois, et ça continuait.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ?! maugréa Anna en s'élançant dans le bâtiment.

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivie de Daryl qui avait dégainé son arbalète. Les coups de feu s'étaient arrêtés mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, ils percevaient de plus en plus nettement les pleurs de Judith. Ils accélérèrent encore l'allure et arrivèrent à la chambre de Rick, où se dressait sous leurs yeux un spectacle surprenant.

Aaron était assis contre le mur en face de la porte, couvert de sang et Judith hurlant dans ses bras. Six rôdeurs étaient à terre dans la chambre, tous bel et bien morts. Berckman brandissait encore un revolver fumant d'une main tremblante. Les yeux dans le vide, visiblement choqué, baissant doucement son arme et sa main retomba au sol.

Anna enjamba les corps et s'empressa de lui prendre Judith des bras tandis que Daryl aidait l'homme à se relever. Le docteur leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Pour la première fois, Il semblait véritablement perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils sont entrés… murmura-t-il. J'étais dans mon bureau juste à côté, la petite pleurait déjà depuis un bon moment… J'ai entendu des bruits et je les ai vus venir vers nous, la porte était ouverte... je pouvais pas la laisser… Ils sont arrivés si vite, j'ai pas eu le temps de fermer derrière moi, ils sont entrés et j'ai…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et laissa Anna et Daryl contempler la scène.

\- Bien joué Doc, soupira le chasseur. On a b'soin d'vos talents en bas maintenant.

* * *

Beth et Tara s'en étaient sorties vivantes. La lumière d'un pâle soleil hivernal les éblouit dès qu'elles franchirent la petite porte de secours à l'arrière du bâtiment. Le froid mordant les avait immédiatement saisies et, vêtues uniquement de fines blouses de coton, elles savaient que les nuits seraient dures ; aussi, leur priorité fut de trouver des vêtements plus chauds.

Elles quittèrent à toutes jambes l'enceinte du lycée, se tenant par la main, la terreur omniprésente que leur tortionnaire ne surgisse sur leurs talons. Cette crainte les terrorisait tellement qu'à aucun instant elles n'osèrent se retourner pour vérifier et elles s'aventurèrent dans les rues, à peine armées, avec une soif de liberté absolue.

Les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent rapidement un magasin de vêtements et s'y réfugièrent, le temps de se cacher, se changer et reprendre leur souffle, mais aussi prendre le temps d'assimiler les dernières minutes et de réfléchir aux prochaines.

Beth enfila un pantalon étroit qui ne gênerait pas ses mouvements, un sweat et un manteau doublé de fausse fourrure. Elle ne parvint pas à trouver une paire de chaussures avec les deux pieds à sa taille alors elle chaussa une basket, et une botte de marche.

Tara était restée en blouse, assise sur la moquette du magasin, son arme pendant distraitement dans sa main.

\- Est-ce qu'il est mort ? demanda Beth.

La brunette secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je ne crois pas, juste assommé.

\- Alors on ne peut pas traîner ici, tôt ou tard il va se réveiller si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, et il va nous chercher.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil à travers les lattes en bois qui avaient été posées à l'horizontal, les unes sur les autres, pour protéger la vitrine d'éventuels pilleurs. Un rôdeur égaré traînait des pieds sur la chaussée. Elle le suivit des yeux un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec toi, déclara soudain Tara.

Son amie se tourna vers elle.

\- Quoi… Pourquoi ?!

Tara souleva sa blouse tâchée de sang le long de sa cuisse et y découvrit une profonde morsure. Portée par l'adrénaline, elle avait rejeté cette information jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle se pose. Elle la percutait maintenant de plein fouet. Elle s'était enfuie, avait survécu à tout ça mais, comble de l'ironie, elle ne profiterait pas longtemps de cette liberté retrouvée. Elle ne reverrait ni Glenn ni Maggie, et en voyant défiler dans sa tête, les visages de ses amis, de sa famille, elle fondit en larmes.

Beth se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle en profita pour examiner la plaie et dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'artère fémorale semblait avoir été endommagée et Tara perdait beaucoup de sang. Couper n'aurait servi à rien, à cette hauteur, même avec un bon garrot, la jeune femme était condamnée.

Elle la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, lui caressant doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment. Beth prit le visage de son amie entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Hey… Tu as réussi. Tu l'as fait, à toi toute seule, murmura-t-elle. Tu nous as sauvées ! Tu m'as sauvée, Tara ! Je sais que tu as peur mais je suis là, je vais rester avec toi. Ta sœur serait tellement fière de toi.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule, lui confia son amie. Mais tu dois partir d'ici et je n'ai pas la force de t'accompagner. Ecoute moi bien, le groupe venait vers cette ville, ils sont peut-être encore dans les environs. Je suis sûre qu'ils auront trouvé un abri pas loin. Si tu ne les trouves pas, continue vers l'est. Trouve les, dis-leur que je suis désolée et que je les aime.

Elle lui colla le revolver dans les mains.

\- Prends ça, et trouve-les.

\- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner après ce que tu as fait pour moi, on ne laisse personne derrière.

\- Ton père a été tué par ma faute…

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- J'aurais pu l'empêcher, si j'avais été plus courageuse. Mais j'avais peur. Aujourd'hui, j'ai sauvé sa fille, j'espère que ça suffira pour me faire pardonner.

Beth secoua la tête, un sourire pincé et les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Tara hocha la tête, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. La morsure ne lui faisait même plus mal, à présent. Le sang ne coagulait pas et continuait de couler par vagues. Tara en perdait beaucoup et très vite, son teint devint livide. La course folle qui les avait menées jusqu'ici n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Beth s'empressa de nouer les jambes d'un pantalon autour de la blessure dans un geste désespéré pour stopper l'hémorragie mais elle avait à peine serré le nœud que tout redevint rouge sang. C'était peine perdue, pourquoi vouloir la sauver alors que la morsure la tuerait dans deux jours d'horribles souffrances. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'endorme maintenant, alors qu'elle ne sentait plus rien.

Lorsque Beth releva la tête vers Tara, cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, son visage calme reposait, légèrement penché. La jeune fille la regarda sans rien dire et ravala un sanglot avant de secouer doucement son amie.

\- Tara ?

Aucune réponse.

Dans la marre de sang qui s'élargissait autour d'elle, les nerfs de Beth lâchèrent et elle éclata en larmes à son tour.

* * *

 **Avez vous bien profité de ce dernier chapitre relativement court ? Car le prochain ne fait que 29 pages Word :D**

 **Au programme, un long et très sanglant flashback, une réunion intéressante, une entrée par effraction, une dispute qui va tout changer et des retrouvailles attendues !**

 **La rigolade est officiellement terminée ! On entre dans le glauque bien lourd et dans le trash.**

 **Alors reposez vous bien, le chapitre 9 ne sera en ligne que début janvier car je ne serais pas dispo pour le publier comme prévu le week end du 1er.**


	9. Chapter 9 The No Return Point

**Bonjour et bonne année 2017 !**

 **Pour commencer cette nouvelle année en beauté je vous balance mon chapitre le plus volumineux ! 29 pages Word, 13290 mots, perso je mets presque une heure à le lire (et là, elle perdit à jamais ses quelques lecteurs...) Et non je pouvais pas le couper, désolée ;p**

 **Pour les quelques courageux qui vont s'attaquer à ce morceau (comme plusieurs petits rôdeurs chétifs sur un survivant en surpoids), ce chapitre marque une sorte de reprise après un mid-season, il est très important dans la compréhension du développement des mes deux OC principales, les sœurs Roses, vous allez comprendre pourquoi elles sont comme elles sont, surtout en ce qui concerne Angie, restée un peu dans l'ombre de l'immunité d'Anna jusque là. Il marque aussi une coupure très nette dans l'ambiance et les rapports au sein du groupe (comme son nom l'indique, "Le Point de Non-Retour"). Mais comme je suis sympa je vous ai quand même mis une belle réjouissance à la fin (histoire aussi de ne pas vous retrouvez pendu à un lustre...). Les amateurs de flashbacks devraient aussi être comblés avec ce chapitre là.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse attaquer ca, on se retrouve en bas (pour ceux qui n'auront pas lâchés l'affaire avant ^^)**

* * *

 **Chap 9**

 **The No Return Point**

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps lorsque Sasha et Tyreese ouvrirent la grille au groupe de Rick qui rentrait enfin.

Après des heures de marche dans un froid saisissant en pleine campagne, criblés de blessures, les survivants, car ils avaient bien mérité ce titre une journée de plus, avaient dû donner leurs derniers efforts dans plusieurs combats de rue.

Une partie de la horde semblait avoir bifurqué vers l'ouest et s'était répandue, infestant l'est de la ville de rôdeurs. Rick s'en était inquiété, Michonne aussi, mais tout deux éreintés à tel point que la moindre parole leur coutait cher, ils gardèrent le silence et notèrent l'information dans un coin de leur tête.

Tyreese attrapa Angie sous le bras et soulagea enfin Rick qui la soutenait depuis des heures. Michonne et Maggie serrèrent tour à tour Sasha dans leurs bras, en silence, chaque retrouvaille étant devenue un miracle à leurs yeux. Puis cette dernière fit face à Rick et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Il sut sur-le-champ que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il avait dû y avoir un problème et que les choses avaient visiblement mal tourné.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Sasha posa sa main sur son bras et tenta de le rassurer, voyant déjà que son ami envisageait le pire.

\- Tout le monde est vivant, ne t'en fais pas. Mais Carol est blessée, c'est sérieux, et…

\- Quoi ? Carol ?

Mais Rick n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre la suite.

Il regardait déjà le grand bâtiment sombre du centre médical devant lui, pressé de se rendre auprès de la femme qui l'avait sauvé, lui autant que les siens. Et qui avait tant prit soin de sa fille quand lui n'avait pas pu.

Il bouscula Sasha et traversa les allées en claudiquant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, dépassant Michonne et Maggie qui, inquiétées par son allure, lui emboitèrent le pas.

\- Rick, attend ! C'est pas tout !

Mais il ne l'entendit pas et elle abandonna, remontant à son tour les allées d'un pas pesant. Sasha tenait à raconter sa version de l'histoire en première à Rick surtout en ce qui concernait Judith, Berckman et les rôdeurs.

Elle avait confiance en lui mais une part d'elle-même redoutait le côté instable du leader. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie de ses enfants. Tout le monde avait entendu l'histoire de Joe et ses petits camarades… Sasha savait que jamais il n'oserait s'en prendre à elle d'une telle façon. Elle était prête à passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais elle redoutait bien plus de perdre la confiance de son ami.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu dormir autant. D'autant qu'à son souvenir, elle s'était couchée après sa ronde et avait été réveillée en fin d'après-midi par Tyreese, complètement paniqué. Il avait beau lui dire qu'elle s'était bel et bien levée ce matin, qu'elle avait participé au briefing et discuté avec Berckman, elle n'en avait absolument plus aucun souvenir.

Rick ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée et y trouva Daryl, assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur le lit et tenant la main d'une Carol blafarde, étendue là, un bras en moins.

Surpris par cette entrée fracassante, Daryl sursauta et enleva précipitamment ses pieds du lit avant de se tourner vers son ami.

\- T'es rentré, dit-il platement en regardant le leader de haut en bas, constatant que lui aussi avait passé une sale journée.

Rick s'était arrêté, figé sur le pas de la porte, la main encore sur la poignée. Il fixait Carol, l'air dévasté par cette vision.

Daryl comprit que Rick était sous le choc. Alors il se leva, prit son ami par les épaules et l'obligea à sortir de la pièce.

\- Ça va, lui dit-il alors que l'ancien flic se tordait le cou pour pouvoir voir Carol, insistant à demi-mots pour rester. Elle va s'en sortir, pas tout de suite, c'est sûr, mais ça va le faire. Tu la connais, Carol survit toujours.

Rick hocha la tête et Daryl referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle s'est faite mordre ?

\- Non, c'était un accident. Un mur lui est tombé dessus. Littéralement, j'veux dire. Les rôdeurs arrivaient, elle était coincée, Tyreese l'a sauvée comme il a pu.

\- Je vais rester avec elle, décida Rick d'une voix ferme, tentant de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

\- Non, laisse la dormir, et puis… T'as du boulot.

Il posa une main amicale sur le torse du leader, enjoignant un Rick d'autant plus inquiet à le suivre.

* * *

Angie voulait aller se reposer, plus que tout au monde. S'allonger sur son lit, fermer les yeux un instant et se vider la tête, protégée par les siens et par des mètres de murs et de clôtures. Mais il allait falloir attendre encore un peu car visiblement, il s'était passé pas mal de choses en leur absence. Elle avait entendu dire que Carol était grièvement blessée mais Angie ne fut que soulagée de savoir que personne n'était mort aujourd'hui.

En revanche, l'idée d'une énième réunion ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça, d'autant que lorsque Tyreese l'aida à s'asseoir, par terre contre un mur dans la salle commune, Angie vit Berckman entrer, blessé au visage et prendre place dans le cercle de ses amis déjà présents.

Anna était juste derrière lui et, chose étrange, elle n'adressa même pas un regard à sa sœur en entrant.

L'aînée en oublia complètement de toiser froidement le médecin, focalisant sur sa petite sœur qui préférait visiblement rester aux côtés de cet homme, plutôt que de venir vers elle. Cette attitude si distante ne collait pas avec le comportement normal de sa cadette.

Angie était blessée et avait risqué sa vie. Elle s'attendait forcément à ce qu'Anna lui saute au cou. Alors la seule explication qu'elle trouva était qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose de tellement grave que sa sœur était uniquement préoccupée par ça. Anna était naturellement très empathique envers les gens qu'elle aimait et les causes qu'elle défendait, ça semblait donc logique.

Pour découvrir le fin de mot de cette histoire et pour savoir pourquoi Berckman prenait désormais part à leurs meetings, ils n'attendaient plus que Rick et Daryl. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, les deux hommes firent enfin leur apparition.

Tyreese, Glenn et Carl commencèrent par raconter leur raid dans la zone industrielle et l'accident de Carol. Déjà abattus et affaiblis par leur journée et l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient pour elle, personne ne jugea nécessaire de tenir une quelconque rigueur envers Carl qui avait peut-être manqué de vigilance et attiré les rôdeurs.

En revanche, Rick et Michonne en conclurent, et cette fois à voix haute, que les rôdeurs envahissaient petit à petit la ville par l'est et que la situation ici pourrait devenir trop risquée. Ils pouvaient à tout moment trahir leur présence sans le vouloir et se retrouver assiégés par les morts, où être à court de vivres sans pouvoir sortir. Si la situation ne s'améliorait pas d'elle-même, ils allaient devoir partir et laisser derrière eux tout espoir de trouver un vaccin.

\- Combien de temps il vous faut, Docteur ? demanda Rick. Ca ne prend pas des années pour créer un vaccin ?

\- Et bien ce qui prend des années ce ne sont pas tant les recherches, ce sont les protocoles et les normes.

\- Répondez à la question… de façon plus directe.

Berckman balbutia quelques syllabes, intimidé par le ton autoritaire de Rick, avant de ne pouvoir réussir à sortir une phrase complète.

\- Si le sang d'Anna est aussi prometteur selon ma première observation au microscope, on pourra pourrait lancer un test d'ici quelques jours.

\- Combien exactement ? pressa encore le leader.

\- Ça suffit ! s'écria Anna. C'est un sujet important qui mérite qu'on s'y intéresse de plus près et pas en pressant la seule personne qui peut nous aider, comme tu le fais là !

Angie dévisageait sa sœur, un peu perdue face à cette déclaration et cette soudaine ferveur envers Berckman.

Rick soupira.

\- Très bien… Je vous écoute.

\- Le sang d'Anna contient une sorte de globule particulier, en plus des globules blancs et rouges que l'on trouve dans n'importe quel sang. C'est un globule donc, en tout cas ça semble venir de la même famille de cellules, et ces globules...

\- Pitié, soupira Daryl. Arrêtez de dire le mot "globule"...

Berckman s'empourpra mais continua.

\- Heu oui... Bref, elles attaquent le virus et le détruisent. Anna n'est même pas porteuse, comme nous tous ici. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je pense donc qu'il est possible qu'en injectant tout simplement le sang d'Anna à quelqu'un, cette personne puisse devenir à son tour immunisée. Je dois d'abord m'assurer que les glo... cellules... puissent survivre et se multiplier dans un hôte différent du leur. Mais c'est possible et ça s'est déjà vu : on l'a pas mal utilisé pour Ebola. On appelle ça le « sang des survivants ». Pour cela, j'ai besoin de faire une culture et c'est ce qui va finalement prendre le plus de temps. Le plus longtemps serait le mieux, bien sûr. On veut d'abord savoir si l'effet sera permanent ou si, comme la plupart des vaccins classiques, il faudra le renouveler. Ce qui ferait d'Anna, le bien le plus précieux sur cette planète.

Personne ne l'avait plus interrompu, et tous avait été happés par les mots de Berckman, qui leur laissaient déjà apercevoir un avenir compliqué mais plein d'espoir.

Anna était à la fois contente que son intervention ait fonctionnée et mal à l'aise d'être, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, le centre de tous les espoirs et par là, de toutes les convoitises.

\- Disons qu'on est pressés par le temps, intervint Maggie. Il vous faudrait quoi ? Combien ? Deux jours ? Une semaine ?

\- Au plus rapide, sans tous les tests préalables à faire sur les animaux, puis sur les humains, sans les interminables négociations et paperasseries des firmes pharmaceutiques et de l'OMS, et en supposant que le sang d'Anna soit parfait du premier coup et ne nécessite aucune modification génétique, si tout ces nombreux facteurs étaient réunis… Une petite semaine, lui répondit Berckman, sûr de lui comme jamais, galvanisé par son audience attentive.

\- Vous avez quatre jours, lui ordonna Rick. Et à ce délai vous le testerez sur vous-même.

Aaron se figea. En effet, pour être sûr que le vaccin fonctionne, il fallait se faire mordre et cette idée ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement. Sacrifier des êtres humains pour la science, oui, mais se sacrifier lui-même… C'était autre chose.

\- Arrête un peu d'être aussi dur avec lui, soupira Anna en secouant la tête. Il a sauvé la vie de ta fille quand même. Tu devrais être un peu plus respectueux, Rick.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est vrai, confirma Daryl. C'est ce dont il fallait qu'on parle. Des rôdeurs sont entrés…

\- Comment ?

\- Un trou dans la clôture, ils ont dû passer pas loin et être attirés par les pleurs du bébé.

Rick était interloqué et sceptique.

\- Je comprends pas, quels pleurs ? Et même s'ils ont pénétré l'enceinte, comment ont-ils fait pour entrer dans le bâtiment ? Quoi, ils ouvrent les portes maintenant ?

\- La porte était ouverte… Je l'ai laissée... je pensais que Sasha surveillait et dans l'empressement, j'ai pas fait attention. Je suis désolé Rick, avoua Daryl.

Le leader se frotta les yeux et regarda ailleurs, un point imaginaire fixé dans un coin de la pièce, abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'comprends rien.

\- C'est ma faute, lachèrent Sasha et Anna d'une seule voix.

\- Je ne demande pas à qui est la faute ! hurla Rick. Je veux des explications !

Berckman avança d'un pas. Il était le seul dans cette histoire à ne pas évoluer sur une pente savonneuse. Et personne d'autre que lui n'avait le courage de prendre sur lui le risque de tout dire à Rick et de subir sa colère ou son regard empli de déception en retour.

\- Ce matin, après votre départ à tous, j'ai discuté avec Sasha. Et Daryl est arrivé pour lui dire de veiller sur Judith car il devait partir à la recherche d'Anna.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama Angie.

Anna baissa la tête et Rick leva la main en l'air, ordonnant le silence et encourageant Berckman à continuer.

\- Ensuite, Sasha est partie et je suis allé à mon bureau pour travailler. En fin d'après-midi, Judith s'est mise à pleurer. Je n'y ai pas fait attention tout de suite mais ses cris ont fini par perturber ma concentation. Alors je suis sorti et je suis allé voir ce qui n'allait pas car visiblement, personne ne venait la calmer. C'est là que je suis tombé sur les rôdeurs dans le couloir...j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire...

Il indiqua ses blessures au visage d'un geste de la main, blessures que Tara lui avait en fait infligées.

\- Je ne pouvais pas voir un bébé se faire dévorer sous mes yeux sans réagir… termina-t-il d'une voix émue.

Angie pouffa et Rick lui lança un petit regard d'avertissement. Puis il se tourna vers Sasha.

\- Où étais-tu ?

La jeune femme baissa et secoua tête, dépitée.

\- Endormie, dans mon lit. Je ne me l'explique pas Rick ! se défendit-elle face à son visage déçu et perplexe. Je ne me souviens de rien, pas même de m'être levée ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est peut-être dû au coup que j'ai pris sur la tête il y a quelques jours…

Elle se leva pour plaider sa cause, les larmes aux yeux, pleine de honte.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée, tu sais que je n'aurais jamais mis la vie de Judith en danger pour quelques heures de sommeil.

Rick acquiesça, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer, attendri par la sincérité et les remords de Sasha.

\- Je sais, dit-il.

\- C'est ma faute, se lança finalement Anna rassurée par la clémence du leader. Je suis sortie… en quelque sorte. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir et je ne pouvais pas le faire avec Judith dans les bras et Daryl sur le dos… Il m'a couru après en ville pour me ramener.

\- C'était stupide de ta part, lui répondit Rick.

\- Je sais, je…

\- Tu as besoin de réfléchir ? Tu as besoin de parler ? Tu viens me voir ! Mais en aucun cas tu ne te barres en laissant les autres en danger derrière toi, surtout pas Judith, dont je t'avais confié la garde expressément ! Tu aurais pu mourir, qui plus est !

Ça y est, le Rick furieux était lâché et c'était sur Anna que semblait se déverser sa colère. Cette dernière recula d'un pas, un peu terrifiée par l'ampleur que prenait les choses et surtout blessée de ne pas avoir le droit à la même indulgence que Sasha.

\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! N'as-tu pas la moindre petite idée de ce que tu représentes à nos yeux à tous ? De l'or qui coule dans tes putains de veines ?

Il lui attrapa le bras pour théatraliser son discours.

\- Tu DOIS rester en vie !

Rick la regarda droit dans les yeux dans l'attente d'une éventuelle réponse mais rien ne vint et il se contenta de finir par la lâcher. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ondulés pour les replaquer en arrière et se calma.

Non, il ne craquait pas. Et malgré tout ce qui venait de lui tomber sur les épaules, il savait encore ce qu'il faisait. Anna ne méritait peut-être pas un tel traitement, ou peut-être que si. Et s'il devait l'intimider pour la garder en vie, alors il le ferait, quitte à passer pour le méchant leader despotique et colérique.

La discussion s'était arrêtée là et ils avaient ensuite parlé de leur accident de la route. Rick et Michonne avaient intentionnellement décidé de ne pas encore évoquer leurs trouvailles dans le sous-sol de la maison. En cas de danger, leurs atouts devaient rester secrets, surtout vis à vis de Berckman.

\- Comment le camion a pu prendre feu par l'avant aussi vite ? s'étonna Daryl. Le réservoir est à l'arrière et un choc n'génère pas d'étincelle assez puissante pour embraser quoi qu'ce soit...à moins qu'ça soit que'qu'chose d'extrêmement inflammable comme de l'essence ou de l'huile… réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Haha ! s'écria Angie en pointant le chasseur du doigt. Merci Monsieur Bricolage, j'avais raison ! continua-t-elle à l'intention de Rick. Le camion était piégé ! En plus, tu as toi-même dis ne pas avoir senti les freins réagir !

\- J'ai dit que le camion n'a pas répondu mais on glissait, Angie, les freins ne servent à rien dans ces cas-là, les roues sont bloquées. Et le feu, c'était juste la faute à pas de chance.

\- Pas de chance ? répéta-t-elle. A qui le dis-tu, j'ai une côte cassée et ça fait un mal de chien !

\- Très bien, tu resteras ici avec ta sœur, à l'abri, dans ce cas.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je préfèrerais aller me reposer un peu, plutôt que de rester assise par terre à ressasser cette sale journée pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé alors que la réponse est juste sous vos yeux.

Et elle désigna Berckman, sans surprise. Il ne broncha même pas, presque habitué de ces accusations, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Allons, personne ne pense la même chose que moi ?! Ce gars est médecin, les camions sont à lui, il a survécu seul pendant presque deux ans ! Toutes ces choses devraient réveiller votre instinct, non ?!

\- Moi, je vois l'homme qui a sauvé Judith et qui peut nous offrir une chance de reconstruire un nouveau monde, lui répondit Sasha d'un ton glacé.

Bien sûr, Angie s'y attendait, après les élans héroïques d'Aaron, tout le monde le verrait maintenant comme un Dieu, en plus d'un vaccin à portée de main, enfin… Selon ses dires à lui...

\- Que ça soit clair, dit-elle en regardant le docteur dans les yeux, mais s'adressant à ses amis. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que Berckman a tout mis en scène pour gagner votre confiance et qu'il a délibérément mis la vie de Judith en danger.

\- C'est de la paranoïa, enchaîna Sasha en levant les yeux au ciel. Tous les évènements d'aujourd'hui étaient des concours de circonstances, personne n'aurait pu les prévoir à moins d'être un médium !

Prise en faux dans son plaidoyer, Angie éluda la remarque.

\- Et je pense que cette histoire de vaccin est une vaste fumisterie, je veux dire… Un vaccin ? Ici ? En quatre putains de jours ? Pardon, mais il faut être con pour y croire, pour même l'espérer !

\- On doit y croire ! intervint Glenn, serrant la main de Maggie dans la sienne. On le doit ! Si on perd espoir, il ne restera plus que les combats et la mort. Même si ça paraît impossible et même si ça échoue, alors on trouvera autre chose, c'est ce qu'on fait toujours. On y croit et on continue d'avancer.

\- C'est comme ça que l'on continue de vivre, soutint sa femme.

\- C'est comme ça que l'on meurt, surtout, corrigea Angie en se levant. Ce type n'a même pas de labo. Tiens, c'est vrai ça Docteur, on a visité chaque recoin de ce centre, où travaillez-vous?

Rick se tourna vers Berckman, soudain très intéressé par la tournure que prenait le débat. Michonne aussi, croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

Aaron, lui, semblait un peu pris de court. Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants, virant au rouge et décelant davantage d'intensité dans les regards suspicieux fixés sur lui. Puis enfin, il lâcha un long soupir, les mains appuyées sur ses cuisses avant de se lever.

\- Très bien, je savais qu'on en arriverait là un jour...

* * *

 _Anna dessinait distraitement des volutes sur le sol avec son bâton, les yeux perdus, hypnotisée par la danse des flammes au milieu de la nuit. Sa sœur s'entraînait à monter et démonter l'arme à feu qu'elles avaient trouvée le jour même sur un cadavre dans les bois. Il y avait six balles dans le chargeur, c'était peu, mais pour Angie, c'était un trésor. Elle n'avait jamais tenu une véritable arme chargée entre ses mains et ce sentiment nouveau l'exaltait. Cela faisait quelques mois que tout avait basculé, les deux sœurs étaient coupées du monde et c'était la toute première fois qu'elles possédaient une telle arme. Pendant des semaines, elles s'étaient contentées de fuir les morts qui marchaient._

 _Pour Anna c'était différent, cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elles n'avaient rien trouvé à manger, pas même une carcasse d'animal dans la forêt, et les flingues, ça ne se mangeait pas._

 _Elles avaient quitté l'aéroport JFK, portées par la panique générale et avaient pris une chambre d'hôtel à quelques rues seulement, où elles étaient restées deux jours. Puis l'armée commença par isoler Manhattan et les infos parlaient d'agrandir la zone de quarantaine aux autres quartiers de New York. Elles décidèrent alors de fuir avant de se retrouver parquées en zone infestée restreinte et prirent un bus pour Washington DC. Si une ville était sûre, ça serait forcément celle-ci, avaient-elles espéré. Mais coincé dans des bouchons interminables, le bus s'immobilisa définitivement un peu avant Philadelphie._

 _A cette époque, les gens ne pensaient pas d'abord à survivre, mais retrouver leurs proches était la première de leurs nécessités. Seulement, Anna et Angie commençaient à comprendre, au vu de la situation, qu'elles ne reverraient probablement pas la France de sitôt. Retrouver les leurs était impossible et soit elles trouvèrent des gens qui ne souhaitaient pas aller dans la même direction, soit elles tombaient sur des groupes qui ne ne leur prêtaient aucune attention._

 _Très vite, elles firent cavalier seul, sous le prétexte que la barrière de la langue compliquait les choses, ce qui, vu le niveau d'éducation qu'elles avaient reçu, semblait ridicule, les sœurs parlant parfaitement bien l'anglais, même si quelques accents du sud leur donnaient toujours du fil à retordre._

 _Une fois que Washington leur avait dévoilé son écrasante défaite face au monde des morts, elles continuèrent leur voyage un peu plus avant au sud et finirent par se perdre définitivement dans la forêt de Uwharrie, près de Charlotte en Caroline du Nord._

 _\- J'ai faim… murmura Anna, sans quitter le feu des yeux._

 _\- Je sais, répondit simplement Angie._

 _\- Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ?_

 _L'aînée savait de quoi elle parlait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois, c'était la première fois que sa sœur abordait le sujet. Elle aussi avait préféré l'éviter._

 _Elle haussa les épaules._

 _\- A quoi bon y penser. On n'y retournera sûrement jamais. Autant se dire qu'ils le sont, non ?_

 _\- Il y a forcément des gens qu'on connaît qui doivent s'en sortir… Comme nous._

 _Cette dernière phrase laissa Angie songeuse mais elle préférait ne pas se donner trop d'espoir. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus maintenant que de protéger ce qui lui restait, sa petite sœur. Tous les autres pouvaient bien être morts, elle se sentait si loin d'eux que ça ne lui posait aucun dilemme. Cela paraissait tellement irréel._

 _Un craquement sec retentit soudain derrière elles et les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent. Puis ce furent des voix._

 _Des humains approchaient._

* * *

Tous se raidirent en entendant la phrase de Berckman, allaient-ils devoir subir un énième mensonge ?

\- J'ai un labo, dit-il. Mais il n'est pas dans ce bâtiment.

Quelques chuchotements surpris se glissèrent dans la pièce et Rick pencha la tête, les yeux fixés sur Aaron.

\- Vous nous avez caché un truc pareil ?! lui demanda-t-il, presque menaçant.

Le docteur pouvait bien avoir sauvé sa fille, lui dissimuler ce genre d'information ne faisait que renforcer sa suspicion.

Berckman, lui, voyait descendre sa côte de popularité auprès du leader à vue d'œil. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien et voir ses efforts anéantis par une stupide question indiscrète d'Angie Rose. Il devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce faux pas et vite. Plus tard, il réfléchirait bien à un moyen de rendre la pareille à cette emmerdeuse : elle verrait ce que c'est d'avoir tous ces yeux accusateurs sur soi !

Mais pour l'instant, la jeune fille se délectait du malaise dans lequel elle avait plongé son ennemi, et trouvait soudain cette réunion beaucoup plus à son goût.

\- Où c'est ? demanda Daryl. On veut l'voir.

\- C'est impossible, répondit Berckman. Le lieu de ce laboratoire doit rester secret.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a du matériel qui coûte des milliers de dollars, des générateurs qui feraient ressembler ceux que vous avez ici à des piles ! Sans compter l'importance capitale de nos projets !

\- Parce que vous confier la vie et le destin de l'une des nôtres n'est pas suffisant pour vous inspirer confiance, Docteur ? ironisa Michonne.

\- Votre matériel ne vaut plus rien dans c'monde, ajouta Daryl. Bonne chance pour trouver où dépenser vos milliers de dollars.

Le scientifique préféra l'ignorer, se concentrant sur les paroles de la femme au sabre.

\- Ça n'est pas une question de confiance, lui lança-t-il. C'est une question de sécurité.

Michonne pouffa. Puis Carl décida d'intervenir, lui qui était resté silencieux depuis le début, encore sous le choc et accablé par l'état de santé de Carol.

\- Pourquoi vous installer ailleurs que dans un centre médical pour travailler, si vous êtes scientifique ? C'est pas, genre, l'endroit idéal ? Pourquoi ne pas travailler ici et vivre ailleurs ?

Angie était agréablement surprise de l'intervention du jeune homme. Mais comme à son habitude, Berckman avait réponse à tout alors qu'elle commençait à peine à se rendre compte de l'intelligence de cet homme et à évaluer à quel point le combattre s'annonçait difficile.

\- Croyez-moi, pour vivre, cet endroit est le meilleur de la ville. Presque tout le reste est soit inhabitable, soit réduit en cendres. Mon labo est un lieu de travail, pas un endroit confortable.

\- Et bien maintenant c'est fini, lui intima Rick. Vous allez ramener vos super générateurs et tout votre matériel ici. On vous aidera, mais je tiens à garder un œil sur vous et vos recherches et je ne suis pas à l'aise de vous savoir faire des allers-retours seul dehors.

\- Je ne peux pas… dit-il presque à regret. Qui me dit que dès que vous aurez un vaccin, vous ne me tuerez pas pour le garder pour vous ?

\- C'était pas une proposition, sinon on vous retire Anna.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, lassée d'être marchandée ainsi.

\- Vous allez devoir nous faire confiance, conclut Rick.

* * *

Anna et Sasha prirent le premier tour de garde. Rick était parti veiller sur Carol et s'était vite endormi, assis dans le fauteuil installé près d'elle.

Après leur dure journée, tous prirent un repos bien mérité, chacun de son coté, lassés par les discours et les combats. Ils aspiraient à un peu de tranquillité et d'intimité.

Tous, sauf Angie, qui pourtant ne rêvait que de son lit et de s'y allonger pour tout oublier quelques heures.

Seule dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, elle attendit que les bruits cessent, et bien que le silence qui s'imposait petit à petit ne commence à l'endormir, elle s'obligea à se lever et se faufila dans le couloir, en chaussettes pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Un petit coup d'œil par une fenêtre lui assura que sa sœur et Sasha étaient toujours dehors, longeant la clôture, puis elle continua, à demi penchée, collée contre le mur.

Berckman avait levé beaucoup de soupçons sur sa personne aujourd'hui. Or, son geste soit disant héroïque pour sauver Judith était loin de l'avoir dupée et elle était contente de voir que certains de ses compagnons commençaient à ne plus envisager le docteur comme un sauveur. Mais il était d'une intelligence redoutable et en avait parfaitement conscience.

Angie devait donc agir la première.

Elle crocheta la serrure du bureau de Berckman avec un trombone tordu. Lorsqu'il céda, le verrou émit un déclic qui résonna dans le couloir. Angie serra les dents et crut qu'elle allait rester là, tétanisée par ce bruit, s'attendant à être suprise par quelqu'un. Mais au lieu de cela, elle entra en trombe dans le bureau et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

Elle poussa un long soupir et attendit encore quelques instants, attentive au moindre son, mais elle semblait visiblement être la seule à avoir entendu quelque chose.

Angie commença ses fouilles méthodiquement, ouvrant les tiroirs emplis de dossiers, feuilletant les pages à la lueur de sa lampe torche. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait quelque chose d'incriminant, même une toute petite, sur ce qu'il faisait avant, où il vivait, un indice sur l'emplacement secret de son labo. Elle savait qu'à la première occasion, il s'y rendrait et effacerait d'éventuelles preuves.

Ne trouvant rien, elle se mit à fouiller avec un peu plus de hargne, bougeant tous les objets de place, laissant tomber les documents sans intérêt au sol, renversant les tiroirs et allant même jusqu'à déplacer les meubles pour voir si rien n'était caché derrière.

Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé en cambrioleuse, pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'effondra contre le bureau, bredouille et en sueur, elle avait entièrement retourné la pièce.

* * *

 _\- T'as entendu ça ? murmura Anna._

 _Angie se jeta sur le feu et l'éteignit en le recouvrant rapidement de terre, craignant qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Anna lui prêta main forte puis, à tâtons, elles attrapèrent leurs affaires et se cachèrent quelques mètres plus loin derrière deux arbres différents, séparés l'un de l'autre par un ou deux mètres._

 _Elles n'avaient pas encore eu de bonnes raisons de se méfier des vivants. Par chance, jusque-là, elles n'avaient rencontré que des gens bien, mais la méfiance naturelle et les mises en garde répétées d'Angie avaient finies par les rendre paranoïaques. Anna avait toujours plus ou moins lutté contre, mais en forêt et au milieu de la nuit, la situation ne pouvait être qu'effrayante._

 _Faiblement éclairées par la lune, les deux sœurs pouvaient encore se distinguer et Angie posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer à sa cadette de ne pas faire de bruit. Anna hocha la tête, sa machette bien serrée entre ses mains. Elle ne songeait pas du tout s'en servir pour tuer un être humain à ce moment-là, mais plus pour se donner du courage._

 _Les pas et les voix se rapprochaient et semblaient se trouver à présent là où les deux jeunes filles dînaient quelques secondes plus tôt._

 _\- Y'a des braises ici, et des traces de pas, observa une voix masculine. C'est tout frais. Doivent pas être planqués loin._

 _Anna ferma les yeux en entendant cette voix. Tout son corps tremblait de peur._

 _Elles les entendirent discuter et se disperser. Puis plus rien._

 _Angie avait beau tendre l'oreille, seuls les bruits nocturnes de la forêt lui revenaient._

 _C'était le moment de décamper._

 _Elle allait faire signe à Anna lorsqu'enfin, un son résonna. Celui de la sécurité d'une arme à feu._

 _Elle vit, avec horreur, l'expression terrorisée sur le visage de sa petite sœur, qui s'était figée en sentant le baiser glacé du canon se poser contre sa nuque._

 _\- Bien, bien, bien, nargua l'homme à l'autre bout du flingue, avec un léger accent germanique. Voyez ce que l'on trouve dans les bois à ces heures tardives !_

* * *

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Berckman était déjà à quatre pattes dans son bureau, étirant son bras pour tenter de regrouper un peu tous les dossiers et objets de bureau éparpillés sur sa moquette.

Dos à la porte ouverte, il crut entendre un léger froissement et se retourna.

Anna était là, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte restée grande ouverte. Elle le regardait, un peu surprise. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les traits tirés et semblait soucieuse, mais qui ne l'était pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle. Ménage de printemps ?

Il leva les bras et regarda autour de lui en soupirant.

\- Non, quelqu'un s'en est chargé pour moi, visiblement. Croyez-moi, je n'ai tellement rien à vous cacher que je vais même vous demander un coup de main pour ranger et vous pourrez lire tout ce qui passe sous vos yeux, si ça vous chante.

Il semblait très agacé et Anna grimaça face à de telles remontrances.

\- Du calme Docteur, dit-elle en se baissant pour l'aider à rassembler ses documents.

Il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche, un peu surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas rembarré. Anna semblait plus compatissante avec lui aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait montré déjà en prenant sa défense lors de la réunion de la veille. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour agir.

\- Vous savez qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en insinuant bien que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Anna soupira.

\- J'ai une petite idée oui..

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais…

\- Au contraire vous êtes au centre du sujet. N'y allez pas par quatre chemins, et avouez que ça ne vous attristerait pas de voir ma sœur se faire dévorer par des rôdeurs…

\- Non, en effet, pas ce matin en tout cas !

La jeune fille sourit, un petit air triste dans les yeux.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, continua-t-il. Elle a de bonnes raisons de me détester et puis… Il y a toujours une gentille et une méchante sœur !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis la gentille ? pouffa Anna en relevant la tête.

\- Parce que vous y croyez encore.

Elle perdit son sourire et cette phrase réussit à l'atteindre. Il l'avait cernée. Ce besoin urgent qu'elle avait eu la veille, lorsqu'elle était en ville avec Daryl. Ce besoin de croire qu'il y avait un espoir. Elle s'était figée et regardait Berckman. Sentant son regard sur lui, il s'arrêta à son tour.

\- Je crois qu'Angie et moi, on ne se comprend plus.

Il y eut un lourd silence et Berckman baissa la tête, tentant de dissimuler sa jubilation sous un air faussement accablé.

\- Elle voit le mal partout, continua Anna. Pour elle, tout n'est que menace ou danger et elle va trop loin. Elle a tué des enfants i peine quelques jours… Je ne la reconnais plus et j'ai cette étrange impression que ça n'a jamais vraiment été le cas… Que le côté sombre en elle, qui était enfoui avant, est en fait sa vraie personnalité.

\- Angie est instable, lâcha Berckman de but en blanc sous les yeux perdus d'Anna. Je sais que c'est votre sœur, que vous l'aimez et que je ne suis qu'un étranger avec des conseils, mais elle causera votre perte.

\- C'est ce monde qui la rend comme ça ! J'espère juste que l'amour de Rick et le mien la ramèneront à la raison.

Aaron posa sa main sur celle d'Anna.

\- Je savais bien que quelque chose vous tracassait.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est si frileuse à cette idée de vaccin.

\- Angie a peur de perdre les gens qu'elle aime, c'est son seul tort… Doublé d'une névrose post-traumatique aussi… Aussi louables que soient ses sentiments pour vous, ils sont dangereux.

Anna ferma les yeux, comme pour ne pas entendre ce qui résonnait beaucoup trop au son de la vérité à son goût.

\- Elle ne voudra pas partager le vaccin, dit-il. Et vous si, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était ça. C'était exactement ça.

\- J'ai besoin de ce vaccin, dit-elle. J'ai besoin de savoir que j'aurai fait tout ce que j'ai pu dans ce monde avant de passer dans le prochain.

\- Angie voudra le détruire pour votre sécurité. Rick Grimes le voudra pour ses enfants et aura bien trop peur de mettre son groupe en danger en le partageant avec le reste du monde. Ils se battront contre quiconque s'opposera à leur point de vue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et ajouta :

\- Votre sœur a déjà commencé, d'ailleurs.

\- Non, elle s'attaque à vous parce qu'elle imagine que vous êtes un psychopathe qui met des gamines en cloque pour faire des expériences. Mais vous avez raison sur une chose, elle ne voudra jamais du vaccin.

Aaron serra un peu plus la main sur la sienne.

\- Vous êtes la donneuse, et je suis le… créateur, nous avons tous les droits.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est Rick qui tranche toujours au final. Les autres appuieront sa décision pour protéger Carl et Judith. Je dois faire changer Angie d'avis, conclut-t-elle en se relevant. Je dois la ramener à la raison, je ne peux pas juste… abandonner devant les problèmes. Il y a encore une chance de lui faire entrevoir ce que l'on voit.

\- Bonne chance avec ça !

Anna allait s'en aller lorsqu'il lui adressa un dernier conseil.

\- Si jamais ça se passait mal, sachez que je suis là, si vous avez besoin de parler.

Elle hocha la tête et lui décocha un petit sourire timide avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *

 _\- Pitié ne tirez pas ! supplia Angie en posant sans hésiter son arme au sol avant de lever les mains au-dessus de sa tête._

 _Elle ne savait pas encore s'en servir, et dans le noir, elle craignait de toucher Anna. Aucune d'elles n'avait tué d'humain alors la solution diplomatique était la seule qui s'imposait._

 _\- Pitié, répéta-t-elle alors que d'autres hommes armés les encerclaient. C'est ma petite sœur…_

 _L'homme qui tenait Anna en joue sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il baissa son arme._

 _\- La famille… soupira-t-il en contournant Anna pour aller se pencher aux pieds d'Angie et récupérer son arme, pas du tout inquiet d'une potentielle attaque. C'est important, la famille !_

 _Les autres hommes s'approchèrent et l'un deux fouilla Anna, lui confisquant son couteau et sa machette, tandis que celui qui semblait être leur chef, fouilla Angie. Un troisième déversait le contenu de leurs sacs par terre, éparpillant leurs affaires avec le pied. Ils étaient une bonne douzaine._

 _\- Vous avez de la nourriture planquée quelque part ? demanda le chef en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien de comestible à grappiller._

 _Anna secoua la tête._

 _\- Rien... depuis des jours…_

 _\- C'est votre jour de chance les filles ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement._

 _Ses compagnons lâchèrent un petit rire qui résonna autour de leur cercle. Le leader attrapa un de ses sacs, en extirpa un paquet de chips et le leur lança, adressant aux deux jeunes filles un large sourire, un peu hautain._

 _\- Y'en aura plus si vous vous joignez à nous._

 _Les deux sœurs se jetèrent un regard et se comprirent en une fraction de seconde. Elles avaient faim, ils avaient baissé leurs armes et fait preuve d'une certaine générosité. C'était peut-être là tout ce qu'il y avait à attendre des êtres humains d'aujourd'hui. Même si elles ne comptaient définitivement pas rester avec ce groupe et leur chef aux mimiques si forcées, elles ne pouvaient pas passer à côté de l'opportunité d'un repas plus nourrissant._

 _Ils leurs attachèrent les mains, « pour leur propre sécurité », prétendirent-ils, et les deux sœurs les suivirent dans la forêt._

 _Pas trop aux faits des nouvelles coutumes de courtoisie entre survivants, elles se laissèrent entraîner, tâchant de nier le plus possible ce petit nœud à l'estomac qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait._

 _Angie leurs jetaient des petits coups d'œil. Leur attitude était étrange. Ils murmuraient entre eux en zieutant les deux filles, les regardaient de haut en bas et sa peur se fit plus insistante. Ils ne leur avaient pas demandé leurs noms et ne leur avaient pas donné les leurs, ni aucune indication vers l'endroit où ils se rendaient._

 _\- Où est votre camp ? demanda Angie qui avait décidé que le temps des questions était venu._

 _Certains rirent, et leur chef, qui marchait juste devant elle, lui répondit sans se retourner._

 _\- Haaa la petite curieuse ! Je ne peux rien vous dire, qui sait… Vous allez peut-être me jouer un sale tour et me voler mon camp !_

 _Il se tourna, ravi de son excuse bidon et tout en marchant à reculons, couvert par ses gars, il lui adressa un large sourire ironique._

 _Anna pouffa._

 _\- Deux filles sous-alimentées contre un dizaine de gorilles armés jusqu'aux dents, c'est sûr : vous êtes perdus d'avance…_

 _Angie se tourna vers sa sœur, les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer ironiquement sonnèrent comme une sirène d'alarme aux oreilles de l'aînée. Si les choses tournaient mal, et elle se devait de l'envisager, c'était elles, qui étaient foutues d'avance._

 _\- Ma sœur a raison, dit-elle. Nous sommes loin d'être une menace pour vous, alors…_

 _\- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il un léger ton d'exaspération dans sa voix en levant les bras._

 _\- Je me sentirais mieux si on pouvait récupérer nos armes… Vous savez, pour les rôdeurs… Si les morts viennent, on ne pourra pas se défendre et on sera un fardeau pour vous…_

 _Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa marche en lui tournant le dos._

 _\- On vous protégera, ne vous en faites pas !_

 _Anna jeta un coup d'œil de plus en plus angoissé à sa sœur. Elle aussi commençait à sentir que la situation ne serait sûrement pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait espéré._

 _« Je veux partir, maintenant », mima-t-elle silencieusement en français._

 _« Je sais », lui répondit Angie de la même manière._

 _\- Est-ce que l'on peut au moins connaître votre nom ? demanda encore Anna._

 _Mais au lieu de lui répondre, l'homme se retourna brusquement et avant qu'elle ne l'ait vu venir, lui assena un puissant coup de crosse de fusil au visage. Anna s'effondra aussitôt à terre, inconsciente et le nez en sang alors que deux hommes saisissaient aussitôt Angie par les bras pour l'immobiliser._

 _Elle poussa un hurlement en regardant, paniquée et terrifiée, sa sœur tomber sur le sol._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça leur arrivait. Elles n'étaient, ni l'une ni l'autre, préparées à vivre ce genre de situation désespérée où elles devaient envisager de se battre contre des hommes bien vivants pour survivre. Les deux sœurs étaient faibles, psychologiquement et physiquement. Elles avaient vécu largement à l'abri du besoin toute leur enfance dans un milieu doré, n'avaient jamais eu à lutter pour leur vie. Et pour l'instant et dans une certaine mesure, la fin du monde avait encore été clémente avec elles, ne se résumant qu'à une grande partie de camping en pleine nature._

 _Mais aujourd'hui, Angie savait qu'elles allaient payer ces jours de chance. Le monde avait changé, et un jour où l'autre, elles devraient prouver qu'elles étaient capables de survivre._

 _Ou pas._

 _La rouquine, en rage, qui se débattait sous l'emprise de ses agresseurs, tourna son regard implorant vers leur chef._

 _\- Voilà ce que l'on gagne à être une petite fille trop curieuse, siffla-t-il._

 _\- Pourquoi ? demanda Angie en larmes._

 _\- Parce que j'ai envie._

 _Il fit un petit signe à un de ses gars derrière elle._

 _Le cœur d'Angie n'eut même pas le temps de s'affoler davantage qu'elle sentit une violente douleur dans la nuque et tout devint noir._

* * *

Anna remonta les couloirs du centre d'un pas pressé. Après cette son intéressante conversation avec Berckman, elle devait voir sa sœur. De plus, elle avait l'impression de ne pas lui avoir parlé depuis des jours et les derniers échanges qu'elles avaient eus n'avaient pas été très cordiaux.

Anna pouvait presque sentir grandir en elle le gouffre qui la séparait peu à peu d'Angie. Depuis leur rencontre avec le groupe, leurs différences n'avaient fait que se creuser davantage chaque jour et la rencontre avec Berckman avait été le point de rupture. Mais malgré ces problèmes clairement identifiés, Anna pensait qu'il y avait encore une chance d'arranger les choses.

Angie n'était pas dans leur chambre.

La jeune fille croisa quelques-uns de ses compagnons les plus matinaux et Glenn lui indiqua qu'il avait croisé sa sœur qui partait faire examiner ses blessures par Maggie.

C'est dans la chambre du couple qu'elle la retrouva, assise sur le lit, sa chemise à carreaux ôtée, tandis que la jeune américaine lui enroulait un épais bandage autour du torse.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers Anna en la voyant rentrer et lui sourit.

\- Elle va bien, lui dit-elle en nouant le bout du bandage et signifiant à Angie qu'elle avait terminé. Elle a juste besoin de repos et de ne pas trop bouger pendant les prochains jours, donc pas de combat et pas de folies avec un certain shérif…

Angie s'empourpra, un peu gênée et sauta du lit.

\- On doit parler, lui dit Anna.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Angie sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Maggie prétexta qu'elle devait aller veiller sur Carol et les laissa seules.

\- Oui, on devrait. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête quand tu as décidé de sortir toute seule et de mettre tout le monde en danger, laissant le champ libre à Berckman pour sa petite mise en scène ?

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Angie ne la comprenait pas et cela se lisait dans son regard. Elle soupira et leva les bras, ce qui voulait dire « pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas le faire ici ? ». Réfléchir, ne justifiait pas une telle imprudence.

\- Justement, c'est de ça dont il faut qu'on parle...Il s'est passé un truc dehors quand j'étais avec Daryl et…

\- Quoi ? Encore ?!

\- Non ! cria Anna à bout de patience. Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ! C'est autre chose... J'ai pris conscience d'un truc et je comprends maintenant ce que Glenn, Maggie et Sasha veulent dire quand ils parlent d'y croire pour survivre. Sans espoir il n'y a rien, et c'est pour ça que tu dois soutenir le vaccin.

Angie éclata d'un rire forcé et ironique. Les bras croisés, elle toisait sa sœur d'un air de pas y croire et que tout ça n'était qu'une grosse blague. Anna avait perdu la raison.

\- Comment tu veux que je le soutienne ? Je n'y crois même pas ! C'est la vaste fumisterie d'un psychopathe qui met des gamines enceintes pour faire des expériences ignobles ! Et si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, c'est comme ça que tu vas finir ! Enfin, Anna… Créer un vaccin en quatre jours c'est… !

\- Garde tes opinions pour toi, la coupa sa sœur. Je sais que c'est toi qui a retourné tout son bureau. Je sais ce que tu penses de lui mais je ne te demande qu'une chose, si jamais tu te trompes, et qu'un vaccin est créé, je veux que tu convainques Rick de le partager et de le répandre.

\- Tu es complètement folle. Si une telle chose existait, tout le monde la voudrait. A n'importe quel prix. Rick ne risquerait jamais nos vies en faisant savoir qu'il l'a. Et je suis d'accord avec ça. De toute façon, même si on envisageait que ton nouvel ami docteur soit capable de créer un vaccin en seulement quatre jours, crois-moi, il ne survivra pas aussi longtemps.

Anna secoua la tête, choquée par la froideur de sa sœur et à bout d'arguments. Alors c'était tout ? Angie s'opposait férocement à ses visions d'espoirs et c'était comme si elle la voyait sombrer dans les ténèbres, perdre son humanité et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus, dit-elle, les yeux rouges. Tu ne crois plus en rien, tu es paranoïaque, agressive, tu tues des gens sans remord ! Tu accuses Berckman de choses ignobles, comme tu dis, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux, Angie !

\- Alors vas te faire foutre ! hurla sa sœur.

L'aînée n'attendit pas qu'une réaction se fasse et elle bouscula Anna sur son chemin vers la sortie, n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Anna ferma les yeux et entendit les pas furieux de sa sœur disparaître dans le couloir.

Angie essuya une larme du revers de sa manche, descendit en trombe les escaliers et ouvrit les portes battantes de la sortie de secours à la volée.

Elle s'arrêta enfin, une fois dehors. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, trop occupée à dévaliser des bureaux et hurler sur sa sœur, mais les jardins étaient devenus blancs pendant la nuit. Le ciel était monochrome, d'un triste gris, et il neigeait toujours à gros flocons.

Quel mois était-on ? Décembre ? Déjà ?

Angie sourit devant les efforts vains de son esprit à tenter d'occulter les choses sérieuses avec des banalités.

Ce n'était pas une dispute normale entre sœurs, comme elles en avaient déjà vécues des centaines, et qui finissaient toujours bien. Non, cette fois, c'était bien plus grave, et Angie avait senti quelque chose se déchirer en elle qui ne cessait plus de faire mal. Son esprit rationnel de survivante lui disait qu'il était trop tard, qu'Anna était perdue et que pour sa propre sécurité, elle devrait la laisser derrière. Mais son cœur de sœur était malade à cette pensée et Angie ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour être sûre que sa cadette soit en sécurité. Mais si elle tuait Berckman, les autres lui en voudraient d'avoir ruiné tous leurs espoirs.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de solution et cela la rendait folle.

La neige craqua sous les bottes de Rick qui la rejoignit.

\- Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige à l'effigie de Berckman ? proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin un peu moqueur. On pourra lui tirer dessus.

Angie sourit. Il n'y avait que lui qui savait faire ca, la faire rire dans les pires situations, lui montrer la lumière au bout du tunnel. Elle le regarda et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ça serait du gâchis de munitions ! répondit-elle.

\- Tu as raison… Sinon… Je t'ai vu descendre en courant. Tout va bien ?

Angie secoua la tête.

\- C'est Anna… Elle est complètement imprudente et naïve, et elle me tape sur les nerfs. Je dois l'éviter quelques temps, pour notre bien à toutes les deux. Sans compter que ça ferait trop plaisir à Berckman de nous voir nous déchirer davantage. Et entre moi qui dois me reposer et elle qui n'a pas le droit de sortir, on va être confinées dans ce bâtiment… Je dois changer de chambre.

\- C'est ta solution. Changer de chambre ?

\- Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre à part le tuer !

\- On va dire que ça, c'est pas possible tant qu'il n'y a ni preuve ni vaccin sur la table. En tout cas , je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi tu sais pourquoi…

\- Oui bien sûr.

Carl…

\- Mais j'aimerais beaucoup, tu le sais.

Angie hocha la tête. Elle aussi...

\- Installe-toi avec Carol, j'ai besoin d'une personne qui reste près d'elle et comme tu es coincée ici, tu es la personne idéale.

\- D'accord.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux alentours en l'attirant discrètement contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, en lui assurant que tout irait bien.

* * *

 _\- Ça va aller ! murmura Angie. Anna, calme toi, ça va aller on va se sortir de là, ok ?_

 _Anna venait de se réveiller, en panique, dans cette cave sombre et glacée dans laquelle elles étaient retenues. Sa sœur tentait de la calmer pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs agresseurs, qui ne devaient pas être loin._

 _La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et elles furent éblouies par une vive lumière blanche à tel point qu'Angie ne put identifier les deux hommes qui entrèrent. Quand enfin elle distingua quelque chose, elle les vit juste passer la porte en traînant Anna par les bras._

 _\- Non ! Laissez-la ! Laissez-la ! Attendez !_

 _Deux autres hommes entrèrent et l'attrapèrent à son tour. Angie se débattait, elle voyait sa sœur être emmenée, criant son nom, hurlant à l'aide et aucun de ses efforts ne lui était utile._

 _\- Anna !_

 _Ils la traînèrent hors de la cave, son dos cognant contre chacune des marches, lui coupant le souffle un peu plus à chaque fois, qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée de ce qui semblait être une maison bourgeoise. Là, le cœur d'Angie fit un bond dans sa poitrine et les hommes qui la tenaient durent redoubler d'efforts pour la tenir en main, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'on ne l'emmenait pas au même endroit qu'Anna. Elle ne la voyait plus, mais elle entendait toujours ses cris._

 _\- Pas elle ! supplia-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit que les cris ne l'aideraient pas. Pitié, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas elle ! Laissez-la partir !_

 _Sans répondre, ils la traînèrent encore jusqu'à une salle de bain crasseuse et lui attachèrent les mains au dessus de la tête, à la barre du rideau de douche. Elle avait enfin cessé de se débattre et elle les fixait, haletante, essayant de concentrer et de reprendre son énergie afin de trouver une solution pour s'en sortir._

 _Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle, rien d'autre qu'un évier dégueulasse et une baignoire dans le même état._

 _Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas ça. Ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres._

 _\- Réveille-toi, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en clignant exagérément des yeux. Réveille-toi…_

 _Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. Ils ne craignaient même pas que la jeune fille parvienne à s'échapper mais elle, espérait encore pouvoir s'en sortir._

 _Angie profita de ce moment pour tirer frénétiquement sur ses liens. Elle tira, pesant de tout son poids et tapant sur la barre de métal fixée au mur, qui la retenait prisonnière. Rien ne bougeait. Elle n'entendait plus crier Anna et cela la terrifia encore davantage. Elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et éclata en larmes, se demandant comment elle avait pu être aussi bête et aussi crédule. Ces types avaient l'air louches depuis le départ. Ils avaient braqué un flingue sur sa soeur, et elles les avaient suivis, aveuglées par la faim, mettant Anna en danger. Maintenant, elles étaient toutes les deux perdues. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au-revoir, la serrer une dernière fois contre elle._

 _Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, ni maintenant._

 _Angie releva la tête. Elle aperçut les petites vis qui soudaient le socle de la tringle de douche au mur. Elle se glissa le long de la barre et, dans une position inconfortable sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle s'attela à dévisser le support avec ses ongles._

 _Elle avait retiré deux vis, le bout des doigts déjà en sang, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas et entrevit une ombre s'approcher. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt du mur et attendit en silence._

 _Ce fut leur chef qui passa la porte._

 _\- Vous ! s'écria-t-elle._

 _Il lui sourit pour toute confirmation._

 _\- Pourquoi ? demanda Angie._

 _\- Parce que dans ce monde, rien ne m'en empêche et que mes hommes ont besoin de motivations concrètes pour rester loyaux._

 _Plus de police, plus de justice, les hommes comme eux étaient à l'épreuve des balles, forts, endurants et leur instinct de prédateurs était un don pour survivre maintenant. C'était évident que le monde se peuplait dorénavant d'êtres comme celui qui se tenait devant elle._

 _\- Laissez partir ma soeur, s'il vous plaît !_

 _\- Tiens, c'est intéressant, tu ne prends même pas la peine de négocier pour ta propre vie ! Pourquoi ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien ! s'écria la jeune fille. Parce que si je vous demande gentillement vous me laisserez partir aussi, peut-être ?_

 _Le petit sourire narquois disparut soudain des lèvres du leader et il la frappa en plein visage avec le poing._

 _C'était la première fois qu'Angie recevait un poing dans la figure et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa, était que ça avait l'air bien moins douloureux dans les films._

 _Le souffle coupé par la douleur, elle suffoqua mais ce coup lui avait apporté un certain regain d'énergie, une adrénaline comme elle n'en avait jamais connue auparavant. Son coeur s'emballa, sa tête lui tournait et elle sentait le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche._

 _Angie releva les yeux vers l'homme qui, satisfait, la toisait en massant son poing, et elle lui cracha une boule de sang et de salive au visage._

 _\- Très bien... soupira-t-il en s'essuyant d'un air dégoûté. Au départ, je pensais vous rendre la liberté après que mes hommes aient pris ce qu'ils voulaient de vous. Mais puisque tu as décidé d'être une petite pute..._

 _Il décrocha son talkie walkie de sa ceinture et parla en continuant de fixer la fille :_

 _\- Rodd, choisis un gars qui part pas en raid pour venir en bas se faire la rouquine, faites la un peu tourner et butez la._

 _Angie eut un haut le cœur._

 _\- Et faites pareil avec sa frangine. On se voit demain._

 _\- Non ! hurla Angie._

 _Il la regarda en souriant et sortit de la pièce._

 _Elle s'obligea à chasser l'expectative des prochaines minutes de son esprit et se concentra à nouveau sur les vis. Il le fallait, maintenant plus que jamais._

 _Tout son corps tremblait et elle avait beau essayer, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que si elle ne réussissait pas, elle se ferait violer ainsi qu'Anna. Elles n'auraient alors plus qu'à prier pour que la mort arrive le plus vite possible._

 _La troisième vis tomba dans la baignoire et la tringue du rideau de douche commençait à bouger. Plus qu'une, mais Angie n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper car déjà, elle entendait quelqu'un approcher._

 _Un flot de questions la submergea en quelques secondes, quel visage aurait cet homme ? Si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir, serait-elle capable de penser à autre chose, de laisser errer son esprit ailleurs en attendant que ces hommes fassent leur sale besogne sur elle ? Et si elle prenait le dessus, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle devrait tuer un homme ? Cet homme là qui s'approchait ? Serait-elle à jamais hantée par son visage ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus facile ? Tuer ou se faire violer ?_

 _La seule réponse qui lui venait était "essaye"._

 _Elle passa sur l'autre bord de la baignoire, celui qui était collé au mur, et elle attendit, plaquée, en équilibre, contre le carrelage froid._

 _Lorsqu'il passa la porte, la cherchant du regard dans la salle de bain, elle tira sur la barre de toutes ses forces, et dans un cri de rage, celle-ci céda. L'homme se tourna vers elle, surpris par ce grand vacarme tout près de lui, il se protégea avec ses bras. Angie saisit la barre entre ses mains et la tordit d'un grand coup sec vers l'homme. Mais, toujours accrochée au mur par son autre extrémité, l'angle resta limité et elle ne réussit qu'à lui faire perdre l'équilibre._

 _Toutes ses questions s'étaient envolées, Angie ne pensait plus au viol, ni à sa soeur ni au monde qui l'entourait. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à tuer cet homme, à le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus, quitte à être recouverte de son sang. C'était un soudain besoin primal._

 _Il était toujours à terre, allongé sur le côté et commençait à se relever, visiblement un peu sonné par cette attaque éclair à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Angie en profita pour passer ses mains jusqu'à l'extrémité décrochée de la tringle et s'en libéra, avant de sauter sur son adversaire, les poignets toujours liés._

 _L'homme la vit arriver et tendit les mains pour la réceptionner et la faire tomber. Angie atterrit lourdement sur le carrelage sale. A ses pieds, elle vit l'homme se relever et s'approcher à nouveau._

 _\- Petite conne ! vociféra-t-il en l'attrapant par la jambe pour la faire glisser vers lui._

 _La jeune fille étouffa un cri en sentant les mains de l'hommes agrippées à son pantalon. Elle lui envoya un violent coup de pied en plein visage, l'obligeant momentanément à reculer contre le mur. Elle se remit sur ses jambes aussitôt et reçut un nouveau coup de poing._

 _Ne pas faiblir._

 _Avant qu'il ne lui en remette une, laquelle avait grande chance de l'envoyer au tapis, elle le frappa d'un coup de coude et entendit son nez craquer. Le sang jaillit et, étourdi, il vacilla sur ses jambes et retomba au sol._

 _Angie sauta à califourchon sur lui et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle le frappa au visage, se servant de ses mains jointes en prière, les doigts noués, comme une masse._

 _Elle frappa l'homme, encore et encore, sentant, au fur et à mesure de ces coups dont elle perdait le fil, les gouttes de sang attérir sur son visage. Quand enfin elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, il ne bougeait plus depuis un moment déjà._

 _Tremblante, elle resta là quelques instants à regarder ce qui restait de son assaillant. Son état de choc ne lui permettait même pas de réaliser que c'était son œuvre. Angie était hors du temps, mentalement ailleurs._

 _Un cadavre regardant un autre cadavre._

 _Elle essuya ses yeux rougis par le sang du revers de sa manche. C'est alors qu'elle distingua quelque chose qui capta son attention, coincé entre le corps et le sol._

 _Lentement, Angie se releva et le retourna avec son pied. C'était une hache, attachée dans son dos, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer._

 _Elle décrocha l'arme et l'observa un instant. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'est sa double lame tranchante très bien entretenue._

 _C'était donc SON arme, à lui, celle dont il aimait se servir le plus souvent._

 _Coincé dans son pantalon, elle trouva aussi un Smith et Wesson muni de son silencieux, entièrement chargé. Elle trancha ses liens avec la hache et décida de la garder bien qu'elle ait une arme plus efficace avec elle. C'était son trophée, sa récompense pour sa victoire contre la mort._

 _Un dernier regard au corps à terre qui nageait maintenant dans une marre de sang sombre et Angie leva la hache au dessus de sa tête et laissa l'apesanteur faire le reste. Il ne méritait pas d'être mort, il méritait de se transformer et de ramper, traînant son buste tranché à la force de ses bras. Lui et tous les autres._

 _Angie ne regarda pas en arrière et se glissa, silencieuse comme une ombre, dans le couloir, à la recherche de sa soeur._

 _A quelques pas à peine, un homme se tenait là, dos à elle. Elle se faufila jusqu'à lui et lui colla son arme sur la nuque. Il se figea et mit la main sur son arme mais Angie l'en dissuada d'un petit claquement de langue agacé._

 _\- Pas touche, dit-elle en lui prenant son arme de sa main libre. T'es seul ?_

 _\- Ouais, maugréa-t-il de mauvaise grâce._

 _\- Où est l'autre fille ? Où est ma soeur ?_

 _Il ne répondit pas et Angie appuya un peu plus le canon de son arme contre sa peau._

 _\- Où est ma sœur ?! répeta-t-elle avec plus fermement._

 _Vaincu, il indiqua la gauche d'un mouvement de tête._

 _\- Tu vas te faire tuer fillette..._

 _La fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par le son du tir, étouffé par le silencieux et l'homme s'écroula aux pieds de la jeune fille._

 _Dans ses fantasmes de guerrière rebelle, elle lui aurait volontiers jeté une petite remarque acerbe au visage, narguant son cadavre, mais dans la réalité, cette réalité, Angie ne fit que lâcher un énorme soupir. Comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration tout du long. Epuisée par tant de stress et d'horreurs, elle se pencha, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, essayant de garder ses esprits, de ne pas perdre de vue qui elle était et pourquoi elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait._

 _Des bruits de meubles déplacés et des cris étouffés attirèrent son attention. Contrairement à ce que sa dernière victime lui avait indiqué, cela venait d'une porte sur sa droite. Elle réfléchisait à toute vitesse : il y avait visiblement une lutte en cours derrière cette porte. Etait-ce une autre fille, victime tout comme elles, ou bien Anna ?_

 _Elle en conclut très vite qu'il fallait prendre le risque et tenir compte de ce qu'elle entendait plutôt que les dires d'un criminel mort._

 _Anna se débattait contre son agresseur depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. C'était un gros porc bedonnant, qui devait peser ses cent vingt kilos et qui prenait de plus en plus le dessus sur elle, malgré les efforts acharnés de la jeune fille à griffer, mordre, taper des pieds et des poings. Il avait fini par la mettre à terre, et, la maintenant au sol, étouffée sous son poids, il tentait de lui enlever son pantalon, peu habile de ses gros doigts._

 _Anna n'en voyait plus la fin, elle arrivait à peine à respirer et son visage était rouge et couvert de larmes._

 _Lorsqu'elle vit Angie surgir et fondre vers elle avec une hache dans les mains, elle crut presque à une hallucination due au manque d'air. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit crier, puis qu'elle sentit enfin ce poids quitter son corps, elle réalisa enfin._

 _Retranchée contre le mur, ses jambes repliées contre elle, Anna regarda sa soeur aînée démembrer froidement l'homme qui l'agressait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Figée, reconnaissante mais terrorisée, elle assistait à cette démonstration de rage et de haine à l'état pur, se demandant s'il s'agissait vraiment sa soeur qu'elle avait là, sous les yeux._

* * *

Carol ouvrit doucement les yeux, tout était encore flou autour et elle ne parvenait même pas à reconnaître la pièce où elle se trouvait. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle revoyait les visages de Micah et Lizzie dans sa tête et ne comprenait pas. Où était-elle ? De retour à la maison, dans les bois, avec Tyreese et les filles ? Mais alors le Terminus et tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite, l'avait-elle rêvé ?

Carol sourit. Oui, c'était plus que probable, elle ne voyait pas comment, elle, aurait réussi à faire exploser tout un campement avec quelques coups de feu !

Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle et Carol tendit la main.

Rick la saisit, ému de voir que sa si chère amie revenait à la vie.

\- Tu es de retour, dit-il simplement en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Rick ? demanda-t-elle. Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- De retour au centre. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, tu...

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas trop comment amener la chose. Carol semblait un peu désorientée et peut-être pas entièrement consciente de sa situation.

\- Alors ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar, murmura-t-elle pourtant.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Je suis toujours là, dit-elle comme pour relativiser la situation et aussi pour rassurer Rick sur son état mental. Comment va Carl ?

\- Il va bien, grâce à toi. Combien de fois encore vais-je devoir te dire merci ?

Carol sourit tristement.

\- J'ai échoué tellement de fois... Il fallait que je me rattrape, ne serait-ce que pour ma propre conscience...

Rick se rapprocha d'elle pour la réconforter.

\- Carol, tu n'as pas échoué. Tu as pris soin de Judith, tu nous as tous sauvés au Terminus, tu viens encore de sauver Carl...

\- Sophia, Lizzie, Micah, énuméra-t-elle les yeux fermés. C'était mon rôle que de les faire survivre, mon devoir de mère, ma promesse à Ryan, le père des deux petites... Je les ai toutes les trois perdues et chaque jour, je m'en veux d'être toujours là et pas elles. Ca aurait dû être elles, Rick, pas moi.

\- Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais pour Sophia, on l'a tous fait. Quant aux filles, je sais que tu refuses d'en parler mais je vois que ça te ronge un peu plus chaque jour, tu dois lâcher prise.

Carol tourna son regard vers Rick, elle avait le coeur si lourd et se sentait très si fatiguée. Elle serra la main du leader dans la sienne et laissa couler une seule petite larme dans un long soupir, comme si enfin ce poids était prêt à la quitter.

\- Micah était innocente, pleine de vie, une vraie petite fille qui ne pensait qu'à jouer. Ce monde l'effrayait mais elle voulait être brave. Elle avait envie de survivre, elle était juste trop... fragile pour ce monde. Lizzie, elle... C'était autre chose, elle ne comprenait pas les rôdeurs, elle les voyait comme une évolution naturelle de l'Homme et comme des amis. Elle était très perturbée et j'ai cru que je pourrais la faire changer, lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Les changer toutes les deux. J'avais tord. Tyreese et moi avons retrouvé Micah morte, Lizzie l'avait poignardée...

Rick baissa la tête, touché et anéanti par ce récit. Carol étouffa sa phrase dans un sanglot. Un instant, elle crut ne pas avoir la force de continuer à remuer le passé, mais elle sentait, que malgré la douleur, elle serait apaisée d'enfin se défaire de tous ces non-dits.

\- Elle voulait que sa soeur se transforme, pour la garder avec elle... Je savais que Lizzie était perdue, qu'elle ne s'adapterait jamais. Elle était une menace pour Judith, pour nous et pour elle-même, alors... Je l'ai tuée.

Rick soupira et passa sa main dans sa barbe.

\- Tu devais le faire, dit-il pour la consoler. Carol, tu n'avais pas le choix, tu as fais ce que ce que tu devais faire.

Carol secoua la tête et sourit.

\- C'est peut-être la malédiction des soeurs dans ce groupe. Amy et Andréa, Tara et Lilly, Maggie et Beth, Lizzie et Micah, il y en a toujours au moins une qui disparaît, et les soeurs Roses ont déjà un destin bien mouvementé pour suivre cette voie.

Rick soupira. Carol avait raison et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les similitudes entres les deux petites filles et les deux soeurs. La plus jeune, pleine de vie et naïve, et l'aînée qui avait ce besoin si impérieux de tuer.

\- Tu dois garder un oeil sur elles, Rick. Je sais que tu es très proche d'Angie mais fais attention, dans ce monde, les situations compliquées ne s'améliorent jamais d'elles-même. Elles empirent et deviennent meurtrières.

Le barbu hocha la tête, le regard perdu.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'installe Angie dans ta chambre, sous pretexte de veiller sur toi, c'est toi qui gardera un oeil sur elle.

* * *

 _Elle ne s'en remetterait jamais. Anna pouvait le lire clairement dans les yeux vides de son aînée qui se tenait là, les vêtements couverts de sang, le visage tuméfié, accroupie parmi les membres éparses de ce qui fut un jour un être humain._

 _Elle ne bougeait pas, la hache dans sa main. Elle fixait le sol d'un air absent, encore tremblante. Anna n'osait pas lui parler, se demandant si sa soeur était encore avec elle ou quelque part à l'intérieur de la bête qu'elle avait devant elle._

 _Tout s'était passé comme au ralenti sous ses yeux qu'elle avait fini par fermer, attendant que les bruits cessent. Une éternité, pendant laquelle elle revit, sans savoir pourquoi sur l'instant, des moments de complicité entre soeurs, pourtant sans grande importance. Glisser sur le verglas, accrochées l'une à l'autre, bravant les éléments sur le chemin de la piscine, se félicitant d'un tel courage. L'utilisation très approximative d'un GPS par Anna, qui leur avait valu un gros fou rire. Ce petit jeu débile où elles touchaient le genou de l'autre du bout du doigt, l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une des deux ne craque. Et les petits joints sous la couette devant une bonne série... Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi elle avait pensé à tout ça. Elle savait qu'Angie n'était déjà plus la même personne, la même soeur qu'autrefois. Après aujourd'hui, plus rien ne serait comme avant._

 _Anna sortit de sa torpeur. A moins qu'Angie n'ait tué une douzaine d'hommes à elle toute seule, ce qui paraissait quand même peu probable, elles devaient mettre les voiles, et vite avant qu'un autre de leurs tortionnaires ne rapplique et ne découvre le carnage._

 _Elle s'avanca doucement vers sa soeur et vint poser sa main sur son genou._

 _\- Angie ? Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?_

 _\- Je vais bien, dit-elle doucement._

 _Puis elle leva les yeux vers Anna._

 _\- Ca va toi ?_

 _La jeune fille hocha la tête._

 _\- Il faut qu'on parte._

 _Elle aida sa grande soeur à se relever et ouvrit la fenêtre._

 _En passant par dessus après Anna, Angie jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans la pièce, à cheval sur la rembarde, la hache dans le dos, son manche coincé dans sa ceinture. Elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison. Elle se sentait transformée, étrangement adaptée à ce nouveau monde, sachant que désormais, tout autour d'elles serait une menace, morte ou vivante, et qu'elle devrait l'affronter pour protéger sa petite soeur. Anna avait beau jouer les dures et cacher ses faiblesses derrière un humour et des répliques cinglantes, c'était une jeune femme fragile émotionnellement, très prompte au désespoir et qui se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Angie avait pour devoir de l'éloigner de toutes les horreurs de ce nouveau monde, au risque de se perdre elle même._

* * *

Beth Greene arpentait les rues sous la neige, au milieu des rôdeurs qui envahissaient petit à petit la ville. Ils n'étaient pas forcément très nombreux, mais ils étaient partout, dans chaque nouvelle rue, dans chaque allé cette ville donnait l'impression d'avoir été rasée. Toutes les maisons étaient en cendres et elle ne trouvait aucun endroit décent où passer la nuit en sécurité.

Le soleil descendait vite, trop vite. La température était déjà glaciale et Beth avait beau passer inaperçue, recouverte de sang et de morceaux de chair, elle craignait à chaque instant que la buée qui sortait de sa bouche ne la trahisse, et le froid qui tombait avec la nuit, de plus en plus mordant, n'aiderait pas.

Beth savait que la ville était loin d'être déserte de vies humaines. Elle avait entendu des bruits de moteurs, des cris et des coups de feu aujourd'hui. Et même si ça lui avait paru lointain, le silence qui régnait depuis le début de la fin du monde permettait d'entendre le moindre bruit inhabituel.

Elle avait suivi tous ces sons, la peur au ventre, mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était les grognements des rôdeurs qui la frôlaient, voir même la bousculaient. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait très près, elle était certaine que sa dernière heure était arrivée et que d'une façon où d'une autre, ils la sentiraient. Mais ils finissaient tous par passer leur chemin, laissant Beth épuisée de redouter la mort tous les 10 mètres.

La jeune fille désepérait de pouvoir trouver un endroit sûr, perpetuellement rejetée à la rue par des bâtiments instables où détruits. Lorsqu'enfin, une grille se dressa devant elle, protégeant un jardin visiblement vide et un grand bâtiment colonial blanc.

Beth cligna des yeux : à l'une des fenêtres, elle crut voir une lumière vaciller l'espace d'une seconde, comme la flamme d'une bougie. La neige tombait de plus en plus dru et malgré les vêtements qu'elle avait trouvés, Beth était trempée et gelée, affâmée et exténuée. Elle avait très probablement imaginé cette lumière, tel le mirage d'un oasis salvateur. Mais quelque chose avait bel et bien attiré son regard, peut-être un reflet. Mais de quoi ? Les lampadaires avaient depuis bien longtemps rendu l'âme et la lune était bien camouflée par les nuages lourds de neige.

Beth jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle mais ne vit rien.

Lumière ou pas, cet endroit était le seul qui semblait offrir assez de sécurité pour une nuit à l'abri, alors elle se mit à longer la clôture, lentement, pour ne pas affoler ses compagnons de route décomposés.

Le jardin était vide, la neige immaculée, pas âme qui vive à l'horizon. Elle atteignit la double grille, fermée de l'intérieur par un épais panneau en bois.

Elle hésita. Cet endroit était barricadé de l'intérieur, il y avait eu des occupants à un moment donné et Beth craignait qu'ils ne soient encore dans la place. D'un coup, la lumière qu'elle avait cru apercevoir du coin de l'oeil ne paraissait plus si imaginaire que ça.

Elle entendit un froissement sur sa droite, de l'autre coté du grillage et sentit courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, cette terrible impression d'être devenue la cible de quelqu'un.

\- Lève les mains au d'ssus d'la tête et tourne-toi lentement, entendit-elle.

Cette voix, était-elle aussi un mirage ?! Beth pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Elle s'était forcée à se la remémorer chaque jour de sa captivité pour s'accrocher à la réalité mais sans jamais espérer pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau. Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Ou juste une voix qui lui ressemblait, l'espoir faisant le reste?

Mais dans l'environnement où elle se trouvait, Beth ne pouvait ni parler, ni lever les bras, au risque de se faire dévorer, alors elle n'avait plus qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains, espérer qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée. Sans compter sur le fait que si c'était bien lui, il ne tirerait pas et prier pour qu'il la reconnaisse malgré la pénombre.

Alors Beth se tourna lentement vers lui, envahie d'un étrange mélange de joie intense et de peur.

Daryl se figea.

Ses yeux s'emplirent d'incompréhension mais Beth savait qu'il l'avait reconnue et l'image bien réelle du redneck devant elle, si près qu'elle pouvait presque le toucher, lui fit oublier tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

Daryl lâcha un petit soupir, avec un léger sourire incrédule sur les lèvres, évacuant un nuage de buée. Sous le choc, ses bras cédèrent sous le poids de son arbalète et il baissa son arme.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué, Daryl Dixon ?

* * *

 **Toujours là ? Levez la main ! Cool !**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews, je suis très impatiente d'avoir vos avis (et de ne plus entendre l'écho de ma propre voix quand je viens sur cette fic, oui je sais c'est un brin pathétique ^^ j'assume !)**

 **Rassurez vous les chapitres suivants seront plus courts que celui là (un peu XD) et en attendant la suite, un petit preview du suivant :**

 **des retrouvailles attendues, une mise en scène machiavélique, une main prise dans le sac et un coup de pression !**


	10. Chapter 10 I Did Not Forget About You

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 10 ! D'abord merci à tous de continuer à me lire et merci pour vos gentilles reviews, continuez à m'en laissez je m'applique toujours à vous répondre rapidement !**

 **Merci encore a Juste D pour ses corrections qui ont apporté une nette amélioration à cette fic qui ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans elle !**

 **Ce chapitre se concentre principalement sur des retrouvailles que vous attendez surement ! Mais aussi sur les mises en scène et les manigances du Dr Berckman...**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant, profitez du "calme" de ce chapitre 10, je vous retrouve en bas pour un tease plus violent ;)**

* * *

 **Chap 10**

 **I Did Not Forget About You**

La lumière du jour commençait à disparaître, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, déjà étouffée par l'épais rideau de neige qui recouvrait la ville.

Par souci d'économie, et pour plus de discrétion, Rick s'était contenté d'allumer une bougie pour combattre la pénombre qui envahissait petit à petit la pièce. Ainsi, à la lueur de la flamme, il pouvait continuer de se réjouir en silence devant le corps nu d'Angie, allongée à même le sol sur quelques couvertures.

Ils s'étaient éclipsés dès que le calme était revenu. Tyreese et Sasha avaient commencé leur nuit en avance, pour prendre le tour de garde de trois heures du matin, après celui de Daryl. Maggie et Glenn s'étaient retirés de leur côté et Michonne veillait sur Carol. Carl s'occupait de sa petite sœur et, missionné par son père pour l'occuper un peu, il faisait l'inventaire de leur armurerie. Quant à Anna et Aaron, ils s'entretenaient encore dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Angie essayait de ne pas y penser, et Rick avait tâché de lui faire oublier toutes ses craintes, l'espace d'un instant. Il y était visiblement bien parvenu. Le regard vide, presque apaisée, Angie regardait la neige tomber dehors.

\- Je pensais que la Géorgie était un état plutôt chaud et que les hivers étaient doux comme en Floride, dit-elle, hypnotisée par la danse des flocons.

\- En général oui, lui répondit Rick. Mais parfois une tempête descend le long de la côte et voilà. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me parles météo aujourd'hui, nouvelle passion ou excuse pour cacher un sujet plus sérieux?

Angie soupira et se tourna vers lui avec un regard blasé.

\- OK, abdiqua-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser au bas de son dos et commença à suivre du bout des doigts le Sugar Skull entouré de pivoines qu'elle avait , tatoué sur le bras gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous êtes bien curieux ce soir, Monsieur Grimes.

\- Je ne fais que mon boulot de flic...

Angie sourit et se redressa.

\- Celui-ci est en souvenir de ma première cuite avec Anna, c'était de la tequila et il y avait un sugar skull sur la bouteille. Je l'ai trouvé joli et c'est resté.

Elle attrapa la main de Rick et la déplaça jusqu'à ses côtes où s'était posé un corbeau noir, à moitié dissimulé par son bandage. Il était sombre, presque ténébreux, avec des contours imprécis qui lui donnaient un air fantomatique. Il se tenait de trois quarts, la tête de profil, arborant un bec massif et acéré. Au dessous, on pouvait lire une calligraphie qui disait "Nevermore".

\- Poe, observa Rick.

\- Mon auteur préféré, dit-elle. Celui-ci symbolise mon "côté obscur". Il m'a fait un mal de chien ! Et l'étoile sur l'omoplate, c'est pour mon amour du rock.

Le barbu haussa les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais du Rock, fillette ?

\- Emmène moi chez un disquaire un jour et je te montrerai l'étendue de mes talents.

Rick pouffa et ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire qui illumina littéralement ses yeux aciers. Angie sentit les papillons agiter leurs ailes dans son ventre. Ce regard la perturbait toujours autant, lui laissant à chaque fois un petit goût de trop peu. Malgré les épreuves qu'ils affrontaient et malgré les difficultés qu'engendrait une telle relation, ses sentiments pour le leader n'avaient jamais été plus forts.

Angie ferma les yeux et revit Rick, le jour de leur rencontre, son air menaçant et sur le qui-vive, son colt pointé sur elle. Puis la confiance qui s'était installée, ce nœud qu'elle avait de plus en plus dans l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, qu'elle le voyait, ou qu'elle pensait à lui. Tous ces regards qu'ils se lançaient et qui en disaient long mais jamais assez. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie chaque fois qu'elle l'avait perdu, et le soulagement de le voir lorsqu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir son visage. Et ce baiser sur la route...

Angie ouvrit les yeux, soudain submergée par tous ces sentiments si forts et presque soulagée de le trouver là, devant elle.

\- Je t'aime, Rick.

Il tendit sa main vers elle et effleura la joue de la jeune fille avec son pouce, l'air un peu grave. Il la regarda dans les yeux et ne trouva pas le courage de lui dire la même chose. Il aimait Angie pourtant, profondément. Mais il avait encore trop peur de souffrir pour abandonner toute retenue.

\- Je sais, dit-il.

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

Angie s'en contenta. Le savoir vivant et près d'elle lui suffisait amplement et le baiser de Rick était une réponse sans équivoque ni hésitation.

Soudain, l'écho d'une rafale de tirs à l'extérieur vint briser leur étreinte et en un sursaut, ils furent sur leurs pieds. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la fenêtre, attrapant leurs vêtements à la hâte, ils entendirent l'appel à l'aide de Daryl.

* * *

Dixon savait que c'était risqué, vu le nombre de rôdeurs proches de l'entrée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Beth était dans un sale état et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer une seconde de plus figé là, à se demander si c'était réel ou pas. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr.

Daryl sortit de l'ombre et aussitôt, il fut repéré. Les rôdeurs se pressèrent vers la grille, encerclant complètement Beth, la bousculant de tous les côtés et la jeune fille ne pouvait faire autrement que de suivre le mouvement pour continuer à passer inaperçue.

La perspective de ce bain de foule morbide ne la rassurait pas et elle jeta un regard paniqué au chasseur qui s'affairait à détacher le panneau en bois qui maintenait la grille fermée, mais avant de l'ouvrir, il se redressa pour tirer quelques flèches et dégager le passage pour Beth.

Malgré tout, emportée par les rôdeurs, elle finit par venir se coller contre la grille, poussée et pressée de toutes parts. Ils la maintenaient plaquée et ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que cette promiscuité ne révèle sa vraie nature aux rôdeurs.

Aussitôt, et prenant un risque immense pour lui et les siens, Daryl ouvrit la barrière en grand, laissant les rôdeurs entrer et se diriger droit vers lui. Il attrapa Beth par le bras et la projeta sur le côté d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, qui tenait l'arbalète, il décocha un nouveau carreau.

Beth tomba lourdement dans la neige et vit avec horreur Daryl disparaître dans un cri, submergé par la vague de rôdeurs.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de hurler.

Une rafale de balles, tirée depuis le bâtiment, décima toute une rangée de morts, laissant apparaître au milieu, le chasseur qui se battait férocement au corps à corps, armé de son couteau et de son glock.

A une des fenêtres, réveillée par l'agitation, Sasha s'était positionnée en sniper et nettoyait methodiquement l'espace autour de Daryl.

Rick, Tyreese, Carl et Glenn furent les premiers dehors. Le leader n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enfiler des chaussures qu' il s'élança dans la neige, pieds nus, son colt bien droit devant lui.

Angie et Anna étaient juste derrière eux et vinrent se joindre au combat tandis que Glenn attrapait Beth sous le bras et la ramenait vers le bâtiment, avant de revenir le plus vite possible au combat, aider ses amis en difficulté.

\- Fermez la grille ! ordonna Rick d'une voix rauque en tirant un nouveau puissant coup de feu qui résonna dans les jardins. Le bruit les attire !

Les deux sœurs continuaient à se battre au corps à corps, donnant à Daryl un moment de répit pour reculer un peu et reprendre son souffle, toujours couvert par les tirs efficaces et discrets de Sasha. Rick, Ty, Carl et Glenn se jetèrent sur les portes et luttant contre le flot de rôdeurs, ils poussèrent jusqu'à réussir à fermer enfin la grille.

Mais alors que Sasha abattait la dernière créature encore debout dans l'enceinte, ceux qui étaient restés dans la rue, attirés par le bruit, s'agglutinaient dangereusement le long de la clôture nord.

\- On rentre ! cria Rick en aidant Daryl à se relever.

Ils coururent jusqu'au bâtiment et s'y engouffrèrent, espérant que le flux de rôdeurs s'éparpillerait en l'absence de tout signe de vie.

Anna regarda Daryl prendre la jeune blonde dans ses bras une fois à l'intérieur et elle se demanda qui était cette fille pour qui il venait de risquer sa peau. Décidément, faisait-il ça avec toutes les filles ? Elle refoula cette pointe de jalousie en voyant à leur tour, Rick et Glenn étreindre la jeune fille.

\- Comment ? demanda le jeune coréen.

\- C'est une longue histoire, murmura-t-elle ressentant soudain tous le poids de ces deux derniers mois, loin d'eux tous, peser sur ses épaules.

Des pas précipités retentirent dans les escaliers de secours et la porte battante s'ouvrit à la volée. Maggie entra en courant et se jeta dans les bras de sa petite sœur.

\- C'est bien toi... murmura l'aînée en la serrant contre elle. J'ai vu Glenn te ramener dans le jardin, je savais que c'était toi de là-haut ! Je savais que c'était toi...

Maggie ne pouvait plus lâcher sa sœur et l'étreignait de toutes ses forces.

Les retrouvailles et les présentations s'enchaînèrent, tous étaient emportés par cette ambiance de joie intense que de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'être les témoins d'un miracle pareil. A tel point que l'espace d'un instant, ils en oublièrent les rôdeurs qui faisaient plier les grillages dehors.

Ils en oublièrent aussi Berckman, qui, caché dans l'ombre, à ce même endroit où il avait attendu que le groupe ne rentre pour la première fois, quelques jours auparavant, observait la scène en serrant les dents.

Lui, ne partageait pas du tout cette joie, bien au contraire, la peur lui tordant l'estomac.

Beth Greene avait vu son visage, de très près. Elle avait entendu sa voix lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille les expériences et les sévices qu'il comptait faire sur elle, et cela pendant des mois. A la première occasion, elle raconterait ce qu'elle avait vécu, Rick ferait le rapprochement, elle le décrirait dans les moindres détails et Angie Rose se ferait un plaisir de mettre fin à ses jours.

Beth devait mourir, et le plus vite possible . Mais il avait une mission plus urgente encore.

* * *

Maggie installa Beth dans la dernière chambre libre de l'étage, derrière la cafétéria, isolée au fond d'un couloir sombre où même la lumière ne pénétrait pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en voyant l'air un peu fébrile et angoissé de sa sœur. Je serai là, je ne vais nulle part, tu ne seras plus jamais seule. On va organiser des tours de garde pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un qui veille sur toi.

Beth hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit, observant tout autour d'elle avec cette drôle d'impression que bien qu'elle était rentrée parmi les siens, elle ne se sentait pas totalement "chez elle" dans cet endroit.

\- C'est quoi ici ? demanda-t-elle. C'est tellement... propre.

\- Un ancien centre médical de jour, une sorte de dispensaire chicos, je pense. Il y a des douches, avec de l'eau chaude, si tu veux.

Beth s'allongea, elle se sentait tellement fatiguée que la douche chaude, bien que tentante, devrait attendre. Et puis sortir de cette chambre ne la tentait pas pour l'instant. Maggie vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, dit-elle. Je savais que je te reverrai, je savais que tu étais vivante.

Sa petite sœur lui sourit tristement. Ce n'était pas son cas et Maggie le lut dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Un homme est venu, là où on était avec Daryl. Il m'a enlevée... Il m'a torturée avec ses expériences...

\- Seigneur... murmura Maggie en fermant les yeux.

C'était lui, le docteur fou. Celui qui les avait épiés pendant des semaines, tout ce temps, il tenait Beth...

La plus jeune ferma les yeux et laissa couler une larme qui disparut sur l'oreiller avant de continuer.

\- Il a abusé de moi... Pendant des mois...

Elle éclata en sanglots.

\- Et il a tué Tara ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu m'enfuir, elle s'est sacrifiée pour m'aider à m'échapper et m'a dit où vous chercher...

Maggie était sous le choc. Toute la joie de retrouver sa petite sœur s'était envolée.

Tara était morte.

Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer en apprenant cette nouvelle. Tara, si jeune, si optimiste, joyeuse et pleine de vie... Maggie avait du mal à imaginer que cette flamme là s'était éteinte, qui plus est en sauvant la vie de Beth, alors qu'elle avait déjà sauvé celle de Glenn.

Tara voulait par dessus tout s'absoudre du rôle qu'elle avait joué, dans le mauvais camp, lors de l'assaut du Gouverneur sur la prison et de la mort d'Herschel Greene. Sa dette était payée depuis longtemps déjà, pensa Maggie. Maintenant, elle allait devoir l'annoncer à ses amis et à Glenn.

\- Il était après nous tous, dit soudain Beth. Et s'il n'est pas mort, alors il doit être très en colère, et il frappera fort, et bientôt. On doit partir le plus vite possible.

\- C'est compliqué pour l'instant, mais je vais en parler à Rick. Tu devrais te reposer, je vais rester avec toi.

\- Je peux prendre le relais, dit Daryl qui se présentait en silence sur le seuil de la pièce.

\- On ne vous a pas appris à frapper, Monsieur Dixon ? plaisanta Beth en séchant ses larmes de la main.

Le chasseur esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Content d'voir que t'as toujours une grande gueule.

\- Tu as eu une garde difficile, lui dit Maggie. Tu ne veux pas aller dormir ?

Il secoua la tête et lâcha un grognement qui ressemblait de loin à un "nah".

\- Trop content d'avoir une Greene en plus dans la bande.

Maggie abdiqua, elle savait que Daryl et sa sœur était très proches et qu'ils avaient eux aussi besoin de temps pour se retrouver. Elle embrassa Beth sur le front.

\- Essaie de dormir, on se parle demain matin.

Et elle les laissa seuls.

* * *

Aaron poussa la porte de secours qui donnait vers le sud. Encapuchonné dans un épais manteau noir, il se hâta de gagner le grillage en silence.

Rick avait fait réparer le trou de la clôture qui lui avait permis d'aller et venir en toute discrétion depuis des mois. Dissimulé entre des haies et des arbres, ni les rôdeurs, ni les humains ne pouvaient tomber sur lui par hasard. Et de nuit, seules les traces de pas qu'il laissait dans la neige pourraient le trahir. Mais il neigeait depuis vingt quatre heures maintenant et vu l'épais flux de flocons qui s'abattait sur eux en discontinu, Berckman savait que dans moins d'une demi-heure, ses traces seraient recouvertes. Les rôdeurs l'inquiétaient bien davantage. Il avait un petit quart d'heure de marche pour arriver jusqu'au lycée et la soudaine croissance de population réanimée ne lui faciliterait pas le trajet.

Entre la mise en garde de Rick, les révélations que Beth pouvait faire à tout moment et le fait que Jackson Landa connaissait maintenant l'emplacement de son repaire, Berckman avait décidé qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de cet endroit et de toutes les preuves, de papier ou de chair et d'os.

La ville était plongée dans l'ombre, même le tapis blanc qui la recouvrait ne reflétait que les ténèbres. Berckman sortit une lampe torche et la cala entre ses dents, ses mains libres s'affairant à réouvrir le grillage à l'aide d'une pince coupante. Puis il se glissa hors de l'enceinte du centre.

Il mit plus d'une heure à atteindre sa destination, ralenti par l'obscurité et les rôdeurs. Rasant les murs, il cachait le faisceau de sa lampe, avançait de trois pas, puis éclairait fébrilement devant lui, vérifiant que la voie était libre avant de continuer à avancer. Lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas, il se battait. Il tua ainsi une vingtaine de rôdeurs tout au long du chemin.

Mais arrivé devant la porte, exténué, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il remarqua un bout de papier collé sur le double-vitrage. Il savait déjà ce que c'était. Lorsqu'il l'éclaira, ses craintes se confirmèrent.

 _"Je ne vous ai pas oublié._

 _J. Landa."_

Et par vous, il voulait dire lui, ainsi que tout le groupe qu'il hébergeait. Berckman arracha le papier d'un geste brusque et le fourra dans sa poche, fulminant de rage. Ces imbéciles allaient tout faire foirer pour une histoire de filles... Mais peut-être pouvait-il s'en sortir comme il le faisait toujours, en retournant la situation à son avantage. Rick et Angie avaient de plus en plus de doutes sur lui comme étant le scientifique tueur. De plus, Jackson Landa serait là le lendemain. Ce mot clairement menaçant et signé de sa main était la pièce du puzzle qui lui manquait pour déporter les soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Une fois au sous-sol, il tendit la main dans le noir et abaissa l'interrupteur. "Clair de Lune" démarra et tous les néons s'allumèrent en crépitant, les uns après les autres. Mais cette fois il n'y avait plus de cris, la plupart de ses sujets s'étaient soit enfuis, étaient aller grossir le stock de femmes de Landa, ou étaient décédés sous les expériences du docteur. Il n'en retrouva que deux dans leurs cellules, et ces filles n'avaient plus la force de crier depuis longtemps déjà.

Il acheva rapidement et sans émotion ses dernières captives, ou avec une pointe de regret, tout au plus. A deux doigts de découvrir un vaccin, il aurait aimé avoir quelques cobayes en réserve pour le tester, mais cet endroit devait disparaître et il ne pouvait pas les emmener avec lui.

Il rassembla ensuite ses affaires dans un grand sac de voyage, tous ses dossiers, les comptes rendus définitifs de ses expériences, du moins tous ceux qu'il avait pu récupérer dans l'ancien hôpital sans se faire prendre. Il s'empara des bidons d'essence qui lui servaient à alimenter ses générateurs. Il en déversa quatre par terre, répandant le gazole dans tout le sous sol, l'odeur ne tardant pas à lui donner la migraine.

C'était bientôt fini.

Berckman termina en enfermant tous ces précieux petits tubes de verre remplis de matières organiques dans un sac réfrigérant et remonta le tout devant la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée. Enfin, du haut des escaliers, il craqua une allumette et la lança dans le vide.

Les flammes embrasèrent l'essence si vite et si fort, qu'Aaron dut se couvrir le visage pour se protéger de la forte chaleur. Devant l'ampleur que prenait le brasier, il décampa.

Bientôt, le feu commença à remonter dans le lycée, attirant tous les rôdeurs des rues voisines. Lorsqu'Aaron prit place discrètement derrière le volant d'un quatre quatre qu'il laissait garé à proximité, les flammes illuminaient déjà le ciel et pouvaient être vues à des kilomètres.

* * *

Anna ouvrit les yeux, un peu déçue d'être réveillée dès les premières lueurs de l'aube par la lumière du jour. Le concept de grasse matinée, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait laissé de côté mais qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de regretter, chaque matin, depuis la fin du monde.

La jeune fille cligna des paupières et s'étira, allongée toute habillée sur son son lit, seule dans sa chambre, sa machette posée sous son oreiller. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil là où Angie avait posé ses affaires en vrac et constata que l'endroit était toujours inoccupé. Bien qu'elle appréciait vraiment cette solitude, elle sentit une boule d'angoisse remuer au fond de son ventre lorsque soudain, elle se souvint de la mort de Tara, dont elle avait appris la nouvelle la veille. Et le réconfort de voir Maggie retrouver sa sœur ne lui avait rien fait, elle ne connaissait pas Beth, même si elle était contente pour son amie. Retrouver sa sœur en vie, c'était quelque chose qu'elle connaissait, mais elle était si blasée actuellement de la sienne, qu'elle ne ressentait aucune empathie face à ces retrouvailles. La mort de Tara en revanche, l'avait profondément affectée et rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus revoir la jeune femme, Anna avait envie de disparaître sous les draps et de se rendormir pour ne plus en souffrir.

Elle eut cette désagréable impression que la journée ne se finirait pas bien. En effet, malgré le fait que tout avait l'air calme et normal, l'atmosphère ambiante lui semblait lourde et tendue.

Elle se redressa et jeta un regard las vers la fenêtre, maudissant ce soleil matinal qui était venu remplacer les averses de neige de la veille . Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la colonne de fumée noire qui s'élevait à l'est.

Elle sauta de son lit et se précipita dans le couloir où elle tomba sur Daryl qui sortait de sa chambre.

En voyant Anna arriver vers lui en toute hâte, le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est quoi qui crame dehors ? T'as vu ?

\- Ouais, ça a commencé vers minuit. Rick dit qu'y a pas d'quoi s'inquiéter, qu'ça éloigne les rôdeurs et qu'c'est tout bénef'. Ca va nous donner l'occasion de consolider la grille.

\- Daryl, les feux ne s'allument pas tout seuls ! Il ne fait pas quarante degrés non plus !Quelqu'un l'a forcément allumé !

\- Ça peut être un tas d'choses, répondit-il froidement. Pour l'instant, c'est pas une menace, c'est une aubaine.

\- Et si c'est une menace ?

\- On f'ra avec. Comme on fait toujours.

Anna lâcha l'affaire. Si Rick et Daryl avaient pris leur décision, elle n'y pouvait plus rien et devait se contenter d'adopter la politique du "attendre et voir ». Inutile de se mettre le chasseur encore plus à dos. Leur petite escapade en ville ne les avait pas vraiment rapprochés, bien au contraire et Anna commençait à angoisser de voir tout le monde s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Je prends la ronde de ce matin et celle de dix neuf heures, dit-elle pour le retenir un instant alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Tu veux les faire avec moi ?

Daryl stoppa et se tourna à moitié vers elle, ses yeux fixant le sol pour éviter le regard de la jeune fille.

\- Nah, grogna-t-il. J'dois voir Beth.

\- Mais... T'as d'ja passé la moitié de la nuit avec elle... Maggie peut pas prendre le relais ?

Daryl ne répondit pas et s'éloigna sans un geste, sans un mot, laissant Anna plantée au milieu du couloir, un vieux goût amer dans la bouche.

* * *

Beth sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit mais quand elle reconnut la silhouette du chasseur, elle soupira et sourit.

\- Réflexe, dit-elle.

Daryl referma sans bruit derrière lui.

\- T'es en sécurité ici, dit-il.

\- Je sais,répondit Beth en jetant néanmoins un regard inquiet autour d'elle qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Mais bien qu'elle ait été enlevée en sa présence, la jeune fille ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité qu'auprès de Daryl Dixon.

Beth s'était habillée de vêtements propres que Maggie lui avait donnés, et s'affairait à ranger le nécessaire vital qui lui avait été fourni par ses amis. Dos au chasseur, elle mit quelques barres protéinées dans un tiroir et le referma avant de se tourner vers lui.

Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter cette nuit, Beth s'était vite endormie, épuisée par son périple et il était resté éveillé là, sans bouger, assis près d'elle à la regarder dormir, se demandant encore et encore si c'était bien réel.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant la tête. De ne pas avoir été là et de pas t'avoir sauvée. J'ai couru derrière la voiture, pendant des heures, et après, j'ai arrêté de te chercher et pour ça, je suis désolé.

Beth vint vers lui et le prit sans ses bras, collant sa tête contre son torse. Elle sourit en le sentant se raidir à son contact, tout gêné. Il était toujours le même.

\- Tu m'a sauvé, Daryl. Hier soir, rappelle-toi.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui rendit son câlin.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Aaron Berckman cogna trois fois sur la porte d'Anna. Il savait très bien qu'elle venait d'en sortir. Il savait aussi qu'elle partait prendre le prochain tour de garde et qu'elle ne serait pas de retour avant une ou deux heures. De plus, Angie ayant emménagé avec Carol, il avait le champ libre. Mais cependant, il frappa à la porte, juste au cas où quelqu'un serait là.

Pas de réponse. Aaron se glissa à l'intérieur et referma silencieusement la porte en scannant la pièce du regard. Il devait savoir où chercher, et rapidement.

Il avait passé des heures à tout retourner dans sa tête, encore et encore. Comment se débarrasser de Beth ? Traumatisée, la jeune fille ne restait jamais seule, Maggie et Daryl se relayaient constamment auprès d'elle. Aaron devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle était hors d'atteinte. Mais savoir qu'elle pourrait bien être, en ce moment même, en train de donner une description précise de sa personne, le mettait dans un état de panique incommensurable. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de prendre des risques et de tout parier sur l'arrivée maintenant imminente de Jackson Landa. Quitte à mettre la vie d'Anna en danger. De toute façon, si son sang était aussi prometteur qu'il y paraissait à première vue, il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle très longtemps.

Les mains tremblantes et en sueur, il fouilla d'abord dans son sac à dos, poussant à la hâte les vêtements, les livres , les barres de céréales et les tampons de côté, priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas pris l'objet qu'il convoitait avec elle. Plus ses recherches étaient vaines, plus il paniquait et se maudissait d'avoir été aussi négligeant. Bien sûr qu'elle avait emmené son paquet de cigarettes avec elle pour faire son tour de garde. La première clope du matin était la meilleure !

Berckman fulminait de rage et allait renoncer lorsqu'en ouvrant une pochette zippée à l'intérieur du sac, il se figea. Il était là, tout froissé et abîmé, le petit paquet rouge qu'elle avait gardé de l'hôpital, trouvé au quatrième étage, son ancien repaire. Son issue de secours. Il était là, avec un petit Zippo argenté.

Il avait vu Anna s'en servir et avait fait le rapprochement avec le paquet manquant de l'hôpital. Berckman savait que ce plan tordu finirait par payer et aujourd'hui, il allait lui sauver la mise.

Mais lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, la porte grinça et Aaron se retourna d'un bond, littéralement pris la main dans le sac, par Rick.

Le leader le fixait, sur le pas de la porte, une main sur la poignée, l'autre sur son colt, un air perplexe et accusateur dans les yeux. Lentement, il referma la porte, passa sa main dans sa barbe et tandis que Berckman se relevait, sur ses gardes, il avança doucement vers lui.

Le docteur le regardait, analysant le moindre de ses gestes, se demandant si c'était la fin. Mais Rick semblait rester calme malgré la situation. Arrivé à deux pas de Berckman, le barbu leva les yeux vers lui et sans prévenir, lui sauta dessus. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le souleva de terre et le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

\- Attendez ! cria Aaron. Non, Rick attendez !

\- Pourquoi ? cracha Rick.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? bredouilla l'autre.

\- Pourquoi je devrais croire à vos conneries au lieu de vous trancher la gorge tout de suite ?

Le shérif le secoua contre le mur, le sommant du regard de répondre à sa question, mais Berckman ne tremblait plus. Et d'un air soudain parfaitement calme, il lui dit droit dans les yeux :

\- Vous savez pourquoi.

Rick se fit plus menaçant, essayant de cacher le dilemme en lui. Angie avait mis le doigt sur des points qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer pour la sécurité de son groupe. Il n'avait pas confiance en cet homme, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait abandonner l'espoir de voir Judith et Carl immunisés. Ajouté à cela, la mort de Tara et son incapacité de n'avoir pu la protéger ni la retrouver vivante, le rongeait.

Il jeta Berckman à terre et sortit son colt, le braquant sur sa tête. Aaron leva futilement un bras pour se protéger.

\- Je ne vous aime pas, siffla Rick entre ses dents.

\- J'avais cru comprendre...

\- Dites-moi ce que vous faites dans la chambre d'Anna.

\- Je la cherchais.

\- Dans son sac ?

Aaron pencha la tête et serra les dents, ne sachant pas quoi inventer pour se sortir de là. Réfléchir à toute vitesse sous la menace d'une arme n'était pas chose aisée, et pourtant ça lui arrivait si souvent ces derniers temps, qu'il aurait dû passer maître en la matière depuis bien longtemps.

\- Vous avez intérêt à me répondre, maintenant !

Rick déverrouilla la sécurité de son flingue et le clic fit encore sursauter Berckman.

\- C'est vrai ! cria-t-il en levant les mains au dessus de sa tête dans un sursaut de courage. Pitié ne tirez pas, je cherchais vraiment Anna et en voyant qu'elle n'était pas là, j'ai voulu voir ce qu'elle lisait, elle...

Il poussa un long soupir, à bout de nerfs, tâchant de se concentrer pour bien se faire comprendre et ne pas finir avec son cerveau de génie sur le mur. Le leader pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard plus que perplexe.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait lire ! On parle... Quand on se voit pour les expériences et... Et je voulais la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle fait, et lui offrir un livre de ma collection... Alors pour lui faire la surprise j'ai voulu voir ce qu'elle aimait lire, en son absence...

Il releva les yeux vers Rick.

\- Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Le barbu lui lança un air écœuré et plein de mépris, mais il baissa son arme et Berckman souffla.

\- Vous êtes soit un tordu, soit un putain de menteur. Dans les deux cas, je ne veux pas vous voir traîner autour d'Anna plus que nécessaire.

Il rangea son colt.

\- Debout, ordonna-t-il. J'ai besoin que vous veniez jeter un coup d'œil à l'état de santé de Beth.

Aaron se figea. Tout sauf ça !

\- Désolé Rick, si ça n'est pas vital, je passerai la voir un peu plus tard, j'ai des cultures en cours qui ont besoin d'être surveillées à chaque instant... Comme la bonne cuisine, plaisanta-t-il.

Mais le barbu ne rit pas, loin de là. Il se contenta de le dévisager, comme s'il essayait de le sonder et de déchiffrer à travers lui sa véritable nature.

\- Vous êtes un abruti, Docteur Berckman. Maintenant dégagez d'ici.

Aaron s'exécuta et quitta la pièce sous le regard suspicieux de Rick Grimes, serrant bien fort au creux de sa main, le paquet de cigarettes rouge tout froissé.

* * *

Ce jour là, Rick décida de profiter du fait que les rôdeurs étaient attirés par le feu, pour partir récupérer la camionnette laissée dans la zone industrielle. Selon Glenn, celle-ci était entièrement chargée et prête à partir, les clés sur le contact. _Presque trop facile_ , avait-il ajouté, proposant à Rick de l'accompagner. Il connaissait déjà la route et l'endroit. De plus, les talents du jeune coréen pour aller d'un point A à un point B en toute discrétion et rapidité, n'étaient plus à démontrer.

Le leader avait distribué les talkies-walkies, prenant soin d'en garder un sur lui. Rester en contact avec son groupe pendant les raids était un gros avantage et leur apportait à tous une certaine tranquillité d'esprit.

La neige fondait doucement aux premiers rayons du soleil et vers midi, ils prirent tous les deux la route en voiture.

Comme à son habitude, Rick était derrière le volant. Glenn, assis à côté de lui, un fusil entre les jambes, regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent en se triturant les lèvres. Juste avant de partir, il avait serré Maggie dans ses bras, avec ce petit regard qu'ils se lançaient toujours avant de se séparer, même pour une heure ou deux, celui qui disait « _on se revoit vite »_ . Rick les avait enviés à ce moment là, et lorsqu'il avait surpris le regard d'Angie, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Chaque fois qu'il la quittait pouvait être la dernière et ne pas pouvoir la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, en présence de Carl, était déchirant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il s'était contenté de la regarder et la jeune fille avait compris. Elle lui renvoya un sourire discret et rassurant pour le lui montrer.

Il esquiva un rôdeur d'un geste brusque, sortant Glenn de sa torpeur.

Ca va ? demanda Rick.

J'sais pas... répondit Glenn en se tournant vers le chauffeur. Je suis très content que Beth soit là, saine et sauve. C'est un miracle, vraiment ! Mais... J'ai l'impression que le prix à payer pour ça, c'était la vie de Tara. J'ai peur que l'homme qui leur a fait ça ne revienne pour finir le travail. Qu'il ait suivi Beth et j'ai peur pour Maggie.

Rick hocha la tête, conscient des craintes et des doutes de son ami.

Écoute, je sais que la situation est compliquée. Mais si ça arrive, on y fera face, et on y survivra. On survit toujours.

Oui, soupira Glenn. Mais on perd toujours quelqu'un aussi...

Est-ce que tu veux un vaccin ? Pour Maggie, pour Beth ?

Bien sûr...

Alors on doit continuer. On y arrivera Glenn, tous ensemble, on y arrivera.

* * *

Carl Grimes referma sa BD des Watchmen après l'avoir relue pour la quinzième fois au moins. D'une part parce que c'était une de ses préférées, le Comédien était un personnage qui lui plaisait beaucoup, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à lire pour occuper ses longues journées d'ennui.

Le jeune homme savait que son existence n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait dû être. Mais l'ennui, lui, faisait toujours partie de sa vie d'adolescent. Sauf qu' au lieu d'aller en cours, il tuait des rôdeurs et des gens, et apprenait surtout à survivre. Mais la plupart de temps, c'était de l'attente et il fallait passer le temps jusqu'au prochain problème. Avec l'aide des bandes-dessinées, il parvenait de temps à autre à redevenir un enfant, et s'imaginait que lui et les siens étaient une bande de super-héros post-apocalyptiques. A une époque, cela aurait pu faire le sujet d'une super BD, et Carl sourit à l'idée qu'il puisse la dessiner et la montrer à Michonne. Il était sûr qu'elle adorerait ça !

A plat ventre sur le lit, dans la chambre de cette dernière, il tendit le bras pour poser sa lecture sur la table de nuit et il jeta un petit coup d'oeil à Judith qui gazouillait et jouait avec ses mains, allongée à côté de lui. Quand une odeur qu'il connaissait bien vint lui chatouiller les narines.

\- Oh non... Judith...

Il se leva et prit la petite fille dans ses bras, non sans une expression de dégoût.

\- Comment une petite chose si adorable peut sentir aussi mauvais ?

De toute façon, il n'avait rien de plus agréable à faire pour l'instant. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre de son père où ils gardaient les changes de la petite, pressant le pas pour ne pas avoir à supporter cette odeur plus longtemps. Un peu secouée et les fesses humides, Judith commença à pleurer et Carl se hâta encore.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra. Ses yeux de petit soldat aguerri repérèrent tout de suite le détail qui clochait dans cette pièce et, les sourcils froncés, il approcha du lit et y posa sa petite soeur, le regard fixé sur le paquet de cigarettes rouge et le petit bout de bout de papier sur lequel il était posé qui disait " _Je ne vous ai pas oublié. "._

Carl ne comprenait pas, il ne connaissait pas ce nom et était à peu prêt sûr que son père non plus. Et ce paquet de cigarettes... Où l'avait-il déjà vu ?

* * *

Anna rentrait de son tour de garde avec Sasha et s'arrêta quelques instants dans la salle commune où ils avaient un peu tous pris l'habitude de se croiser. Elle y retrouva Michonne, Tyreese , Daryl et Berckman qui discutaient des plans pour renforcer la clôture. Ty savait ce qui se trouvait dans la camionette que Rick et Glenn allaient ramener, et comment s'en servir au mieux. Maggie était avec Beth à nouveau et Carol et Angie étaient sûrement dans leur chambre.

Daryl lui jeta un regard, mais ne vint pas vers elle comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude . Pas même une petite vanne en passant. Il l'ignora et Anna se sentit mal, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour attirer l'attention du chasseur. Même elle, la fille immunisée ne pouvait rivaliser avec le retour de Beth et elle avait l'impression d'avoir été mise de côté. Peut-être avait-elle finalement plus de sentiments pour Daryl que ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre. Et peut-être que lui, n'en avait pas tant que ça, ou qu'il les gardait pour la jolie blonde.

Elle s'avança vers lui, prête à lui offrir son aide et son intérêt pour la seule chose qui l'intéressait lui : Beth. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, ils furent tous interrompus dans leur conversation par un cri.

\- Anna !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, un peu perdue, ce n'était ni Rick, ni sa sœur et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'entendre interpeller sur ce ton par quelqu'un d'autre.

Berckman se retourna sur sa chaise pour voir d'où venait cet appel lorsque Carl apparut d'un pas décidé, brandissant un paquet de clopes et un bout de papier sous le nez de la jeune brune.

Alertée par le cri au nom de sa sœur, Angie était sortie de sa chambre et venait voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? demanda Carl.

Anna lui arracha le paquet des mains.

\- Des clopes, ça s'voit pas ? répondit-elle en y jetant un coup d'oeil. Et il m'en restait deux avant que tu ne les massacres, merci beaucoup ! Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant ?! T'es sérieux, Carl ?

\- Le mot !

Daryl ramassa le bout de papier qui était tombé aux pieds de la jeune femme et le lut à haute voix.

Sur sa chaise, Berckman se fit le plus petit possible.

\- C'est qui Landa ? demanda Carl. C'est bien ton paquet, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait sur le lit de mon père ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! se défendit Anna. Oui c'est mon paquet, et il était encore dans mon sac ce matin, c'est Angie qui l'a trouvé à l'ancien hôpital, et alors ? Je connais pas de Landa, lâche moi avec tes histoires !

Angie sortit de l'ombre.

\- Attends, quoi ?! demanda-t-elle à sa sœur. C'est le paquet que j'ai trouvé au quatrième étage de l'hôpital ca ?!

\- Bah oui !

\- Fais chier... murmura Michonne.

Et ça fit « tilt » dans leur esprit à tous. L'étage où il ne fallait rien bouger, rien déplacer, arrangé au millimètre près par l'esprit dérangé qui les poursuivait encore.

\- Bien joué, Anna, ironisa Carl.

\- Mais... !

Anna ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle avait fait une erreur, pensant que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence. Enfin ce n'était pas comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit, avec ou sans, il savait toujours où les trouver. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça et préféra se taire, prenant sur elle.

\- Il sait qu'on a Beth, dit Daryl. C'est un avertissement, il va revenir.

\- On sait qui il est maintenant.

Angie avait un très mauvais pressentiment et regrettait que Rick ne soit pas là. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux dans le vague, tout était devenu sourd et flou autour d'elle. Elle entendait ses amis parler, mais ne pouvait se concentrer pour comprendre leurs paroles et elle avait cette sensation étrange que son esprit s'enfonçait dans le brouillard. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Aucun étranger n'aurait pu être assez discret pour s'introduire dans la chambre d'Anna sans être vu entre ce matin et ce midi, c'était impossible.

Angie cligna des yeux et lentement, comme au ralenti, elle tourna la tête vers Berckman.

Il la fixait, elle.

Pas les autres, qui pourtant discutaient d'un sujet capital de façon animée.

Il avait ce même regard, sournois et plein de défi que seule elle semblait voir. Devenait-elle folle ? Ou était-ce réel ? Berckman était-il en train de tous les avoir ?

Figée, elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ceux du docteur qui la regardait, un bras appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, lorsque la voix d'Anna résonna dans sa tête.

\- Au moins, maintenant, entendit-elle sa sœur dire, ça vous prouve à tous que Berckman n'a rien à voir avec ce psychopathe !

Angie revint soudain sur terre. C'était ça. Tout cela faisait forcément partie de son plan. Et après avoir perdu Tara, elle devait agir, avant de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle tira son flingue de sa ceinture et le braqua sur la tête d'Aaron sous le regard soudain paniqué des autres, bien déterminée à en finir.

\- Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire et ça s'arrête, maintenant.

Elle débloqua la sécurité de son arme et posa son doigt sur la détente.

* * *

 **Et hop, cliffhanger !**

 **Ca vous a plu (ou pas), hésitez pas à me le dire, les compliments sont la plus belles des récompenses pour la personne qui écrit, et les critiques constructives sont toutes bonnes à prendre pour de futurs récits ;)**

 **Tease du chapitre 11 ! C'est un chapitre que j'affectionne beaucoup car il marque un gros tournant dans l'histoire. Au programme : Un flashback, une désertion, une grosse dispute irréversible, des invités indésirables et... un décès !**

 **Alors a bientôt mes petits rôdeurs ! Je vous love !**


	11. Chapter 11 So, We're That Far Gone

**Un peu plus et j'oubliais de publier ! Et pourtant j'avais hâte de le mettre en ligne celui là, c'est du gros, du lourd, du velu, de l'hectopascal (les fans de Mozinor comprendront :p)**

 **Vous allez voir je commence à bien me lâcher là, on attaque les choses sérieuses et les moments qui font mal, j'espère ne pas décevoir vos attentes !**

 **Alors sans plus tarder je vous laisse à votre lecture, merci encore de continuer à me lire, et on commence avec un flashback pré-apo !**

* * *

 **Chap 11**

 **So, We're That Far Gone...**

 _Un éclair illumina le ciel et le tonnerre éclata aussitôt dans un bruit sec et assourdissant puis s'estompa dans un grondement qui fit vibrer toute la ville. Aaron sursauta dans sa voiture, même si ses pneus et le pont au dessus de lui le protégeaient des éléments, il avait d'autres raisons d'être inquiet._

 _Il monta le volume de l'auto-radio, Jim Morrison chantait « The End », racontant les errances d'un tueur en série. Mais ça n'était pas du tout du goût du scientifique qui prenait ces paroles comme une blague du destin bien ironique. Non, il n'était pas un tueur en série, mais il le serait bientôt, en quelque sorte, et cette chanson le mettait mal à l'aise. Ça n'était pas le moment d'avoir des remords !_

 _Il passa à la station suivante et reconnut « Working Class Hero » de John Lennon, qui lui convenait bien mieux._

 _Mais lorsque son esprit eut fini de s'occuper de sa playlist, l'angoisse fit son retour._

 _Alors qu'un nouvel éclair vint frapper le sommet de l'Empire State Building, il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la mallette posée à ses côtés, puis à sa montre et coinça nerveusement ses deux mains entre ses cuisses en poussant un gros soupir._

 _Ils l'avaient bien cherché, l'OMS et le gouvernement américain, à vouloir le pousser toujours plus loin puis à se retourner contre lui une fois le boulot terminé. Trop dangereux, avaient-ils défini son virus, le qualifiant lui-même d'inconscient irresponsable, avant de lui ordonner de détruire sa création, s'il ne voulait pas finir devant les tribunaux._

 _En vérité, ils avaient bien vite enterré cette affaire le plus profondément possible. Qu'aurait dit l'opinion publique si un scientifique, poursuivi par le gouvernement américain, venait à révéler que son projet avait été financé par le pays le plus puissant du monde ?_

 _Ils avaient tout détruit, son laboratoire, sa carrière, son couple, sa réputation... Toute sa vie, en somme._

 _Après que l'Université de Carlton ait découvert le potentiel du virus, ils avaient publié une étude alarmiste qui avait fait paniquer le gouvernement, l'armée et les organisations sanitaires mondiales._

 _Berckman avait réussi à sauver trois fioles et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à en faire était une simple histoire de vengeance poussée à l'extrême._

 _L'orage commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'un quatre quatre aux vitres teintées vint se stationner en face de lui sous le pont._

 _L'heure était venue. Plus question de faire marche arrière maintenant. D'ici trois semaines, les USA seraient à ses pieds, implorant son aide._

 _Tremblant, Berckman s'extirpa de sa voiture, sans la mallette et attendit, planté là, ébloui par les phares puissants du quatre quatre, que quelqu'un lui fasse signe._

 _Trois hommes, typés Moyen-Orient, descendirent et s'avancèrent vers lui._

 _Ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à l'image qu'il se faisait d'eux, pas de treillis militaires, de longues barbes ou de Kalachnikov. Mais des hommes bien habillés, en costumes hors de prix, soignés et discrètement armés._

 _Aaron plissa les yeux, se demandant si ces soi-disant terroristes n'étaient pas plutôt de la CIA._

 _\- C'est vous Hassan ? demanda-t-il en cherchant du regard l'interlocuteur qu'il avait eu au téléphone._

 _L'homme au centre s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit sa main._

 _\- C'est moi, dit-il avec un accent très prononcé. Vous êtes Berckman ?_

 _Il hocha la tête, soulagé de reconnaître sa voix._

 _\- Vous avez le virus ?_

 _\- Vous avez l'argent ?_

 _Hassan sourit et se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite et qui lui tendait trois gros sacs de voyage. Il les attrapa un par un et les déposa aux pieds de Berckman._

 _\- Douze millions de dollars, comme convenu. De quoi changer de vie._

 _Aaron s'agenouilla, ouvrit les sacs et pendant de longues secondes de silence, il plongea ses mains à l'intérieur, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait ni piège, traceur ou arnaque._

 _Au bout d'un moment, quelque peu impatient, Hassan l'interrompit en se raclant la gorge._

 _\- Le virus ? répéta-t-il._

 _\- Oh! Oui, bien sûr._

 _Aaron se hâta de refermer les sacs, fit le tour de sa voiture sous le regard attentif de son client, les rangea à l'arrière et revint avec la petite mallette métallique._

 _Hassan l'ouvrit, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, puis la referma, la passa à son collègue et se tourna vers Aaron._

 _\- Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, expliqua le généticien, ce virus est un combiné de plusieurs maladies mortelles. Il est fait pour tuer et se propager à très grande vitesse. C'est la parfaite arme bactériologique. Vous y retrouverez des prions, ceux du virus Kuru et de la vache folle et il y a aussi la Rage et de la b_ _enzylpipérazine_ _. Tout ça c'est pour les symptôme. En ce qui concerne la transmission, c'est un cocktail assez large qui comprend la grippe H1N1, la peste, le SRAS, le virus du Nil Occidental et la pneumonie atypique. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des tests sur des sujets humains mais vous devriez obtenir des symptômes tels que fièvre, hémorragies internes, agressivité, troubles du comportement et puis la mort. C'est un virus aéroporté, inconnu et sans remède. Lâchez le dans le métro et dans trois semaines maximum, la société américaine se sera effondrée. Si on s'en réfère à la théorie des 1% de Dick Cheney, nos hôpitaux ne peuvent gérer que vingt nouveaux patients en même temps. Et croyez moi, avec ça, il en arrivera des milliers. La santé publique et le gouvernement seront débordés au bout de quelques jours à peine. Ce sera l'équivalent de l'échec de Katherina mais à l'échelle de la nation._

 _Visiblement passionné par les explications du scientifique, Hassan sourit et lui prit la main entre les siennes._

 _\- Je vous remercie de mettre vos talents au service de notre cause, Docteur Berckman. Vous êtes un homme brillant et c'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous._

 _Aaron hocha la tête timidement et alors que les trois hommes faisaient demi-tour, il s'engouffra dans sa voiture._

 _Le quatre quatre s'éloigna et finit par disparaître dans les rues de Brooklyn._

 _Berckman regarda Manhattan devant lui, profitant encore un peu, et sans aucun remord, des lumières de cette ville si pleine de vie qui bientôt ne serait plus qu'un cimetière de béton._

* * *

\- Lâche ton arme, Angie.

En une fraction de seconde, Michonne avait tiré son sabre hors de son fourreau et le maintenait à présent sous la gorge de la française qui semblait n'y prêter aucune attention, si ce n'était qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait feu et que sa main commençait à trembler. Mais elle ne bougea pas, déterminée à en finir avec Berckman d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Anna était sur le qui-vive, la main sur sa machette mais laissa Michonne prendre la situation sous contrôle. Elle savait que si elle intervenait, ça dégénérerait rapidement.

\- Je peux pas, murmura la jeune femme. Je peux pas, il doit mourir …

\- Angie, répéta la voix au bout du sabre. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, range ton arme. S'il te plaît.

Michonne lui parlait sur un ton plus doux, voyant bien qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en la brusquant.

\- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne la quittait plus des yeux, cherchant dans son regard l'étincelle de rage qui la convaincrait d'appuyer sur la détente.

Angie sentait la lame froide du sabre sur son cou mais ne voyait que Berckman et son regard faussement effrayé. Elle arrivait encore à distinguer au fond de ses yeux cette petite lueur de tueur que personne d'autre ne semblait voir.

\- Angie... lâcha Anna dans un murmure.

La tension durait depuis trop longtemps pour que tout cela finisse bien et tous les spectateurs de la scène retenaient leur souffle, s'attendant à voir le crâne du docteur voler en morceaux à tout moment.

Mais soudain Angie baissa son arme et la lâcha par terre. La pression sous sa gorge disparut aussitôt. Prise de vertiges et de nausée, elle tomba assise, retenue par Tyreese qui s'empressa de donner un coup de pied dans le flingue pour l'éloigner d'elle.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, souffla-t-elle.

Michonne rangea son sabre et alors que tous gardaient le silence, atterrés devant cette scène surréaliste, elle attrapa Angie sous le bras et la releva.

\- Viens, lui dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. On va te trouver un endroit tranquille pour te reposer un peu.

Elle jeta un regard à Daryl, lui assurant qu'elle avait la situation bien en main et elle emmena son amie avec elle.

\- Tu nous fais quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, une fois seules.

Angie secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Il nous mène en bâteau, Michonne. Je le sais, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il faut que tu me croies.

\- Je sais. Rick te crois aussi. Mais sans preuve, on ne peut pas juste exploser notre seule chance d'avoir un vaccin.

La française pouffa, se laissant docilement conduire dans une ancienne salle de consultation.

Michonne l'aida à s'asseoir sur la table d'examen et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Essaye de te contrôler, garde ton calme et repose toi. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front puis sortit de la pièce. Désolée de ce qu'elle était obligée de faire, elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle.

En entendant le déclic de la serrure, Angie redressa la tête et comprit immédiatement. Elle se rua sur la porte dans un regain d'énergie et frappa le panneau avec ses poings.

\- Michonne ! Michonne, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Michonne !

Mais pas de réponse. Son amie l'avait enfermée là délibérément pour la tenir à l'écart et protéger Berckman. Et peut-être pour la protéger elle, un peu aussi.

Angie recula et se laissa glisser contre le mur, le visage entre ses mains. Face à elle-même, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se remettre en question.

Et si elle avait tord ?

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion, Tyreese se retrouva entre Daryl, Anna et un Berckman encore un peu sous le choc.

Il s'excusa, donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos du chasseur et décampa.

Daryl tenta de profiter de cette occasion pour se soustraire à ce trio explosif dont il ne voulait pas faire partie mais Anna le retint.

\- Tu t'échappes encore ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras et ignorant la présence de Berckman qui mettait Dixon très mal à l'aise.

\- Pas maintenant, Anna.

Il tenta de forcer le passage, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver mêlé à toutes ces histoires. Le vaccin, il s'en foutait, il n'en avait pas eu besoin jusque là pour survivre et se moquait bien que ce soit possible ou pas. Pour lui, ça ne changerait rien. Quant aux histoires de fratrie qui se déchire, il avait eu sa dose toute sa vie avec Merle et n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler de celles des autres.

Il préférait de loin le calme de Beth aux drames d'Anna. Même s'il avait des sentiments profonds et ambigus pour la jeune française, elle prenait un chemin dangereux, sa sœur aussi, et il ne voyait rien de bon sortir de tout ça. Il était temps pour lui de se détacher d'Anna avant que sa perte ne lui cause un trop grand chagrin.

\- Si, maintenant ! insista-t-elle. Maggie est avec Beth, elles n'ont pas besoin de toi et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire en attendant le retour de Rick et Glenn. Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

\- Beth a b'soin d'moi, toi t'es une grande fille, Anna ! C'est c'que tu tentais de prouver en sortant l'autre jour, non ? Alors assume.

\- J'ai besoin de toi ! Beth a sa sœur et Glenn.

\- Tu as une sœur, toi aussi !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire la tarée paranoïaque qui braque son flingue sur les gens et qui ne m'adresse plus la parole pour autre chose que pour m'envoyer chier ?

\- Ça, c'est ton problème.

Anna secoua la tête, retenant des larmes de colère.

\- Je pensais qu'il y avait un truc spécial entre toi et moi, dit-elle plus bas afin que Berckman ne puisse pas entendre. Mais depuis que cette fille est revenue, je n'existe même plus. Dis-moi, j'étais quoi pour toi, Daryl ? Une distraction en attendant son retour ? Tout ce que tu m'as sorti c'était du baratin ?

Il soupira et la regarda droit dans les yeux, la main accrochée à la sangle de son arbalète.

\- T'as entendu c'que tu voulais entendre, fillette, j't'ai rien promis.

Anna resta figée là, cherchant au fond des yeux du chasseur quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Daryl la dépassa en la bousculant au passage et quitta la pièce.

Assis sur sa chaise, Berckman n'avait rien perdu de cet échange et était resté silencieux, savourant de voir Anna se retrouver seule avec nul autre choix que de se tourner vers lui.

Il se leva et trouva que c'était le bon moment pour profiter de la vulnérabilité de la jeune fille, s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Anna le repoussa violemment.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! cria-t-elle. C'est votre faute tout ça !

Elle éclata en pleurs et laissa s'évacuer sa colère, frustrée de ne pas réussir à mieux contrôler ses émotions et se laisser aller de la sorte devant lui.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-il. Je voulais juste vous consoler.

Anna essuya son nez avec le revers de sa manche et leva ses yeux rouges et gonflés vers lui.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée.

\- Non, vous avez tous les droits d'être en colère contre la terre entière. Daryl vous délaisse pour une inconnue. Rick se sert de vous comme un pion sur l'échiquier et votre sœur, en plus d'être complètement hors de contrôle, vous abandonne à la première occasion venue pour partir en raid avec son amant, alors qu'elle a juré de vous protéger... Vous êtes spéciale, unique, et ça les met tous très mal à l'aise.

\- Merci pour la liste, Docteur Berckman, je me sens tout de suite mieux.

\- Je suis désolé... Les relations humaines, c'est pas mon truc.

\- A moi non plus, visiblement.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

\- Vous êtes dans cet état de colère car vous savez que bientôt vous allez devoir prendre une décision très difficile, et je ne voudrais pas être à votre place. Mais vous n'êtes pas seule, Anna. Je suis là pour vous écouter.

Elle le regarda et se pinça les lèvres, essayant de paraître reconnaissante et non encore plus désespérée de n'avoir plus que lui comme roue de secours.

\- Je sais. Merci, Aaron.

* * *

L'incendie du lycée noircissait toujours le ciel lorsque Rick et Glenn rentrèrent, un peu plus tôt que prévu et sans encombre.

Tyreese et Sasha leur ouvrirent la grille, et en profitèrent pour régler leur compte à quelques rôdeurs un peu trop persistants.

Rick sauta du camion et attrapa son fusil resté dans la cabine. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Michonne descendre l'allée des jardins jusqu'à eux et le barbu leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer en si peu de temps pour avoir le droit à un comité d'accueil. Encore.

Maggie la suivait, une main au dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil. Elle sourit en voyant son époux descendre du camion à son tour, sain et sauf. Rick regretta de ne pas pouvoir avoir le même accueil de la part d'Angie, mais Carl était là, assis sur les marches de la porte principale, profitant des rayons du soleil, sa petite sœur dans les bras.

L'adolescent prit la main de la petite fille et lui fit faire un petit signe à leur père.

Rick sourit. Retrouver son fils et sa fille vivants à chaque fois lui suffisait.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à Michonne en ouvrant les portes arrières de la camionnette.

\- Personne n'est mort, c'est déjà ça. Mais ça n'a pas été sans mal.

\- Explique ?

\- Ta petite amie a essayé de tuer Berckman... Et sa sœur, en faisant à nouveau preuve de la plus grande imprudence, à réussi à révéler le nom de notre tueur.

Elle lui tendit le bout de papier.

\- J. Landa ? demanda Rick. Donc ça disculpe définitivement Berckman.

\- Angie pense que c'est ce qu'il veut.

Il hocha la tête.

\- On ne doit pas évincer totalement cette piste pour l'instant. On sait quoi d'autre sur ce Landa ?

\- Rien. Juste qu'il frappera à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

Michonne soupira.

\- On doit rester ici pour le vaccin, le seul autre endroit qui pourrait être adapté à nos besoins c'est l'ancien hôpital... En même temps, si on reste, on prend un très gros risque. Le mieux serait de pouvoir frapper les premiers, mais on ne peut pas tuer Berckman et on ne sait pas où est ce Landa, ni même s'il existe vraiment... Rick... Tu veux vraiment ce vaccin ?

Le leader regarda ses deux enfants jouer au soleil. La réponse était évidente.

\- Tout ce que nous avons vécu, ce par quoi nous sommes passés, tout ça nous a amenés ici, on doit essayer.

\- Alors on reste ?

\- On reste.

Michonne acquiesça en silence.

\- Alors on doit être prêts pour ce qui arrivera.

\- Cet après midi, on va placer les panneaux métalliques contre le grillage nord pour le consolider et bloquer la vue. On ramènera toute la neige pour barricader le tout, avec des congères pareilles, ça ne fondra pas avant plusieurs jours et on sera partis d'ici là. C'est du bricolage, mais ça fera l'affaire. Je vais mettre Angie là dessus, ça la tiendra éloignée de Berckman.

\- A propos d'Angie, j'ai dû l'enfermer un moment, elle n'était pas bien et vraiment hors de contrôle...

Le regard de Rick s'assombrit soudain.

\- Tu l'as quoi ?!

\- Je devais la mettre à l'écart.

\- Où ?

\- Dans la salle d'examens 3. Tu dois la convaincre de se calmer, la situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça..

Mais Rick s'élançait déjà. Il sauta d'une enjambée les quatre marches de l'entrée, sous les yeux d'un Carl, perplexe.

\- Papa ?

Il ne l'entendit pas et entra dans le bâtiment. Carl se leva, Judith dans les bras et il décida de le suivre.

Rick trouva la clé de la salle d'examen par terre au pied de la porte. Visiblement Angie n'était pas restée inactive bien sagement et avait tenté de crocheter la serrure, sans succès.

Il l'a trouva assise sur la table, les pieds ballants dans le vide, à enfiler des balles dans son chargeur comme des perles sur un collier.

En voyant le leader entrer, elle posa son arme et vint sans un son se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Je crois que je deviens folle, dit-elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Non, pas encore. Juste très méfiante. Mais c'est ce que ce monde fait de nous. Tu n'y peux rien et dans un sens, tu as raison.

\- Je sais que c'est lui, Rick, je le sens !

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Deux jours. C'est tout ce qu'il te faut tenir. Après ça, vaccin ou pas, on partira loin d'ici et on emmènera Anna, de gré ou de force.

\- Elle ne partira pas sans lui.

\- Alors on fera en sorte qu'il ne soit plus dans l'équation, Ok ?

Angie hocha la tête.

\- En attendant, continua-t-il, il est impératif que tu fasses profil bas. J'aimerais que tu veilles sur Beth pendant que je m'occupe davantage du cas de Berckman avec Daryl. Mais tu dois rester en dehors de ça, sinon tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses avec Anna. Il ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de vous entre-tuer.

La jeune fille tiqua sur ce dernier mot.

\- Et si on en arrivait là ?

\- On n'en arrivera pas là.

\- Mais Shane et toi, c'est ce qui s'est passé, non ?

\- Époque différente, situation différente.

Malgré ses mots rassurants, il pouvait voir la panique et la peur d'Angie au fond de ses yeux.

Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui, essayant de la faire penser à autre chose qu'à l'éventualité d'un fratricide.

\- Je suis là, on va s'en sortir, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Il l'embrassa doucement, ses mains relevant délicatement le visage de la jeune française vers le sien.

Angie sentit les battements de son cœur se calmer un peu et tenta d'oublier ses craintes dans cette étreinte. Mais un petit grincement lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle distingua la silhouette de Carl dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Oh merde, jura-t-elle en sursautant et s'éloignant de Rick d'un bond, juste au cas où elle pourrait encore tromper les apparences.

Mais le jeune homme les avait définitivement démasqués.

Elle pensait qu'il partirait dans une rage folle, mais il resta là et poussa doucement la porte, Judith toujours dans les bras.

Rick ne savait plus où se mettre et d'un air gêné, il se pinça les lèvres et leva une main vers son fils.

\- Carl...

\- Papa, ça va.

Son père baissa la main, surpris, et Angie ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, le souffle coupé par cette réaction aussi calme qu'inattendue.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu , dit l'adolescent en avançant vers eux. C'est pour ça que je n'aimais pas Angie au début. Elle est comme toi. Et je savais qu'elle te plairait, j'avais peur.

\- T'es pas en colère ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je me suis rendu compte au final que je m'étais trompé sur toi. T'es pas que comme mon père. T'es comme nous tous, et c'est encore mieux. Tu m'as déjà sauvé une fois et je commence à comprendre que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour nous. Alors tu mérites que je te foute un peu la paix.

Angie resta muette, ravie mais gênée par cette déclaration, elle enfouit maladroitement ses mains au fond de ses poches.

\- Merci Carl. C'est très... mâture de ta part.

Rick sourit dans sa barbe et baissa la tête.

C'était plutôt comique de voir ces deux adultes craindre la réaction d'un ado et se sentir soulagés d'avoir sa bénédiction.

\- Oui, merci Carl.

Il attrapa son fils et le serra contre lui, touché par ce nouveau comportement.

\- Je sais que Maman est morte il y a longtemps et que tu as le droit à un peu de bonheur. C'est aussi pour ça que l'on se bat. Et la mort de Tara m'a rappelé qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous.

Il sourit et pointa Angie du doigt.

\- Mais que ce soit clair : ni Judith ni moi ne t'appellerons jamais « maman ».

\- Oui je préférerais que vous vous absteniez, ça serait cool.

Rick et elle réalisèrent soudain que s'en était fini de leur secret et qu'ils n'auraient plus à faire attention, ou à s'éclipser en douce pour un moment à deux. Maintenant, tout le monde savait et encore mieux, tout le monde approuvait.

Angie se sentait enfin totalement acceptée dans le groupe et elle ne voulait perdre ça pour rien au monde. Les deux amants se lancèrent un petit regard plein de tendresse puis Angie s'éclipsa avec Judith, soudain prise d'un élan d'affection pour les enfants Grimes. Les laissant profiter d'un moment entre père et fils, elle alla faire la connaissance de Beth.

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et Angie eut du mal à distinguer la forme humaine, assise par terre contre le pied du lit.

\- Qui est là ? demanda une petite voix fluette, peu rassurée.

\- Heu... Je suis Angie, je t'amène quelqu'un qui veut te voir... Je peux ouvrir les rideaux ?

\- Vas-y.

La lumière s'engouffra et la française découvrit une jeune fille blonde, maigre et pâlotte qui couvrait ses yeux avec son bras.

\- Désolée, s'excusa cette dernière. Parfois j'ai l'impression que les murs se resserrent autour de moi, alors je préfère ne pas les voir.

Elle se mit debout et remarqua enfin Judith.

Angie vit tout de suite à quel point la vue de la petite fille enlevait instantanément toute peur et angoisse du regard de Beth qui tendit les bras pour l'attraper. L'enfant passa dans ses bras et la française enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Elle recula d'un pas pour s'écarter de ces retrouvailles.

\- C'est fou ce qu'elle a grandi ! s'émerveilla Beth en secouant la petite main dans la sienne.

Angie se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre, parler « bébé », ça n'était pas son fort. Heureusement, Beth changea vite de sujet.

\- Alors tu es Angie Roses ? Maggie m'as pas mal parlé de toi.

\- Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi.

\- Tu as une sœur aussi, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Oui... Anna, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra te voir tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu occupes beaucoup Daryl ces derniers temps, ça ne lui plaît pas trop.

\- Ha. Alors... Daryl et ta sœur... Oui, bien sûr, ça explique beaucoup de choses.

\- Lui et toi, vous... ? Enfin...

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout. Nous nous aimons beaucoup, Daryl et moi, c'est certain, mais ce n'est que très fraternel. Dis à ta sœur de ne pas voir une menace en moi. Il culpabilise juste que j'aie été enlevée sous sa garde. Daryl a un très grand cœur, même s'il le cache bien. Elle y a aussi sa place, je le sais.

Angie hocha la tête, sachant très bien qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle avait déjà du mal à adresser la parole à Anna alors lui transmettre des messages comme au lycée, certainement pas. Un sujet beaucoup plus important que la vie sentimentale de sa sœur lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- J'imagine que ça doit être très dur pour toi de repenser à tout ça mais... L'homme qui t'a fait ça... Tu sais qui c'est ?

Beth baissa les yeux et se concentra sur Judith pour ne pas perdre la face devant une inconnue.

\- J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à Rick, à Maggie, à Glenn et Daryl encore et encore. Un gars plutôt séduisant, dans sa petite cinquantaine, je dirais... Plus le temps passe et moins je me souviens de son visage. Il m'a injecté tellement de produits, j'étais droguée à longueur de temps. Dans mes cauchemars, il ressemble plus à un démon qu'à un humain.

\- Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas...

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas bête, Maggie m'a dit qu'il y avait un médecin ici, et visiblement il refuse de me voir. Je comprends que vous ayez des doutes sur lui.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça... Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir de cette chambre ?

Beth secoua la tête et serra Judith dans ses bras. C'était trop tôt mais Angie, pleine de ressources, imagina une autre solution. Beth pouvait peut-être identifier Berckman et elle ne voulait pas passer à côté de cette chance.

Elle attrapa une feuille de papier qui traînait sur un bureau et sortit un crayon de sa poche.

\- Tu te sens de me le décrire avec les souvenirs qu'il te reste ?

La petite blonde ferma les yeux et Angie commença à douter. Elle ne la connaissait même pas et elle avait l'impression que, peut-être, elle lui en demandait trop.

Mais contre tout attente, Beth prit une grande inspiration et accepta, s'excusant pour les lacunes de sa mémoire et ne lui promettant aucun résultat probant.

* * *

Berckman avait tout regroupé, fioles, seringues et microscope dans le plus grand sac qu'il possédait et son analyseur de particules sous le bras. Il s'apprêtait une fois de plus à quitter le centre discrètement, pour rejoindre son quatre quatre garé non loin. Il y avait déjà installé tout son matériel le plus incriminant ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait subtilisé dans l'armurerie du groupe. Quand il reviendrait, il était presque certain que les membres du groupe de Rick ne se compteraient plus que sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Mais en s'échappant du centre, il ne fut pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et fit volte-face, se retrouvant face à Anna, qui, sa machette à la main, le dévisageait d'un air perplexe.

\- Vous partez... constata-t-elle à la fois déçue et en colère.

Pas lui ! Il ne pouvait pas la trahir et s'enfuir avec son avenir sous le bras. Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, se justifia-t-il. Il est évident qu'une grande menace plane sur vous tous depuis un bon moment déjà. Tout ça va bientôt vous exploser à la figure et je ne tiens pas à être là quand ça se produira.

Anna se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Vous fuyez comme un lâche ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Non je dois protéger le vaccin !

Elle le lâcha, bouche-bée et recula d'un pas.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ?!

\- Pas tout à fait, mais ce sac contient des prototypes prometteurs... Anna, ce matériel ne peut pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains et vous non plus... Venez avec moi !

Elle recula encore et secoua la tête, déboussolée et pleine de doutes. La jeune fille tenta de dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle essaye de dire non, ou même oui, elle ne parvenait qu'à ouvrir la bouche sans émettre le moindre son, submergée par un débat sans fin dans son propre esprit. Il lui fallait choisir entre sa sœur et ses amis, ou le vaccin.

\- Venez avec moi, répéta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Vous savez que Rick ne me laissera pas revenir sans un vaccin, après que je me sois enfui devant les ennuis. Je ne peux pas le laisser l'avoir non plus. Il va le garder pour lui tout seul et tout espoir de sauver l'Humanité sera perdu ! Vous le savez, Anna, et vous devez prendre cette décision, maintenant !

\- Je... J'peux pas... bégaya-t-elle

\- Si vous venez maintenant vous n'aurez pas à tuer votre sœur et vos amis pour le protéger.

Elle leva des yeux plein de larmes vers lui, se demandant comment il pouvait dire ça. Mais Anna savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il avait raison. Si les choses continuaient sur cette voie, c'était une option à laquelle elle devrait réfléchir et son cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle s'imagina tuer Angie de ses mains. Jusqu'où serait-elle prête à aller pour sauver le monde ?

\- Non, affirma-t-elle enfin.

Elle n'était définitivement pas prête à tout sacrifier pour suivre un inconnu.

\- Mais vous devez me promettre de revenir avec ce vaccin, Berckman. Sinon je jure de vous pourchasser jusqu'à ce que je vous retrouve et je vous garantis que vous n'aimerez pas ça.

Ignorant ses menaces, il ramassa ses affaires, fouilla dans son sac à dos et en tira un gros téléphone noir qu'il lui tendit. Anna l'observa, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu hautain.

\- C'est un téléphone satellite, une rareté très prisée de nos jours car les boîtes de conserves, qui gravitent autour de notre terre et qui relayeront ce signal, peuvent fonctionner sans maintenance humaine pendant des années. Prenez-le, je vous contacterai avec le mien, le temps voulu.

\- Vous deviez être vraiment bien préparé à l'apocalypse pour survivre seul aussi longtemps et mettre la main sur de tels objets. Où les avez vous eus ?

\- C'est une autre histoire... Anna, promettez-moi de survivre aux prochaines heures. Car revenir ici, si vous n'y êtes plus, avec ou sans vaccin, c'est signer mon arrêt de mort.

Anna acquiesça et dut prendre sur elle pour le laisser partir malgré tout, emmenant avec lui tout ce en quoi elle croyait.

* * *

Angie avait presque fini de dessiner les yeux lorsque Sasha entra dans la chambre de Beth, un peu essoufflée.

\- On a besoin de toi dans la cour pour bosser sur les clôtures. Le feu à l'est s'est éteint et les rôdeurs reviennent petit à petit, on doit se dépêcher.

La jeune femme disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Angie soupira, posa son dessin et se leva, peu inspirée à l'idée d'aller déplacer de la neige alors que le jour commençait à décliner.

\- Le devoir m'appelle, je te confie Judith, dit-elle à Beth. On reprendra ça plus tard si tu...

Mais la jeune fille la rattrapa par la manche.

\- Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! S'il te plaît !

Angie soupira, touchée par la détresse de Beth.

\- T'es pas toute seule : tu as la petite dure à cuire avec toi. Elle te protégera mieux que moi. Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Tu sais bien que non, je l'ai vu dans les yeux de ma sœur et dans ceux de Daryl. Je le vois aussi dans les tiens. Quelque chose se prépare et aucun de nous n'est en sécurité.

Angie revint sur ses pas et s'assit près d'elle.

\- Ce qui approche pour l'instant, ce sont les rôdeurs et si je ne descends pas donner un coup de main, en effet plus personne ici ne sera en sécurité...

Elle prit la main de Beth dans la sienne.

\- Et pour le reste, on s'en sortira comme toujours. Je te promets que rien de dangereux n'entrera dans cette pièce tant que tu y seras. Pour te le prouver, je te laisse ma hache.

Elle accompagna ses paroles en attrapant son arme favorite dans son dos et la posa contre le lit de fortune de Beth, juste contre la jambe de la jeune fille.

\- C'est mon arme porte-bonheur. Elle te portera chance. Comme ça, tu peux être sûre que je vais revenir, au moins pour la récupérer... Ok ?

La blonde hocha la tête.

\- Ok.

Enfin, certaine d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu réconforté la petite sœur de son amie, Angie se releva et alla pour sortir.

\- Angie ?

Elle stoppa encore sur le pas de la porte.

\- Merci.

La française ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire confiant qui signifiait « pas de quoi ».

* * *

Le soleil était descendu derrière les immeubles encore debout. Anna, seule, frissonna en glissant sa pelle sous un tas de neige. Planter, lever, jeter et recommencer. Le tout en tâchant d'ignorer le froid qui mordait ses petits doigts tout bleus, gelés, serrés autour du manche.

Elle ressassait encore et encore dans sa tête les derniers événements, essayant de trouver une issue satisfaisante pour tout le monde. Mais avec son caractère et l'obstination de sa sœur dans l'équation, elle n'en voyait aucune.

« S'il n'y pas de solution, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème », comme disaient les Shadoks.

La neige craqua sous des pas qui approchaient. Elle leva la tête, à moitié emmitouflée dans le poncho de Daryl. La boule au ventre, elle vit Angie avancer vers elle, chaudement vêtue, le visage dissimulé par sa capuche bordée de fausse fourrure et une pelle à la main.

Lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta, elles s'observèrent en silence, pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent durer une éternité. Elles n'entendaient rien d'autre que les grognements des rôdeurs derrière des panneaux métalliques installés à la va-vite l'après midi-même et les murmures du vent glacial.

Angie baissa les yeux la première et fit mine de s'atteler à la tâche. Anna continuait de la regarder et elle baissa la partie du poncho qui lui protégeait le nez et la bouche.

\- Tu n'es pas à la super réunion d'état d'urgence ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Angie continua à pelleter et lui répondit sans s'arrêter.

\- Je suis là, comme tu peux le voir... A vrai dire je savais même pas qu'il y avait une réunion. Sasha m'a dit de venir aider ici, que c'était urgent.

L'aînée sourit, ce plan venait-il de Sasha elle-même ou de Rick ? Dans les deux cas, ils avaient été malins de prétexter avoir besoin de renfort aux grilles, s'ils lui avaient dit qu'elle devait aller tenir compagnie à sa sœur pendant qu'ils se réunissaient, visiblement dans le dos de celle-ci, jamais Angie n'aurait accepté.

\- Il semblerait qu'on soit toutes les deux exclues des discussions importantes, dorénavant.

Anna pouffa.

\- Comme si toi tu pouvais être exclue de quoi que ce soit... Je sais très bien de quoi ils débattent là-haut. Je sais aussi que Rick te dit tout et si tu es là, c'est parce qu'il ne restait plus que toi pour me surveiller. Juste au cas où je décide de refaire une petite balade.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, tu es une grande fille. Si tu veux aller te promener en ville, je ne te retiens pas.

Anna secoua la tête, blasée et écœurée par le comportement de sa grande sœur.

\- Jusqu'où tu vas aller, Angie ? Hein ?

Cette fois-ci, l'aînée cessa de déplacer de la neige, elle s'appuya sur le manche de la pelle plantée dans le sol, et elle tira sa capuche en arrière.

\- Comment ça va finir tout ça ? insista Anna. Je ne lâcherai pas, tu ne céderas pas non plus...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas me tuer pour donner le vaccin à Rick et ses gosses ?

Angie lui répondit mais ne réussit pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non... On en arrivera pas là...dit-elle en reprenant les mots de Rick un peu plus tôt.

\- Ça veut dire que si on en arrive là, tu le feras, pas vrai ? Angie regarde moi, putain !

La rouquine releva la tête, non sans difficulté.

\- Tu choisiras Rick plutôt que moi.

\- Anna, il n'y a pas de vaccin ! hurla sa sœur. Il n'y en a jamais eu et n'y en aura jamais ! Ça, c'est le monde dans lequel on vit maintenant. Il n'y a pas de retour possible ! Tu dois t'y faire, tu dois... t'adapter ! Toutes les personnes encore vivantes à cette heure-ci sur cette planète sont des tueurs en puissance, toi, moi, Rick, Daryl et même ton cher docteur Berckman. On ne pourra jamais recréer une société civilisée !

\- Arrêter d'y croire c'est choisir de mourir.

\- Et toi alors, si « on devait en arriver là », est-ce que tu me tuerais pour protéger ton vaccin ?

Cette fois, ce fut Anna qui baissa le regard et son absence de réponse marqua un point pour Angie.

\- Alors on en est là, lâcha celle-ci dans un souffle choqué.

\- On en est là, répondit froidement Anna.

Angie secoua la tête et haussa les bras.

\- J'y crois pas...

\- De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Anna ignora la question et recommença à soulever de la neige.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ça n'a plus d'importance » ?!

\- Rien, oublies.

Angie se rapprocha de sa sœur, jusqu'à se trouver presque collée à elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien pour mieux capter son regard.

\- Anna ! Dis moi ! Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore. Dis le moi !

\- Berckman est parti ! cria la jeune fille en reculant, grimaçant de colère.

L'aînée resta sous le choc.

\- Quoi … ?!

\- Il est parti ! répéta Anna. Parti ! Avec toutes ses recherches ! Tu es soulagée ?!

\- Parti où ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien, moi !

Angie jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle. Les cris d'Anna la mettait mal à l'aise mais tout restait silencieux. Elle n'entendait même plus les rôdeurs cogner contre les grilles.

\- Il faut que je le dise à Rick, lâcha-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Elle jeta sa pelle par terre pour se séparer d'un poids et remonter les jardins enneigés plus vite.

\- Non ! hurla Anna.

Elle sauta sur sa sœur et lui attrapa les jambes. Angie tomba lourdement dans la neige, tentant de faire lâcher prise à Anna en battant des pieds.

Si jamais Rick apprenait que Berckman avait fui, il ordonnerait immédiatement leur départ à tous et Anna devait à tout prix attendre le retour du docteur.

Elle prit un coup de tibia dans le menton qui lui fit perdre du terrain et Angie parvint tant bien que mal à se remettre debout, déjà prête à continuer sa route.

\- Arrête ! cria Anna.

Angie se figea en entendant le déclic de l'arme derrière elle. Doucement, elle leva les bras et se tourna vers sa sœur qui tenait son Beretta d'une main tremblante.

\- Je vais pas te tirer dessus, dit-elle. Mais tu ne peux rien dire à Rick, pas pour l'instant. Berckman va revenir avec le vaccin, il l'a promis !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Alors tire moi dessus tout de suite, qu'on voie si tu en es vraiment capable.

Anna se pinça les lèvres, tâchant de rassembler toute sa concentration derrière le viseur, histoire de faire perdre ses moyens à sa sœur et de la faire céder.

Mais soudain, son visage se décomposa en une expression de peur et elle lâcha son arme qui tomba dans la neige. Elle recula d'un pas, livide, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

Angie ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre et se retourna.

Neuf hommes avançaient vers elles, le bruit de leurs pas étouffés par la neige, et les encerclaient déjà, leurs fusils d'assaut pointés sur elles.

Tout se passa en un souffle. Elle reconnut tout de suite le visage du meneur au centre qui venait vers elles avec un grand sourire, la bouche et les bras grands ouverts comme devant une formidable surprise.

Les yeux d'Angie s'écarquillèrent de terreur et elle posa sa main sur son Colt Anaconda, mais un canon contre sa tempe la dissuada d'achever son geste. Elle envisagea, l'espace d'un instant, de jouer le tout pour le tout et de tirer quand même, mais ne put s'y résoudre, tétanisée par la peur.

L'homme s'arrêta devant elles avec toujours cette même attitude, agréablement surpris.

\- Je n'y crois ! explosa-t-il. Je viens pour le pillage, et c'est sur la vengeance que je tombe ! Comme le monde est petit de nos jours !

Angie serra les dents, sentant soudain monter en elle une irrépressible envie de tuer. Il s'approcha d'elle, frôlant la joue de la jeune fille de son nez.

\- Toi... Tu as tué trois de mes hommes l'année dernière... Contente de me revoir ?

Il la saisit par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, le canon de son arme sous le menton.

\- J'aurais dû tous vous tuer ! siffla-t-elle.

Jackson Landa éclata de rire et la lâcha, s'éloignant de quelques pas en admirant le centre médical qui se dressait devant lui.

\- C'est sympa chez vous. Un peu exposé à mon goût, toutefois...

\- On est nombreux, le prévint Angie. Plus que vous ne le pensez et très bien armés. Vous êtes certainement déjà dans leurs viseurs et ils n'hésiteront pas à tirer.

\- Vous êtes onze. J'ai huit hommes, deux otages et l'effet de surprise en prime. Je vais tenter ma chance sur ce coup là, si tu permets !

\- C'est moi que vous voulez, c'est moi qui ai tué vos hommes, alors prenez moi et laissez les autres tranquilles.

Landa leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, blasé.

\- Ton côté héroïne qui se sacrifie me donne toujours envie de gerber. Et si je te tuais maintenant plutôt...? Ça ne me ferait plus que dix personnes à gérer...

Il tendit le bras et visa Angie, prêt à tirer.

\- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

La sécurité sauta en un clic.

\- Attendez ! cria Anna dans un sursaut, sortant de son silence.

Landa retint son geste et regarda la jeune fille.

\- On est immunisées ! lança-t-elle. Contre la maladie et les rôdeurs.

\- Anna, non !

\- On peut vous être utiles, mais seulement vivantes.

\- Putain... jura sa sœur.

Jackson resta un instant interloqué puis il éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et son sérieux. Tout autour de lui, ses hommes ricanaient à l'unisson.

Anna commençait à se demander si ce plan allait vraiment fonctionner lorsqu'enfin, il se calma et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

\- C'est l'excuse bidon la plus originale que l'on m'ait jamais servie ! s'exclama-t-il en continuant de rire. Mais vous allez mourir quand même.

\- Non !

Anna leva la paume de sa main vers lui et dévoila la morsure infligée quelques jours auparavant sur la route, et qui commençait déjà à bien cicatriser.

Landa s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit le poignet et l'attira plus prêt de lui. Il regarda Anna, la morsure et à nouveau Anna. Puis il plaqua sa main sur le front de la jeune fille qui sursauta à son contact.

\- Pas de fièvre, murmura-t-il.

\- J'suis pas une menteuse. Il existe un vaccin et nous seules pouvons vous en faire profiter.

Angie regardait sa sœur qui, pour elle, venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Les yeux emplis de colère et de déception, elle ne pouvait y croire. Finalement, Berckman n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de tous les tuer un par un. Les démons de leur passé s'en chargeraient pour lui. Elle en voulait énormément à sa sœur à cet instant. Elles auraient pu gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, à l'intérieur, ne les remarque ou que les tours de garde ne reprennent. Mais Anna venait de les inviter à rester, mettant tout le groupe en danger. A aucun moment, perdue dans sa colère, Angie n'imagina que sa sœur venait peut-être aussi de lui sauver la vie.

\- Et elle ? demanda Landa en indiquant Angie d'un mouvement de tête.

\- C'est ma sœur, on l'est toutes les deux.

Ça, ça n'avait jamais été prouvé. Angie ne voulait même pas le savoir et elle trouvait ça très dangereux de mentir sur ce sujet.

Jackson Landa rangea finalement son arme après un long moment de réflexion, mais ses hommes ne l'imitèrent pas et les gardèrent en joue.

Sous ses ordres, ils récupérèrent toutes les armes des deux jeunes filles, puis le chef se tourna à nouveau vers le centre médical.

\- Tout ça devient vraiment très intéressant...

* * *

Rick avait une nouvelle fois réuni son groupe et il les avertit qu'en dépit des nouveaux éléments incriminant un certain J. Landa, ils ne devaient pas relâcher leur vigilance en ce qui concernait Berckman.

Carol était enfin sortie de sa chambre, son moignon maintenu dans une atèle accrochée autour de son cou dans laquelle elle avait pris soin de dissimuler un petit couteau.

Tous espéraient être partis avant que la menace n'arrive à leur porte. Deux jours, c'est tout ce qui leur fallait attendre. Et même si beaucoup n'étaient pas partisans de la politique du «attendre et voir » de Rick, ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que quitter le centre sans savoir si un vaccin était, oui ou non, possible, n'était pas envisageable.

Alors ils attendraient, malgré les risques.

A la fin de la réunion, le leader se tourna vers Sasha.

\- Angie est toujours dehors avec Anna ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- On n'a pas entendu de coups de feu, plaisanta-t-elle. C'est plutôt bon signe !

\- Il fait trop froid pour rester si longtemps dehors, elles doivent rentrer se réchauffer un peu. Prends Ty avec toi et remplacez les une petite heure, Ok ?

Sasha acquiesça et il lui tapa amicalement l'épaule mais le shérif fronça soudain les sourcils, l'air soucieux. La jeune femme qui allait partir se stoppa dans son élan et le regarda dans les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Parmi les voix de ses compagnons autour de lui, il avait cru entendre un cri mais n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Le regard dans le vide, il tendait l'oreille, espérant une hallucination auditive. Peut-être Judith, toujours avec Beth, qui s'était mise à pleurer au bout du couloir.

Les autres avaient visiblement entendu quelque chose aussi et leurs voix s'estompèrent doucement pour laisser place à un inquiétant silence. Ce n'était pas Judith.

\- RIIICK !

C'était ça, le cri qu'il avait entendu et avant même que celui-ci ne s'estompe, le leader s'élançait dans les couloirs, son AK47 déjà à la main, suivi par tous ses compagnons.

Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de ressentir une quelconque peur en entendant Angie crier son nom d'une façon aussi alarmante. Sa seule pensée, son seul but était d'arriver auprès d'elle le plus vite possible. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait même pas ordonné à son fils de rester en arrière et Carl, animé par l'envie de se battre comme son père, courait juste derrière lui.

* * *

Landa et ses hommes entrèrent sans encombre dans le centre, à première vue désert, munis de leurs deux otages. Ils prirent position dans le hall d'entrée et Landa resta bien au centre, protégé de ses hommes, avec les deux sœurs attachées.

\- Appelle ton chef, ordonna-t-il à Angie. Et ne me fais pas demander une deuxième fois. Ou je tire une balle dans la jambe de ta sœur.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et s'exécuta une première fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, il pressa son arme sur ses côtes et demanda.

\- Encore. Et plus fort.

A contre cœur, Angie appela Rick une seconde fois et aussitôt ils entendirent un brouhaha dans les étages.

\- Très bien, les voilà ! s'exclama Landa. Mettez-vous en position.

\- En position ? s'écria Anna. En position pour quoi ?!

Personne ne lui répondit et sept des hommes mirent un genou à terre, leurs fusils braqués sur la porte battante devant eux. Le huitième tenait Anna, et Landa allongea Angie face contre terre, la maintenant au sol en appuyant sur sa nuque d'une main et il tenait son arme dans l'autre, le canon sur sa tête, prêt à accueillir une troupe remontée et armée.

* * *

Rick sauta d'une enjambée les quatre dernières marches et heurta violemment les portes battantes, faisant une entrée fracassante. Mais en découvrant le tableau qui se dressait devant lui, il freina sa course et s'arrêta, le souffle coupé par la scène.

Le regard perdu et désespéré, sous le choc, il vacilla d'un pas en arrière alors que ses compagnons découvraient à leur tour l'étendue et la gravité de la situation.

\- Posez-vos armes et faites les glisser loin de vous, ordonna Landa.

Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ajouter un « sinon je... », la menace étant suffisamment claire.

Acculés et sans autre choix, ils obéirent. Ils trouveraient forcément un moyen de s'en sortir, ils avaient réussi au Terminus, ils y arriveraient ici aussi.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Rick.

\- Vous êtes tous là ! C'est gentil de me faciliter le travail !

\- Répondez à la question !

\- Du calme Cow-Boy, je n'aime pas trop ce ton ! Cela dit... C'est vrai que savoir qui va vous tuer est d'une importance capitale ! Je suis Jackson Landa et ces jeunes filles et moi-même avons des comptes à régler.

Daryl s'avança.

\- C'est pour ça que vous nous harcelez depuis des mois ?

\- Reste où tu es, Redneck. Et je dirai que c'est plus une histoire de circonstances.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? continua Rick.

\- Mais la même chose que vous : le vaccin. Et vous allez tout de suite me dire où je peux le trouver.

\- Il n'y pas de vaccin.

Landa éclata de rire.

\- Y a quoi de si drôle ? siffla Sasha avec son regard de lionne, droite comme un i à côté de Tyreese.

\- C'est marrant, votre amie, ici présente, ne m'a pas raconté la même histoire, dit-il en regardant Anna. Ce sont vos pitoyables tentatives de mensonge qui me font rire. Mais tu as raison sur un point, ma belle... Il n'y a rien de drôle dans toute cette histoire.

Du rire forcé, il était passé à une expression ironiquement désolée, teintée de mépris et il fit signe au premier tireur à sa gauche.

\- Tue le gros black.

Sasha n'eut pas le temps de hurler que le coup était déjà parti et la balle toucha Tyreese à la gorge. Des cris d'horreur retentirent et, le visage couvert du sang de son frère, elle bascula à genoux sous le poids du corps qui s'écroulait dans ses bras.

Tous avaient hurlé, sauf Rick qui restait figé là. Ses jambes tremblantes sous le poids de son corps, son regard rouge et humide fixé sur sur son ami, choqué, presque ailleurs. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle irrégulier et saccadé et il secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire.

Angie, plaquée contre le sol, tenta de se débattre, mais l'arme sur sa tête et cette vue, juste devant elle, de Tyreese agonisant dans une mare de sang, la dissuadèrent rapidement et elle ferma les yeux.

Anna avait tenté de rejoindre ses amis en vain et les autres membres du groupe ne pouvaient plus rien faire d'autre que regarder. C'était trop tard.

Tyreese leva les yeux vers sa petite sœur, incapable d'émettre un autre son que ses soupirs d'agonie noyés dans son sang et il tenta de lever une main vers elle. Sasha pleurait et caressait doucement le visage de son frère, essayant de le calmer, et de se contrôler elle-même, tâchant de lui sourire pour qu'il ne parte pas avec un souvenir d'elle trop douloureux.

\- Ça va aller... chuchota-t-elle. Ça va aller...

Le regard de Tyreese se perdit dans le vide et sa main retomba. Le visage de Sasha passa du sourire rassurant inondé de larmes et de sang à une expression tordue par la douleur. Elle poussa un hurlement, profond et désespéré qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment et qui brisa le cœur de tous ses compagnons.

\- Pourquoi ? lâcha Rick dans un souffle.

\- Trop costaud, se justifia Landa. Et il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

\- Vous allez tous mourir cette nuit, siffla Daryl entre ses dents.

\- Et bien nous verrons cela.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes.

\- Vega, Wallace, vous emmenez tout ce petit monde dans une pièce à part. Bill et Budd vous les accompagnez et vous prenez la première patrouille pendant qu'ils montent la garde, vous échangerez toutes les heures. Calvin et Stephen, vous surveillez l'entrée, Raine et Archie vous venez avec moi.

Landa lâcha Angie sous le regard très attentif de Rick et la confia au dénommé Raine. Puis il s'approcha du groupe tout en restant à distance raisonnable et les observa.

Le shérif tentait de se reprendre et de ne pas laisser son adversaire voir à travers lui. Rester fort, c'était la seule solution et il le fixait à présent d'un regard noir et agressif, ses lèvres retroussées par la rage, dévoilant ses petites canines pointues un rictus carnassier. Mais à l'intérieur, Rick était un homme brisé, détruit par l'idée d'avoir répété les mêmes erreurs qu'à l'hôpital, d'avoir pris des risques que Tyreese venait de payer de sa vie. Dans sa douleur, et après la mort de Bob encore trop récente, Sasha trouverait-elle la force de lui pardonner une seconde fois ?

Landa sentait la peur émaner de ses proies et il adorait jouer avec cette tension, sachant que ses hommes avaient le dessus et que la fureur du leader face à lui ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

\- Restez calme, Rick. Ça vaut mieux pour vous, et pour que vous ne l'oubliiez pas, j'emmène avec moi la rouquine qui a l'air de vous être particulièrement chère, ainsi que la jolie métisse éplorée et...

Il scanna le groupe du regard pendant quelques secondes puis revint sur Rick.

\- Quel suspens, murmura-t-il.

Le barbu lui lança un regard écœuré et plein de mépris.

La brunette aux beaux yeux verts, dit-il enfin en soupirant devant le manque de réplique de son adversaire, en indiquant Maggie.

Glenn commença immédiatement à protester et fit barrage de son corps entre sa femme et les hommes qui s'approchaient pour l'emmener. Celui prénommé Archie arrachait déjà Sasha au corps de Tyreese et Landa reprenait le contrôle d'Angie. Les autres hommes aidèrent Raine à séparer Maggie de Glenn.

Alors que Carol, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Carl, Glenn et Anna étaient volontairement repoussés vers la porte battante qui menait aux escaliers, Sasha, Maggie et Angie restèrent là, figées sous la menace des armes.

Angie sentait la pression de la main de Landa sur sa nuque, le canon de son arme glacée posé sur sa gorge, elle regarda Rick s'éloigner et ce dernier ne la quittait plus des yeux.

Jackson Landa se colla contre elle, se pencha vers son oreille et elle frissonna de peur en sentant son souffle chaud effleurer son cou.

\- Je sens que cette nuit va être passionnante ! lui chuchota-t-il.

* * *

 **Et voila, gros chapitre où il se passe plein de choses qui dégénèrent et qui n'annonce rien de bon pour le prochain. RIP Tyreese.**

 **Petit spoiler alerte pour le chapitre 12 qui s'annonce déjà sanglant: grosse bataille rangée dans les couloirs, beaucoup de morts (2 dans les rangs de nos héros), une scène très dure et toujours des complots en veux-tu en voilà !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et je vous dis à dans deux semaines !**


	12. Chapter 12 Bets

**Chapitre 12 ! J'avais hâte de le poster celui là car c'est un gros morceau, pas forcément en terme de longueur (comparé à d'autres de mes chapitres c'est pas le plus long) mais coté action et ambiance. Très lourd, très sombre et très violent, je préfère prévenir les âmes sensibles, les licornes roses ont déserté ce monde, fuyez !**

 **Après la mort de Tyreese encore toute fraîche, attendez vous à deux autres morts dans le clan de Rick (non parce qu'en tout il y a juste 11 morts dans ce chapitre, ca va... Et après on dit que je suis excessive, je vous jure...)**

 **Donc bonne lecture et désolée...**

* * *

 **Chap 12**

 **Bets**

Le soleil se leva enfin sur cette nuit interminable. Mais ce matin là, les lueurs de l'aube tant attendues n'apportèrent aucun espoir aux quelques survivants.

Ce n'était l'heure que du deuil et du désespoir. Ils avaient déjà perdu bien des amis ou des proches avant et les questions existentielles qu'ils se posaient tous ce matin là, étaient les mêmes qu'à chaque fois. Ils savaient aussi que dans le monde où ils vivaient, c'était quelque chose qui se répéterait encore, et encore jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre eux pousse son dernier soupir.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur lutte effrénée pour la survie, ils sentaient qu'ils étaient en voie d'extinction. Si peu nombreux que ceux qui restaient ne parviendraient jamais à s'en sortir dans des situations où ils avaient déjà eu du mal en étant plus d'une douzaine. Ils sentaient la fin du groupe arriver inexorablement. Ils savaient que le temps qu'il leur restait à passer sur Terre s'écourtait davantage à chaque fois que l'un deux disparaissait. Cette nuit encore, ils avaient vu s'envoler une très grande partie de ce temps.

Daryl sortit du centre et plissa ses yeux fatigués et boursouflés pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle clarté. Tout en sortant une cigarette de sa poche, il maudit le soleil qui avait l'impunité de se montrer, comme tous les matins, comme si tout allait bien et que rien d'important ne s'était passé. Comme si leur existence, déjà fragile, ne venait pas d'être détruite.

Quant à Daryl, son monde à lui venait d'exploser et il n'aurait presque pas été étonné si tous les astres avaient changé de place pendant la nuit.

Mais c'était comme ça, les humains mouraient et le monde continuait de tourner comme si de rien n'était, insensible à leur mort.

Il avait déjà trop pleuré et n'avait plus de larmes à verser sur les trois tombes creusées au pied du jacaranda du jardin. Il se contenta de les regarder en tirant sur sa cigarette. Il resta là de longues minutes, ressassant sans cesse tous les moments passés ensemble et ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour les sauver. La culpabilité qui le rongeait le tuerait sûrement à petit feu, avant que ce monde ne s'en charge.

\- On se voit bientôt, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner en jetant sa cigarette.

* * *

\- Il ne peut rien m'arriver dans cette pièce... Il ne peut rien m'arriver dans cette pièce... se répétait inlassablement Beth en chuchotant, recroquevillée contre le mur près de la porte, les mains crispées autour du manche de la hache.

La jeune fille était dans un état de panique total, incapable de parvenir à contrôler son souffle et les battements effrénés de son cœur, malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de se calmer et réussir à réfléchir.

Beth avait d'abord entendu deux cris alors qu'elle chantait une berceuse à Judith qui s'endormait doucement dans ses bras. Son instinct se réveilla aussitôt et elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Après une longue hésitation, elle entrebâilla la porte de quelques centimètres à peine et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir lorsqu'elle vit Rick surgir à toute allure, suivi par tous les autres.

Ils la dépassèrent sans même remarquer l'œil curieux qui les observaient.

Mais Beth, elle, eut le temps de voir la peur et la panique sur leurs visages.

Oui, quelque chose de grave était arrivé et pour qu'ils se précipitent ainsi avec leurs armes dégainées, c'est que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle commença à paniquer. Ses mains tremblantes refermèrent doucement la porte et elle resta là, figée, tétanisée par la peur.

Elle vit la hache, posée contre son lit de fortune, et envisagea de se joindre au combat. Après tout, avant d'être enlevée, Beth était une fille forte et courageuse qui se vantait de ne pas avoir peur, ni des morts, ni des vivants, et encore moins de l'avenir.

Mais après le traumatisme vécu ces deux derniers mois, elle ignorait si elle pouvait encore être cette fille là.

Elle le voulait pourtant, pour Maggie, pour Glenn et pour ses parents. Elle voulait être cette Beth là, qui avait choisi de vivre et de se battre pour, mettant derrière elle ses moments de doutes qui l'avaient poussée à tester ses limites face à sa propre mort, dans la ferme de son père.

Alors elle se leva, chancelante et alla saisir la hache.

Elle revint près de la porte et, la main sur la poignée, elle tâcha de respirer doucement, de vider son esprit avant de se jeter vers ce qui l'attendrait en bas. Ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Mais lorsqu'un coup de feu et des cris retentirent, tout élan de courage l'abandonna et Beth se laissa doucement glisser contre la porte en sanglotant.

* * *

Ligotée sur une chaise, assise à gauche de Maggie, Angie encaissa un nouveau coup de Landa au visage. Sa tête tangua d'un côté puis de l'autre, étourdie. Elle tentait de ne pas perdre la face mais sa pommette ouverte lui faisait un mal de chien, la douleur lancinante lui remontant jusque dans l'œil et elle sentait le sang chaud, qui sortait de son nez, couler sur ses lèvres et dans sa bouche. Elle sentit son goût métallique se répandre dans sa gorge, déglutissant par réflexe.

Pendant quelques secondes elle n'entendit rien d'autre qu'un sifflement strident dans ses oreilles puis les sons revinrent peu à peu, comme sortant d'un épais brouillard, lui rappelant dans quel cauchemar ils se trouvaient tous et ainsi que les horreurs qui se déroulaient autour d'elle.

La voix lointaine et presque inaudible de Landa lui parvenait enfin. Il s'adressait à elle, mais elle ne le comprenait pas, et n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie.

Le souffle haletant de Maggie, tout près d'elle, lui parvint ensuite. La jeune femme fixait ses pieds, quand elle ne fermait pas les yeux le plus fort possible, comme pour faire abstraction des bruits autour d'elle, incapable de se couvrir les oreilles.

Puis Angie distingua à nouveau le bruit régulier et traumatisant de la table qui cognait dans le mur, juste derrière elle, poussée encore et encore par les coups de reins brutaux de celui qui se prénommait Raine. Sasha avait cessé de crier et de se débattre et elle subissait son calvaire en se mordant l'intérieur des joues, priant d'avoir la force nécessaire pour ne pas donner la satisfaction à son agresseur de lire la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Pour que tout ça soit bientôt fini aussi, d'une façon où d'une autre.

Landa passa sa main, engourdie par les coups, dans sa barbe, las de ne parvenir à rien dans son interrogatoire, malgré le fait qu'il y mette les moyens.

Il se pencha face à Angie. La jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille et évita son regard, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, figée par cette peur primale que l'on a, enfant, caché sous les draps, persuadé qu'un horrible fantôme se tient au pied du lit en nous fixant. Elle ne pouvait pas lever les yeux. Si elle le regardait, tout deviendrait encore plus réel et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

Landa lui avait demandé où était le vaccin, mais elle n'avait pas pu répondre, alors Raine s'en était pris à Sasha, sous les ordres de son leader, menaçant Maggie d'être la suivante.

\- Ta copine sera la prochaine, Raine n'est jamais fatigué, lui dit Landa. Puis je tuerai tous tes amis, un par un devant toi, en gardant ta sœur et ton copain pour la fin. Alors dis-moi où est ce vaccin ?

Angie murmura quelque chose d'inaudible et Landa s'approcha plus près, la main derrière l'oreille.

\- Pardon ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et lui toussa une gerbe de sang au visage.

Il recula en jurant, leva la main pour la frapper encore. Angie se crispa mais il arrêta son geste et éclata de rire.

\- Je vois, dit-il. Peut-être que je devrais demander directement à ta sœur, elle avait l'air d'être plus bavarde que toi sur le sujet.

\- Faites donc ça, souffla-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers Maggie, contrarié de ne pas réussir à atteindre la rouquine.

\- Et toi, ma jolie ? Tu n'aurais pas envie de parler, à tout hasard ?

Mais elle l'ignora, se mordant les lèvres et continua à fixer ses pieds. Landa soupira.

\- S'il vous plaît, supplia finalement Angie à bout de nerfs. Dites à votre homme d'arrêter et je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir.

\- Il arrêtera si tu parles.

La française se pinça les lèvres. Elle savait que dès qu'elle aurait donné suffisamment de renseignements à Landa, il les tueraient tous. En tout cas, il la tuerait elle, c'était certain, mais elle ne voyait plus d'autre issue. Le supplice de Sasha était insoutenable et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Peu importe les conséquences que ça pourrait engendrer, il fallait que ça s'arrête et il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option. Aussi folle soit elle.

\- Épargnez-les et je vous dis où trouver le vaccin.

Landa leva une main et Raine stoppa immédiatement sa besogne dans un soupir frustré, relâchant Sasha qui s'écroula aux pieds de la table. Puis il reporta son attention sur Angie.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il semblait prêt à lui briser les côtes qui ne l'étaient pas déjà. Tout allait se jouer sur un coup de poker et elle devait se reprendre, sa voix ne pouvait pas se mettre à trembler maintenant, même si elle ne croyait absolument pas en ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Je ne suis pas immunisée et je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité. Mais le scientifique qui a créé ce vaccin s'est tiré avec. Il ne reste qu'un seul échantillon, caché dans ce bâtiment, et je suis la seule à savoir où il est, mentit-elle. Je le lui ai volé, pour me le garder.

Landa la considéra en silence, la sondant du regard pour dénouer le vrai du faux dans ses paroles. Alors comme ça, c'était Berckman qui avait créé le vaccin. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Il savait qu'il était docteur mais il s'était bien gardé de lui préciser qu'il était un spécialiste et qui plus est, avec autant de potentiel.

\- Le sale fils de pute...Où ?

Angie secoua la tête en riant.

\- Non. Si vous le voulez, c'est à mes conditions. Juste vous et moi, et je vous montre.

\- Hors de question.

\- Allez quoi, Landa ? C'est ça ou vous me collez une balle dans la tête maintenant car je ne parlerai pas plus et vous ne retrouverez jamais Berckman. Alors, allez-vous laisser passer la chance d'être immunisé parce que vous avez peur de vous retrouver seul avec une femme désarmée ?

Jackson Landa lâcha un petit rire moqueur, mais admiratif. Il hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres puis il fit un signe à Raine et Archie.

\- Détachez la.

* * *

L'effroi et la surprise que le reste du groupe avait ressentis au début, avaient fini par se muer en colère et en désir de vengeance, après de longues heures, enfermés sous étroite surveillance.

Rick, comme ses compagnons, avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et n'avait maintenant rien d'autre à faire que réfléchir et observer ces hommes. Il devait trouver leur point faible car ils en avaient forcément un.

Leurs invités non désirés les avaient tous conduits dans une pièce, sous la menace de leurs propres armes. Ils les avaient fait asseoir en leur interdisant de parler entre eux et ils y veillèrent. Mais c'était mal connaître le groupe de Rick Grimes.

Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, les liens qu'ils avaient créés étaient si forts qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin de parler pour savoir ce que pensaient les uns et les autres. Si bien que lorsque Carol, avant de s'asseoir juste derrière son leader, lui jeta un regard déterminé accompagné d'un signe de tête, il comprit que la contre-attaque était déjà en marche et qu'il était temps de se ressaisir.

Rick regarda Glenn. Le jeune coréen était assis contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et ses mains jointes devant ses lèvres. Son regard trahissait encore la douleur causée par le décès de Tyreese et l'angoisse qui le rongeait de savoir Maggie entre les mains de ces hommes là. Et lorsque des cris déchirants avaient retentis, il avait fermé les yeux et maudit son égoïsme à prier pour que ce ne soit pas les hurlements de sa femme.

Carl était assis contre le mur d'en face et ne quittait pas son père des yeux, captant et analysant le moindre de ses mouvements, prêt à réagir.

Daryl, Michonne et Anna étaient regroupés juste derrière Rick et Carol.

Cette dernière jeta un regard autour d'elle. Leurs geôliers ne les quittaient pas des yeux mais la position qu'elle avait adoptée dans la pièce la dissimulait suffisamment. Quelques minutes après que les dénommés Vega et Wallace aient pris leur deuxième tour de garde auprès d'eux, elle entreprit la longue et périlleuse tâche qui consistait à récupérer le couteau qu'elle avait caché dans les bandages de son bras amputé et ce, le plus doucement et lentement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. L'angle qu'elle avait par rapport à eux était parfait mais le moindre geste suspect pourrait lui coûter la vie, ou pire, celle d'un d'un membre de sa famille.

Il lui fallut plus de quarante cinq minutes pour dérouler les bandes, sortir le couteau, le cacher par terre sous sa jambe et refaire son pansement, malgré la douleur encore vive de sa plaie.

Lorsque Bill et Budd vinrent relever leurs acolytes, Carol profita d'une seconde d'inattention pour glisser discrètement le couteau sous la chemise de Rick. Le leader sentit la lame froide glisser sur sa peau mais il ne cilla pas, comprenant immédiatement la démarche de son amie.

Sur les côtés, Glenn et Carl, qui avaient vu les manigances de Carol, se tenaient prêts.

Vega et Wallace sortirent de la pièce après avoir échangé quelques mots avec les deux autres. et Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'ils étaient partis assez loin, Carol brisa le silence.

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça, siffla-t-elle à Rick.

Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea.

\- Quoi ?

\- On se tait si on veut garder sa langue, menaça Bill.

Mais Carol l'ignora.

\- Si tu nous avais écoutés, si on était partis d'ici quand il était encore temps, Tyreese serait peut-être toujours en vie. C'est ta faute s'il est mort, Rick !

\- La ferme ! répéta Bill plus fort.

\- Et maintenant on va tous se faire tuer !

Elle sauta sur le shérif et de la seule main qui lui restait, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces mais avant qu'il ne la repousse, Budd arriva sur elle en une enjambée et lui donna un coup de pied à la poitrine qui la rejeta en arrière. Il braqua son fusil sur elle, se tenant à présent entre elle et Rick.

\- Et toi tu vas être la première à crever, si tu fermes pas ta grande gueule, chérie !

C'était le moment, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ses compagnons soient assez réactifs pour saisir l'occasion et neutraliser les deux hommes. Alors Rick glissa la main à l'arrière de son pantalon, tira le couteau et en une seconde, détendant ses jambes, il sauta sur Budd en lui enfonçant la lame dans le cou, jusqu'à la garde.

Quasiment au même moment, Glenn se jeta sur Bill et le percuta de tout son poids. Empêtré dans la lanière de son fusil, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de tirer sur le jeune homme et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Glenn le frappa plusieurs fois et, sonné, son adversaire resta au tapis.

Rick retira le couteau de la gorge de Budd et une grande gerbe de sang clair arrosa son visage et le mur d'en face. L'homme s'écroula droit comme un « i » à ses pieds. Puis le leader se tourna vers Bill et lui planta la lame dans le crâne d'un geste sec qui trahissait sa haine, sa soif de vengeance et sa détermination.

\- Bien joué, lança-t-il à Carol qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête, pâle de douleur.

* * *

De son côté, Angie aussi misait tout sur un pari plus que risqué et hasardeux avec Jackson Landa. en lui promettant de lui délivrer un exemplaire du vaccin sur le champs.

En réalité, elle le menait vers tout autre chose car affaiblie par l'accident, avec une côte cassée et de multiples blessures, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas de taille à lutter seule et elle ne voyait plus qu'une personne pour cela. Une personne qui, de surcroît, avait encore une arme avec elle.

Dans le jardin, il leur avait dit, à Anna et à elle, qu'il savait qu'ils étaient onze et Angie avait beau recompter encore et encore dans sa tête, sans Judith et Berckman, ils étaient bien douze.

Rick, Anna, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Daryl, Sasha, Tyreese, Carl, Beth et elle.

Douze.

Landa s'était-il trompé ? Angie avait du mal à le croire. Cet homme était un prédateur, méthodique et précis. Il n'était pas du genre à commettre ce genre d'erreur. Qu'il ait dit onze en ayant voulu dire douze était également peu probable. Si jamais il avait su leur véritable nombre, il aurait fouillé le reste du bâtiment à la recherche de Beth. Enfin, si Landa ignorait son existence, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas être son kidnappeur.

Angie essayait de rester le plus objective possible mais aucune autre conclusion ne tenait la route. Jackson Landa n'était pas l'auteur de ces expériences mais elle devait en être sûre et le moment était bien choisi pour le questionner un peu.

Il la poussa dans le couloir, son arme braquée sur elle et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Mains sur la tête, ordonna-t-il. Et pas de gestes désespérés.

Angie s'exécuta et le précéda dans le long hall sombre.

\- Comment je peux savoir si vous tiendrez votre promesse ? demanda-t-elle.

Landa sourit.

\- Tu ne peux pas... Il va falloir me croire sur parole : le vaccin et ta vie, contre celle de tes amis et de ta sœur.

Angie sentit son corps se raidir et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

Elle était sûre à quatre-vingt dix pour cent que quoi qu'elle fasse, cette nuit serait sa dernière et que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire était de s'assurer que Landa tiendrait parole. Même si elle devait le tuer pour en être certaine.

Ce type d'homme n'était pas celui qui tenait ses promesses, surtout quand celles-ci impliquaient de laisser en vie un groupe animé par la vengeance.

\- Ça va être difficile, soupira-t-elle. Vous nous avez menti sur tout et dès le début.

\- Quand ai-je menti ? s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Il y a un an, quand vous nous avez gracieusement offert à dîner. En vérité, le seul repas chaud que vous vouliez nous servir c'était vos queues !

Landa éclata de rire.

\- Tu parles comme un homme, petite fille.

\- Et tout à l'heure, dans l'entrée, enchaîna Angie. Vous avez dit que nous avoir retrouvées était un concours de circonstances. Ca aussi, c'était un mensonge. Vous n'auriez jamais pu nous retrouver par hasard, un an après, trois états plus au sud, c'est impossible.

\- Tu ne sais rien...

Elle sentit un brin d'agressivité dans sa voix et décida de l'exploiter davantage.

\- Oui, vous êtes un menteur, mais un menteur pas si doué. Là où vous excellez, par contre, c'est bien dans la lâcheté. Vos hommes font le sale boulot à votre place, même violer de pauvres filles perdues. C'est pathétique.

Furieux, il l'attrapa par le col, la tourna vers lui et la plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche, mais Angie ne cilla pas. Elle était pourtant morte de peur intérieurement et se serait volontiers évanouie. Mais il était hors de question qu'il ne le perçoive.

Elle lui avait déjà trop montré la terreur qu'il lui inspirait.

\- Tu veux tout savoir ? Très bien ! Je sais qu'il y a un groupe ici depuis seulement trois jours et devines quoi ? Il semblerait que le petit oiseau qui m'a lâché le morceau soit un ami commun. Il vous a visiblement trahis et abandonnés, à la dernière minute ! Quant au fait que vous soyez là, toi et ta frangine, les bouffeuses de grenouilles, c'est un heureux signe du hasard par lequel le destin nous montre que toi et moi, on n'en avait pas encore fini.

\- Prouvez le moi, siffla-t-elle. Dites son nom.

Landa perdit subitement son air agressif et dévisagea Angie, sondant son regard pour y capter quelque chose.

\- Tu veux le tuer, pas vrai ?

Il la lâcha et la toisa avec un air presque admiratif.

La rage de cette jeune femme lui plaisait terriblement. La noirceur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, ce côté sombre qu'elle avait dans le regard et qu'il n'avait pas détecté lors de leur première rencontre l'attirait.

Il était un peu fier, il devait l'admettre, d'avoir contribué, par sa violence à l'évolution d'Angie. Elle était, au final, un peu sa création. Et soudain, l'éliminer n'était plus si intéressant.

La rallier à ses cotés, par contre, serait bien plus jouissif.

Elle n'avait plus de limite, ce qui la rendait particulièrement dangereuse et il adorait ça. Il aimait le défi que cela pourrait-être de la mâter, bien plus que la satisfaction éphémère de l'abattre.

Angie, elle, se sentait comme au bord du gouffre de la vérité, enfin sur le point d'avoir la preuve dont elle avait besoin pour faire tomber le docteur, suspendue aux lèvres de Landa.

\- Dites son nom, répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu veux tuer Aaron Berckman.

* * *

Le scientifique tira délicatement les échantillons de ses cultures hors de la glacière et les posa sur la table, priant pour que le système de réfrigération précaire qu'il avait dû adopter, le temps du voyage jusqu'à son ancien hôpital, n'ait pas endommagé le fruit de son labeur.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, sur le point de découvrir s'il avait réussi son pari.

Berckman alluma les deux batteries qui alimentaient son petit générateur électrique. C'était peu, mais suffisant pour faire fonctionner son microscope haute technologie pendant au moins une heure, ce qui lui laissait largement assez de temps.

Les batteries crachotèrent au démarrage mais ne lui firent pas faux bond. Il brancha son microscope, puis y connecta son ordinateur portable. Lorsqu'il passa la première lamelle sous la lentille, il resta figé devant ce qu'il découvrait à l'écran.

C'était inimaginable et au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

Le sang d'Anna était complètement auto-suffisant. Non seulement il avait détruit le virus présent dans l'échantillon contaminé, mais les globules qui en étaient responsables s'étaient aussi reproduits spontanément pour faire face à la menace.

La culture de l'organisme humain qu'il avait sous les yeux était parfaitement sain.

Berckman s'empressa de tester un nouvel échantillon d'environnement biologique qu'il avait récolté sur un de ses nombreux sujets, et dans lequel il avait introduit le sang de la jeune française à l'état brut. Le résultat était était identique au précédent. Il en fut de même pour la culture suivante, et celle d'après toutes, jusqu'à la dernière.

C'était sans appel, le sang d'Anna était bien le vaccin.

Aaron tira aussitôt une seringue de son sac, prêt à s'auto-injecter un de ses précieux échantillons dans le bras. Mais le scientifique en lui, retint soudain son geste. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se contaminer avec une culture bâtarde. Il lui fallait le sang « pur », d'origine. Il devait rentrer au centre récupérer Anna, ou au moins, un peu de sa précieuse hémoglobine.

Certes c'était très risqué, après le passage de Jackson Landa qui leur aurait forcément parlé de lui, Tous les survivants, Anna la première, devaient l'attendre de pied ferme pour l'exécuter.

Mais Aaron était un homme de principes et il tenait absolument à faire payer Angie Rose, en plus du reste.

De plus, il avait maintenant besoin de cobayes humains pour ses tests sur des hôtes mordus. Il savait aussi que s'il ne les tuaient pas tous, le groupe de Rick Grimes le pourchasserait pour s'emparer du vaccin, ignorant totalement qu'ils l'avaient déjà sous la main.

Alors, maintenant que son travail était achevé, Aaron Berckman pouvait à nouveau endosser son rôle de tueur sanguinaire et commencer à faire le ménage.

Satisfait, il sortit un cigare de sa poche et l'alluma pour fêter sa victoire.

* * *

Rick entrouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un œil dans le couloir. La patrouille n'était pas en vue et aucun bruit ne venait étayer l'idée que quelqu'un ait entendu leur insurrection.

Michonne, Daryl et Anna s'affairaient à récupérer toutes les armes et munitions possibles sur les deux cadavres, les répartissant entre eux sept.

\- Il en reste six, sans compter Landa, compta rapidement Anna en chargeant son Glock. Deux dans les couloirs, deux à l'entrée et les deux autres sont avec lui et les filles.

Rick se tourna vers elle et s'adressa à son groupe avec un plan d'attaque monté à la va-vite.

\- On s'occupera d'eux en premier, on doit sortir les filles de là, c'est notre objectif prioritaire.

Puis il se tourna vers son fils et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Carl, je sais que tu veux venir, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour rester avec Carol, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Ramènes-les, Papa.

Le shérif serra son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je vais revenir. Garde ton arme braquée sur cette porte, ok ?

\- Ok.

Tout en étreignant Carl, Rick jeta un regard à Carol et celle-ci hocha la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour le garder en vie.

Ils finirent de s'armer, enlevèrent leurs chaussures pour se déplacer plus discrètement. Leur leader conclut les préparatifs en conseillant à ceux qui l'accompagnaient de rester groupés, étant donné leur faible puissance de feu.

Mais avant qu'ils ne partent, Carol interpella Daryl.

\- Fais attention à toi, Pookie.

Il lui lança regard confiant et attrapa sa main avant de s'éclipser.

\- Toi aussi.

* * *

\- C'est encore loin ? s'impatienta Landa en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi, vous avez mal aux pieds ? lui rétorqua Angie d'un ton ironique en tournant la tête pour mieux apprécier sa réaction.

\- Estimes-toi heureuse que je demande gentiment, répondit-il en secouant son arme devant son visage. J'ai l'impression que tu tournes en rond.

\- C'est bien caché, c'est tout.

Tout ça serait bientôt fini, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et Angie avait hâte. Cette horrible nuit ne semblait plus avoir de fin et chaque seconde qui passait lui rappelait douloureusement qu'elle ne verrait sûrement pas l'aube. Il y aurait forcément des vies à sacrifier pour s'en sortir, et ça valait aussi pour sauver la sienne. Aussi, elle tentait de gagner un maximum de temps pour tourner et retourner son plan dans sa tête, encore et encore.

La jeune fille s'empressa de dissimuler au mieux son stress et elle désigna les deux portes battantes devant elle.

\- Dans le couloir qui suit, dernière la porte de gauche, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix assez forte.

Landa envisagea le chemin un instant, son petit rictus dédaigneux sur les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- T'es pas en train de te foutre de moi au moins ? Y'a quoi là derrière, une dizaine de rôdeurs ?

Angie soutint son regard. Non, malheureusement, ce qu'elle lui réservait était bien moins impressionnant. Mais au moins, il ne risquait pas de s'y attendre. Ce qui laissait à la jeune femme une chance, même infime, de sauver la plupart de ses compagnons.

\- A vous de le découvrir.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Son regard avait soudain changé et était passé de la suspicion à une certaine admiration presque amusée.

Landa ricana et la dévisagea intensément, comme s'il essayait de lire en elle et l'idée qu'il y parvienne lui glaça le sang.

\- As-tu encore peur de quelque chose, jeune fille ? demanda-t-il.

Déstabilisée par cette question piège, Angie baissa les yeux, cherchant une réponse qui lui ferait gagner un peu plus de temps.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur, et de presque tout dans ce monde. Peur de perdre les gens qui lui restaient, des rôdeurs, de Berckman, des étrangers et ce dont ils étaient capables, de la mort...

Peur de devenir comme Landa.

Toutes ces raisons la terrorisaient et la tourmentaient jusqu'à l'obsession, à chaque seconde. Mais survivre voulait dire les ignorer, les cacher, et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de survivre.

\- Oui, j'ai peur, c'est ce que vous vouliez entendre ?

\- Non.

Angie le regarda, surprise et commençait à être un peu perdue, ne comprenant plus où il voulait en venir. Tentait-il d'être un brin philosophe avant de l'abattre, là, maintenant, à présent qu'elle lui avait indiqué le chemin et qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle ? Ou avait-il mis le doigt sur une des nombreuses choses qu'elle voulait cacher ?

\- Je sais qui tu es. Ce que tu tentes de ne pas être mais que tu ne peux pas renier.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle le sentait venir, ce moment où il allait percer à jour tous ses doutes et s'en servir contre elle. Les gens comme lui sentaient ce genre de choses. Rick l'avait senti aussi. Tous ceux qui avaient déjà tué sans remord connaissaient cette sensation, qui restait ancrée en eux et qui les laissaient marqués, aussi visiblement qu'une cicatrice en plein visage.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle en reculant. Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais vous vous trompez !

\- Tu es une tueuse née, ou si tu ne l'es pas encore, tu le seras très bientôt...

\- Non !

Le souffle court, Angie recula contre les portes battantes alors qu'il tournait autour d'elle comme un félin qui aurait cerné sa proie.

\- … Tu le sais déjà, tu le sens en toi. Dans peu de temps tu ne ressentiras plus rien pour les gens que tu affirmes aimer aujourd'hui et eux ne te comprendront plus...

\- Taisez vous !

\- … Ils te regarderont comme une étrangère...

Angie ferma les yeux en grimaçant pour résister à son venin.

Elle revoyait les regards d'Anna, Michonne et Daryl lorsqu'elle avait tenté de tuer Berckman.

\- … Ils verront en toi une menace...

Elle serra les dents pour tenter de retenir ses larmes, épuisée de cette nuit et de cacher cette nature assassine qui montait en elle, mais en vain.

\- … Et au final ce sera eux ou toi.

\- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez... sanglota Angie en tendant une main devant elle comme pour empêcher ses mots de l'atteindre.

Elle se sentait mise à nue, exposée et vulnérable. Landa avait vu clair en elle, ce « passager noir » qu'elle essayait tant de combattre. Il avait aussi mis le doigt sur les tensions qui l'éloignaient de ses proches et il lui jetait cette vérité en pleine figure.

Angie savait. Elle comprenait bien, au fond, que son temps au sein du groupe était compté. Elle le savait depuis longtemps et sans qu'elle ne l'ait vraiment réalisé, c'est ce qui l'avait poussée à partir une première fois.

Tuer, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Elle sentait qu'elle devait évoluer dans ce sens, que c'est ce qu'elle était censée devenir pour survivre et pour protéger les siens. Mais surtout, elle aimait ça. L'admettre, c'était plus dur, même si elle réalisait doucement que tout le reste n'était que prétexte.

Landa se posta face à elle et releva son visage du bout des doigts. Effondrée, elle n'eut pas le courage de le repousser.

\- Tu as un don, petite, et tu ne dois laisser personne le brider car c'est ce qui te permettra de survivre. Il n'y a plus de loi, plus de police ni de gouvernement à qui rendre des comptes et personne sur cette terre n'est plus habilité à te juger. Tu aimes tuer ? Alors tue !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Sois je t'abats maintenant, je prends ce qui se trouve, ou pas, derrière ces portes et je massacre tous tes amis avant de partir...

\- Ou...?

\- Ou bien... Tu me remets le vaccin, tu rejoins mon équipe où tu seras traitée avec respect, j'y veillerai. Et je promets d'épargner ta sœur et tes amis.

Elle secoua la tête, évitant son regard, trop bouleversée par cette mise à nue et la proposition qui s'en suivait.

Landa jubilait intérieurement, il savait qu'il la tenait.

\- Ma sœur... Rick... Je peux pas.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles ta petite sœur adorée braquait un flingue sur ta tête. Et c'est juste le début. Ne te condamne pas pour ceux qui ont déjà commencé à te trahir. Et si tu me rejoins, je t'aiderai à tuer Aaron Berckman.

Angie leva ses yeux gonflés et rougis vers lui, le regard soudain beaucoup plus déterminé.

Puis elle lui lança un petit sourire plein de défi, à travers ses larmes.

\- C'est d'accord.

* * *

Michonne, Anna et Daryl progressaient en file indienne silencieuse derrière Rick, leurs armes dégainées.

Anna trouvait ça étrange, connaissant sa sœur, qu'elle n'ait pas déjà massacré tous ses ennemis comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle commençait même à se demander si cette dernière n'était pas déjà morte.

A sa surprise, cette éventualité ne l'attrista pas autant que le décès de Tyreese. Peut-être parce que lui ne risquait plus de s'en sortir miraculeusement. En ce qui concernait Angie, c'était toujours possible, malgré le fait qu'elle ait déjà passablement énervé ces hommes par le passé.

Cependant, Anna restait persuadée que de leur avoir révélé qu'elles étaient toutes les deux immunisées, restait leur meilleure chance de s'en tirer vivantes. Elle fronça les sourcils, persuadée qu'Angie ne serait jamais d'accord avec ça, retranchée dans sa folie et son ingratitude.

Si sa sœur venait à mourir cette nuit, Anna aurait certainement beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que ça faciliterait grandement ses projets et elle se sentit coupable d'avoir de telles pensées. En revanche, perdre le vaccin serait beaucoup plus dur à assumer, d'autant plus maintenant que Tyreese avait perdu la vie. Anna avait fait entrer, Landa et ses hommes, et le colosse noir l'avait payé. Angie ne se gênerait pas pour lui mettre ça sur le dos, alors elle n'avait plus le choix.

Soudain, Rick leva la main au croisement entre deux couloirs et tous stoppèrent derrière lui.

Dans le silence nocturne, ils tendirent l'oreille et distinguèrent les voix de deux hommes.

Une légère odeur de cigarette indiquait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin et Anna pouvait même voir les rayons de la lune se matérialiser dans la fumée.

Le leader passa sa tête au delà du mur, jaugea d'un regard leur nombre et leur armement. Puis il fit un signe de la main à son équipe et les fit battre en retraite jusqu'à un comptoir d'accueil derrière lequel ils se réfugièrent.

\- Ils ne sont que deux, à découvert, au moins trois armes à feu chacun. D'autres vont venir dès qu'on ouvrira le feu. On ne peut pas rester au milieu du couloir, on va les attirer ici.

Il leur adressa un petit signe de tête, sourcils arqués, leur demandant du regard leur approbation pour s'engager dans la bataille.

\- On va y arriver et tout ira bien, ok ?

\- Sauf pour Tyreese, soupira Glenn.

\- On va sauver sa sœur, murmura Rick. On lui doit ça.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

Daryl se redressa doucement et envoya valser un pot de crayons d'un revers de la main.

Le métal résonna sur le carrelage et le bruit du matériel roulant au sol s'amplifia contre les murs.

Deux secondes plus tard, les deux hommes de Landa en patrouille jaillirent à l'angle, alertés par le vacarme et ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt sous le feu nourri des cinq survivants.

Le premier s'effondra aussitôt au sol, criblé de balles, mais le second, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, se recroquevilla dans un instinct de survie et plongea derrière le mur.

Les tirs stoppèrent et après que la dernière douille n'ait rebondi sur le sol, le silence revint.

Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Anna et Daryl gardèrent leurs armes tournées vers leur cible, leurs regards attentifs et concentrés dans leurs viseurs.

La fumée des fusils chauds commençait à s'estomper quand le leader lança un appel à leur ennemi.

\- Tes amis sont morts, bluffa-t-il. Rends toi et fais glisser tes armes vers nous. Peut-être que tu t'en sortiras vivant.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! cria une voix déterminée.

Rick retroussa ses lèvres, mimique qui trahissait son impatience.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, insista-t-il. T'es seul !

\- Nan, j'crois pas !

Plus loin, une porte claqua et des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochèrent très vite.

Deux autres hommes, ceux qui avaient emmenés Angie, Sasha et Maggie avec Landa, surgirent derrière eux.

\- Merde ! s'écria Anna en se retournant.

Les autres eurent à peine le temps de s'abriter, qu'une salve de tirs au fusil automatique fit voler en éclats tout le haut du bureau.

De l'autre côté, l'homme retranché en profita pour ouvrir le feu à son tour.

Les balles fusaient de tous côtés et le groupe avait du mal à répliquer.

Recroquevillés sous le grand bureau d'angle, les mains crispés sur leurs armes, ils attendaient que l'ennemi ne recharge, ou ne s'arrête de tirer pour avancer.

D'où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas les atteindre et ils n'auraient jamais assez de puissance de feu pour réduire les meubles à néant.

C'est un cri de femme qui vint perturber l'averse de balles. Un cri déchirant, celui de la dernière force, plein de rage.

Sans arme, juste munie d'un bout de corde, Sasha se jeta sur Raine, et le plaqua au sol.

A côté de lui, surpris, Archie fut contraint de se pousser pour les éviter et cessa de tirer une seconde.

Anna n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et avant même qu'elle n'en ait conscience, elle avait tiré.

Le dénommé Archie s'effondra et elle resta là un instant, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, réalisant soudain que c'était la première fois qu'elle tuait un homme de sang froid, par nécessité et non dans le but d'achever une vie par pitié.

Elle se demanda si c'était bien elle qui avait fait feu, mais le Glock encore brûlant dans ses mains le lui confirmait. Elle sentit la main de Daryl se poser sur son épaule et la tirer sans douceur hors du bureau.

A califourchon sur son agresseur, Sasha prenait sa revanche.

Elle était parvenue à le renverser et d'un coup de coude dans le nez, elle réussit à l'étourdir suffisamment pour enrouler son pauvre bout de corde autour de son cou qu'elle se mit à serrer de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Raine tentait de se débattre, ne comprenant pas comment ce petit bout de femme qu'il venait de violer pouvait encore réussir à prendre le dessus. Mais le manque d'oxygène lui faisait perdre toute coordination et il ne réussissait qu'à agiter les jambes et battre l'air de ses bras. Bientôt, il ne fut même plus en état de penser et sous les yeux de ses amis complices, Sasha serra les dents et redoubla d'efforts sur la corde jusqu'à ce que son violeur n'ait expiré son dernier souffle.

Un silence de mort s'installa pendant quelques secondes, laissant Sasha haletante, à cheval sur le cadavre.

Rick l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit se relever doucement, alors que Maggie qui arrivait juste derrière se jetait dans les bras de Glenn.

\- Tu vas bien, ils ne t'ont rien fait ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa femme se tourna vers Sasha mais celle-ci lui indiqua du regard qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

\- Non, murmura Maggie. Je vais bien.

\- Angie n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Rick d'un ton paniqué en ne la voyant pas suivre.

\- Landa l'a emmenée, lui répondit Maggie. Elle lui a dit avoir caché le vaccin, mais je pense que c'est juste un leurre.

Un éclair de panique passa sur les traits tirés du leader.

\- Et où est Berckman ?

\- Visiblement pas ici, grommela Michonne.

Anna retint son souffle et tâcha d'avoir l'air aussi naturel que possible. Elle devait gagner du temps pour Aaron et détourner l'attention de ses amis à son sujet. Quand il reviendrait avec le vaccin, ces petits détails là seraient vite oubliés.

\- Je vais chercher Angie.

\- Pas toute seule, intervint Daryl.

\- C'est ma sœur, insista-t-elle. Je sais comment elle pense, et il reste encore trois hommes. Vous devez les trouver avant qu'ils ne...

Un coup de feu retentit soudain dans le bâtiment, puis un second.

\- Qu'ils ne trouvent les autres ! s'écria Rick en s'élançant.

Alors que le groupe se séparait, Anna seule de son côté et les autres du leur, un troisième tir résonna, accélérant leur course.

* * *

Carl attendait en silence près de la porte, et les pas qu'il entendait remonter les étages après les premiers coups de feu, ne lui étaient définitivement pas familiers. Carol en était venue à la même conclusion et serra un peu plus fort son couteau dans sa main.

\- S'ils entrent ici... murmura Carl.

\- Ils n'entreront pas ici, ils sont attirés par les coups de feu comme des rôdeurs. Ils iront droit dessus.

\- Ils doivent passer par ici pour les rejoindre.

\- Alors nous serons silencieux.

\- Je dois trouver Judith, être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Carol s'approcha de lui et le prit par la main.

\- Tu dois rester caché ici, Carl. Ces hommes sont dangereux et bien armés, je ne peux plus te protéger.

Elle lança un regard là où se terminait ce qui restait de son bras.

\- Fais moi confiance, reprit-elle. Ta sœur va bien.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux en soupirant, se résignant à attendre. Attendre que son père revienne, ou pas. Attendre le bon moment ou celui qui scellerait leur perte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Carol en lisant cet air triste sur le visage de Carl.

\- Je pensais à Tyreese, à Sasha... Je pense que je ne me relèverais pas si Judith mourrait... Et je pense que Sasha ne se remettra pas non plus de la mort de son frère pas après Bob.

\- Tu as perdu ta mère dans les pires conditions qui soient, et tu es toujours là, debout. Sasha est forte, elle reviendra de tout ça.

L'adolescent releva la tête et la regarda, l'air un peu gêné.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Carol acquiesça en silence.

\- Ma mère m'a demandé d'être quelqu'un de bien avant de mourir, de toujours faire le bon choix. De ton point de vue de maman, est-ce que j'ai réussi ?

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Je suis sûre que là où elle est, Lori est très fière de toi.

Carl serra la main de son amie dans la sienne.

\- Merci, je suis sûr que Sophia est avec elle, et qu'elle aussi ,elle est fière de toi.

Un sourire triste anima le visage de Carol et elle baissa les yeux.

Elle préférait croire que sa fille était dans un endroit d'où elle ne pouvait pas la voir, elle, ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle était devenue.

Qu'aurait pensé Sophia en voyant sa mère tuer et brûler Karen et David, ou mettre une balle dans la tête de Lizzie, à peine plus âgée qu'elle ?

Heureusement que son innocente petite fille n'était plus là pour voir ça. Elle n'avait jamais été faite pour survivre à ce nouveau monde et c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. En tout cas, c'était comme ça que Carol, elle, parvenait à vivre avec le fait qu'elle avait échoué à protéger son propre enfant, puis ceux des autres.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, lui dit Carl.

Elle regarda dans les yeux du jeune homme et y retrouva le regard de son père : ce regard confiant et rassurant qui faisait de lui un leader d'exception. Rick l'avait pardonnée et, malgré ses choix, lui avait fait confiance au point de lui confier la vie de ses enfants à plusieurs reprises. Dans les yeux des Grimes, ainsi que dans ceux de Tyreese, Carol avait trouvé l'absolution. C'est en protégeant Carl et Judith qu'elle trouverait un but à sa survie et qu'elle parviendrait à se pardonner elle-même.

Dans ce moment de confidences et de complicité, l'adolescent baissa les yeux et son regard fut soudain interpellé par un détail qui le fit se lever d'un bond.

\- Regarde... indiqua-t-il en désignant du doigt le bas de la porte.

Le sang de l'homme que son père avait égorgé s'infiltrait lentement dans la moquette de la pièce et s'était étendu petit à petit en une tâche sombre et humide, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, jusqu'à par dessous la porte. La flaque vermeille qui devait maintenant se répandre dans le couloir, ne passerait sûrement pas inaperçue.

Il fallait partir avant que les hommes qui montaient la garde ne passent par ici. Il ne devait leur rester que quelques secondes à peine pour décamper, mais avant qu'ils ne se décident, une nouvelle fusillade résonna dans le bâtiment.

Le bruit était si envahissant qu'ils n'entendirent pas les hommes de Landa approcher au pas de course et s'arrêter juste devant la pièce, interpellés par le sang qui s'en échappait.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Carol la prit en plein visage. Elle tomba en arrière alors que Carl reculait en rampant sur le dos afin de prendre assez de recul pour se protéger.

Deux hommes firent irruption, leurs armes automatiques pointées devant eux.

\- Bordel de merde ! jura l'un d'entre eux en découvrant les cadavres de leurs amis.

L'adolescent braqua son pistolet sur le plus proche, Stephen, mais celui-ci lui donna un coup de pied dans la main, lui faisant lâcher son arme et pousser un cri de douleur avant qu'il ne puisse faire feu.

Plus loin, la fusillade continuait et Carl savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas compter sur les renforts pour s'en sortir.

Alors que le deuxième homme, Calvin, assenait un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Carol pour la maintenir au sol, Stephen attrapa Carl par le col et le souleva de terre.

\- Bande de nazes, lui souffla l'homme au visage. Vous êtes tous morts. Cal, bute la meuf, on prend le gamin en otage.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Carl qui nota que l'homme avait sur lui le katana de Michonne, accroché à sa ceinture.

\- Je suis sûr que tes copains là-bas arrêteront de tirer si je mets un flingue sur ta nuque.

Recroquevillée sur le sol, Carol encaissait la douleur. A peine remise sur pied de son amputation, elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour résister à de tels coups.

La pièce tournoyait autour d'elle et son esprit était embrumé mais pas assez pour ne pas comprendre ce que leurs agresseurs disaient. Même si sa propre vie ne représentait plus grand chose à ses yeux, elle refusa de les laisser emmener Carl.

Dans un sursaut de rage elle attrapa la jambe de Calvin et lui planta son couteau dans le mollet.

Il poussa un cri et Carol retira la lame d'un geste sec avant qu'il ne tombe sur elle, déstabilisé par la douleur de son muscle perforé.

\- Carol, non ! hurla Carl en tentant d'aller vers elle.

Mais Stephen, immobile, les yeux levés au ciel, consterné par la scène, le retenait contre lui.

Encore faible et un bras en moins, jamais elle n'aurait le dessus sur les deux hommes et le jeune garçon, lui, était impuissant.

Elle s'apprêta à frapper une seconde fois, visant l'abdomen. Mais Calvin la vit venir et lâcha son mollet ensanglanté pour stopper son geste.

\- Stephen ! souffla-t-il alors que sa main tremblait sous l'assaut de Carol qui y mettait toutes ses forces. Aide-moi !

Son compagnon soupira.

\- T'es pathétique mec, t'arrives même pas à prendre le dessus sur une nana à qui il manque un putain de bras. Tu mérites aucune aide.

Surpris par la hargne de Carol, Calvin perdait du terrain. Le bruit de la fusillade avait cessé et Stephen commençait à trouver le temps long, pressé d'aller voir si ceux de son groupe étaient toujours en vie.

\- Abrège, ordonna-t-il.

\- Non ! cria Carl en se débattant plus fort.

Carol commençait à faiblir, Calvin parvint à repousser sa main et elle bascula sur le dos.

S'en suivit une lutte au corps à corps serrée qui parut prendre une éternité alors qu'elle ne dura que quelques secondes.

Les deux adversaires roulaient tour à tour l'un sur l'autre, perdant puis reprenant à nouveau le dessus, se frappant à coups de poings en poussant des cris d'effort étouffés.

Calvin parvint à se défaire de son fusil qu'il laissa tomber à côté de lui et Carol en profita pour attraper l'arme.

Incapable de le tenir pour tirer, elle le frappa au visage avec la crosse, se débarrassant de lui pour un court instant, le temps de ramper derrière un bureau et de reprendre son souffle.

Il se redressa en tapotant sa tempe ensanglantée d'une main fébrile et sauta sur elle.

Carl les vit tous les deux disparaître derrière le meuble alors que la lutte reprenait de plus belle. Quand deux coups de feu retentirent, le jeune homme se figea.

Contre lui, il sentit le corps de Stephen se tendre et le silence tomba comme un poids dans la pièce.

Carl ne pouvait plus quitter le bureau des yeux, ni même respirer, appréhendant le moindre son, le moindre mouvement qui pourrait indiquer que Carol avait survécu et que c'était elle qu'il verrait se relever.

\- Cal ? appela son ami d'une voix mal assurée.

Une main armée d'un calibre neuf se posa sur le bureau pour s'appuyer et Calvin se redressa.

Carl laissa échapper un souffle d'horreur et ne trouva pas le courage de crier sa colère et son désespoir.

\- T'en as mis du temps, maugréa Stephen. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'elle allait t'avoir.

Calvin soupira, en nage, et observa une blessure sur son avant bras.

\- Cette salope m'a mordu, tu le crois ça ?

Il reporta son regard sur la femme allongée à ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts et une lueur de vie semblait persister à luire. Alors il lui tira une troisième balle dans la poitrine.

* * *

Lorsque Rick arriva, ouvrant la marche, dans le couloir où se trouvait la pièce dans laquelle il avait laissé Carl, il se retrouva à quelques mètres des deux hommes qui fuyaient en emmenant son fils.

Il ne pouvait tirer dans ces halls étroits au fusil d'assaut au risque de toucher Carl. Mais Daryl, qui arrivait juste derrière lui, leva aussitôt son arme de poing, plus précise, et tira sans aucune hésitation.

Le crâne de Calvin fut pulvérisé et se répandit sur le mur.

Stephen s'arrêta dans sa fuite et se tourna vers ses adversaires qui étaient maintenant six à le tenir en joue.

Daryl s'avança prudemment sans le lâcher du regard.

\- N'approche pas plus, le prévint Stephen. C'est la vie du gosse que tu joues là !

Le chasseur serra les dents.

A cet instant, Carl profita de l'inattention de son kidnappeur pour lui donner un violent coup d'épaule. Stephen bascula d'un pas sur le côté et l'adolescent attrapa le tsuka du katana pour le tirer hors de son fourreau avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher.

Alors que Rick se précipitait déjà sur son fils, profitant de la confusion. Ce dernier braqua le sabre et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces dans le thorax de Stephen qui cracha une gerbe de sang avant de s'effondrer à genoux, puis sur le côté, mort.

Carl avait lâché le katana, resté planté dans le corps de sa victime et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

\- Je suis désolé, pleurait le jeune homme. Papa, je suis désolé...

Rick caressa ses cheveux pour le rassurer, serrant son fils contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- Non... murmura-t-il. C'est moi...

Carl se recula un peu et le regarda dans les yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre mais ses mots ne parvenaient plus à passer ses lèvres et ses larmes redoublèrent.

Autour d'eux, les autres comprirent et Daryl tourna aussitôt la tête vers la porte restée grande ouverte, la panique envahissant son regard.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les pieds de Carol dépassant du bureau, il lâcha un souffle de terreur et de chagrin mêlés, n'osant croire à ce qu'il comprenait déjà.

Il s'avança doucement, comme apeuré de ce qu'il allait découvrir et trouva son amie, gisant dans une marre de sang, les yeux à demi-ouverts, encore en vie.

Daryl s'effondra à genoux près d'elle et appuya son front contre sa poitrine en laissant aller ses larmes. Il secoua la tête, envahi par cette même douleur qu'il avait ressentie à la mort de Merle. Ce chagrin là détruisait tout sur son passage et laissait derrière lui un vide déchirant.

Sa main trouva celle de Carol et il sentit une petite pression.

Il ne voulait pas la regarder, la laisser voir toute la peine dans ses yeux mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir seule et se tourna vers elle.

\- Pookie... souffla-t-elle.

Tout autour, les membres du groupe qui se trouvaient là s'étaient regroupés et assistaient à la scène, le cœur lourd.

Maggie éclata en larmes dans les bras de Glenn et Rick restait figé, les yeux rouges et gonflés, le regard perdu Carl, tête baissée, à ses côtés.

\- Ça va aller, murmura Carol.

Elle regarda Daryl avec tendresse, et lui sourit pour le rassurer une dernière fois.

Et ce fut fini.

Le visage serein et l'esprit apaisé par ces derniers moments, Carol était partie.

Pour elle, la nuit s'achevait enfin. Le plus dur restait pour les autres, ceux qui survivaient et qui devaient continuer à se battre pour un jour de plus.

* * *

Jackson Landa posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et Angie retint son souffle, en le fixant intensément comme si elle pouvait le persuader, par télépathie, d'aller un peu plus loin encore. Mais il stoppa son geste et la jeune française fit tout pour retenir sa frustration et son empressement.

Elle avait parlé assez fort, avait été le plus clair possible quant à la situation et espérait maintenant avoir été entendue par la bonne personne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre encore un peu, mais toujours trop à son goût. Elle commençait à craindre que ses nerfs ne la lâchent avant que son pari n'ait le temps de se jouer.

Son mouvement en suspens, Landa la regarda et lui sourit, toujours l'air amusé, puis il dégaina un deuxième pistolet.

Angie soupira, agacée par cette énième menace et se demanda ce qu'elle devrait encore faire pour le convaincre qu'elle s'était rangée à ses côtés. Visiblement, elle n'était pas assez bonne actrice pour ça.

Mais à son grand étonnement il retourna l'arme et la lui tendit, crosse offerte.

\- Je peux te faire confiance ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle regarda l'arme. Elle reconnut sur-le-champ le Colt de Rick.

Le voir dans les mains de cet homme heurtait profondément sa loyauté envers le shérif, et Landa le savait.

Elle regarda le Colt quelques secondes puis ravala sa fierté encore une fois et, la mâchoire serrée, se contrôlant pour ne pas le lui arracher des mains et lui coller une balle dans la tête, elle approcha son visage du sien.

\- Pas une seule seconde, murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Landa fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre si cette réplique faisait partie de leur jeu ou s'il devait la prendre comme pour une menace.

Angie ouvrit la porte et le poussa doucement dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il disparut dans l'ombre, se demandant à quoi elle jouait et se maudissant soudain de ne pas avoir pensé à se munir d'une lampe électrique, ignorant totalement que les interrupteurs fonctionnaient.

Quand la jeune fille passa la porte, elle sentit cette présence silencieuse sur sa droite, tapie contre le mur. Lorsqu'elle aperçut une lueur se refléter sur l'acier poli, elle sut que son pari était presque gagné.

Landa avait à peine fait un pas que Beth fit voler la hache à l'horizontale, poussant un hurlement qui lui donna plus de force.

Elle avait attendu son heure, prostrée à côté de la porte, les mains tellement agrippées autour du manche de l'arme que ses phalanges étaient blanches et douloureuses. Mais Beth ne sentait plus ce genre de petit détail.

Incapable de s'extirper de la pièce, de prendre la décision d'aller se battre aux côtés de sa sœur ou de rester ici et espérer passer inaperçue, en dernier rempart entre la mort et Judith, elle attendait qu'un signe lui indique quoi faire.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu Angie parler avec un inconnu, elle avait senti la peur l'enserrer encore davantage, tétanisée par le fait que la voix masculine à peine audible puisse être celle de celui qui l'avait torturée pendant des mois. Et revenu spécialement la chercher.

Mais elle savait aussi que, contrairement à ce que la française disait à cet homme, il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière cette porte qu'elle-même et un bébé, et certainement pas un vaccin.

Elle réalisa que sa nouvelle amie était avec quelqu'un d'extérieur au groupe, qu'Angie tentait de le manipuler pour s'en sortir, et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Beth, pour lui porter secours.

Et si l'homme, derrière cette porte, était bien celui qu'elle croyait, Beth trouverait la rage en elle pour se faire justice, pour elle et pour Tara.

Mais dans l'obscurité la plus totale, avec si peu de force, prostrée par la peur et craignant de toucher son amie, la jeune fille retint un peu son geste. Elle sut, lorsque la lame frappa l'inconnu, qu'elle avait raté son coup.

Landa poussa néanmoins un cri de douleur. Elle l'avait au moins blessé, mais certainement pas suffisamment.

Plus loin dans le bâtiment, plusieurs salves de tirs retentirent à nouveau.

Plongée dans le noir, Angie entendit des bruits de lutte et des cris étouffés et elle s'écarta intentionnellement. Handicapée par ses blessures, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et choisit de rester hors du combat, non sans une pointe de culpabilité, dont elle fit abstraction au plus vite. Elle tâchait de se convaincre que la jeune Greene ne pouvait qu'avoir le dessus grâce à l'effet de surprise. Et si Beth devait mourir pour leur sauver la vie à tous, c'était un moindre mal.

Effrayée par le vacarme, Judith se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort.

Angie entendit un gros bruit sourd puis un râle de douleur qu'elle ne sut pas à qui attribuer. Elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps pour profiter de cette diversion.

Le cœur battant, elle trouva l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière.

Landa gisait, immobile, le bras droit à moitié tranché, assis contre le mur près de la porte. Une profonde blessure au crâne lui inondait aussi le visage de sang. Son arme et le Colt de Rick étaient par terre près de la porte, il les avait lâchés sous la surprise pour parer les coups de Beth.

Cette dernière était encore debout, chancelante. Elle tituba et s'écroula, blessée à l'abdomen.

Beth leva les yeux vers Angie et cette dernière se précipita vers elle, posa une main inutile pour compresser sa blessure et tenter de stopper l'hémorragie dans un geste d'aide un peu tardif.

\- C'est pas joli...Pourquoi tu l'as combattu comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle presque sur un ton de reproche destiné à cacher ses propres choix douteux. C'est moi qui devais le tuer, tu devais juste le surprendre ! Tu aurais dû me laisser faire.

\- On avait qu'un seul essai... lui murmura Beth. Et c'est ce que tu voulais...

Angie baissa et secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'avais pas beaucoup de chance de t'en sortir, et tu le savais !

\- Toi aussi, tu l'as amené ici... Tu savais que je penserais que c'était lui... Cet homme... Que je voudrais le tuer... Et je l'ai fait. Mais ce n'est pas lui et au fond... c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir... Pas vrai ?

La française resta figée et sentit le poids de toute sa culpabilité lui tomber les épaules. Tout ça était de sa faute. Partie dans son plan surréaliste de profiter de Beth comme élément de surprise pour piéger Landa et obtenir la vérité sur Berckman, elle avait oublié que la jeune fille pourrait y voir clair dans son jeu, et comprendre qu'elle s'était bien servie d'elle.

\- Tu as raison, avoua-t-elle. Je le savais et je suis désolée. Comme tu l'as dit, on avait qu'un seul essai.

Beth lui sourit faiblement.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Angie encaissa et ignora l'insulte, Beth était dans son droit. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'aller au bout. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Beth aille dévoiler aux autres comment elle avait mis sa vie en jeu pour sauver la sienne et prouver ses théories.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle sans pourtant oser croiser son regard.

Elle se leva, se traîna d'un pas lourd et attrapa l'arme de poing de Landa. Pas le Colt de Rick, pas pour ça.

Puis elle leva le canon vers Beth, comme si son bras pesait une tonne et fut contrainte de la regarder.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me tuer... Je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour parler, de toute façon...

\- Je préfère ne pas courir le risque, répondit Angie.

Et elle tira.

Lorsqu'elle s'effondra, à bout de nerfs et tremblante, adossée contre le mur, elle croisa le regard encore vif et moqueur de Landa.

Il ricana en la fixant.

\- Le voilà... dit-il. Ton dernier pas vers ton statut de tueuse...

\- Ferme ta gueule... soupira-t-elle.

\- Tuer ton amie, sans le moindre remord... Et tu m'as bien eu, je dois l'avouer... Berckman m'avait pourtant dit que vous étiez onze... Quel enfoiré !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain beaucoup plus intéressée par ce que Landa avait à lui apprendre. Que savez vous sur lui ?

Il rit à nouveau.

\- Tu ne l'auras jamais... Ce gars est bien trop futé pour les gens comme toi et moi.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous.

\- Ho si tu l'es... Mais lui... Il se cache depuis tellement longtemps derrière ses petits airs chétifs qu'il s'est persuadé lui-même qu'il n'est qu'une victime. Toutes les horreurs qu'on a commises en groupe, lui les a faites tout seul. Il a décimé des groupes entiers et nous fournissaient en femmes, chaque mois... D'ailleurs elles étaient toujours dans le même état que ta copine là, mêmes marques, même regard vide.

Il indiqua le corps de Beth d'un geste de la tête, puis il reporta son attention sur Angie.

Enfin. Elle avait toutes les preuves dont elle avait besoin pour justifier l'imposture du scientifique et sa mise à mort.

Berckman veut quelque chose de vous et il vous tuera tous pour l'avoir... Tu aurais dû accepter mon offre...

* * *

Anna avançait avec prudence après avoir entendu deux coups de feu un peu plus tôt et elle suivait à présent les pleurs de Judith vers la cafétéria du centre.

Elle avait récupéré sa machette dans la petite pièce où Landa avait retenu les trois filles prisonnières et elle la tenait bien droite devant elle, la préférant de loin aux armes à feu moins silencieuses. Il restait encore des ennemis et elle voulait rester discrète.

L'obscurité ambiante était beaucoup trop dense pour que ses yeux ne parviennent à s'y adapter et elle avait beau les garder grands ouverts, elle ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre devant elle. Chaque bruit la faisait sursauter et les battements de son cœur étaient si forts qu'ils l'empêchaient de se ressaisir et de se concentrer.

Trop de questions l'envahissaient. Comment s'en sortaient les autres ? Étaient-ils tous encore vivants ? Aurait-elle dû rester avec eux et y avait-il une autre raison que celle de l'amour fraternel qui motivait cette quête en solitaire ? Autant d'interrogations dont elle ne voulait peut-être pas connaître les réponses.

Comment régirait-elle si Angie était morte ? Et si elle ne l'était pas ? Elle revoyait encore et encore l'image de Tyreese tomber dans les bras de Sasha, l'expression de celle-ci déchirée par le chagrin et la douleur. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle ressentirait la même chose pour sa sœur.

Alors tremblante, le souffle court, Anna suivait les cris du bébé en tâchant d'ignorer ses peurs.

Elle poussa les portes de la cafétéria et comprit que les pleurs venaient de la chambre de Beth, de l'autre côté du grand réfèctoire. Elle s'avança prudemment, éclairée par la faible lueur de la lune à travers les larges fenêtres.

Le murmure d'un froissement à sa droite la fit s'arrêter, sur ses gardes, et du coin de l'œil elle aperçut une silhouette se glisser furtivement dans l'ombre.

Anna se tourna vers elle mais ne vit rien et elle commençait à envisager une hallucination lorsqu'un rôdeur fondit sur elle, la gueule grande ouverte, prêt à mordre.

Elle eut à peine le temps de reconnaître le dernier homme de Landa, celui qui avait échappé à la fusillade, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le maintenir à distance, mais incapable de se servir de sa machette en même temps.

Il avait la joue gauche et le cou déchiqueté, sa carotide sectionnée déversait encore des flots d'un sang déjà noir et pâteux. L'homme s'était visiblement fait mordre et s'était vidé de son sang très rapidement avant de mourir et de se transformer.

Anna l'observa claquer sa mâchoire en la regardant avec envie, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux morts et laiteux cherchant avidement un morceau de chair facile à atteindre.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne serait jamais comme ça, quelle que soit la façon dont elle allait mourir. Pour elle, le repos éternel, pour les autres, la faim et l'errance perpétuels.

Elle prit conscience de l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur eux, les autres, de savoir que cette chose était dans leur corps, en vraie bombe à retardement. Et qu'un jour ou l'autre, si on lui en donnait l'occasion, le virus prendrait leur vie mais aussi leur mort.

Accablée par la culpabilité et l'injustice de son immunité dont elle ne supportait plus être l'unique porteuse, Anna lâcha un cri de rage et repoussa le rôdeur loin d'elle. Il trébucha en arrière et revint aussitôt à la charge, comme un jouet à pile coincé face à un mur.

Elle leva sa machette en serrant les dents et stoppa l'assaut du rôdeur en lui fendant le crâne.

Il s'effondra sur le sol, cette fois bel et bien mort et elle l'observa, haletante, le visage moucheté par des traînées de sang. Elle sentit ses jambes vaciller sous son poids mais Anna s'efforça de rester debout.

Dans un craquement sec, elle libéra la large lame de la boîte crânienne de sa victime. Elle en essuya la matière cérébrale visqueuse sur son pantalon et continua sa route en direction des pleurs, toujours sur ses gardes. Si l'homme avait été mordu, c'est qu'il y avait un ou plusieurs autres rôdeurs dans le bâtiment.

La dernière pièce au fond du couloir était éclairée et en s'approchant, Anna y aperçut une paire de bottes noires. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de réaliser que c'était Landa, mort, adossé contre un mur, les bras ballants et la tête penchée en avant, un trou béant dans le crâne.

Soulagée de constater que les envahisseurs étaient sûrement tous hors d'état de nuire et surtout sans plus de chef, elle rangea sa machette dans sa ceinture. Mais soudain bien plus inquiète de ce qu'elle vit dans cette pièce, elle posa inconsciemment sa main sur son Glock.

Sa sœur était au centre de la pièce, à genoux, une arme à feu dans la main, tournée vers le corps de Beth. A peine deux mètres plus loin, Judith, le visage rouge, hurlait à pleins poumons, debout, tenant fermement le bord de la grande boîte en carton qui lui servait de lit.

Le lino était couvert de traces de sang et devant ce carnage, Anna tira presque inconsciemment son arme de son étui et le pointa devant elle, le regard perdu dans sur la scène.

Angie tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Elles se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes puis l'aînée baissa les yeux et indiqua d'un signe de tête, l'arme que pointait Anna sur elle.

\- Tu baisses ton arme ou tu profites de l'occasion ?

La petite brune cligna des yeux, comme pour reprendre soudain conscience et elle baissa doucement son arme en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

\- Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te retrouver dans un bain de sang ? soupira-t-elle en levant les bras.

Elle s'avança prudemment dans la pièce, et prit Judith dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

Angie ne répondit pas et retourna à sa contemplation du cadavre de Beth.

\- Je pensais avoir au moins le droit à des remontrances, continua Anna devant le silence de sa sœur, pour avoir dévoilé mon immunité à des ennemis. Je pensais que tu serais... pressée, de me mettre la mort de Tyreese et... de Beth, sur le dos...

Elle attendit une réaction mais Angie se contenta de fermer les yeux.

\- Quoi ? demanda Anna soudain tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Toujours aucune réponse et l'impatience de la jeune fille se mua en une inquiétude grandissante.

Son regard allait de sa sœur à Beth, passant nerveusement de l'une à l'autre.

\- Angie... ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Laisse moi.

\- Est-ce que c'est Landa qui a tué Beth ?

Angie se tourna à nouveau vers elle, le regard sombre et fatigué mais s'abstint une nouvelle fois de lui répondre. Ses yeux s'en chargeaient pour elle.

Anna lâcha un soupir d'horreur et recula d'un pas.

\- J'étais obligée, se justifia sa sœur aînée.

\- Ça va trop loin Angie...

\- Personne ne pouvait plus gagner contre lui, sauf elle. Il ignorait son existence, elle avait l'effet de surprise pour elle et si j'avais pu je l'aurais fait moi-même, mais je ne pouvais pas...

\- Tu l'a sacrifiée ?!

Anna dévisageait sa sœur, horrifiée, dépassée par ce qu'elle entendait et ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Regarde ce que tu es devenue... Tu n'es même plus humaine !

\- Ne me juge pas ! s'écria Angie ne supportant plus ce regard dégoûté et empli de dédain qui la toisait. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas contente de ne plus l'avoir entre toi et Daryl !

\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?!

\- Je t'ai rendu service.

\- Ne me mêles pas à ta boucherie !

\- Et toi, n'agis pas comme si tu étais en dehors de tout ce qui arrive car tu es bien le centre du problème !

\- Ça y est, on y vient ! Tu sais quoi ?! Tu as raison : sans moi et mon sang, plus de dilemme alors n'hésite pas, tu l'as fait sans remord pour Beth, débarrasse toi du problème de la seule façon que tu connaisses ! Fais donc ça, maintenant que l'on sait que c'était Landa qui nous pourchassait pour ce que TU lui as fait l'année dernière, et que Berckman est innocent. Fais ça et tout le monde te verra sous ton vrai visage, celui d'une vraie psychopathe paumée et instable.

\- Landa ne connaissait pas Beth.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là et elle ne l'a pas reconnue comme l'homme l'ayant séquestrée. Parce que cet homme, ça reste toujours Berckman.

\- Peu importe, personne ne croira ça après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Et tu as tué tes seuls témoins.

\- Ils me croiront quand ils verront qu'il a fui devant les ennuis.

\- Tu ne leur diras pas.

Angie émit un petit rire ironique et haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que sinon je dis à Maggie ce que tu as fait à sa sœur.

* * *

Les retrouvailles furent loin d'être joyeuses. L'horreur qu'avait été cette nuit ne laissait pas de place pour d'autres sentiments que la peine et le désespoir.

Quand Rick retrouva Angie et Judith, il prit d'abord sa fille dans ses bras en contemplant l'étendue du carnage autour de lui et son regard triste s'attarda sur Beth. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Anna et s'assura d'un hochement de tête qu'elle allait bien avant de venir s'agenouiller près d'Angie. Il posa sa main libre sur son épaule et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Glenn apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte.

En découvrant Beth, son cœur se brisa et il se tourna immédiatement vers le couloir pour retenir sa femme qui le suivait de près.

\- Maggie, non...

Mais il en avait trop dit et prise de panique, la jeune femme força le passage.

Maggie Greene n'eut pas la force d'aller jusqu'au corps de sa petite sœur, dernier membre de sa famille qui lui restait et qui, à peine réapparue après des mois d'angoisse, lui était violemment arrachée une fois de plus, et cette fois, définitivement. Déjà accablée par le décès de Tyreese et celui de Carol, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra en larmes contre le chambranle de la porte en hurlant le nom de Beth, soutenue par son mari.

Alerté par les cris, Daryl et le reste du groupe se précipitèrent. Pour le chasseur, ce qu'il découvrit était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait encaisser en une seule nuit. Incapable de retenir ses larmes davantage après tout ce qu'il avait perdu, il fit aussitôt demi-tour et partit en courant.

\- Daryl ! s'écria Anna prête à lui emboîter le pas.

\- Non, l'arrêta Rick. Laisse-le. On a aussi perdu Carol...

Choquée, Anna resta sans voix. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui renvoya son regard, se blâmant l'une l'autre pour toutes ces morts. Trop las et envahies par leurs propres peines et la douleur de leurs amis pour se lancer dans un énième affrontement, alors elles gardèrent le silence.

Daryl retrouva Sasha, agenouillée seule dans le hall d'entrée, devant la flaque de sang qui marquait l'endroit où son frère était tombé. Un peu plus loin, errant devant les baies vitrées, Tyreese était là aussi, le regard blanc et vide, et sa sœur le fixait sans bouger.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Daryl.

\- Je sais...

\- Un de leurs gars a été mordu en tentant de s'enfuir. Tyreese nous a protégés jusqu'au bout.

\- Ça lui ressemble bien.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Sasha se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air triste avec un petit sourire éteint mais qui marquait une certaine détermination.

\- Ça ira, bientôt.

Personne ne trouva le sommeil malgré la fatigue et tous se retrouvèrent dehors, en silence, sans s'être concertés, avec ce besoin urgent de mettre un point final à cette terrible nuit.

Munis de pelles, les survivants s'attaquèrent au sol gelé avec la seule force du désespoir et passèrent les dernières heures qui les séparaient de l'aube, à enterrer leurs morts.

* * *

 **Ca va ? Surs ? Vous me détestez pas trop ? Quand même un peu hein... Ok j'assume ! Ho ca va hein j'ai pas tué Daryl non plus !**

 **Petit spoil du chapitre 13 ? Promis personne claque dans celui là ! Déjà, vous allez être contents, ils s'appelle "Anna" (je sais que c'est votre petite préférée ;) )**

 **Un rêve étrange et prémonitoire, un Daryl dans des situations délicates, la mise en œuvre du plan de Berckman et la riposte du groupe de Rick, et enfin, une trahison.**

 **Alors je vous dis à dans deux semaines, en attendant j'attends avec impatience vos réactions concernant ce chapitre 12 :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Anna

**Bon je crois bien que j'ai une petite semaine de retard sur cette publication là (ou alors je suis un jour en avance, je sais pas, je sais plus ^^) En tout cas je m'excuse pour l'oubli bête et méchant et pour votre attente. Au moins ca vous aura laissé le temps de bien digérer le chapitre 12 riche en action ! Ce chapitre là n'est pas entièrement tourné sur Anna comme son titre peut le laisser croire mais c'est un tournant très important pour ce personnage en particulier, bien plus que pour les autres.**

 **Vous trouverez aussi une petite scène révélatrice de la fin de saison et d'une éventuelle saison 3...**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture ! On se retrouve en bas pour le teaser du chapitre 14 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Anna**

 _Angie avançait avec difficulté dans un épais brouillard noir. Elle ne voyait rien et tentait de progresser, les mains tendues devant elle, ses yeux inutilement grands ouverts. Elle ne distinguait rien d'autre que l'obscurité._

 _La brume était épaisse, à tel point que la jeune fille pouvait la sentir autour d'elle, oppressant ses mouvements, jusqu'aux battements de son cœur et sa respiration. Elle la sentait rentrer par son nez, envahir ses poumons puis les moindres parcelles de son corps._

 _Elle entendait des murmures tout autour d'elle, sans pouvoir comprendre ce que les voix chuchotaient, et pourtant, elles lui semblaient toutes familières. Des mains éthérées venaient s'accrocher, l'espace d'une seconde, à ses épaules et à ses bras, puis passaient à travers elle en disparaissant dans l'ombre._

 _Un coup de feu retentit et Angie sursauta. Un long hurlement déchirant résonna dans le brouillard et elle tourna sur elle-même, alerte, tentant vainement d'apercevoir quelque chose._

 _Ses doigts trouvèrent une arme à feu engainée à sa ceinture et s'empressèrent de la brandir devant elle, s'y agrippant de ses deux mains tremblantes._

 _Qui est là ? cria-t-elle._

 _Mais sa voix ne porta pas, emprisonnée dans la brume._

 _La respiration d'Angie se faisait plus difficile et ses poumons la brûlait à force de chercher un peu d'air._

 _Elle tourna à nouveau sur elle-même et tomba face à Anna, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, vêtue d'une blouse d'hôpital comme elle en avait déjà vue sur les deux patientes de Berckman. Celle-ci était d'un blanc immaculé, presque éblouissant, et Anna semblait entourée de fumée blanche._

 _Angie fit un pas en avant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, où elle était ou même comment elle était arrivée là, tenant toujours son arme bien serrée devant elle._

 _Anna ?_

 _Sa sœur ne répondait pas et regardait droit devant, d'un air absent._

 _Anna, parle-moi !_

 _Une autre ombre apparut sur sa droite et Angie sursauta. Beth était là, debout, les bras le long du corps, une large plaie ouverte au ventre et un trou sombre entre les deux yeux. Elle n'émettait pas autant de lumière qu'Anna, son aura à elle était plus grise, sa blouse était pleine de sang et ses yeux vitreux._

 _Elle va le faire, dit-elle en articulant à peine ses lèvres bleues._

 _Quoi ? demanda Angie d'une voix angoissée._

 _D'autres ombres apparurent et la jeune fille recula, paniquée en découvrant avec horreur les deux garçons qu'elle avait tués sur la route, dans l'état où elle les avait laissés, mais debout._

 _Elle va le faire, répétaient-ils à leur tour, sur le même ton._

 _La ferme ! cria Angie, son arme toujours braquée sur Anna._

 _Elle recula encore, d'un pas plus pressé, lorsqu'une main sur son épaules vint l'arrêter._

 _Elle ne se tourna pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle resta juste figée là, sentant cette pression presque rassurante sur elle et le souffle froid sur sa nuque._

 _Tu dois le faire, murmura Landa à son oreille._

 _Angie ferma les yeux et alors qu'elle tournait lentement la tête vers lui, elle entendit quelqu'un siffler au loin, un petit air lent et angoissant._

 _Ce léger sifflement résonna dans sa tête et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Landa, c'est Rick qu'elle trouva derrière elle._

 _Tu dois le faire, dit-il._

 _Angie secoua la tête et laissa échapper une larme. Elle savait de quoi ils parlaient, tous, mais elle n'était pas prête, elle n'en était pas encore là, il y avait toujours une chance, un petit espoir que les choses ne finissent pas comme ça. Et quand bien même, elle n'en avait pas le courage._

 _Mais le coup était déjà parti, sans même avoir senti son doigt appuyer sur la détente, sans même avoir regardé devant elle et sans même l'avoir décidé, la détonation résonna dans l'ombre._

 _Non ! hurla-t-elle._

 _Son cri se perdant dans le brouillard, elle lâcha l'arme qui disparut à ses pieds sans un bruit et, comprenant que le coup de feu et le cri qu'elle avait entendus quelques secondes auparavant étaient les siens, elle se tourna vers Anna._

 _Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours debout à regarder sa sœur mais sur sa blouse, une sombre tâche rouge sang commençait à s'élargir._

 _Angie resta figée, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, refusant d'y croire._

 _Je n'ai pas tiré, murmura-t-elle. C'était pas moi..._

 _Les ombres à sa droite avaient disparues._

 _Derrière Anna, Berckman sortit de l'obscurité à son tour, sans aucun bruit, et lorsqu'il la toucha, la jeune fille s'écroula et se volatilisa avec lui, laissant à nouveau Angie seule dans le noir._

 _Elle se tourna pour chercher Rick ou Landa du regard, peu importe qui, tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Les sentiments de solitude et culpabilité l'oppressaient autant que la brume épaisse autour d'elle._

 _Mais il n'y avait plus personne._

 _Au loin, le sifflement reprit, doucement, puis de plus en plus insistant, de plus en plus proche. Angie tomba à genoux, perdue et fatiguée, prête à abandonner._

 _Une large silhouette s'avançait vers elle, d'un pas lent, fredonnant ce petit air obsédant en sifflotant. Les bruits de pas s'intensifièrent jusqu'à s'arrêter devant elle et la jeune fille leva la tête._

Angie sursauta violemment et se redressa en sueur, haletante, assise sur le lit, la main sur son cœur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant les ombres, sa sœur, ou la personne qui sifflait. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser où elle était. Le petit air résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve et en sondant la pièce, elle ne trouva que Rick, endormi à côté d'elle.

* * *

Seule dans sa chambre, assise face à la fenêtre, Anna attendait, le regard égaré dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Le silence s'était abattu à l'intérieur du centre médical, le seul bruit qui venait troubler ce faux-semblant de calme était le brouhaha constant des rôdeurs qui s'étaient accumulés contre les grilles, cognant et grognant, attirés par les combats de la nuit précédente.

D'autres arrivaient sans cesse, intrigués par le vacarme de l'attroupement qui les encerclaient maintenant de toutes parts.

On ne pouvait ni entrer, ni sortir. Bientôt, les grillages céderaient et personne ne semblait plus vraiment s'en soucier. Ils étaient tous tellement terrassés par le chagrin, qu'Anna se demandait si ses amis avaient tous perdu espoir au point de laisser entrer les morts sans agir.

Personne n'avait posé de question, ni sur le groupe de Landa et comment ils connaissaient les deux sœurs. Aucune interrogation non plus sur la disparition de Berckman comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Aucune des deux sœurs ne s'étaient senties obligées d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était ni le moment ni la préoccupation principale.

Tout comme Anna, ils devaient penser que Landa était le psychopathe qui les avait pourchassés tout ce temps et que le problème était maintenant réglé, dans le sang.

Quant à Berckman, ils avaient dû en conclure qu'il s'était enfui devant les ennuis, avec ou sans vaccin, et qu'ils n'entendraient plus jamais parler de lui.

Mais Anna ne perdait pas espoir de le voir revenir, elle ne pouvait pas. Les mains serrées autour du téléphone satellite qu'il lui avait confié, elle attendait un signe de sa part.

Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vain, son immunité, sa rencontre avec Aaron. Il y avait forcément un sens à tout ça, et un but à atteindre.

Elle se rassurait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en se disant que des coïncidences pareilles ne pouvaient pas être le fruit du hasard et n'aboutir qu'à la mort.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas être immunisée pour rien, avoir porté ce fardeau, avoir vu sa sœur se transformer en véritable monstre. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et enduré n'étaient que des bâtons dans les roues, faits pour tester sa volonté.

Et pourtant, les doutes étaient là et la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Quoiqu'elle puisse en faire, son immunité ne serait jamais efficace contre des hommes bien vivants comme ils en avaient affrontés. Cette nuit le lui rappelait douloureusement.

A quoi servait-elle alors ?

Incapable de sortir de sa chambre et de supporter les regards et les larmes de ses amis, doutant d'elle-même, de la raison même de son existence et de sa capacité à sauver les gens qu'elle aimait, Anna resserra son étreinte sur le téléphone. Elle pria intérieurement pour que tout cela ait un sens, que leurs amis ne soient pas partis en vain ou par sa faute, et surtout, que Berckman lui fasse signe.

Sinon sa vie n'avait plus aucun but.

Deux petits coups à la porte la firent sursauter et Anna s'empressa de dissimuler le téléphone sous ses vêtements de la veille, encore tâchés de sang, qui traînaient sur le bureau de sa chambre.

Elle se leva de sa chaise d'un bond et pria cette fois pour qu'aucune sonnerie intempestive ne vienne la trahir.

Daryl entra, sous le regard surpris et perplexe de la jeune femme, la tête baissée, dissimulant à peine ses yeux rouges et sa démarche un peu gauche. Il empestait l'alcool qu'il avait dû avaler en un temps record pour noyer sa tristesse de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Il referma la porte derrière lui et resta planté là, à fixer le sol comme un enfant pris en faute.

Si tu viens m'en mettre plein la tête, tu peux ressortir, le prévint-elle. J'ai eu ma dose d'humiliation pour un moment.

Le chasseur renifla et tangua légèrement.

J'suis venu... pour m'excuser, murmura-t-il.

Anna garda le silence et l'observa, attendant la suite. Il s'avança et instinctivement, craignant les gestes d'un homme saoul, elle recula contre la table.

Sentant la tension qui s'installait entre eux, il stoppa à mi-chemin et leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

J'te ferai pas de mal, tu l'sais bien...

Je ne sais plus vraiment qui est capable de quoi en ce moment, toi y compris Daryl... Tu as bien laissé des enfants se faire dévorer sans rien faire.

Est-ce que tu peux... juste arrêter de parler de ça. Cette nuit, j'ai perdu trois personnes, des amis, dont deux femmes dont j'étais très... très proche.

Cette fois, c'est Anna qui baissa les yeux, touchée par sa peine évidente mais aussi surprise qu'il ne parvienne pas à lire la vérité sur la mort de Beth qui devait immanquablement se lire sur son visage et dans son regard, malgré la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa sœur de ne rien divulguer à personne. Promesse qui comblait aussi ce besoin qu'elle ressentait encore de devoir protéger son aînée.

Je suis désolée...

J'm'attache pas facilement, confia-t-il. Carol...Beth... Elles ont lutté pour m'apprivoiser... pour pas que j'finisse tout seul. Et maintenant... elles sont parties. C'est comme une malédiction. Les gens qui s'approchent trop d'moi finissent toujours par mourir.

Il avança encore mais Anna ne bougea pas et lorsqu'il tendit la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme, elle le laissa faire.

T'es la seule qui m'connais mieux qu'n'importe qui maintenant... continua-t-il.

Je ne vais pas mourir.

Si. Tout le monde meurt. Sauf moi. Je sais... que j's'rai le dernier homme debout. J'ai juste envie qu'chaque moment qui m'sépare de ça...compte. C'est toi qui m'l'as dit, ce fameux soir, dans cette p'tite maison bleue. On va mourir mais d'abord on va vivre, tu t'souviens ?

Anna hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas.

Les doigts du chasseur s'attardèrent sur ses joues, glissant jusqu'à son menton. Il lui fit relever la tête, se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Doucement d'abord, puis se laissant porter par sa tristesse noyée dans l'alcool, il y mit plus d'ardeur.

Anna sentit les mains de Daryl devenir, elles aussi plus entreprenantes et elle le repoussa, espérant qu'il soit encore mesure de se contrôler.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt et recula.

Pardon... murmura-t-elle le souffle court et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je... J'ai envie, mais pas comme ça et pas maintenant. T'es pas toi-même, Daryl.

Bien sûr que si...

Tu es saoul, et tu souffres... Reviens ce soir, à jeun et on pourra parler. Mais là, je ne suis pas certaine que tu saches vraiment ce que tu souhaites, à cet instant précis. Tu le ferais à ma place ? Si les rôles étaient inversés ?

Daryl sembla soudain réaliser ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre, et, honteux, il recula, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

Non, t'as raison... J'suis désolé...

Il s'éloigna encore puis fonça d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Daryl, attends ! cria Anna en s'élançant pour le retenir.

Mais alors que Dixon s'enfuyait dans le couloir, la sonnerie du téléphone satellite choisit cet instant précis pour retentir dans la chambre.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, la jeune française, encore perturbée par cette étreinte inattendue, se demanda si elle devait rattraper l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui visiblement, dévasté, avait besoin d'aide, ou prendre cet appel.

Mais ce ne fut qu'une fraction de seconde, et c'est sans hésiter qu'elle prit sa décision.

* * *

Angie frappa trois fois à la porte de la chambre de Glenn et Maggie, tout doucement, d'une main presque tremblante en espérant presque que personne ne répondrait. Mais lorsque la voix douce de son amie lui demanda d'entrer, son estomac se serra à l'idée de devoir affronter la tristesse de la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et trouva Maggie assise sur le lit, les yeux rouges et le sourire triste et fatigué.

Sasha était à côté d'elle et cette fois, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur ce visage-là.

Son regard était perdu et elle ne leva même pas les yeux lorsqu'Angie entra et la fixa, choquée de voir l'état de jeune femme.

Maggie tentait d'apaiser ses blessures et les nombreuses contusions qui recouvraient le corps de Sasha à l'aide d'une crème qu'elle appliquait doucement, d'un geste presque maternel.

Entre sœurs en deuil, les deux femmes semblaient trouver un certain réconfort dans la présence l'une de l'autre.

Maggie remarqua le regard d'Angie, plein de pitié, qui s'attardait sur Sasha.

Elle tient le coup.

La française acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres.

Et toi ? demanda Maggie. Ca va ?

Oui... Rick m'envoie me faire rafistoler.

La brunette posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasha et lui dit doucement qu'elle avait terminé. Cette dernière se rhabilla et adressa un petit regard à la nouvelle venue.

Maggie s'essuya les mains pour se débarrasser du surplus de crème et s'approcha d'Angie pour examiner ses blessures au visage.

Tu n'es pas belle à voir.

Elle avait l'arcade gauche ouverte, le nez cassé, ses lèvres et ses joues portaient de nombreuses coupures et son œil était cerné d'un coquard noir et enflé.

Je vais bien, dit-elle comme pour minimiser ses blessures face à la détresse émotionnelle bien plus grande que devaient ressentir les deux jeunes femmes.

Je vais devoir te recoudre, au nez et à l'arcade. Ca ne va pas être agréable. Et tu devrais mettre de la neige sur ton œil pour le faire dégonfler.

Angie s'installa sur le lit alors que Maggie sortait fil, aiguille, alcool et compresses.

Ca va faire mal, la prévint-elle juste avant de commencer à piquer.

Angie sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa peau et grimaça. Une douleur aiguë lui envahit la tête et elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle. Tout son crâne lui faisait mal. Il fallait penser à autre chose, s'occuper l'esprit.

Je suis désolée, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle entre deux points de suture. Si d'une façon où d'une autre, j'ai amené ces gens ici...

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Sasha. Ce genre de choses arrivent toujours et tu ne pouvais pas ne rien faire il y a un an. Tu devais te défendre.

J'aurais pu tous les tuer à ce moment là. J'aurais dû...

Alors ça aurait été autre chose.

Maggie acquiesça.

Personne ne t'en veux, Angie. Tu nous a protégés cette nuit, et c'est ce que l'on fait, on est une famille et on se protège les uns les autres. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

La française baissa les yeux et fut presque soulagée de pouvoir cacher sa gêne sous sa douleur alors que Maggie reprenait les points.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire maintenant que se souvenir de nos morts et aller de l'avant, continua-t-elle en regardant Sasha du coin de l'oeil.

La jeune métisse se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, les bras croisés, adossée contre le mur.

Elle connaissait Maggie et son éternel optimisme dans toutes les situations, et là encore, elle voulait avancer, mais Sasha, elle, ne pouvait plus.

Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, même juste pour cligner des paupières, les images de la nuit surgissaient dans sa tête : Tyreese tombant mort dans ses bras ou errant dans le hall d'entrée, les yeux vitreux. La sensation de toujours sentir en elle l'homme qui l'avait violée et ses mains sur son corps qui la tenaient contre la table.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, penser à autre chose et aller de l'avant. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'un vide ponctué de violentes douleurs, allant jusqu'à lui paralyser le coeur.

La partie d'elle-même qui avait toujours de l'espoir était morte cette nuit, et tout comme Ty, Carol, Beth, Tara et Bob, elle ne reviendrait plus. Sasha en était persuadée, même le temps ne panserait pas ces douleurs là, il ne ferait que les exacerber plus encore.

Maggie souhaitait qu'elle en parle, que tout le monde sache ce par quoi elle était passée pour la soulager et que chacun puisse la soutenir comme il le fallait, mais rien que la présence des deux seules femmes qui étaient au courant la gênait.

Sasha avait honte et ne voulait pas que cette sensation ne s'étende au reste du groupe. Les regards de pitié, les mots réconfortants et surtout imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient penser d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Angie et Maggie savaient, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre ça, mais elle pouvait encore garder un semblant de normalité avec les autres. En priant pour ne pas tomber enceinte.

A cette pensée, un tremblement la saisit et sa tête se mit à tourner.

Sasha se précipita sur la porte sous le regard plein d'impuissance de ses deux amies.

J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, lâcha-t-elle en sortant en trombe.

Elle manquait d'air et suffoquait dans cette chambre, il fallait qu'elle sorte, échapper un instant à cette condescendance palpable, qui ne faisait que lui rappeler constamment ces moments d'horreur, et se retrouver seule.

Sasha fit quelques pas, les larmes aux bords des yeux, retenant sa douleur et sa peine à l'intérieur. C'est la colère qu'elle devait laisser sortir, la rage de ces injustices.

Si elle se laissait aller au désespoir et aux pleurs elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus la force de vivre. Même si sa vie n'avait plus aucune valeur à ses yeux, elle restait d'une importance capitale pour les autres, encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus si peu nombreux.

Se suicider revenait à leur laisser un peu moins de chances de s'en sortir et ils ne méritaient pas ça.

A bout de nerfs et fatiguée de déjà devoir se battre contre-elle-même pour survivre, assaillie par tous ces doutes, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre, la tête entre les genoux.

Envahie par ses pensées, Sasha mit un moment avant d'entendre les autres voix. Pas celles qui venaient de son esprit, mais celles bien réelles : ces chuchotements à peine perceptibles qui venaient de sous la porte en face d'elle.

Intriguée, elle avança en silence, prudemment, à quatre pattes sur la moquette défraîchie du couloir, et vint coller son oreille à la porte.

* * *

Je suis là.

La voix fluette et féminine recrachée par les grésillements du téléphone satellite soulagèrent le stress d'Aaron en un instant. Elle était vivante.

Les longues sonneries qui avaient précédé lui avaient semblé interminables et il s'était mis à douter.

Si Anna n'avait pas survécu, c'était tout son plan, son avenir et ses chances de survie et de gloire qui s'effondraient. Il commençait à se dire aussi qu'il avait peut-être trop misé sur la chance en espérant que la jeune fille sorte saine et sauve de l'attaque de Landa.

Anna... Je suis soulagé de vous entendre, bien vivante. Vous allez bien ?

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Mais Berckman ne pouvait pas trop se permettre de lui avouer jusqu'à quel point il était au courant de la situation, concernant la venue de Landa. Anna risquerait alors de l'accuser d'avoir tout organisé et perdre sa confiance.

Jusque là, la méthode du simple avertissement avisé avait fonctionné et elle devait continuer à croire qu'il était sage et non pas rusé et organisé.

Cependant, sa curiosité le poussait à savoir s'ils avaient subi des pertes, et surtout, lesquelles. La disparition d'une « Angie », par exemple, ou d'une « Beth », valait beaucoup plus qu'une «Judith ».

Anna, est-ce que tout va bien ? fit-il mine de s'inquiéter, face à son silence.

Vous aviez raison.

A propos de quoi ?

Il entendit un long soupir et pouvait presque l'imaginer levant les yeux au ciel, cherchant ses mots et refoulant son chagrin.

A propos de tout... Ils sont venus. C'était de notre faute. Ils nous connaissaient, ils sont venus pour nous... Non, pas pour nous, pour elle. Pour Angie.

Anna, je ne comprends pas, qui est venu ? Ce Landa ?

Ils ont tué Tyreese... et Carol.

Berckman ferma les yeux, mais pas pour afficher sa tristesse. Il se pinça les lèvres de frustration.

Jackson Landa et ses hommes étaient bien moins féroces qu'il ne l'avait escompté pour infliger si peu de pertes à son goût. Et quelles morts inutiles pour lui : une estropiée et un nounours au grand cœur...

Il se détesta pour avoir jadis tremblé et plié face à ces brutes en carton.

Ho mon dieu, je suis désolé... Croyez-moi, j'aurais tellement préféré avoir tort.

Mais Anna continua, semblant ne l'avoir même pas entendu.

C'est sa faute à elle s'ils sont morts. Vous aviez raison, Berckman, elle est folle... hors de contrôle, dangereuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda-t-il en contenant, non sans mal, sa soudaine jubilation.

Elle a tué Beth.

Berckman sourit. Ces dernières révélations le laissèrent sans voix.

D'abord le vaccin, et maintenant ça. Aaron se sentait béni des dieux, béni par la chance et le vent qui ne faisait décidément que tourner en sa faveur.

Angie venait enfin de perdre les derniers sentiments qu'Anna avait encore pour elle, et cela en tuant son seul cobaye encore en vie.

A cet instant, ce sentiment de chance était si puissant que Berckman sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, oppressé par cette sensation de joie et d'invulnérabilité qu'il ne pouvait que ressentir, sans pouvoir l'extérioriser.

Anna, se força-t-il d'une voix peinée. Je suis désolé... Mais les choses vont s'arranger, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

Vous l'avez ? Ca y est ?! s'emballa la voix au téléphone.

Nous l'avons. Mais il faut encore le tester sur un être humain mordu. Anna, le vaccin, c'est vous, et je vais vous sortir de là.

* * *

Rick Grimes tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, le regard soucieux scotché au sol, rongeant ses ongles comme pour mieux réfléchir.

Abasourdis par les révélations qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Glenn, Michonne et Carl attendaient une réaction de sa part.

Sasha se tenait devant lui, debout, droite comme un « i ». Angie accusait le coup, appuyée contre un mur. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Sasha, j'ai besoin que tu me répètes tout encore une fois, demanda Rick. Avec le plus de détails possible. On ne peut rien laisser de côté.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, les épaules basses. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour mieux se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait entendu, exactement, et ce n'était pas difficile.

Après la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre, elle avait aussitôt couru avertir Rick. Son, fils, Michonne et Glenn étaient déjà là, et alors qu'elle racontait une première fois son histoire, Angie était entrée.

La française avait eu une montée de stress en voyant leurs regards consternés la fixer d'un air grave. Comme s'ils savaient quelque chose sur elle qu'elle ignorait. Etait-ce Anna ? Ou savaient-ils pour Beth ?

La panique l'avait saisie et Rick l'avait alors invitée à écouter ce que Sasha avait à dire. Ce qu'elle entendit la laissa partagée entre soulagement et inquiétude.

J'ai surpris une conversation d'Anna. Soit elle devient folle, soit elle parlait à quelqu'un au téléphone. Je sais que ça a l'air fou mais je suis convaincue qu'elle parlait à Berckman. Elle a parlé du vaccin. Je n'ai pas entendu sa voix à lui, bien sûr, mais il l'a, c'est certain. Anna et lui prévoient de s'enfuir avec.

Elle ne pourra pas sortir d'ici avec tous les rôdeurs, remarqua Michonne. Et lui ne pourra pas s'approcher. Leur plan tombe à l'eau quoiqu'il arrive.

Si Berckman nous a doublés et qu'il a le vaccin, pourquoi prendre le risque de revenir chercher Anna ? demanda Glenn.

Parce qu'il n'a plus le matériel et l'installation pour le dupliquer lui-même, répondit Angie. Il a dû fuir en voyageant léger. Tout ce qu'il lui faut est ici. Il a besoin de la source.

Alors il va tout tenter pour la récupérer, en conclut Rick. Il faut qu'on sache comment, pour pouvoir le piéger. Et il nous le faut vivant.

Il est possible qu'elle ait pris des notes, suggéra Sasha. Elle est restée silencieuse un long moment et a dit « c'est noté, j'y serai ».

Il nous faut ces notes.

Elle ne sort pas de sa chambre, rappela Angie. La seule personne qui peut y entrer et trouver quelque chose, c'est Daryl.

Rick cessa son piétinement, il fulminait et tentait de garder son calme pour trouver une solution, et vite.

Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir, reprit la rousse d'un air grave. Cette nuit, Landa m'a aussi appris des choses. Si lui et ses hommes sont venus cette nuit, ça n'était pas à cause de nous. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'Anna et moi étions là. C'est Berckman qui leur a indiqué notre emplacement.

Glenn s'était redressé. Michonne la fixait, attentive à ses moindres mots, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, presque hébétée par toutes les nouvelles informations capitales à absorber après une telle nuit.

Les nerfs de Rick lâchèrent et il frappa du poing contre le mur.

Le sale fils de pute !

Attendez, intervint Carl resté silencieux jusque là. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment se fier aux paroles de Landa ? Ca expliquerait tout : que ce soit lui qui nous a suivis pendant des mois, qu'il en avait après les filles depuis un an et qu'il voulait se venger. Il a très bien pu mentir pour Berckman.

Pourquoi il l'aurait impliqué sans même le connaître dans ce cas ? demanda Sasha.

Angie continua :

Il a dit qu' Aaron le fournissait en femmes et qu'elles étaient toutes dans le même état que Beth. Qu'il leur faisait des choses avant de les lui refiler. Ca prouve que c'est bien lui qui a fait tout ça à ces femmes dans l'ancien hôpital, à Tara et à Beth ! Et si vous ne croyez ni lui ni moi, vous pouvez la croire elle. Avant de mourir, elle a affirmé ne pas reconnaître Landa comme son kidnappeur.

Alors que les autres semblaient toujours réfléchir, perplexes et sous le choc, Sasha avait redressé la tête et fixait Angie.

Cette dernière sentit son regard accusateur sur elle et tout son corps se glaça. En avait-elle trop dit sur la fin de Beth ? Sasha avait-elle compris quelque chose derrière ces mots ?

Angie attendait, redoutant que son amie ne se mette à poser des questions trop précises, mais rien ne vint. Sasha se contentait de la fixer intensément et en silence.

Ce secret là allait être compliqué à conserver.

C'est Berckman, conclut Michonne. Angie avait raison, on a toutes les preuves maintenant.

Et c'est lui qui a aussi le vaccin, compléta Rick.

Le plan était fait, simple et concis. Même s'il subsistait encore des zones d'ombre, chacun avait sa place, son rôle à jouer et savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Rick et Daryl partiraient à la nuit tombée, une fois que ce dernier aurait réussi à mettre la main sur les plans de Berckman et que les rôdeurs seraient un peu moins nombreux. Ils se dirigeraient tous les deux vers l'ancien hôpital, avec un peu de chance, pour l'y trouver, lui, le vaccin ou, au pire, quelques informations qui leur permettraient de prendre un train d'avance sur le généticien.

Il était obligatoirement là-bas . C'était le seul endroit qui lui était familier et qui pouvait lui fournir les ressources nécessaires à ses recherches. Et pour enlever Anna, il laisserait forcément des éléments derrière lui. Il ne se risquerait pas à emmener le vaccin avec lui pour une mission aussi risquée, ni à se surcharger de matériel.

Les autres resteraient là, pour surveiller les faits et gestes d'Anna et garder leur QG en sécurité. Une fois la main mise sur le vaccin et sur Berckman, ils le tueraient et utiliseraient ses véhicules pour partir d'ici.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre de Rick, laissant ce dernier seul avec Carl, Sasha attrapa discrètement Angie par le bras et la tira à part, l'emmenant un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment Beth a pu te faire ces révélations avant de mourir, étant donné que Landa lui a mis une balle dans la tête. Je ne pense pas que ce genre de blessure laisse le temps pour une dernière parole.

Elle me l'a dit avant, lâcha Angie.

Tu veux dire, pendant qu'elle se battait avec lui ? Tu as bien dit qu'ils se battaient dans le noir quand tu as expliqué que tout était allé très vite, que tu n'avais rien pu faire et qu'il l'avait tuée à ce moment là ? Comment pouvait-elle l'identifier dans le noir, si elle était morte quand tu as allumé la lumière ?

La jeune française se retrouvait prise au piège dans son propre mensonge et les petites choses qui ne tenaient pas la route dans son histoire avaient vite sauté aux yeux de Sasha.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et chaque parole qu'elle imaginait pour se tirer de là sonnait faux dans sa tête.

Sasha la regardait avec insistance, une expression de profonde colère sur son visage. Le silence terrifié d'Angie lui donnait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Ca expliquerait pourquoi ta sœur a dit à Berckman que tu l'avais tuée.

La jeune femme sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids et une masse s'abattit sur ses épaules, oppressant instantanément les battements de son cœur, blêmissant à vue d'oeil.

Tu parles de choses dont tu ne sais rien, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Je n'ai pas tué Beth. Anna cherche à me discréditer.

Sasha hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle entendait bien les justifications de son amie, mais qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

Si tu crois tellement que je l'ai tuée, pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé aux autres, il y a cinq minutes ?

La métisse planta son regard, empli de rage, dans celui de la jeune fille.

On a besoin de toi pour l'instant, mais dès que tout ça sera terminé, je veux que tu partes.

* * *

Rick trouva Daryl sur le toit du bâtiment, assis, emmitouflé dans une couverture, une bouteille de vin vide à la main.

Le chasseur entendit le bruit familier des bottes de son ami qui crissaient sur le gravier et il tourna la tête vers lui, l'autorisant de façon implicite à le rejoindre.

Rick s'assit près lui en soupirant et attrapa la bouteille, déplorant le fait qu'il n'y ait même pas une dernière gorgée pour lui.

Il en avait bien besoin aussi. Sa dernière cuite remontait à l'unique dîner qu'il avait partagé avec le Dr Jenner, au CDC. Lori était là, et Shane, Andréa, Dale, T-Dog... Tout cela lui paraissait soudain si lointain.

T'as l'air soucieux, balbutia Daryl en lui soufflant son haleine avinée à la figure.

T'as l'air bourré.

J'ai rien trouvé d'mieux... soupira le chasseur en haussant les épaules.

Rien de mieux à faire, ou rien de mieux à boire ?

Les deux.

Rick sourit et admira la vue qu'il avait d'ici.

La ville détruite, la forêt qui s'étendait au delà des immeubles en ruine et juste à ses pieds, les rôdeurs qui frappaient les grillages comme une foule en colère.

Il se sentait presque en sécurité à cet instant, à respirer l'air frais et non pollué de la fin du monde.

J'arrive pas à croire que j'les ai perdues toutes les deux, murmura Daryl. La même nuit... sans pouvoir dire au-revoir.

Le plus dur est toujours pour ceux qui restent. Ils sont tous les trois en paix maintenant et c'est nous qui souffrons. Beth est rentrée, elle t'as revu, tu as pu lui parler et elle a pu serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle n'est pas morte seule dehors et pourtant, ça aurait pu, vu ce par quoi elle est passée. Et Carol n'est pas partie seule non plus, tu étais là, elle était dans tes bras et je suis sûr qu'elle l'a apprécié. Tu étais là pour elles deux.

Pas au bon moment.

Je sais. Je pourrais te dire que tout est de ma faute, qu'on aurait dû partir avant que Landa n'arrive, quand il était encore temps. Mais Beth ne pouvait pas voyager, et même si on était parti, ça aurait été autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai perdu tellement de gens que j'aimais que j'ai retourné des centaines de fois les événements dans ma tête pour savoir ce que j'aurais pu faire autrement pour les sauver. Mais quoi que je fasse et peu importe les erreurs que je tente de ne pas reproduire, ça arrive encore, et encore. Je viens de perdre cinq personnes en moins de deux semaines, et la seule chose que je sais, c'est que si je perds mon temps à ressasser le passé, je ne pourrai pas être assez attentif à essayer de sauver ceux qui restent, et que ça ne ramènera pas ceux qui sont partis non plus.

Daryl hocha la tête. Il avait envie de hurler, de se jeter sur Rick pour lui en mettre une bonne et lui faire ravaler ses beaux discours moralisateurs de leader engagé. Mais au fond, il savait que son ami avait raison. Ca ne ramènerait personne.

Et maintenant, reprit Rick. Il va falloir que tu désaoules rapidos, car j'ai une mission délicate à te confier et tu ne vas pas aimer ça.

Le chasseur se tourna vers lui et fixa le shérif qui continua, l'air un peu embarrassé, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire était lourd et difficile à proposer.

Berckman a le vaccin. Et il va venir chercher Anna. Sasha a surpris une conversation, comme au téléphone.

Alors il est vivant... Peu importe, Anna ne le suivra jamais.

Si, elle va le suivre. Elle le lui a dit. Autre chose, nous savons maintenant que Berckman est celui qui nous a traqués depuis l'ancien hôpital, on a des preuves solides cette fois.

Daryl détourna le regard et secoua la tête. D'un seul coup, les effets de l'alcool semblaient avoir disparus et le peu de réconfort que cela lui avait apporté s'était vite évaporé. Une fois de plus, la réalité le rattrapait brutalement.

Il aurait voulu exprimer sa colère, montrer sa frustration mais ses épaules étaient trop lourdes et Daryl se sentait las. Au lieu de ça, il baissa la tête et soupira.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Rick ?

Berckman a donné un plan d'évasion à Anna. Elle l'a sûrement noté quelque part...

Le chasseur secoua la tête, bien sûr, et c'est lui qui devait le récupérer...

… On doit savoir où et quand il viendra la chercher. On ne peut pas le laisser revenir sans être préparés. On savait que Landa arrivait et on n'a rien fait... Je n'ai rien fait. Cette erreur, je ne la ferai pas deux fois. Cette fois, on sera prêts. Tu es le seul qui puisse approcher Anna sans éveiller ses soupçons. Et il nous faut le vaccin, on ne peut avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

Daryl soupira et se leva. Il avança en titubant et vint poser ses mains sur le muret en béton qui le séparait du bord du toit, sentant monter en lui une colère qu'il aurait du mal à restreindre cette fois.'

Ca marchera pas. Elle et moi... On n'est plus si proches.

Elle t'aime. Angie en est convaincue.

Angie se trompe sur beaucoup d'choses en c'qui concerne sa sœur...

Tu dois essayer, coupa Rick à court d'argument.

C'est un ordre ?! cracha Daryl.

Le shérif serra les dents et se leva pour le rejoindre, pour lui parler en face, capter son regard avant que son ami ne se monte la tête tout seul.

Tu préfères attendre que Berckman revienne, tente de tous nous tuer et emmène Anna ? Ca n'est pas un ordre, Daryl, c'est un choix, ton choix.

Et quoi ?! hurla-t-il soudain, alors qu'il perdait le contrôle sur ses émotions. On aura qu'à utiliser ta fameuse technique de l'autruche et faire face sur le moment ! Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer au pire, hein ?! On perdra deux ou trois amis mais on s'en sortira, pas vrai Rick ?!

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, se raccrochant à son self-control, sachant pertinemment que Daryl souffrait et qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il resta là, à attendre que son ami ait craché toute sa rancoeur avinée.

Je t'ai soutenu, je t'ai fait confiance et je t'ai défendu, jusqu'à me battre avec mon propre frère quand il me disait que j'étais ta pute ! Merle doit bien se marrer maintenant, là où il est, à te voir me demander de coucher avec cette pauvre fille pour qu'elle enlève ses fringues et que j'puisse récupérer un bout d'papier ! Pourquoi tu n'le fais pas toi, hein ? Après tout, Anna ne dirait pas non : elle serait trop ravie de pouvoir poignarder sa sœur dans le dos en couchant avec toi !

Cette fois c'était trop, Rick pouvait encaisser beaucoup quand il s'agissait de sa personne, mais insulter les gens à qui il tenait, c'était aller trop loin.

Son poing se leva sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir à son geste et il frappa Daryl qui bascula de quelques pas en arrière en s'appuyant sur la rambarde, sonné.

Il porta sa main à sa lèvre et en essuya un peu de sang. Rick s'attendant à la riposte, il resta là, à regarder son ami.

Est-ce que tu t'es déjà dit qu'accueillir ces filles avait été une erreur ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le leader marqua une pause avant de répondre.

Non, dit-il simplement, convaincu.

Elles nous détruisent. Elles sont dangereuses pour tout ceux qu'elles croisent.

Rick secoua la tête, pas par désaccord mais justement parce qu'il y avait un peu de vrai dans les mots de Daryl. Et que même s'il voulait tout faire pour que les choses finissent bien, il commençait à comprendre que ça ne serait pas possible.

Je vais le faire, lâcha finalement le chasseur. Mais après tout ça, c'est terminé pour moi.

* * *

Maggie Greene avait tenu bon toute la matinée, à recoudre et soigner ses compagnons, repoussant son deuil et sa fatigue, mais lorsqu'elle fut enfin débarrassée de toutes ces visites, allongée sur son lit, dans les bras de Glenn, elle put enfin lâcher prise.

Son mari lui caressait tendrement les cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Dès qu'elle cessait un instant de penser à Beth, elle pensait à Carol, puis à Tyreese et finalement, ses pleurs ne se tarissaient pas.

Impuissant, Glenn se contentait de la regarder d'un air triste, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour apaiser la douleur de sa femme. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon, pas encore. Maggie avait besoin de pleurer.

Mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que cette jolie fille au caractère éternellement optimiste dont il était tombé amoureux, finirait par reprendre le dessus. Elle l'avait fait après la mort d'Herschel, elle le ferait une fois encore.

Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? balbutia-t-elle entre deux crises de sanglots.

Quoi donc?

Le vaccin, s'il existe, est-ce que ça vaut bien le coup d'aller si loin, de sacrifier tant de choses pour l'avoir ?

Je n'en sais rien, avoua Glenn. Il n'y a que le temps qui a toutes les réponses à nos questions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut continuer à y croire, même si c'est dur.

Je sais...

Voilà comment je vois les choses : dans très peu de temps, on aura ce vaccin et on quittera cet endroit. On s'installera plus à l'est, sur la côte, immunisés, tous ensemble et là on aura une meilleure chance de trouver le bonheur.

Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et le regarda avec ses yeux gonflés.

Et de construire une famille, dit-elle.

Autant que tu veux. On fera des dizaines de bébés si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Maggie sourit, enfin, et le cœur de Glenn retrouva un peu de légèreté.

Mais on doit se battre pour ça, ne pas avoir peur, et faire tout ce qu'il faut, quoiqu'il en coûte.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, vint se blottir dans les bras de son époux et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce petit moment d'espoir et d'intimité partagée.

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Un autre jour de fini, une nouvelle nuit qui commençait et Daryl Dixon savait que celle-ci ne se révélerait peut-être pas être meilleure que la précédente.

Déjà, il allait devoir partir en raid, dans un endroit qui leur avait déjà coûté cher et avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Un de plus...

Il tourna la tête vers Anna, qui s'était endormie à côté de lui. Daryl soupira et son estomac se tordit sous l'effet des regrets. Il avait déjà fait des choses plus que douteuses par le passé, mais jamais il n'avait bradé sa fierté à ce point, et il se dégoûtait déjà de l'avoir fait.

Pour qui l'avait-il fait ? Pour Rick ? Certainement pas pour Anna en tout cas, et encore moins pour lui-même. Pour le groupe, peut-être, pour tous ces gens qu'il aimait et dont la sécurité dépendait de lui en ce moment même. Pour les enfants, qui méritaient de vivre un peu plus longtemps. Oui, c'était sûrement pour ça.

Il poussa doucement l'épaule d'Anna du bout de son doigt, testant la profondeur de son sommeil. Mais elle ne réagit pas. Il la poussa un peu plus fort jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille, allongée sur le côté, ne roule sur le dos en lâchant un petit ronflement incommodé.

Comment pouvait-elle dormir si profondément ? Lui ne pouvait trouver le sommeil qu'à moitié, toujours aux aguets et avec son arbalète toujours chargée, à portée de main. Depuis tout petit, il gardait un œil ouvert, presque à proprement parlé, guettant d'une oreille les allers et venues de son père, ivre dans le couloir, toujours prêt à sauter du lit pour se cacher dessous.

Daryl regarda les vêtements d'Anna éparpillés sur le sol au milieu des siens et se glissa hors du lit, en tenue d'Adam.

Si elle avait noté le plan de Berckman pour ne rien omettre, elle aurait forcément été assez intelligente pour le garder sur elle, en sécurité.

Il fouilla les poches de son pantalon, puis celles de sa veste et tomba rapidement sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il lut attentivement toutes les indications de Berckman, comprenant maintenant pourquoi il avait mieux valu les noter. L'homme avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Anna, il relut le plan, encore et encore jusqu'à le mémoriser et décida de le remettre là où il l'avait trouvé.

La jeune fille remua dans le lit et lâcha un petit soupir en ouvrant les yeux. Daryl s'empressa d'attraper son pantalon, faisant mine de se rhabiller.

Tu restes même pas pour le petit dej' ? demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

Je dois y aller, Rick et moi, on part au ravitaillement.

Le problème avec toi, Dixon, c'est que je ne sais jamais si je dois t'aimer où te détester.

Et bien déteste moi, ça sera plus facile.

Facile pour qui ? Toi ou moi ?

Peu importe, dit-il en indiquant le lit d'un hochement de tête. C'était la dernière fois.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel alors que Daryl finissait de s'habiller.

\- Meilleure discussion post-sexe du monde... Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? D'abord, tu viens me faire des avances, complètement bourré, puis tu reviens à l'attaque sans dire un mot et maintenant, tu me dis que c'est la dernière fois ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu veux vraiment, parce que j'en n'ai pas l'impression.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes et évita soigneusement le regard de la jeune fille.

Tu était froid et distant, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je dois y aller, lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Rick m'attend.

Daryl sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il retrouva une partie du groupe dans les jardins. Leur leader donnait ses instructions pour leur sortie, à Michonne, Maggie et Sasha. Carl attendait un peu plus loin, tenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras, attendant que leur père ne vienne leur dire au-revoir. Angie et Glenn écoutaient Rick parler.

...Votre travail est crucial, si vous ne faites pas assez de bruit quand Angie et Glenn ouvriront la grille, ils entreront et ils seront seuls face à eux et vite débordés. Ca pourrait créer une brèche impossible à contrôler. Daryl et moi ne pourrons pas attendre de voir si vous parvenez à refermer la grille. On devra tracer et faire demi-tour serait trop dangereux.

Les trois jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête d'un seul geste.

Rick aperçut Daryl approcher et se tourna vers lui, attendant de savoir s'il avait réussi sa mission, sans oser le lui demander.

Le chasseur lui indiqua par un signe de tête que c'était bon, avant d'exposer les plans de Berckman au groupe.

Michonne, Glenn, indiqua Rick, vous vous occupez de ça.

Il leur donna des instructions construites à la hâte pour contrecarrer les projets du scientifique, puis se tourna vers Carl et alla le rejoindre.

Je serai rentré à l'aube, dit-il à son fils en caressant les cheveux blonds de Judith.

Je sais.

Veille sur ta sœur, et sur Angie, s'il te plaît.

Carl acquiesça.

Promis.

Rick Grimes sourit, serra l'adolescent dans ses bras, puis embrassa sa fille.

Tout le monde était prêt, à son poste.

Le shérif ouvrit la porte avant du pick-up. Daryl l'attendant sur le siège passager.

Il se tourna vers Angie qui se tenait près de la grille.

Ne fais pas de bêtise en mon absence, lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, esquissant un petit sourire sous son épaisse barbe.

La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha d'un pas vers lui.

Je vais essayer.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa, savourant enfin de ne plus avoir à se cacher.

A demain, dit-il ensuite en se hissant derrière le volant sans la quitter des yeux.

A demain, Rick.

Il lui sourit, démarra le pick-up et Angie recula vers la grille en vérifiant d'une main distraite que sa hache était bien en place et facile à saisir. C'était le moment.

Au son du moteur, les rôdeurs s'excitèrent soudain et les clôtures du centre s'agitèrent.

Maggie, Sasha et Michonne commencèrent à taper sur les grillages en criant et en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Au début, les rôdeurs eurent l'air d'hésiter entre les suivre le long des grilles ou se concentrer sur Angie et Glenn qui semblaient plus proches. Puis, au fur et à mesure, l'agitation et les cris prirent le dessus et ils s'écartèrent progressivement de l'entrée.

Quand ils eurent assez dégagé le passage, Angie et Glenn en profitèrent pour ouvrir la grille et le pick-up démarra en trombe.

Cinq rôdeurs en profitèrent pour se glisser par l'ouverture et Angie ne vit pas disparaître la voiture de Rick dans les rues calcinées de la ville, trop occupée à se battre, alors que Michonne et Maggie se ruaient sur la grille pour la refermer.

Quand la française releva enfin la tête, hors de danger, il était parti et elle eut cette désagréable impression que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, sans lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui confier. Elle avait déjà eu cette impression tellement de fois qu'elle se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pourtant saisi aucune occasion, espérant que Rick rentrerait sain et sauf, encore une fois, pour qu'elle puisse réparer cette erreur.

Son estomac se tordit d'angoisse et d'un pas lourd et abattu, elle suivit ses compagnons vers le centre.

* * *

Anna avait pris sa décision. Sa dernière conversation avec Daryl l'en avait convaincue : elle n'avait plus sa place dans ce groupe. Ni lui, ni Rick, ni même Angie ne méritaient de mettre la main sur son vaccin. Et même si cela lui coûtait, tant pis pour les autres, ils n'avaient qu'à pas se retourner contre elle lorsqu'ils avaient découvert son immunité. Au fond, ils n'avaient jamais cru en elle et ils avaient tous douté qu'un vaccin puisse être créé. Ils disaient pouvoir vivre sans, alors soit.

Elle rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait, quelques vivres, au cas où le plan tournerait mal et si elle devait se retrouver seule, sans Berckman. Enfin, elle accrocha sa machette, son Glock et un Beretta à sa ceinture.

Un dernier coup d'oeil aux instructions détaillées d'Aaron et elle était prête. La jeune fille regarda sa montre nerveusement, son cœur commençait à battre plus vite et une montée d'adrénaline et d'appréhension lui retournait l'estomac. Elle songeait à partir depuis quelques jours, sans pour autant le planifier clairement et soudain, tout s'accélérait.

21h10. Si tout se passait comme prévu, dans cinq minutes, ça commencerait.

 _« A 21h15, regarder vers le Nord, attendre la diversion »._

Anna s'assit face à la fenêtre et attendit, tapotant nerveusement du pied. Les aiguilles de sa montre semblaient avoir ralenti et leur cadence lui paraissait diminuer toujours davantage.

21h12.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et lâcha un long soupir impatient.

21h14.

Anna se leva, posa son front contre la vitre froide quand une explosion illumina le ciel, juste en face d'elle. Les murs et les fenêtres du centre médical tremblèrent sous l'onde de choc et d'un geste instinctif, la jeune fille se protégea les yeux avec son bras en faisant un pas en arrière.

Elle entendit le cri de Maggie à l'autre bout du couloir, puis une succession de pas précipités.

C'était ça, la diversion : un bruit et une lueur si puissante que morts et vivants seraient trop occupés pour la voir, elle, se faufiler hors de l'enceinte.

Dehors, les rôdeurs se désintéressaient progressivement des grilles du centre et partaient lentement en direction de l'explosion où se dressait maintenant un grand incendie qui illuminait une bonne partie de la ville. Puis Anna vit tous ses compagnons adultes restés au centre, se ruer dans les jardins. Il ne devait plus y avoir dans les chambres que Carl et Judith. Même si elle venait à croiser le jeune homme, jamais ce dernier ne délaisserait sa petite sœur pour empêcher sa fuite. Carl avait bien trop le sens des priorités.

Dans la cour, Michonne semblait donner des instructions à ses amis et tous, sauf Sasha qui ne bougea pas, se dirigèrent en courant vers le parking et montèrent dans un pick-up blanc. Ils démarrèrent en trombe et le véhicule disparut derrière le bâtiment, là où Anna ne pouvait plus le suivre des yeux.

C'était le moment. Ils quittaient tous les lieux, pensant sûrement que Rick et Daryl avaient eu un problème, et profitant de la soudaine absence des rôdeurs, ils partaient les aider. Anna n'avait plus qu'à esquiver Carl et Sasha.

Cette dernière longeait à présent le grillage de l'entrée et surveillait le périmètre, la lunette de son fusil collée à son oeil. En passant par derrière, elle serait facile à éviter.

Le reste du plan constituait à filer vers le sud de la ville où Berckman l'attendrait avec un véhicule, au croisement de Marion Street et Industrial Boulevard, à une station essence. C'était à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, mais c'était la première fois qu'Anna allait se retrouver à se battre seule, sans personne à ses côtés pour veiller sur ses arrières, et la peur la saisit.

* * *

Berckman appuya sur le frein et les pneus crissèrent avant de s'arrêter, son 4x4 garé sur le parking de la station service.

Anna n'était pas là, mais elle n'allait sûrement plus tarder et il espérait qu'elle avait pu sortir sans encombre. Il avait décidé de l'attendre quinze minutes, après il considérerait que quelque chose avait mal tourné pour elle et que, peut-être, le plan était compromis. Alors, il partirait sans elle. Et pourtant, Berckman ne s'imaginait pas quitter ce parking sans la jeune fille. Tout son avenir en serait ruiné. Sans Anna vivante, il n'y avait plus de vaccin possible.

Aaron scrutait la route, plongée dans l'obscurité, par laquelle la française devrait arriver, sans oublier de jeter un petit coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui, guettant la présence de rôdeurs. Mais la station restait déserte.

Ou presque.

Un gros bruit métallique résonna derrière le « food store » et il sursauta, soudain beaucoup plus alerte.

Un couvercle de poubelle en métal roula et vint finir sa course avec fracas en oscillant devant le 4x4.

Il ouvrit doucement la portière et sortit du véhicule, silencieux comme un chat, préférant s'armer d'un long couteau, plus discret qu'une arme à feu, en cas de rôdeurs.

Berckman tendit encore l'oreille mais il n'entendait pas le moindre grognement suspect. Il avança prudemment, un épais nuage de condensation s'échappait de ses lèvres, ponctuant chacun de ses souffles, jusqu'à arriver au coin de la petite superette de la station essence.

Il n'y avait rien, pas l'ombre d'un zombie à proximité. Il baissa sa garde.

Peut-être un chat ou un raton laveur affamé, pensa-t-il.

Il fit demi-tour pour retourner dans l'habitacle plus sécurisant de son 4x4, mais en levant les yeux, il se figea, surpris par le déclic d'armement des fusils d'assaut que Michonne et Glenn braquaient sur lui.

Ne tentez rien de stupide, siffla la jeune femme pour le dissuader d'attaquer ou même d'essayer de s'enfuir. Le couteau, lâchez le et faites le glisser vers nous.

Les mains levées au dessus de la tête, Aaron lâcha un petit rire de dépit et, se mordant les lèvres pour combler sa frustration, il s'exécuta.

Anna ne viendra pas, l'informa sèchement Glenn. Nous savons qui vous êtes. Landa a parlé. Et maintenant c'est à votre tour de vous mettre à table.

* * *

Anna Roses sortit du centre en courant, envahie par la peur mais portée par une montée d'adrénaline et un sentiment de liberté absolue.

En se faufilant entre les bâtiments du Dubin VA Medical Center, elle repensa à l'inscription gravée dans la pierre à l'entrée. « _The price of freedom is visible here »._ Le prix de la liberté est observable ici. Pour Anna, la liberté avait bien un prix, mais c'est ailleurs qu'elle l'atteindrait. Ici, elle s'était toujours sentie prisonnière.

Portée par un nouvel espoir, elle escalada la clôture et retomba de l'autre côté.

La jeune fille observa les alentours, vérifiant que la voie était libre puis elle s'engagea prudemment dans la rue déserte.

Tout comme les instructions de Berckman l'avaient prévu, elle arriva bientôt à l'intersection avec Bellevue Avenue et devait continuer encore un peu vers la gauche.

Au bout de la rue, par terre, sur le bitume, elle distingua une forme sombre qui ressemblait, d'où elle se tenait, à un corps étendu. Probablement un rôdeur, mais Anna eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il pouvait encore être vivant qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt la présence étrange d'un seul rôdeur bel et bien mort au milieu de la route. S'était-il écroulé seul, à force de décomposition, ou quelqu'un l'avait-il abattu ?

Elle ralentit l'allure et s'avança, sa machette bien droite devant elle.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du rôdeur, définitivement inerte sur la chaussée, une silhouette, bien vivante, se glissa hors de l'ombre et s'arrêta face à elle.

Anna porta aussitôt une main à son Glock.

N'y pense même pas, lui ordonna Angie en braquant un AK-47 sur sa petite sœur qui retint son geste.

La cadette, dégoûtée et en colère, leva les mains loin de ses armes à feu et lança un regard noir et empli de haine à son aînée.

Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'empêcher de m'en aller ? siffla-t-elle. Si je pars en courant, maintenant, tu vas faire quoi, Angie ? Me tirer dessus ?

Peut-être.

Tu es complètement perdue, ma pauvre fille.

Angie serra les dents et réajusta son arme contre son épaule en avançant doucement vers sa sœur.

Tu es toute seule ! s'écria rageusement Anna, les larmes aux yeux.

C'est là où tu te trompes.

La plus jeune sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna.

Maggie l'avait prise à revers, la tenant en joue elle aussi.

Tu les a tous ligués contre moi ! hurla Anna à sa sœur.

C'est faux, la rassura Maggie d'une voix douce. On essaye de t'aider. Berckman est un homme mauvais, on en est sûrs, quoiqu'il t'ait fait croire, ce n'était que des mensonges et tu n'es pas en sécurité avec lui. Anna, il ne cherche qu'à t'exploiter.

Parce que vous non, peut être ?!

On est ta famille ! Ta place est parmi nous !

Dans son dos, Angie s'avançait encore un plus vers elle.

Ma famille ? répéta Anna, incrédule. Ma famille m'a trahie. Tous ceux que j'aimais, y compris ma propre sœur ! Sais-tu, au moins, ce qu'elle a fait ?!

Elle pointa son doigt accusateur sur Angie tout en fixant Maggie, bien décidée à lui révéler comment était morte Beth, là, tout de suite et faire tourner les choses en sa faveur.

Anna se tourna vers sa sœur, partie pour tout déballer.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la crosse du fusil d'Angie lui arrivant en plein visage.

* * *

 **Bon là ca commence vraiment à partir en sucette entre les deux sœurs ! Et c'est pas fini !**

 **Sans plus tarder, spoiler alert ! (Punaise, chapitre 14, ca sent la fin des haricots !)**

 **Glenn va perdre son sang froid, Daryl et Rick vont faire de terribles découvertes, un face à face Angie/Berckman, la revanche d'Anna et une scène marrante dans un ascenseur (mais qu'est-ce que ca viens faire là, on se le demande !)**


	14. Chapter 14 Duel of the Psychopaths

**Bonjour bonjour ! Avec un peu de retard voici le chapitre 14 ! Et pour celui-ci j'ai une petite proposition interactive à vous faire, pour ca il va vous falloir aller sur YouTube ! Jusque là c'est assez facile ! Vers la fin du chapitre il y a une scène dans un ascenseur, pour la rendre un peu plus réaliste et pour que vous puissiez mieux cerner "l'intensité" du moment, je vous propose de lancer une petite musique en arrière plan, tapez "musique d'ascenseur" dans la barre de recherche de YouTube et lancez la première qui s'appelle "musique d'ascenseur 10 minutes". Voilà c'est pas bien compliqué et normalement, si on a le même humour débile, ca devrait vous faire rire !**

 **Voilà sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chap 14**

 **Duel of the Psychopaths**

La forêt était calme, froide et silencieuse.

Un rôdeur égaré errait sur le bord de la route, traînant ses jambes fatiguées sur le bitume, fixant le sol de ses yeux vides. Il avait beau faire froid, aucune condensation ne s'échappait de sa gueule ouverte.

Il était seul et affamé. Sa faim, il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça, et « penser » était un bien grand mot. C'était plus une sensation, un besoin, une obsédante et incontrôlable urgence.

Son air perpétuellement hébété s'anima soudain, attiré par le stimulus d'un bruit sourd et lointain. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se tourner, une voiture traversa la nuit à grande vitesse et le dépassa. Le rôdeur ne l'avait pas _vue_ à proprement parlé, mais ça bougeait et ça faisait du bruit, alors il se mit lentement à la suivre, continuant d'avancer, même après que la route soit redevenue déserte de tout véhicule et à nouveau plongée dans le noir.

Dans le véhicule, la tête appuyée sur son poing, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre et perdu dans ses pensées, Daryl aperçut à peine la silhouette de ce curieux auto-stoppeur.

Rick, concentré sur la route, ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté d'engager la conversation avec son passager, mais ce dernier ne lui répondait même pas et s'obstinait à l'ignorer en regardant du côté opposé. Alors il avait abandonné et s'était résolu à passer ce court trajet en silence, espérant que Daryl deviendrait un peu plus loquace une fois sur place. Ils seraient bien forcés de s'adresser la parole à un moment ou un autre.

Derrière, dans la ville qu'ils venaient de quitter, une boule de feu s'éleva soudain dans le ciel et le bruit de l'explosion parvint jusqu'à eux.

\- Ce n'était pas le centre, se rassura Rick en jetant un coup d'oeil nerveux dans son rétroviseur alors que Daryl observait la scène dans celui de droite.

\- Non, grogna Daryl. C'était plus au nord.

Le chasseur se tourna vers le leader.

\- C'était ça, tu crois, la diversion de Berckman ?

\- Ca me paraît logique, et pile à l'heure.

\- Alors on a le champ libre, il est en ville.

\- On a le champ libre, répéta Rick en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Un peu plus loin derrière, sur le bord de la route, le rôdeur égaré avait lui aussi été témoin de l'explosion et oublia aussitôt la voiture qu'il suivait, tournant sur lui-même et marchant à présent vers la ville, comme tous ses congénères sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

* * *

D'un air choqué et hagard, Maggie fixait Angie qui tenait toujours son fusil en l'air, la crosse vers l'avant. Anna gisait sur le sol, inconsciente et la joue gauche en sang.

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire ? demanda-t-elle. On pouvait encore la convaincre, non ?

La française baissa enfin son arme et, lâchant enfin sa sœur du regard, elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

Ca avait été moins une pour elle, un peu plus et Maggie se serait retournée contre elle aux côtés d'Anna. C'était déjà bien assez risqué de ramener sa jeune sœur au centre. A son réveil, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de dévoiler le secret de l'aînée.

Angie ne savait pas encore comment elle allait obtenir le silence de sa sœur. Sasha avait l'air décidée à se taire pour l'instant car elle n'avait que des soupçons. C'était un problème qu'elle pouvait encore laisser de côté pour le moment, mais la française était quasi persuadée que Berckman aussi était au courant. Anna le lui avait dit et elle savait que son ennemi ferait tout pour la briser. Le seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit était d'éliminer tous ceux qui pouvait lui nuire. En ce qui concernait le scientifique, cela ne lui posait pas de problème, mais pour le reste, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait que tuer plus de gens innocents ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

La situation commençait à lui échapper et Angie se sentait terriblement impuissante, avec cette impression d'assister à sa propre chute sans pouvoir y remédier. Qu'importe, si elle devait tomber pour pouvoir entraîner Berckman avec elle, elle le ferait.

\- Tu l'as entendue comme moi, elle voulait partir et elle a dit que rien ne l'en empêcherait. Elle nous aurait tuées plutôt que de nous suivre gentiment, crois-moi. Et puis je ne supportais plus de l'entendre délirer.

Maggie hocha la tête et se pencha sur Anna pour observer sa blessure.

\- Tu ne l'a pas loupée...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, quand elle se réveillera, elle sera bien trop en colère pour sentir la douleur.

Maggie tira un des talkie-walkie récupérés dans la maison de la forêt et l'alluma.

\- Glenn, t'es là ?

Il y eut un silence puis l'appareil crachota et la voix de son mari lui répondit.

\- Oui, on a récupéré Berckman, on rentre.

\- Pareil pour Anna, on se retrouve au centre. Fais attention à toi.

Angie récupéra les armes de sa sœur, au cas où celle-ci se réveillerait en route.

Elles l'attrapèrent chacune par un bras pour la relever et les deux complices prirent le chemin du retour en traînant Anna jusqu'au centre.

* * *

Glenn rangea son talkie-walkie dans sa ceinture et grimpa avec Aaron, attaché à l'arrière du pick-up, tandis que Michonne prenait place derrière le volant.

Il était soulagé de savoir que sa femme s'en était tirée sans encombre, et que tout se soit passé aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient à nouveau réunis et même s'ils n'avaient même pas passé une heure loin l'un de l'autre, chaque sortie sans Maggie à ses côtés était pour lui une source d'angoisses permanentes. D'autant plus, qu'il avait beau aimer Angie et Anna comme des sœurs, il n'était pas à cent pour cent sûr de leur fiabilité, et savoir sa femme seule avec elles le perturbait foncièrement. Il suffisait d'une dispute pour que les choses tournent mal ou qu'une poignée de rôdeurs ne débarque.

Il s'assit en face de Berckman. Ce dernier avait bien entendu la conversation avec Maggie et il affichait un petit sourire sournois. Glenn tira son pistolet et le garda braqué sur lui, sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

Cet ennemi s'était révélé être très intelligent, organisé, et par dessus tout, grand manipulateur. Glenn ne devait laisser transparaître aucune émotion que l'autre pourrait utiliser contre lui, excepté sa détermination. Ce petit sourire sur son visage ne devait pas l'inquiéter, Berckman était foutu et il tentait seulement de dissimuler la colère que devait susciter en lui cette amère défaite. Glenn devait rester sûr de lui, car l'homme en face tenterait tout pour s'en sortir.

Le moteur ronronna et Michonne prit la route.

\- Je n'irai nulle part, le rassura Berckman en indiquant l'arme de Glenn d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Non, en effet, lui assura le jeune coréen en le fixant d'un air déterminé et le visage fermé.

Le scientifique lâcha un petit rire.

\- Si vous bougez, continua Glenn, si vous essayez de sauter, je vous tue, soyez-en sûr.

Berckman pouffa.

\- Quoi, toi ? Glenn ? Tu vas me tuer ? Allons... As-tu seulement déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

Non, il n'avait jamais tué personne, et il n'était même pas certain d'en être capable, même il savait bien qu'il y serait un jour forcé.

Aaron avait tout compris, et il avait beau faire attention, cet homme pouvait lire en chacun d'entre eux.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es du genre à avoir laissé faire Rick pour ne pas avoir à te salir les mains, même ta femme a plus de couilles que toi, petit.

Glenn pinça ses lèvres pour réfréner sa colère.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai dû faire pour en arriver là, et aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui vous retrouvez au bout de mon canon. Alors ne vous emballez pas trop car pour vous, c'est déjà fini. Et même si je n'ai jamais tué personne, contrairement à vous, j'ai encore l'opportunité de vivre des « premières fois ».

\- Alors pourquoi tu me ramènes au centre ? Puisque je suis fini, pourquoi ne saisis-tu pas cette opportunité de tuer ton premier homme ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas un homme. J'aurais plus de remords à descendre un rôdeur plutôt que vous.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis.

Glenn se pencha sur lui.

\- Nous avons bien reçu la visite de votre ami Landa, et il a été très loquace en ce qui vous concernait.

\- Landa ne sait rien de moi, et vous non plus. Il pensait que j'étais faible, et maintenant il est mort. Bientôt ce sera aussi votre tour.

\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait à Beth et à Tara. En ce qui me concerne, ça me suffit amplement pour vous descendre.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, car Rick veut le vaccin.

\- Je ne le ferais pas car Angie veut s'en charger, elle y prendra sûrement plus de plaisir que moi et j'aime faire plaisir à mes amis.

Berckman commençait à perdre patience, il n'arrivait à rien avec le jeune homme qui avait décidément réponse à tout. Glenn se révélait être plus résistant émotionnellement qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Exploiter sa peur de tuer n'avait pas fonctionné, pas plus que de titiller sa virilité. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il éclata de rire et secoua sa tête en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- C'est fou, soupira-t-il. Quand on sait que l'on va mourir on voit vraiment toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Les bons moments... Comme le jour où j'ai violé Tara, mon dieu ce que cette fille pouvait crier fort !

Glenn serra les dents et rassembla tout son courage pour garder son calme et ne pas tomber dans ce piège là non plus.

\- Et la fois où j'ai fait une échographie à ta petite belle-soeur, pour apprendre qu'elle était enceinte... Ho, elle ne vous l'a pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? Normal, elle était dans les vapes, le GHB ne lui réussissait pas vraiment, mais au bout de deux mois je suis sûr qu'elle devait se douter de quelque chose ! C'est merveilleux de savoir qu'on va avoir un enfant, tu sais. Même si avec moi comme père ils ne durent jamais bien longtemps. J'espère que ça t'arrivera aussi un jour, sauf si je fais subir la même chose que Beth à sa sœur...

Cette fois, c'était trop. Le jeune homme bondit sur Berckman, le saisissant à la gorge d'une main, en lui enfonçant le canon de son arme dans la bouche, de l'autre.

\- Ferme ta gueule ! Sale menteur ! hurla-t-il.

Le scientifique éclata encore d'un rire satisfait et haussa les sourcils, mettant Glenn au défi de tirer. Il aurait pu aussi lui dire qu'Angie avait tué Beth, mais il préférait réserver cette information là à Rick.

Dans la cabine du pick-up, alarmée par les bruits et les cris, Michonne tapa au carreau.

\- Glenn ne l'écoute pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Ne lui parle même pas, il nous le faut vivant.

Le jeune coréen se ressaisit, lança un regard plein de haine à Berckman, puis il lâcha prise avant de se rasseoir doucement en le gardant bien en joue.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la grille du centre, face à lui, son adversaire le fixait en souriant.

* * *

Le véhicule de Rick et Daryl se gara sous l'ombre peu rassurante de l'ancien hôpital et une foule de mauvais souvenirs refit instantanément surface.

Le shérif éteignit les phares et ils restèrent quelques instants en silence à contempler le bâtiment, la boule au ventre. Revenir sur ces lieux avait quelque chose d'angoissant, comme un éternel recommencement de l'Enfer.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici qu'il est revenu ? demanda Daryl. Ca paraît presque trop facile.

\- Ca ne peut pas être ailleurs.

\- Je sais pas, ça pue le piège, la mauvaise idée. Il a sûrement rien laissé sur place. Je l'sens pas, Rick.

Le leader se tourna vers lui.

\- Il n'a pas pu tout emporter, même s'il n'aura pas laissé le vaccin sans surveillance. On trouvera forcément quelque chose qui nous a échappé la première fois.

Daryl haussa les épaules. Rick était déterminé à trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui donner un moyen de pression sur Berckman. Ou qui puisse au moins prouver à Anna, noir sur blanc, les méfaits du scientifique.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, humant l'air glacial de la nuit et s'engouffrèrent une dernière fois dans l'hôpital, par la même porte qu'ils avaient empruntée en partant, pensant alors ne jamais avoir à y revenir.

Il n'y avait aucun rôdeur dans ces couloirs encore si familiers. C'était comme si rien n'avait bougé, tout était resté figé depuis leur départ.

Rick avançait le long des murs, tenant son Colt à deux mains. Daryl le suivait, deux mètres derrière, une lampe torche accrochée à son arbalète pour éclairer le chemin et un carreau encoché, prêt à partir.

\- Tu sais que tout ça va forcément mal finir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le chasseur en poussant la porte d'une chambre du bout de son arme.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mal parti qu'on ne doit rien tenter pour essayer de sauver ceux qu'on aime.

\- Tu parles d'Angie ?

\- De tout le monde.

Daryl soupira.

Si on n'était pas retournés les chercher cette nuit là, les choses seraient différentes. Elles voulaient partir, c'était leur choix, on aurait dû les laisser faire.

Rick repensa à cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient récupéré les deux jeunes sœurs après que celles-ci aient décidé de les quitter pour faciliter les choses et éviter l'implosion du groupe. Son cœur se serra en se remémorant le premier baiser échangé avec Angie, sur la route, sous la pluie, et comment tout semblait encore facile et doux à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper si vite ? Mais le leader ne regrettait rien, juste la tournure qu'avait pris les événements.

\- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, lâcha-t-il en guise de conclusion. On ne peut qu'essayer de corriger le tir.

Ils fouillèrent tout le rez-de-chaussée sans rien trouver d'utile et continuèrent leur progression vers le premier étage. Rick poussa une porte qui indiquait « Direction » et entra dans un grand bureau rempli de meubles à tiroirs. Daryl le suivit et referma la porte derrière lui. Une fois qu'ils furent certains de l'absence de danger, ils rangèrent leurs armes.

\- Berckman est passé dans cette pièce il n'y a pas longtemps, nota Rick.

Sur l'ancien bureau du chef de service de l'hôpital, il balaya de la main des notes manuscrites, des tubes à essais vides mais usagés et un cigare récemment éteint dans un cendrier.

\- Ce n'était pas là, la dernière fois, remarqua-t-il.

Daryl ouvrait déjà les tiroirs et en ressortait des dossiers. Il y jetait un coup d'oeil puis les balançait au sol quand ceux-ci s'étaient révélés n'être d'aucune importance. Puis il passa au meuble voisin.

Rick s'installa dans le large fauteuil en cuir face au bureau et entreprit de déchiffrer les notes de Berckman laissées sur place. Il attrapa un petit carnet rouge, de la même marque que ceux qu'ils avaient trouvés la première fois et qui décrivaient en détail les nombreuses expériences malsaines du scientifique. Il le leva devant lui, plissant les yeux pour aiguiser sa vue qui diminuait.

\- Il a laissé sur place tout ce qui aurait pu le compromettre aux yeux d'Anna, lâcha Daryl en observant de loin les trouvailles de Rick.

\- Et d'après ce que je lis là, il a réussi à créer le vaccin : tous ses tests sont notés positifs. Alors pourquoi vouloir la récupérer, elle ?

\- Parce que c'est juste un psychopathe ?

Rick haussa les épaules et rejeta le carnet sur la table. C'était une bonne raison, mais pas suffisante. Il fit rouler le fauteuil en arrière et s'écarta du bureau, envisageant les tiroirs fermés à clés alors que le chasseur continuait de balancer des dossiers tout autour de lui.

\- Non... Il doit y avoir autre chose..., murmura-t-il pour lui seul. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'Anna ?

Rick tâcha de se remémorer tout ce que Berckman avait dit sur ses recherches, séparant tant bien que mal le vrai du faux.

\- Il a dit que si le sang d'Anna était aussi prometteur qu'à sa première étude au microscope, le vaccin serait rapide à créer... Et c'était le cas ! Daryl, Anna _est_ le vaccin ! C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin d'elle !

\- Et j'ai trouvé autre chose, grommela ce dernier en tirant un épais classeur.

Il le ramena vers Rick et le balança sur le bureau.

\- C'était dans les archives des employés, et il est au nom d'Aaron Berckman.

Le leader se rapprocha et ouvrit le classeur, feuilletant les pages sous les yeux de Daryl.

Il y avait tout sur la carrière du scientifique, sur ses années de services, ses antécédents, ses études, ses lettres de recommandations, jusqu'aux détails de son salaire.

\- L'enfoiré, s'exclama Daryl en ouvrant des yeux ronds devant les montants à cinq chiffres.

Mais Rick restait concentré sur l'essentiel.

\- Il a été licencié pour faute grave et radié du corps médical un an avant le début de l'épidémie...

Il tourna la page et découvrit une pochette sur laquelle les mots « procès Berckman » étaient écrits au feutre noir.

\- On dirait que notre gentil docteur avait déjà du mal à rester sage à l'époque, pouffa Daryl.

Rick ouvrit la pochette et ce qu'ils y découvrirent les laissa cette fois sans voix. Il y avait des documents attestant de plaintes à l'encontre du scientifique comme quoi sa déontologie avait franchi les limites morales de la médecine. Puis aussi des papiers d'avocats organisant un procès de l'hôpital et de l'Etat contre Berckman, prévu pour fin 2011, ce qui n'avait donc jamais eu lieu pour cause de fin du monde.

Rick se mit à lire à haute voix, n'osant y croire.

\- « Les recherches du génome humain effectuées par le Docteur Aaron Berckman ont été jugées dangereuses et immorales, bien que constituant une avancée majeure dans le domaine cérébral. Le virus qu'il a créé en laboratoire s'est avéré être une menace pour l'Humanité. Nous conseillons à au Gouvernement des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, de saisir ces découvertes et de les détruire avant que des dommages irréversibles ne soient causés. »

Il reposa le document sur la table, abasourdi et leva son regard vers Daryl.

\- C'est lui. Il a créé le virus...

Le chasseur se pencha et attrapa la page suivante. C'était une lettre adressée à l'hôpital, signée par John O. Brennan, le directeur de la CIA lui-même, enjoignant l'établissement médical à leur remettre Berckman ainsi que le fruit de ses recherches. Le virus serait alors confié au CDC pour confinement et études supplémentaires.

\- Soit Jenner ne nous a pas tout dit, soit le virus n'est jamais arrivé au CDC, nota Daryl.

\- Non... murmura Rick comme pour lui-même. Un licenciement, une radiation et un procès, Berckman a tout perdu, je parie qu'il a embarqué son virus avec lui et qu'il l'a lâché dans la nature. Tout ça s'est passé quelques mois à peine avant le début de l'épidémie.

\- Cet enfoiré a causé la fin du monde à lui tout seul, et lui, ce fils de pute, est toujours vivant...

Le shérif lâcha un cri de colère et donna un grand coup de pied dans le bureau, faisant sauter le verrou du tiroir du bas. Daryl se pencha et l'ouvrit.

\- Regarde ça.

Il en tira un autre carnet rouge. Mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, un médaillon tomba sur la moquette. Rick le ramassa et l'observa attentivement. D'un côté, il y avait la photo d'une petite fille, souriante, les longs cheveux bruns, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. De l'autre, il y avait une inscription.

\- Rachelle Berckman, lut-il à haute voix. C'était sa fille...

Daryl lui lança le livre rouge, ouvert à la première page.

\- Et son tout premier sujet d'expérience...

Rick porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un soupir d'horreur en retrouvant le nom de la fillette inscrit sur le carnet. Quel père avait pu faire ça ? Quel genre d'homme avait pu commettre de telles atrocités au nom de la science sur son propre enfant, puis la laisser mourir après avoir subi tous ces sévices ? Le visage de Judith traversa son esprit et Rick fut prit d'une soudaine nausée.

\- Je crois que l'on a ce qu'on était venus chercher, murmura Daryl en reprenant son arbalète. Ce type est un monstre, il a détruit la terre entière, et il est en ce moment avec les gens qu'on aime, Rick. On doit y aller.

Le leader hocha la tête, toujours sous le choc et sonné de ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

\- Attends un peu...

Il attrapa le grand carnet rouge et alla directement à la dernière page, passant volontairement tous les noms des inconnues passées entre les mains du scientifique.

\- Là.

Au bout du doigt que pointait Rick, d'une écriture en patte de mouche, Daryl put lire les trois derniers noms qui y étaient écrits. Et son sang se glaça.

Beth Greene.

Tara Chambler.

Anna Roses.

Rick Grimes releva les yeux vers son ami.

\- Cette fois, on le tiens ce fils de pute.

* * *

Angie avait pris le tour de garde et déambulait dans les couloirs, armée jusqu'aux dents. Un fusil d'assaut dans son dos, sa hache à la main, son Colt, un Smith & Wesson récupéré sur les hommes de Landa et un couteau de chasse. Rien que ça.

Après la nuit précédente, elle ne laissait plus rien au hasard et encore moins avec Aaron Berckman entre ces murs.

La plupart de ses compagnons dormaient, ce que beaucoup n'avaient pas pu faire depuis plus de 48 heures. Et même si le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu le matin même avait été peuplé d'angoissants cauchemars, elle, au moins, avait un peu dormi. C'était maintenant son tour de veiller sur les autres et de prendre le relais.

De toute façon, elle avait beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir fermer l'oeil maintenant, avec la présence du scientifique, Rick et Daryl dehors, sans compter les soucis que lui causaient Anna, c'était impossible. Et elle se devait d'être là quand elle se réveillerait.

Elle tritura nerveusement le talkie-walkie dont elle avait la garde, attendant avec impatience un signe de vie du leader qui en avait pris un avec lui. Glenn avait gardé le troisième et le dernier était entre les mains de Michonne qui montait inlassablement la garde devant la chambre où était enfermé Berckman.

Adossée contre le mur, un pied relevé derrière elle, cette dernière polissait soigneusement son sabre à la lumière de la lune.

\- Tout est ok dehors, l'informa Angie en s'approchant.

Michonne se redressa et rangea son katana dans son fourreau.

\- Bien, répondit-elle simplement.

Angie soupira, se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit face à elle, sa hache sur les genoux.

\- Il va revenir, la rassura son amie en constatant son air défait.

\- Je sais, comme dirait Carl, il revient toujours.

La française indiqua la porte de la chambre d'un hochement de tête.

\- Comment ça se passe là-dedans ?

\- C'est calme.

\- Il prépare sûrement un truc.

\- Probablement.

Michonne la fixait dans l'obscurité, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle décida de rester distante, comme si elle ne comprenait pas les intentions de la jeune femme, ou au contraire, comme si elle les comprenait parfaitement mais ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu ou y donner suite.

Il y eut un long silence puis Angie craqua.

\- Je dois lui parler.

Michonne secoua la tête et lui sourit.

\- Tu sais que c'est impossible.

Angie rejeta la tête en arrière, excédée.

\- Michonne s'il te plaît, je serai calme et je me contrôlerai, je te le promets.

\- C'est hors de question. La dernière fois que tu l'as vu tu as failli le tuer. Rick veut le garder en vie, pour l'instant.

\- C'est de ma sœur dont il s'agit, je connais ce type, je sais lire en lui. J'ai compris qui il était avant chacun de vous ! Je dois lui parler.

\- Non.

\- Je te laisse toutes mes armes, négocia-t-elle.

\- Tu as toujours tes deux mains, et je sais de quoi tu es capable.

\- Dix minutes.

Michonne sembla hésiter un instant.

\- Et tu restes devant la porte, ajouta Angie pour finir de la convaincre. Au moindre bruit suspect, tu interviens.

Elles se toisèrent quelques secondes.

\- Très bien, soupira Michonne. Pose toutes tes armes par terre.

Angie s'exécuta, ravie d'avoir remporté ce bras de fer et son amie la précéda dans la chambre de leur captif.

Berckman était allongé sur un lit attaché par les chevilles et les poignets, et la jeune française ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant dans cette posture. C'était un juste retour de situation.

\- De la visite, s'exclama-t-il l'air presque enjoué. J'adore les visites.

Angie le toisa alors que Michonne s'approchait de lui. Elle lui releva la tête d'un geste brusque et lui retira l'oreiller afin que la jeune fille ne puisse pas s'en servir pour le tuer en l'étouffant.

Berckman ronchonna face à ce manquement aux bonnes manières.

\- La ferme, soupira-t-elle. C'est pour votre sécurité, vous devriez me remercier.

Puis elle se tourna vers Angie qui levait les yeux au ciel, excédée, et brandit l'oreiller.

\- J'ai dis TOUTES les armes. Tu as dix minutes, pas une seconde de plus, et il a plutôt intérêt d'être dans le même état que maintenant.

La rouquine hocha la tête et Michonne sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Angie avança lentement jusqu'au bout du lit sans lâcher Berckman des yeux et appuya ses mains sur le cadre en métal.

\- On dirait que Landa vous a fait passer un mauvais moment, nota-t-il en remarquant le visage abîmé de la jeune fille.

\- Ce doit être dur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en l'ignorant. Pour votre égo, de vous retrouver attaché à ce lit exactement comme ces femmes que vous avez torturées.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Simple contre-temps. Ce qui doit être difficile en revanche, c'est de vous retrouver seule avec moi et de devoir résister à la tentation de me tuer. Ca serait pourtant si simple... et tellement satisfaisant !

Angie lui sourit.

\- Simple contre-temps. Vous mourrez bien assez vite. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la dernière fois que vous me verrez sortir de la pièce où vous vous trouvez, car la prochaine fois vos yeux ne seront peut-être plus dans vos orbites.

\- Houuuu, mima-t-il d'une peur feinte.

\- Riez tant que vous voulez, Berckman. Cette fois vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivant, et vous ne mettrez plus jamais vos sales pattes sur ma sœur. C'est fini pour vous. Dites moi où est le vaccin.

Le scientifique éclata de rire.

\- Soyez raisonnable, enchaîna-t-elle. Ce sera plus rapide et moins douloureux si vous me le dites à moi, maintenant, alors que je ne peux rien vous faire. Sinon il faudra attendre le retour de Daryl et croyez moi, vous passerez un sale quart d'heure quand il viendra vous tirer les vers du nez.

Mais il continuait de rire à gorge déployée et Angie serra les dents, crispant ses mains sur le montant du lit, tâchant de contrôler sa colère grandissante. Elle se rendait compte que tous les moyens de pression qu'elle avait sur lui étaient vains et que rien ne le ferait craquer. Elle résistait tant bien que mal à l'envie sauvage de se jeter sur lui et de l'étrangler à mains nues.

Finalement, il se calma et la toisa d'un regard hautain et sûr de lui.

\- Regarde toi, Angie... Toi et moi, on est pareils !

Ces mots, elle les avait déjà entendus, dans la bouche de Landa.

\- Tu me prends pour un monstre mais tu es comme moi : prête à tuer des innocents pour défendre tes intérêts. Et tout ceci n'est qu'un duel entre psychopathes. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand les gens comme nous se battent ?

Il marqua un silence, son petit sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres.

\- On détruit tout autour de nous. Les valeurs auxquelles on tient, les gens que l'on aime, on détruit tout, même nous. Je sais ce que tu as fait à Beth Greene...

Angie tourna nerveusement la tête vers la porte, craignant que Michonne ne puisse entendre ces terribles révélations.

\- Si vous savez tant de choses sur moi, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit aux autres ? demanda-t-elle soudain fébrile.

\- J'ai d'autres cartes à jouer avant ça.

\- Personne ne vous croira, vous n'étiez même pas là. Vous nous avez vendus et vous avez fui.

\- Tu as raison, c'est bien pour ça que je laisserai Anna le leur dire. Je me demande lequel te tuera alors, Daryl ? Maggie ? Ou peut-être ton cher Rick Grimes ?

Il siffla entre ses dents.

\- Se faire descendre par l'homme qu'on aime, quelle belle tragédie, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tellement hâte d'y assister, Anna à mes côtés !

Angie lâcha la barre métallique du lit et recula, passant ses doigts sur son visage endolori pour contenir sa rage. Elle voyait rouge et perdait le contrôle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Non. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Elle trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir et de sauver tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tous, même Anna. Mais tuer Berckman tout de suite ne ferait que l'amener plus près de sa perte.

Quelque chose changea en elle à cet instant, une sensation contre laquelle elle avait lutté mais qu'elle ne parvenait plus à restreindre dorénavant et qui avait fini par prendre le dessus sur la femme qu'elle était.

C'était ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle était devenue par nécessité, et peut-être, au fond, ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être. Ses épaules devinrent soudain plus légères et Angie se sentit comme libérée d'un poids en voyant s'échapper d'elle, sa dernière part d'humanité.

Elle s'avança, se pencha vers lui et appuya ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle pesa chacun de ses mots avec un calme olympien.

\- Vous avez raison Berckman, murmura-t-elle. Vous avez raison sur toute la ligne. Je suis bien celle que vous dites : je suis une tueuse. Et quand je gagnerai ce duel de psychopathes, je vous tuerai lentement et je vais adorer ça.

Il lui sourit, presque satisfait, et Angie se redressa, le toisa une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce. A l'extérieur, Michonne l'interrogea du regard.

\- T'inquiète, lâcha Angie d'une voix glaciale que son amie ne lui connaissait pas. Il respire encore.

La jeune fille ramassa ses armes et, un petit rictus froid, presque inhumain sur les lèvres, les yeux soudain animés par une lueur implacable, elle prit l'oreiller posé par terre et le poussa dans les bras de Michonne avant de disparaître.

* * *

La tête entre ses mains, Anna Rose était assise sur son lit, ressassant encore et encore ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Comment avaient-ils su où la trouver ? Comment avaient-ils pu la berner à ce point ?

Elle revoyait le pick-up quitter le parking du centre avec à son bord, Michonne, Glenn, Angie et Maggie. C'était pourtant seules que ces deux dernières étaient venues la cueillir, pile sur sa route. Et s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Anna n'avait aucun doute, c'était qu'elles savaient où l'attendre, et quand. Mais alors, où étaient passé Glenn et Michonne ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés ?

 _Réfléchis, Anna. Réfléchis, quelque chose t'échappe. Obligatoirement. Tu as du merder quelque part._

S'ils avaient su où la trouver, c'est qu'ils étaient au courant de son plan et que les deux autres avaient dû attraper Berckman. Mais cette optique ne la laissait qu'encore plus désespérée. Le scientifique était au mieux, prisonnier, tout comme elle, ou pire, déjà mort. Angie était sûrement parvenue à ses fins et avait dû réussir à retourner tout le groupe contre lui, en lui imputant la responsabilité de l'attaque de Jackson Landa.

Mais une question subsistait et Anna savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse. Comment avaient-ils eu connaissance du plan de son évasion ? C'était soit la faute de Berckman, soit la sienne.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahie, pas lui, pas la dernière personne fiable sur qui elle pouvait compter. Quant à Anna, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre contact aujourd'hui, qu'avec Aaron.

Et Daryl.

Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Cette idée impliquait beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas envisager et qui la révulsait au plus haut point. Mais plus elle tâchait d'ignorer cette possibilité, plus celle-ci s'imposait comme la seule qui tenait la route.

Daryl était venu fouiller dans ses affaires.

Anna porta sa main à sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot trop bruyant, porté par les larmes de colère qui roulaient déjà sur ses doigts. Elle sentit son cœur se briser en comprenant qu'il était venu uniquement dans le but de l'espionner, au profit du reste du groupe, et en particulier celui de Rick et Angie. Elle se sentait trahie, utilisée et humiliée. Ils s'étaient finalement tous retournés contre elle, même Daryl.

La jeune fille, incapable de contenir ce douloureux mélange de dégoût et de chagrin, alla enfouir son visage dans son oreiller et hurla, tout son corps tremblant, secoué par les pleurs. Elle alla jusqu'à mordre l'édredon pour étouffer ce trop-plein de désespoir.

Et maintenant ? Que pouvait-elle encore faire à part abandonner et suivre docilement sa sœur et Rick Grimes ? Ils contrôleraient alors la moindre parcelle de sa vie et décideraient de tout à sa place. Et pire encore, Anna devrait passer le restant de ses jours à éviter le regard de Daryl, désormais incapable ne serait-ce que d'envisager se tenir dans la même pièce que lui. Vivre avec tant de gens qui l'avaient trahie, et compter sur eux pour sa sécurité, c'était inenvisageable.

Fuir, semblait aussi être une solution plutôt médiocre. Anna ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, seule dehors.

Elle envisagea le suicide et s'évertua à chasser ces sombres pensées mais plus elle essayait, plus cette idée semblait s'avérer être la plus tentante. Ce serait facile, rapide et ça ferait bien chier tout le monde.

Finalement, à bouts de nerfs et épuisée, Anna se calma, restant là, la tête sur l'oreiller, le regard dans le vide.

Soudain, elle entendit derrière elle le cliquetis de la porte que l'on déverrouillait. La jeune fille s'empressa de fermer les yeux, s'appliquant à contrôler sa respiration pour feindre un lourd et profond sommeil. Elle ne voulait parler à personne, peu importe qui passerait cette porte.

Elle sentit immédiatement la présence de sa sœur. Au-delà de son odeur, Anna pouvait sentir quand Angie était près d'elle, c'était plus quelque chose qu'elle ressentait, comme une force qui l'étreignait pour la rassurer. Mais aujourd'hui, la proximité de son aînée remplissait tout son corps de haine.

Sa sœur avança lentement et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le rebord du lit. Elle l'entendit soupirer, cherchant ses mots.

Angie regarda Anna dormir quelques secondes, priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Ce serait plus facile ainsi. La rouquine ressentait le besoin de parler à sa sœur, mais plus comme avant. Elle savait que si elles se parlaient maintenant, ça ne pourrait finir qu'en dispute. Elle préférait prétendre que la Anna endormie là, était la petite sœur qui l'avait aimée un jour.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Pour t'avoir frappée, et aussi pour la tournure qu'ont pris les événements. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Je ne pouvais pas te tuer... Je ne peux pas. Et je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout raconter à Maggie. C'est la seule idée qui m'est venue, je n'avais pas prévu de t'assommer. Je pensais que tu reviendrais à la raison, que tu me choisirais moi, que tu nous choisirais nous, plutôt que Berckman.

Angie secoua la tête.

\- Je ne te comprends pas. J'essaye, crois-moi, je fais mon maximum. La seule chose que je veux c'est t'avoir avec moi, comme avant et j'ai essayé de voir les choses à ta façon. Mais Anna... C'est de la folie. Alors j'espère juste que maintenant que tout ça est fini, tu pourras juste...

Elle fit une pause et leva les yeux au ciel pour se donner du courage.

 _Maintenant que tout est fini_ , repensa Anna. Alors on y était : Berckman était mort, il n'y avait plus de doute.

\- Si tu pouvais juste me pardonner, pour qu'on aille de l'avant. Pour qu'on se retrouve, toi et moi... Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Je t'aime toujours, petite sœur. Je sais que tu me détestes, que tu voudrais probablement me voir morte et je sais que ça prendra du temps, mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes une seconde chance...

Anna serra les dents, luttant contre l'envie de sauter sur sa sœur, non pas pour l'étreindre avec tendresse dans l'instant de pardon qu'Angie espérait, mais plus pour la frapper, déverser sa colère sur elle, sans savoir jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller pour faire taire cette hypocrite.

Son aînée la fixait, effleurant d'une légère caresse la joue bien abîmée de sa petite sœur, se maudissant d'avoir plongé la jeune fille dans une si longue inconscience.

Un léger crépitement retentit soudain et Angie se hâta de porter sa main à son talkie-walkie pour baisser le volume. Elle se releva précipitamment, allant s'isoler dans les toilettes de la chambre pour recevoir l'appel sans risquer de réveiller Anna.

 _\- Il y a quelqu'un_? demanda la voix du leader. _C'est Rick, quelqu'un m'entend ? Michonne, Angie ?_

Le cœur de la jeune fille bondit dans sa poitrine en entendant ces quelques mots, s'empressant de répondre.

\- Rick, c'est Angie, tu vas bien ?

 _\- Ca va, on est sur la route du retour. Et vous ? Tout va bien ?_

\- Oui, c'est fait. On les a récupérés tous les deux. Ca a été un peu musclé, mais tout le monde est en vie. Les autres dorment, Michonne surveille Berckman.

 _\- Bien._

\- Et vous ? Vous avez trouvé le vaccin ?

 _\- Angie, écoute-moi. Anna EST le vaccin. C'est son sang. C'est pour ça que Berckman voulait à tout prix la récupérer._

C'était ce qu'elle redoutait depuis le début. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en silence, s'appuyant d'une main sur le rebord du lavabo. Sa petite sœur était devenue ce contre quoi elle avait toujours lutté, une convoitise, une nécessité vitale pour tous les autres, et tous la désiraient. La suite des événements allait s'avérer compliquée. Anna voulait être avec Berckman et jamais Rick ne la laisserait partir à présent qu'elle incarnait cet espoir désormais bien réel.

Cet espoir bien réel... Angie n'y avait pas cru et pourtant il était là, dans la pièce à côté, endormi. Le vaccin existait bel et bien et elle l'avait eu avec elle tout du long sans même le savoir. Elle sentit soudain cette espérance dont Anna, Maggie et Glenn parlaient tant, cette lueur qui rassurait soudain son cœur et son esprit, lui chuchotant que tout irait bien désormais. Berckman serait bientôt mort, et plus rien ne se dresserait entre elle et sa sœur.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, trahie par son silence, Rick reprit.

 _\- Tue Aaron Berckman. Maintenant._

Ces mots, Angie les avaient attendus, elle en avait rêvé chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard du généticien. Enfin, ce moment était arrivé.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement, incapable de trouver les mots.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu encore espérer que les choses se terminent si bien, comme elle l'avait souhaité.

 _\- Tout ira bien maintenant,_ ajouta Rick. _Je serai bientôt rentré et on partira loin d'ici. Terminé._

Le signal coupa et les grésillements du talkie-walkie cessèrent. Angie resta là un moment, n'osant pas y croire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler le problème « Sasha ». Mais portée par ses espoirs, elle était convaincue qu'une simple discussion pourrait y remédier.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers le miroir de la salle de bain, Angie croisa son propre regard et la personne qu'elle était devenue lui sauta aux yeux. Le visage meurtri, recouvert de contusions, de coupures et de points de suture... Et cette expression dans son regard, cette petite lueur presque maléfique et malsaine.

Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, désavouant à contre-cœur ce qu'elle avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt à Berckman. Maintenant qu'elle était certaine que tout finirait bien, elle ne voulait plus se laisser aller à être cette personne là. Angie devait à nouveau gagner la confiance de sa sœur, et elle ne pourrait y parvenir qu'en lui laissant voir la part d'humanité qui subsistait encore en elle.

Résolue, sûre d'elle et portée par un nouvel espoir, Angie sortit de la salle de bain, bien décidée à aller mettre enfin un terme à la vie de Berckman et récupérer la sienne par la même occasion.

Mais Anna, qui, collée à la porte, avait tout entendu de la discussion avec Rick, en avait décidé autrement. Angie avait à peine posé le pied dans la chambre que sa petite sœur la frappa en plein visage avec un vieux plateau repas en plastique, seul objet assez solide qu'elle avait pu trouver dans sa hâte.

Aaron était vivant et même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le soustraire à la garde de Michonne, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion. Rick et Daryl étaient encore loin, mais pas pour longtemps, tous les autres dormaient et Angie était à sa merci.

C'était le moment ou jamais et Anna savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à éviter Michonne et le reste de son plan se mit naturellement en place dans son esprit.

Etourdie, mais pas assommée pour autant, Angie s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux encore ouverts, levant la main pour retenir Anna qui levait à nouveau son arme au dessus d'elle.

\- Anna... murmura-t-elle. Attends...

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé ce luxe tout à l'heure, répondit-elle.

L'aînée n'eut ni le temps ni la force nécessaire de parer le coup et Anna frappa à nouveau.

Elle resta là quelques instants, debout, à fixer le corps inerte de sa sœur, chassant de son esprit l'idée qu'elle était peut-être devenue comme elle, prête à tout pour que les choses finissent comme elle l'avait espéré. Puis elle sortit de sa torpeur, pressée par le temps et l'adrénaline, elle se saisit de toutes les armes d'Angie et installa celle-ci sur le lit, priant pour que sa sœur reste inconsciente assez longtemps pour lui laisser le temps d'agir.

Chaque minute comptait et, silencieuse comme un chat, Anna se glissa dans les couloirs en longeant les murs. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à récupérer. Grâce à Rick, elle savait maintenant que le plus important était en elle.

Néanmoins elle fit un premier arrêt dans la chambre de sa sœur où elle retrouva, comme elle s'en doutait, sa machette et son Beretta. Elle balança son sac à dos, encore plein des affaires et provisions qu'elle avaient préparées quelques heures plus tôt, avant sa fuite avortée.

Cette fois était la bonne. Anna jeta un dernier coup d'oeil circulaire à la chambre, tâchant de ne rien oublier qui pourrait lui être utile, puis elle reprit sa route dans l'ombre, vers son deuxième arrêt.

A une intersection, elle repéra Michonne qui, comme l'avait dit Angie, montait la garde devant une des chambres. Il devait être juste là, à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, au bout du couloir. Elle aurait pu s'avancer facilement, son arme à la main, et abattre la femme au sabre pour libérer le scientifique. Ce serait si facile, Michonne ne la verrait même pas venir.

 _Non,_ pensa Anna. _Tu n'es pas Angie. Tu es plus intelligente que ça. Ne pense pas comme elle._

Tuer son amie, cette femme qu'elle admirait et qu'elle respectait profondément, la jeune française ne pouvait l'envisager. Ce n'était pas elle, ni ce en quoi elle croyait. Michonne ne méritait pas ça. Prendre cette voie, c'était s'engager sur la route de la folie, et ce sans retour possible.

Convaincue, Anna hâta le pas et parvint enfin à la seconde étape de son plan. Elle pénétra dans la petite salle où Berckman lui avait prélevé son sang quelques jours plus tôt. C'était ce jour là d'ailleurs, que tout avait basculé.

Elle se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa sœur juste après les prélèvements, dans cette pièce même. Elle, Anna, était assise sur cette table d'examen et Angie se tenait près de la porte, avec cette moue désabusée. Sa sœur lui avait alors dit ne pas supporter l'idée qu'un psychopathe fasse des expériences sur elle. Au final, c'était pourtant Angie et non pas Berckman qui s'était révélée être la folle dans l'histoire, et c'était elle aussi qui l'avait menacée d'une arme et frappée au visage...

Anna, elle, était restée fidèle à elle-même et lui avait parlé d'espoir.

Soudain, une vague d'émotions submergea la jeune fille et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Au milieu de la salle d'examen, elle s'effondra en larmes, le cœur pris dans un étau de regrets. Elle revoyait les bons moments passés avec sa sœur, les fous-rires, les confidences, les jeux. L'Amour.

A cet instant, terrassée par le chagrin d'avoir perdu tout ça, Anna serra son poing sur son cœur, secouée par les sanglots et souhaita de toute son âme remonter dans le passé, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, pour pouvoir revoir sa grande sœur comme elle était avant, et se blottir dans ses bras, une toute dernière fois. Anna n'était pas une fille très câline, mais avec elle, c'était différent.

Mais cette Angie là était définitivement partie. La femme qui l'avait trahie, celle qui avait fait passer les besoins de Rick avant les siens, cette Angie là n'était plus sa sœur et Anna savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la ramener. Et pour cette femme là, elle ne ressentait plus que de la haine.

Anna releva péniblement la tête, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer maintenant, alors que tous les événements tournaient enfin en sa faveur et qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de régler les choses une bonne fois pour toutes, sans que personne n'y laisse la vie, y compris Berckman.

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche et se leva, entreprenant de fouiller les tiroirs.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait, deux seringues stériles, emballées individuellement . Elle les fourra dans sa poche, quittant les lieux aussi silencieusement qu'à l'aller et regagna sa chambre où Angie l'attendait, toujours profondément endormie.

Anna desserra les freins qui retenaient les roulettes du lit et embarqua ainsi sa sœur dans les couloirs. Elle aurait presque rit du désespoir de la situation. A n'importe quel moment, quelqu'un pouvait sortir d'une des chambres et la surprendre en flagrant délit d'enlèvement. Et elle était là, pourtant, poussant avec peine sa lourde charge.

Se dirigeant vers la porte des escaliers de secours qui menaient à la sortie vers le parking, Anna passa devant le bureau d'accueil des infirmières puis s'arrêta soudain. Elle recula de quelques pas et resta là un instant à envisager les deux portes d'ascenseur devant elle.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil perplexe autour d'elle et lâcha le lit, s'approchant doucement, presque prudemment du bouton d'appel. Elle se pinça les lèvres, tâchant de réfléchir.

Jamais ils ne les avaient utilisés, les escaliers étaient bien plus rapides mais pour déplacer un lit, c'était une autre histoire. Les générateurs fonctionnaient toujours, il y avait de l'électricité bien que tout le centre soit plongé dans le noir pour plus de discrétion, alors peut-être que...

Elle avança un doigt incertain et retint son souffle alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton.

Anna ouvrit des yeux ronds et recula d'un pas lorsque celui-ci s'alluma et qu'un bruit sourd résonna dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Prise de panique d'être trahie par ce vacarme, Anna recula d'avantage et jeta un regard effrayé autour d'elle. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, un « ding » retentit et la lumière se répandit devant elle. La jeune femme attrapa le lit et le tira à toute vitesse dans l'ascenseur, imaginant déjà les occupants des chambres les plus proches se réveiller avec tout ce raffut. Elle avait encore du chemin à faire et encombrée comme elle l'était, Anna ne pourrait semer personne. Pas sans laisser Angie derrière, et elle avait trop besoin d'elle.

La jeune fille frappa le bouton du rez-de-chaussée d'un grand coup de paume puis appuya frénétiquement sur celui de la fermeture des portes.

Un autre « ding » et elle ferma les yeux, serrant les dents alors que le couloir retournait dans l'ombre.

Anna se retrouvait là, accrochée au lit dans lequel gisait sa sœur, dans un ascenseur avec une petite musique d'ambiance enjouée qui détonnait de façon presque comique avec la situation. Si les enjeux avaient été moins importants, Anna aurait sûrement explosée de rire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un fou-rire nerveux et posa ses deux mains sur le cadre du lit, prête à foncer dans le hall d'entrée, vers les parkings.

Nouveau « ding » et Anna s'élanca vers la sortie. Elle dévala non sans mal les cinq marches du seuil et fut enfin dehors. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter pour apprécier l'air frais et poussa le lit au pas de course le long des bâtiments jusqu'au parking. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture la plus éloignée et chargea Angie sur la banquette arrière, puis elle balança ses affaires sur le siège du passager avant de refermer la portière.

C'était presque terminé.

Elle retourna en courant à l'avant du parking et ouvrit un à un les huit véhicules, enflammant inlassablement tous les sièges et la moquette de chacun d'entre eux avec son Zippo jusqu'à ce qu'une cloque ne se forme sur son pouce.

Anna s'engouffra enfin dans sa voiture, fit sauter le panneau en plastique sous le volant qui protégeait le câblage électrique.

Elle n'avait plus une seconde à perdre et devait se remémorer très vite les leçons enseignées par Daryl, un mois après leur rencontre, portant sur le démarrage d'une voiture. Elle bidouilla les fils tant bien que mal alors que les flammes commençaient déjà à s'élever. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Michonne pour apercevoir leurs lueurs.

Soudain le moteur se mit à rugir et Anna eut un hoquet de surprise, ravie d'y être arrivée toute seule, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Elle recula, la conduite hésitante, plus habituée à tenir la barre du métro parisien qu'un volant et pila juste devant la grille qui la séparait de la rue et de la liberté.

Anna se pencha vers l'arrière, vérifiant que sa sœur dormait toujours et elle attrapa le talkie-walkie accroché à sa ceinture avant de se retourner, les yeux fixés droit devant elle, une main sur le volant. Elle pressa la bouton du signal.

\- Rick, je sais que tu m'entends. C'est Anna. Tes projets ont subi un léger contre-temps. Si tu veux revoir Angie vivante et mettre la main sur le vaccin, tu vas devoir épargner Aaron Berckman et venir me l'amener, seul.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère comme toujours que ca vous a plu et que vous avez joué le jeu de l'ascenseur ! Désolée si cette musique vous trotte dans la tête maintenant, j'avais oublié de préciser qu'elle a tendance à rester !**

 **Maintenant il vous reste 2 chapitres avant d'arriver au bout ! Ca sent la fin !**

 **Et tout de suite, sans transition, spoilers du chapitre 15 : un flashback parisien, un baston dans les flammes, deux morts et deux morsures (attention les mordus ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux qui meurent ;p )**

 **Merci encore a tous de me lire !**


	15. Chapter 15 Angie

**_Oui je sais... Je vous ai lâchement abandonnés, oubliant complètement de publier mes deux derniers chapitres. Franchement j'aimerai pas qu'on me fasse ca, alors pour me faire pardonner je leak les deux derniers en même temps. J'espère que ca vous plaira suffisamment pour oublier l'attente !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous, et encore désolée (Aïe ! Pas taper on a dit !)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Angie**

 _La chaleur inhabituellement écrasante du mois de juin commençait juste à diminuer dans les rues de Paris mais bien que la nuit soit déjà tombée, il faisait encore très lourd._

 _Anna et Angie profitèrent de ce léger rafraîchissement pour mettre le nez dehors et sortir un peu de la petite chambre de la cadette dans laquelle elles étaient restées enfermées toute la journée à regarder des séries._

 _Elles adoraient ces moments privilégiés entre elles où elles passaient leur temps ensemble à rire aux larmes sur des sujets futiles. Parfois elles quittaient un peu leur écran de télé pour entreprendre, le temps d'une heure ou deux, un relooking entre filles avec coiffure et maquillage, en papotant. Elles ne sortaient pas beaucoup, ne faisaient rien de bien extraordinaire mais elles étaient ensemble et jamais elles ne s'ennuyaient l'une avec l'autre._

 _Ces instants se faisaient rares depuis qu'Angie avait déménagé hors de Paris et les deux sœurs ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant. Alors, dès qu'elle le pouvait, le plus souvent possible, l'aînée rejoignait sa moitié et dormait avec elle, serrées l'une contre l'autre dans le petit lit une place d'Anna. Elles parlaient toutes la nuit, rêvant de voyages, fantasmant sur leurs acteurs préférés et finissaient par tomber de fatigue au petit matin._

 _\- Tu as faim ? demanda Angie._

 _Elles remontaient doucement l'avenue de Clichy, bras dessus bras dessous, encore un peu étourdies par le THC qui circulait en masse dans leur sang. Eduquées dans un milieu privilégié qu'elles voyaient toutes les deux comme une prison dorée, elles n'avaient trouvé que la drogue pour s'en échapper, le plus souvent possible, dans cette toute petite et sombre chambre où elles se terraient la majorité du temps._

 _\- Tu me connais, j'ai toujours la dalle ! s'exclama Anna._

 _\- Tant mieux, c'est moi qui t'invite. MacDo ?_

 _\- Grave ! Merci soeurette !_

 _\- Pas de quoi, sourit l'aînée. En fait c'est une occasion assez spéciale, il fallait qu'on mange quelque chose d'un peu américain ce soir. Si j'avais été une sœur parfaite je t'aurais cuisiné des burgers maison, de bonnes frites et en dessert, on aurait ingurgité tout un paquet de Reese's... Mais je suis trop défoncée..._

 _Anna éclata de rire et se serra un peu plus contre sa sœur._

 _\- C'est comme ça que je t'aime : tu dis plein de conneries. Et tu te marres pour rien. T'inquiète, un DoMac c'est parfait. Mais je te préviens j'ai une sérieuse « fonce-dalle », tu vas casquer._

 _Angie lâcha un soupir amusé._

 _\- Sans compter les quatre paquets de gâteaux qu'il faudra penser à acheter sur le chemin du retour ! T'en fais pas, je t'ai dit c'est une occasion spéciale, ce soir on se lâche._

 _\- Grave, en plus faut qu'on mate le dernier Game of Thrones, « Oh My God », j'ai trop hâte..._

 _La rouquine s'arrêta soudain et retint sa sœur par le bras._

 _\- Non, j'ai bien mieux que ça._

 _Anna fronça les sourcils, à la fois excitée par tant de mystères et aussi un peu inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui sortir ? Avec Angie, elle pouvait s'attendre à du très lourd, et le petit sourire inquisiteur sur les lèvres de cette dernière attisait encore sa curiosité. C'était forcément une bonne nouvelle, quelque chose de positif._

 _La plus âgée fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit une feuille pliée en quatre qu'elle lui tendit._

 _\- Tiens. C'est pour toi, regarde._

 _Anna leva un œil perplexe à sa sœur. Ca aurait pu être un dessin, Angie lui en faisait souvent mais jamais elle ne l'aurait plié ainsi, elle l'aurait transporté dans son carton, comme d'habitude. La plus vieille avait beau être un brin bordélique, elle mettait un point d'honneur à soigner son art._

 _Anna baissa les yeux sur la feuille et la déplia lentement, profitant du suspens._

 _\- C'est la réservation que j'ai faite hier soir, craqua l'aînée._

 _Anna parcourut les quelques lignes et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, le souffle coupé. Instantanément, ses mains se mirent à trembler sous l'effet du choc. Elle releva la tête vers Angie en essayant de trouver les mots mais sa bouche restait grande ouverte sans pouvoir émettre un son. Elle regarda à nouveau la feuille._

 _\- C'était un aller simple, pour deux personnes, à leurs deux noms. Pour New York ! Départ prévu pour le lundi suivant._

 _\- On … On va à New York ?! T'es sérieuse ?!_

 _Angie lui adressa un large sourire satisfait, ravie de voir que la réaction de sa petite sœur était à la hauteur de ses attentes._

 _\- Pas seulement, ce n'est que la première étape. On part toutes les deux faire le tour des States, comme on l'a toujours rêvé._

 _\- Ho putain ! Are you fucking serious ?! s'écria Anna en sautant au cou de sa sœur, sa façon de parler soudain bien plus fleurie sous l'intensité de sa joie. Ho j'y crois pas ! Merci merci merci !_

 _Elle inonda les joues d'Angie d'innombrables et douloureux baisers et l'aînée grimaça sous cette étreinte un peu violente. Anna avait pour habitude d'être totalement surexcitée quand elle était heureuse, surtout avec sa grande sœur. Comme à la suite d'une longue séparation, elle avait courut vers Angie et lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, s'élançant dans ses bras, les jambes autour de sa taille. Le choc avait été si violent que la rousse avait été projetée en arrière et était retombée sur les fesses, en pleine rue, avec sa sœur dans les bras qui poussait des cris de joie. Moment embarrassant, mais retrouvailles mémorables._

 _Angie repoussa Anna gentiment alors que celle-ci trépignait d'excitation._

 _\- C'est énorme ! Je t'adore ! T'es trop la meilleure des sœurs ! Ho mon Dieu, ça va être ouf ! Toi et moi, là-bas ! J'ai tellement hâte !_

 _\- On va partir de New York puis descendre jusqu'à Miami. A nous Dexter et Mojitos ! Plages de sable blanc ! Petit détour à Orlando pour Disney World et après, on va faire un tour en Louisiane, et on passe une semaine à La Nouvelle Orléans puis le Texas, le Nevada avec Las Vegas, Bitch !_

 _\- Ho mon Dieu ! Ho mon Dieu !_

 _\- Puis direction le nouveau Mexique et juste après, trois semaines en Californie où l'on ira au... COMIC CON DE SAN DIEGO !_

 _Anna poussa un hurlement et se mit à sauter sur place. Les cosplays de folie et toutes leurs célébrités préférées réunies en un même endroit, c'était leur irréalisable rêve et la petite brune n'en revenait pas._

 _\- Attends, c'est pas fini ! continua Angie._

 _\- Mon cœur ne va pas en supporter davantage, je te préviens !_

 _\- On fera un petit tour de la Californie du Sud, Hollywood, Los Angeles, les Universal Studios, puis début septembre, retour au Nevada pour le festival de Burning Man !_

 _\- Arrêtes, tu vas me tuer !_

 _\- On finira par San Francisco et Seattle, puis retour en France._

 _Anna parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle et serra à nouveau sa sœur de façon plus raisonnable._

 _\- T'es géniale, merci soeurette, ça va être AMAZING !_

 _\- Je te devais bien ça, je t'ai un peu laissée de côté ces derniers temps avec la distance et le déménagement et tu me manques beaucoup trop. J'ai mis de l'argent de côté pendant des mois, comme ça, la semaine prochaine, on part rien que toutes les deux, vivre nos vacances de rêve._

 _\- Je t'aime, déclara Anna, sincère._

 _\- Moi aussi ma chérie._

 _Angie tira sa petite sœur vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, puis elle l'encouragea à reprendre leur marche vers le fast food._

 _\- Tu sais, dit Anna d'un air rêveur, je pense que ça sera tellement bien là-bas qu'on voudra plus jamais rentrer !_

* * *

\- Rick, je sais que tu m'entends. C'est Anna. Tes projets ont subi un léger contre-temps. Si tu veux revoir Angie vivante et mettre la main sur le vaccin, tu vas devoir épargner Aaron Berckman et venir me l'amener. Seul.

Le shérif s'était jeté sur son talkie-walkie dès qu'il avait entendu le premier grésillement annonciateur d'un signal, prêt à répondre. Mais à présent, un lourd silence s'était installé dans le véhicule que conduisait Daryl sur le chemin du retour.

Rick se tourna vers le chasseur qui lui renvoya son regard inquiet. Puis il appuya sur le bouton d'émission de l'appareil.

\- Anna ?

Pas de réponse, juste un angoissant _crépitement,_ et les deux hommes se regardèrent à nouveau, sentant le niveau de stress monter d'un cran.

\- Anna, c'est Rick, je t'entends. Parle-moi, où es-tu ?

\- C'est quoi c'bordel ? maugréa Daryl. De quoi elle parle ?

Mais Rick ne répondit pas et essaya à nouveau de contacter la jeune française, priant pour que ce soit une erreur, qu'il ait mal compris.

\- Anna ! Réponds moi !

Les parasites dans l'appareil s'estompèrent enfin et la voix d'Anna se fit plus distincte, alors qu'ils franchissaient les abords de la ville.

 _\- Je t'écoute._

\- Où es-tu ?

 _\- Avec Angie, ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien. Enfin... Je crois. Pour l'instant._

Rick serra les dents et baissa la tête en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il était soudain devenu livide et tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 _\- Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je veux, Rick. Mais de ce que tu veux, toi. J'ai Angie et le vaccin, je sais que ton instinct te dicte de partir à notre poursuite, mais tu dois rentrer au centre d'abord. Tes enfants ont besoin de toi, maintenant. Je te recontacte bientôt pour l'échange, en attendant va mettre ton héritage en lieu sûr, pendant que je m'occupe du mien._

Le signal coupa et Rick sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'essaya même pas de la faire parler davantage, il en avait déjà trop entendu. Anna était intelligente, elle savait qu'il doutait toujours de ses choix et elle lui imposait le plus douloureux d'entre eux : choisir entre Angie et le vaccin ou ses enfants.

\- Laisse tomber, lui dit Daryl d'une voix qui semblait venir de loin. Rentrons, laissons les entre frangines tarées . Et leur putain de vaccin, qu'elles le gardent. On retrouvera notre vie d'avant, on s'en sortait pas si mal.

Rick resta un moment comme hébété, sans voix, ne prêtant aucune attention aux paroles de Daryl. Il passa une main tremblante dans sa barbe et leva les yeux vers le pare-brise. Dans la ville, il discerna, à l'est, les dernières flammes de l'explosion qu'avait provoqué Berckman et plus au sud, celles qui prenaient de l'ampleur au centre.

\- Merde, jura le chasseur en apercevant lui aussi le nouveau brasier. C'est le centre, cette fois.

Il accéléra, forçant l'allure en slalomant dans les rues semées de rôdeurs, les attirant tous involontairement derrière lui.

En arrivant devant les grilles du grand bâtiment, ils ne prirent pas le temps de descendre de voiture pour les ouvrir. Sans hésiter, Daryl les enfonça à toute vitesse, projetant les deux panneaux de métal dans les airs et il vint s'arrêter en haut des jardins, juste devant les colonnes blanches de l'entrée.

Rick bondit hors du véhicule et en deux enjambées, il franchit le seuil de la porte, pénétrant dans le hall où l'attendaient les membres de sa famille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? hurla-t-il en courant vers eux.

Michonne tenait son katana dégainé, Maggie et Glenn avaient réuni quelques affaires et Carl tenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Sasha se tenait derrière eux, son fusil AR-15 en main, elle jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux aux flammes.

L'incendie des voitures garées contre le bâtiment avait pris de l'ampleur et commençait à gagner du terrain sur les murs qui jouxtaient le parking. On pouvait entendre les vitres exploser et le feu s'engouffrer par les fenêtres. Et même s'ils en étaient encore assez éloignés, les survivants ne tardèrent pas à sentir la chaleur du brasier.

\- Vous devriez être partis ! cria Rick en colère.

Michonne lui jeta un regard féroce et lui indiqua son fils d'un signe de tête.

\- Il refusait de partir sans toi !

Carl se jeta dans les bras de son père et Rick serra ses enfants contre lui. Les rôdeurs seraient bientôt là et ils viendraient en nombre. Plus rien ne les en protégeait maintenant et il devait faire sortir son fils d'ici. L'homme se sentait pris au piège. S'il voulait sauver aussi Angie, il devait emmener Berckman et il n'avait plus assez de temps. Si Carl et Judith partaient avec lui, ils se retrouveraient pris dans la horde. Gérer un ennemi et un bébé au milieu des rôdeurs était impossible.

\- Je suis là maintenant, je suis rentré.

Maggie s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du leader.

\- Anna et Angie ont disparu.

\- Je sais... Où est Berckman ?

\- Laissé sur place, siffla Michonne. On ne pouvait pas l'emmener.

\- Il est vivant ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui...

Rick se tourna à nouveau vers Carl et prit le visage de son jeune fils entre ses mains, le cœur lourd.

\- Carl, je suis désolé mais tu dois partir sans moi. Il me reste une chose à faire. Tu dois partir d'ici avec Judith, maintenant.

\- Papa, non... Laisse-le brûler, tant pis pour le vaccin... S'il te plaît, partons d'ici, ensemble...

Le plus vieux eut le cœur brisé en entendant les supplications, dénuées de pitié pour le généticien, de son enfant et il baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots.

\- Anna a pris Angie et je dois la récupérer...

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je... Je peux pas la laisser derrière ,Carl. J'ai essayé, je t'assure, mais je peux pas. Pars avec Michonne, je sais que tu seras en sécurité et je te retrouve dès que c'est fini.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui tendit un trousseau de clés, sans lui laisser le choix. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour garder ses enfants en vie. Elle l'avait prouvé juste avant qu'ils ne parviennent au Terminus.

\- Prenez la voiture tout de suite, les rôdeurs seront ici dans quelques minutes, quittez la ville et trouvez un endroit sûr pas trop éloigné pour qu'on puisse communiquer par talkie. Attendez-moi là bas, je vous contacterai quand tout sera terminé.

Michonne le dévisagea, choquée, mais elle tendit néanmoins la main et prit les clés sans quitter Rick des yeux.

\- Papa ! Non ! Viens avec nous, s'il te plaît ! supplia à nouveau Carl.

\- Rick, ne fais pas ça, le prévint Sasha. Angie n'a pas sa place parmi nous, tu peux me croire, elle...

\- Peu importe ce que tu penses, Sasha ! la coupa-t-il en haussant le ton. Je ne la perdrai pas une nouvelle fois !

La jeune métisse baissa les yeux, contenant sa colère. Elle voulait tout lui révéler sur ses soupçons concernant la mort de Beth, là maintenant histoire qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes avec les sœurs Roses.

Rick serait alors forcé de laisser Angie entre les mains de sa sœur et de partir avec eux. Mais la fureur dans les yeux du shérif la glaça et elle renonça une nouvelle fois. L'homme était visiblement en crise, tourmenté par une décision difficile et il ne voulait rien entendre, quand bien même elle avouerait tout, jamais il ne voudrait la croire.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Si tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je le fasse pour elle, alors dis toi que je le fais pour le vaccin, pour vous sauver, vous !

\- Je viens avec toi, lui dit Daryl en s'approchant pour calmer les choses.

Rick secoua la tête.

\- Je dois y aller seul.

\- Toi ? Tout seul, emmenant Berckman menotté, à pieds, parmi les rues infestées de rôdeurs ? C'est du suicide.

\- Il a raison, intervint Glenn. Tu ne peux pas faire ça seul, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide. Berckman ne te facilitera pas la tâche. On vient avec toi.

Aux côtés du jeune coréen, Maggie acquiesça en regardant Rick droit dans les yeux.

Le leader s'en voulait de les entraîner vers une probable mission suicide mais dans un sens, il était ému de voir que malgré les difficultés et les désaccords, son groupe était toujours soudé quand il le fallait. Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Sasha s'avança à son tour, un peu à contre coeur.

\- Je viens aussi.

* * *

Angie ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la première chose qu'elle parvint à distinguer fut les gouttes de sang qui tombaient de son nez, venant s'écraser sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux retombaient de chaque côté de son visage penché en avant et ses mains étaient liées dans le dos.

La douleur qui envahissait son nez, pulsant jusque dans ses yeux, était obsédante et pourtant la jeune fille n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de se l'être à nouveau cassé. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était l'appel de Rick. Après ça, tout était sombre et flou.

Il y avait une autre douleur, plus intense encore, qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à localiser tant elle se répandait dans tout son corps. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés, comme pris de crampes et elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Elle releva la tête et tira sur ses bras. Elle était assise, attachée à une chaise et au vu de la largeur de la tâche de sang qui s'étendait sur ses genoux, elle était dans cette position depuis déjà un moment. Ses liens étaient si serrés qu'elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts trop engourdis.

Tout était sombre autour d'elle et Angie distinguait encore mal les éléments les plus éloignés. Elle semblait être posée sur une sorte de scène faisant face à des rangées de bancs qui se perdaient dans l'obscurité. Un rôdeur, fraîchement tué, gisait face contre terre en bas de l'estrade et une traînée de sang s'étendait sur les trois marches qui la séparait du corps.

\- Ca y est, tu te réveilles, résonna une voix sur sa gauche.

Angie entendit des pas s'approcher et sentit aussitôt la présence de sa sœur et son regard sur sa nuque, confirmant le son de la voix qu'elle avait entendue.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

La rouquine tira un peu plus fort sur ses liens, se démenant sur sa chaise, alors que tous les derniers événements lui revenaient en mémoire. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait maintenant, c'était le visage déterminé d'Anna juste au dessus d'elle, prenant son élan pour la frapper en plein visage.

Une vague de colère la submergea soudain.

\- Anna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! vociféra-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

\- Je fais comme toi : j'improvise ! Sauf que dans ma version de l'histoire, tout le monde s'en sort et personne ne tuera personne.

\- Alors pourquoi je suis attachée ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Mon nez me fait un mal de chien si tu veux tout savoir !

Anna ne releva pas.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Dans une église.

La jeune brune fit le tour de la chaise et vint s'accroupir devant sa sœur pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas soeurette, commença-t-elle. J'ai appelé ton prince charmant et il viendra bientôt pour te délivrer...

Angie lui lança un regard noir.

\- En échange de quoi il me livrera Berckman vivant.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais.

\- Même pour toi et un échantillon du vaccin qui donnerait une meilleure chance de survie à ses enfants, tu crois vraiment ?

\- Même s'il le faisait, et après, quoi, Anna ? Tu t'envoleras seule avec Berckman ? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passera une fois qu'il t'aura vidée de la dernière goutte de ton sang ?

\- Tu te trompes sur lui, Angie...

\- Tu me traites de psychopathe alors que tu ne vois même pas celui qui est en train de te berner ! Ouvre les yeux Anna, je t'en supplie. Tu dois t'en rendre compte !

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation cent fois, une de plus ne changera plus les choses maintenant.

Angie rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux sous la soudaine douleur aigüe qui parcourut tout son corps. Elle ne put même pas répondre à Anna. Une montée de chaleur la submergea et sa tête se mit à tourner. Le plafond en bois voûté au dessus d'elle bougeait dans tous les sens.

Elle cligna des paupières, essayant de reprendre le dessus et de se concentrer sur la conversation. Son crâne semblait peser une tonne et elle se sentait soudain très fatiguée. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c'était le cas de le dire. Un nez cassé ne provoquait tout de même pas de telles sensations.

C'était autre chose.

Anna se redressa et regarda sa montre, puis elle posa sa main sur le front brûlant de son aînée.

Son état empirait indéniablement.

\- Ca se répand vite, murmura-t-elle.

Angie s'agita de plus en plus faiblement sur sa chaise et redressa vivement la tête, la peur et l'incompréhension envahissant son regard, fixant Anna qui s'éloignait d'elle en lui tournant le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! cria-t-elle à sa sœur.

\- Je suis désolée, je devais le faire...

\- Quoi... ?

Une soudaine panique s'empara d'Angie qui sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'angoisse, chaque battement accélérant la gravité de son état, diffusant toujours un peu plus vite le virus dans ses veines. La réalité la frappa en plein visage et elle pouvait à présent sentir la fièvre inonder son corps.

Elle fixa le rôdeur mort, quelques pas plus loin et la traînée de sang.

A y regarder de plus près, ce n'était pas du sang de rôdeur, celui-ci était bien rouge et liquide et pas quasi noir et visqueux comme le leur. Non. Là, c'était son sang à elle, et il y en avait beaucoup trop pour que cela émane uniquement de son nez.

L'autre douleur, la plus forte, celle qui la faisait trembler comme une feuille et qui la laissait terrassée, elle venait de là. Angie baissa les yeux sur le côté extérieur de sa cuisse gauche où elle pouvait à présent sentir une violente brûlure, nécrosant sa chaire. Comme si toute cette réflexion l'avait soudain aidée à mieux la localiser.

Elle resta, là, immobile, pétrifiée et anéantie par ce qu'elle voyait, par les conséquences qui s'insinuaient sournoisement dans sa compréhension de la situation. Son pantalon était déchiré et assombri par un sang anormalement foncé. Et au-delà du jean, elle ne distinguait que trop bien la plaie laissée par la morsure.

Tout le poids du monde s'abattit sur ses épaules déjà fragilisées par la fièvre et ses nombreuses blessures. Elle resta sans voix, sous le choc.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta Anna. Il me fallait un cobaye pour tester le vaccin. Je te l'injecterai dès que je serai sûre que Berckman est encore en vie. Je te l'ai dit, personne ne va mourir.

* * *

Rick Grimes serra une dernière fois ses enfants dans ses bras. Carl avait beau protester, Michonne dut presque l'entraîner de force dans la voiture qui disparaissait maintenant derrière le bâtiment blanc. Le cœur du shérif se serra dans sa poitrine, entouré par les membres du groupe qui étaient restés à ses côtés.

\- C'est l'heure, dit doucement Daryl en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Les rôdeurs vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.

Rick hocha la tête en silence puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Allons chercher Berckman.

Ils traversèrent le hall et gagnèrent le premier étage qui était déjà envahi de fumée. La chaleur y était bien plus intense et avec la hauteur qu'ils avaient pris, ils pouvaient à présent voir une large masse de rôdeurs envahissant les rues, se dirigeant droit sur le centre hospitalier. Dans quelques instants, ils s'engouffreraient par la grille défoncée et fuir avec un prisonnier récalcitrant deviendrait bien plus périlleux. Chaque seconde qu'ils gagnaient était une chance de survie supplémentaire.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre, Berckman était toujours prisonnier de ses liens et les flammes à l'extérieur montaient déjà jusqu'à sa fenêtre. L'homme toussait, se débattant sur son lit et lorsqu'il vit le leader débarquer, il s'immobilisa soudain, persuadé qu'on venait pour l'exécuter.

Mais alors que Rick et Daryl le gardaient en joue, il s'étonna de voir Maggie et Sasha défaire ses liens en toute hâte. Il les dévisagea tous un par un, médusé et s'adressa au barbu :

\- On dirait que tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme vous l'aviez prévu, shérif.

\- La ferme, siffla Daryl. T'es pas encore sorti d'affaire. On sait tout sur toi, pour le virus... ce que t'as fait à ta propre fille... à Beth et à Tara. Alors te réjouis pas trop vite, la tentation de te fracasser le crâne est bien trop grande.

Enfin libéré, le généticien se redressa et massant ses poignets endoloris, il lança un sourire mauvais au chasseur. Ils avaient besoin de lui vivant, et bien que cela leur coûtait, ils ne le tueraient pas. Ce qui laissait à Berckman une chance de récupérer le contrôle de la situation.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, Rick s'approcha et vint le saisir par le col de la chemise, fixant son regard d'acier dans les yeux du scientifique.

\- Tu vas venir avec nous. Et si tu veux vivre, je serais toi, je n'attirerais pas trop l'attention. Tu as vécu ici pendant tout ce temps, protégé, à l'abri. Ce soir, tu vas devoir marcher au milieu des morts, sans arme. Si tu ne fais pas tout ce que l'on te dit, tu resteras avec eux. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Glenn vint saisir les bras de Berckman et lui attacha une nouvelle fois les mains, liées dans le dos. L'homme se redressa et toisa le leader avec un sourire plein de malice, cherchant l'inspiration pour une réplique acerbe. Mais il se contenta de baisser les yeux et acquiesça.

Rick le saisit par la nuque et le poussa devant lui sans ménagement hors de la chambre, son Colt braqué sur sa tête.

Ils regagnèrent, au pas de course, le hall d'entrée pour sortir par les jardins mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les rôdeurs s'étaient répandus dans la cour, attirés par l'incendie qui faisait rage à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils parvenaient maintenant jusqu'aux larges baies vitrées contres lesquelles ils venaient s'agglutiner.

Les cinq survivants et leur prisonnier se retrouveraient bientôt coincés dans un bâtiment cerné entre les flammes et les rôdeurs, sans aucun moyen d'en sortir.

\- Par le parking ! s'écria Sasha en entraînant les autres vers la sortie de secours.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte qui menait sur le parking, les survivants se figèrent devant le spectacle. Les flammes qui dévoraient les véhicules montaient jusqu'en haut du bâtiment et le premier étage prenait déjà feu. Le vacarme était tel qu'il couvrait les grognements des centaines de rôdeurs qui se pressaient de l'autre côté du centre.

\- On doit trouver une autre sortie ! cria Maggie. C'est trop risqué ! Les réservoirs des voitures peuvent exploser d'un moment à l'autre !

\- On n'a pas le choix, affirma Rick. On n'a plus le temps !

\- Sur sa droite, au-delà du mur, les rôdeurs arrivaient par dizaines, à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- On peut le faire, on l'a déjà fait ! conclut-il en s'élançant vers les flammes.

Les morts les avaient repérés. Ils ne pouvaient plus se retrancher à l'intérieur du bâtiment, cernés de toutes parts et n'avaient plus d'autre choix que de s'enfuir, se frayant un chemin en traversant brasier et rôdeurs.

Daryl leva son arbalète et décocha un carreau dans le crâne le plus proche. Mais lorsque la créature s'effondra, cinquante autres sortirent de derrière le mur pour la remplacer. Le chasseur ouvrit des yeux paniqués et s'élança derrière ses compagnons.

Au bout du parking, vers la barrière qui donnait sur la rue, les morts arrivaient aussi, les prenant en étau.

Ils se retrouvaient piégés, quelque soit le chemin qu'ils emprunteraient, ils étaient là, beaucoup trop nombreux et avançaient lentement vers eux, éclairés par la lueur des flammes.

\- Cette fois c'est la fin, lâcha Sasha dans un souffle, terrifiée.

Rick serra les dents et lança un regard déterminé à la horde qui s'avançait vers eux. Il troqua son Colt contre sa machette au manche rouge, se préparant à un combat au corps à corps. Même si la chance qu'il sorte vivant de ce piège était infime, il ne pouvait pas mourir sans essayer.

Il se félicita d'avoir fait partir Carl et Judith à temps et ne voulait pas laisser passer le petit espoir qu'il avait de les revoir en vie.

Cette bataille serait sûrement une des plus difficiles qu'ils aient à surmonter, et handicapés par leur prisonnier, Rick doutait qu'ils puissent tous sortir vivants de ce parking.

En formation de combat, en cercle autour de Berckman et dos aux flammes, les survivants se tenaient prêts à affronter une première vague de rôdeurs. Puis le combat commença.

A coups de machette, de couteaux et démonte-pneus, ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule blafarde, repoussant les morts qui se serraient toujours un plus autour d'eux, tendant les mains pour les agripper, leurs gueules béantes, avides de mordre.

Tous les cinq se battaient avec la force du désespoir, accompagnant leurs gestes par des cris de rage qui leur donnaient l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer. Ils enchaînaient le massacre si vite et avec tant de hargne qu'ils ne distinguaient même plus les visages décomposés qui défilaient sous leurs coups.

Un premier réservoir d'essence explosa plus loin, à l'autre bout du parking et ils sentirent son souffle brûlant les balayer. Des débris retombèrent avec fracas tout autour, heurtant au passage un ou deux rôdeurs.

Peu à peu, ils remontaient vers la rue, couverts de sang, trop occupés par les morts pour encore se soucier de Berckman qui, désarmé et ligoté, se tenait derrière eux, complètement paniqué par cette scène aussi surréaliste que désespérée.

Pour lui, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. C'était insensé et particulièrement risqué, mais aveuglé par sa haine et sa folie, se sentant totalement impuissant et pris au piège, il passa à l'action et décida de frapper fort.

Il s'élança et vint heurter Rick de plein fouet.

Déséquilibré, le leader bascula sous le regard horrifié de ses compagnons et il retomba lourdement sur le sol, aux pieds des rôdeurs.

En une fraction de seconde, les cadavres furent sur lui.

\- Rick ! hurla Daryl.

Le chasseur se précipita près de son ami.

Etendu sur le dos, le shérif eut à peine le temps de voir le ciel disparaître derrières les visages affamés qui se penchaient sur lui, encore étourdi par sa chute.

Il vit sa dernière heure arriver lorsqu'une puissante main lui agrippa le bras et le tira violemment, le remettant sur ses pieds.

Il sentit les mains décharnées s'agripper à ses vêtements et croisa le regard terrifié de Daryl qui le tirait vers lui, son couteau à la main. Ce dernier repoussa les rôdeurs les plus proches, libérant pour un temps son ami de leur étreinte.

Mais Rick n'eut pas le temps de le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie une fois de plus. Alors que Maggie et Glenn repoussaient seuls, à bout de force, le flot de rôdeurs qui ne cessait d'augmenter, un cri retentit.

Berckman, dos aux flammes, avait profité de la panique et, frustré de n'avoir pu tuer le leader, il s'était défait de ses liens en les consumant. Ses mains brûlées étaient maintenant autour de Sasha, un couteau sur sa gorge.

Rick tira son Colt et le braqua sur sa tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! hurla le scientifique. J'aurai beau décimer un par un tous les membres de ta famille, Rick, jamais tu n'oseras ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu as besoin de moi !

\- Sans nous tu ne sortiras pas vivant d'ici de toute façon ! Alors lâche la !

Berckman sourit sous le regard horrifié des quatre survivants. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de s'en sortir, de s'échapper seul sans être dévoré, c'était de détourner l'attention des rôdeurs avec de la nourriture et justement, il en avait sous la main.

\- Rick ! Bute-le ! cria Daryl trop occupé à repousser les morts.

Le leader pressa doucement la détente de son Colt mais il retint son geste, soudain envahi par le doute. S'il tuait Berckman, il perdait ses chances de récupérer Angie.

Le scientifique surprit cette hésitation dans les yeux du leader et son sourire sardonique s'agrandit.

\- J'avais raison, siffla-t-il, une lueur sanguinaire dans le regard.

Le fil du couteau glissa sur la gorge de Sasha et les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'un large flot de sang rouge jaillissait sur sa poitrine.

\- NON ! hurla le shérif.

Maggie poussa un cri déchirant. Et alors que Berckman se débarrassait du corps d'un air satisfait en le jetant dans la horde, Rick s'élança et se jeta sur lui.

La seule chose qui lui importait maintenant, c'était de le tuer. Pris dans une montée de fureur et animé par la vengeance, il oublia totalement la nécessité d'épargner la vie du scientifique et le poussa à son tour dans les flammes.

Les vêtements de Berckman prirent instantanément feu et l'homme se mit à hurler de douleur en s'agitant dans le brasier comme un damné, sous le regard horrifié des survivants assistant à cette macabre fin et dernière danse.

Alors qu'une odeur de chair brûlée commençait à se répandre, les rôdeurs se détournèrent du groupe, attirés par les cris stridents de la torche humaine qui courait droit sur eux comme un poulet sans tête.

Profitant d'un moment de répit, les quatre compagnons le regardèrent se faire attraper, non sans une pointe de soulagement, traîné au sol et dévoré vivant alors que les morts, qui faisaient fi des flammes pour profiter du festin, prenaient feu à leur tour.

* * *

Le silence régnait dans l'église et les deux soeurs avaient arrêté de parler depuis un moment . Mais dans la tête d'Angie, le vacarme était infernal.

Ses tempes bouillonnaient, des flashs qui assaillaient son esprit et du bruit du sang battant à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle avait l'impression que le virus prenait doucement le contrôle de ses pensées, la poussant dans la folie, ou bien était-ce juste son passager noir qui se déchaînait face à cette trahison ?

La jeune fille avait du mal à rassembler ses esprits. Elle avait des hallucinations auditives, pensant entendre ce petit air sifflé comme dans son rêve et ce n'était pas Anna.

Angie secoua la tête pour chasser les images morbides qui envahissaient ses pensées. Son corps tout entier était devenu une véritable fournaise, ses yeux la brûlait et elle pouvait sentir son sang bouillonner dans ses veines.

\- Ca t'a fait quoi ? murmura-t-elle a Anna.

Sa petite sœur, assise par terre, non loin d'elle, tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu as été mordue. Ca t'a fait quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Juste... dis-moi...

Anna détourna le regard, repensant aux deux fois où elle avait été infectée, l'espace de quelques heures et à la façon dont son système avait réagi.

\- C'était... Comme une grosse grippe. J'avais froid et j'étais très fatiguée. Je me sentais faible et la plaie était très douloureuse.

\- Est-ce que tu entendais des choses ?

\- Non, c'était plutôt l'inverse, tout les sons devenaient...flous, lointains... Pourquoi, toi oui ?

Angie secoua la tête.

\- Peu importe. Oublie.

\- Non, je veux savoir.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux savoir si j'ai des symptômes différents des tiens, ou si je suis comme toi ? Immunisée, pas vrai ?

Anna ne répondit pas. Bien sur qu'elle souhaitait savoir, à quoi bon injecter le vaccin à une personne déjà immunisée ? De plus, savoir que sa sœur passait par les mêmes tourments qu'elle la soulageait un peu. Elle se sentait moins seule.

\- Ca fait un mal de chien, reprit Angie. Ma tête... Mon corps, tout me brûle, j'entends des voix, j'ai des flashs et je sens que mon esprit m'échappe par moments... Alors, ton diagnostique ?

La petite brune baissa la tête, silencieuse.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... soupira l'aînée. Alors c'est quoi ton plan si Rick ne vient pas ? Tu me laisses mourir et me transformer ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, siffla Anna. Je ne suis pas toi. Personne ne va mourir. Rick viendra et tu pourras finir tes jours avec lui pendant que je sauverai le monde.

Angie éclata d'un rire las.

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends ?

Mais ce sourire ironique se transforma presque immédiatement en larmes.

\- Où est-ce que j'ai merdé avec toi pour que tu sois si naïve ? Dis moi Anna, qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses à ce point ? Tu m'as dit que je te maternais trop, que j'étais trop envahissante alors je t'ai laissée un peu d'espace et...

\- Tu n'étais jamais là ! la coupa Anna en hurlant.

Angie resta un instant silencieuse, sidérée et perdue.

\- J'ai toujours été là !

\- Non ! Tu faisais semblant quand tu avais besoin de te donner le rôle de la grande sœur bienveillante mais tu préférais partir en mission avec Rick, en me laissant toute seule derrière, sans jamais savoir si tu allais revenir ou pas !

\- Mais tu voulais que je te laisse respirer !

Anna se leva et s'approcha de sa sœur, menaçante.

\- Je voulais que tu vois que j'avais besoin de ma sœur. Mais toi, tout ce que tu voulais c'était que tout tourne autour de ta personne ! Qu'on ne fasse que parler des malheurs d'Angie Roses ! J'étais là quand tu as décidé de quitter le groupe, je t'ai soutenue, je t'ai suivie et quand j'ai eu besoin de ton soutien, quand j'ai eu besoin que tu crois en moi il n'y avait plus personne ! Trop occupée à vivre ton délire de psychopathe et ton histoire d'amour ! Tu m'as mise de côté, Angie !

\- C'est faux, j'essayais juste de te protéger ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire, encourager ton amitié avec un tueur en série et te pousser dans la gueule du loup ?

\- Tu m'as abandonnée et tu m'a trahie ! Ma propre sœur ! Tu m'as fait plus mal que n'importe qui d'autre dans ma vie, tu m'as détruite !

Angie secoua la tête, les mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge.

\- Daryl a couché avec moi dans l'unique but de récupérer mes plans d'évasion. Et je suis certaine que tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Tu m'as utilisée de la pire façon qui soit, toi et Rick. Je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner ça. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible mais je te déteste à un tel point que j'ai du mal à te regarder dans les yeux. Tu es fausse, cruelle et manipulatrice, et tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de moi !

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ! hurla soudain Angie. Puisqu'à tes yeux je ne représente plus rien ! Je suis déjà en train de crever de toute façon, Rick ne viendra pas et je ne tiendrai pas encore des heures comme ça ! Alors tue moi maintenant qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je refuse de vivre assez longtemps pour voir Berckman triompher et t'emmener, alors vas-y, fais le !

Anna recula d'un pas et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, jetant un regard méprisant à sa sœur.

\- Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas comme toi, Angie. Et je veux pouvoir me dire que tu survis quelque part avec tout ça sur la conscience. C'est ça, tu vois, la plus délectable des vengeances...

* * *

Au lever du jour, les quatre survivants erraient dans les rues infestées de rôdeurs, hagards, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Glenn, Maggie, Rick et Daryl se contentaient de marcher, le regard perdu fixé sur leurs pieds, en tous points semblables à leurs macabres compagnons de route.

Aaron Berckman était mort.

Et bien que chacun d'entre eux aient souhaité ce moment, ils n'en avaient ressenti aucun soulagement. Bien au contraire. L'horrible mort de Sasha ne quittait plus leurs pensées et les sombres heures qui s'annonçaient ne laissaient pas envisager d'amélioration.

Sur le parking, les rôdeurs, excités par l'odeur du sang, s'étaient détournés d'eux, trop occupés à dévorer les corps de Berckman et de Sasha. Les quatre autres étaient restés là, figés devant cet abominable spectacle, persuadés que, cernés, ce serait bientôt leur tour. Mais une fois le festin terminé, les rôdeurs ne leur prêtèrent pas plus d'attention.

Entièrement recouverts de sang et de matière cérébrale décomposée, les quatre survivants passèrent inaperçus et regardèrent passer autour d'eux les centaines de morts qui se jetaient de leur plein gré dans les flammes, attirés par la danse de celles-ci.

Le petit groupe avait alors quitté les lieux d'un pas lent, fuyant les explosions, sans échanger un seul mot depuis.

Au petit matin, à bout de force, les jambes engourdies par les efforts et la fatigue, Rick trébucha et tomba à genoux. Daryl se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Autour d'eux les rôdeurs commencèrent à s'agiter.

\- Il faut trouver un endroit où se reposer, murmura Maggie en jetant un regard circulaire.

Glenn et Daryl hochèrent la tête. Rick ne dit rien et se contenta de les suivre, gardant le peu de force qui lui restait pour pouvoir marcher seul. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'appuyer sur l'un de ses compagnons, comportement qui serait trop suspect aux yeux des morts.

Ils s'engouffrèrent discrètement dans le premier commerce qui possédait encore ses quatre murs, une vieille boutique d'antiquités bondée de meubles anciens, de livres et de bibelots.

Rick resta en arrière pendant que Maggie, Glenn et Daryl faisaient un rapide tour des lieux. Dès qu'ils furent certains de l'absence d'une quelconque menace, le leader s'écroula dans un large fauteuil en cuir. Maggie se cala dans les bras de Glenn à même le sol sur un épais tapis persan, et Daryl préféra rester debout, faisant des allers retours entre la fenêtre et ses amis.

Rick commençait déjà à fermer les yeux. Sous le sang séché qui s'écaillait sur sa peau, le shérif était livide, éreinté. Son esprit avait beau être tourmenté par mille et une questions, l'épuisement prenait le dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

La voix de Glenn lui semblait très lointaine, mais Rick se força à ouvrir les yeux.

\- On attend, répondit-il d'un ton las. On attend qu'Anna appelle...

Il souleva le talkie-walkie dans sa main pour accompagner ses paroles.

\- Il ne faut pas lui dire, dit Maggie. Pour Berckman. Pas tout de suite.

Rick acquiesça, le regard dans le vide.

Comment allait réagir Anna en le voyant arriver, non pas seul avec Berckman, mais accompagné de son groupe en expliquant que le scientifique avait péri dévoré et brûlé vif ? Mal, très certainement. Ce qui ne laissait pas envisager un dénouement heureux. Encore moins en ce qui concernait le sort d'Angie la perdre, elle, maintenant, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé...

Le leader ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil mais le repos bien mérité qu'il désirait n'était pas pour tout de suite. A peine commençait-il à sombrer dans le sommeil que son talkie-walkie crachota.

\- Rick ! s'écria Glenn en lui secouant le bras pour le réveiller.

Le leader cligna des yeux, fébrile et se redressa d'un bon. La voix d'Anna s'éleva dans la pièce, entrecoupée de grésillements.

\- Je suis là, répondit-il dans l'appareil. Où êtes vous ?

 _\- Est-ce que tout le monde est sorti vivant de l'incendie_? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

\- C'était toi ? N'est-ce pas ?

 _\- Je n'avais pas le choix, il me fallait du temps et je ne pouvais pas vous voir prendre les véhicules et partir à notre poursuite. J'espère que tu comprends._

Rick serra les dents. Non, il ne comprenait pas et une fois de plus, le comportement naïf et irresponsable d'Anna les avait tous mis en danger. Mais il se devait de rester calme. La jeune fille agissait par désespoir et qui pouvait savoir jusqu'où elle pourrait aller pour un mot de travers ?

 _\- Tout le monde est vivant, pas vrai ?_ répéta-t-elle.

\- Non, pas tout le monde. Sasha y est restée, Berckman l'a tuée.

Anna ne répondit pas et il y eut un long moment de silence. Rick leva les yeux vers Glenn et Maggie assis face à lui, consternés.

 _\- Je suis désolée pour Sasha. Est-ce que Berckman est vivant ?_

\- Oui, mentit Rick sans aucune hésitation. Et Angie ?

 _\- Pour tout t'avouer, elle ne va pas très bien..._

Le leader se redressa soudain sur son siège, plus alerte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

 _\- On est à l'église, sois là dans deux heures._

Le signal coupa. Rick passa ses doigts sur ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes et balança le talkie loin de lui.

Pendant toute la conversation, Daryl était resté silencieux, tapi dans l'ombre, se rongeant les ongles sous l'effet du stress. A chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix froide d'Anna dans le talkie, son estomac se tordait d'angoisse. Il avait l'impression d'une voix fantomatique, comme si la jeune fille était déjà morte et qu'elle émettait de l'au-delà. Elle lui semblait presque irréelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? demanda-t-il. Quand on arrivera sans Berckman ?

\- La vérité, répondit Rick.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle le prendra bien ?

\- On peut tenter de la raisonner, proposa Maggie.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Alors quoi ?

\- On fera ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche, le rassura Rick. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, Daryl. Anna a besoin de toi aussi.

\- Même si elle tue pas Angie, jamais elle reviendra dans le groupe qui l'a trahie de toutes les façons possibles. Et elle restera pas avec sa sœur.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Je partirai avec Anna.

Maggie et Glenn se redressèrent, consternés de cette décision, contrairement à Rick qui l'avait vue venir depuis le moment où il lui avait dit d'aller récupérer les plans de Berckman sur Anna. Mais même s'il ne laissa paraître aucune émotion, l'idée de voir Daryl sortir de sa vie de cette façon était difficile à surmonter.

Cependant les circonstances venaient de changer, et il ne pouvait plus l'en empêcher. Anna allait se retrouver seule et c'était revenir à dire qu'elle était déjà condamnée. Avec Daryl, elle aurait plus de chances et Rick ne pouvait que se réjouir de savoir que son ami pourrait devenir immunisé grâce à elle. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre lui offrir une meilleure protection que cela.

Glenn et Maggie restaient bouche bée.

\- C'est la meilleure solution, appuya Rick sous leurs regards incrédules. Anna et Angie ne peuvent plus rester ensemble, et Anna ne peut pas rester seule. Daryl songeait déjà à partir... C'est la meilleure solution, répéta-t-il comme pour tenter de se convaincre lui-même.

\- Daryl, tu ne peux pas partir ?! protesta Glenn.

\- Tu veux sauver les deux sœurs ? lui demanda Daryl. C'est le seul moyen...

\- C'est de la folie, le coupa Maggie. Toute cette histoire va très mal finir et je pense qu'on devrait partir, tous les quatre, et retrouver Michonne, Carl et Judith. Angie est instable et Anna peut partir en vrille en réalisant que Berckman est mort. La moindre petite étincelle allumera un brasier qui peut tous nous tuer.

\- Si on n'y va pas, commença Rick, Anna tuera Angie. Je ne peux pas juste partir, regarder ailleurs et avoir ça sur la conscience pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste.

\- Tu as vécu bien pire, Rick.

\- Maggie, et si c'était Glenn ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et baissa subitement les yeux.

\- Sasha avait raison, murmura le leader. On est en train de mourir _._ On a perdu six personnes, six membres de cette famille, en deux semaines, et je sais que d'ici demain on en perdra d'autres. On est si peu nombreux désormais, nos jours sont comptés. Et tout comme toi, tu voudrais passer tes derniers jours auprès de Glenn comme Daryl a choisi de passer les siens avec Anna, moi je veux être avec mes enfants et la femme que j'aime. Je ne peux pas me détourner d'elle, l'abandonner et la laisser mourir. J'ai déjà subi ça une fois, quand Lori est morte, et en effet, j'en suis revenu grâce à ton père. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je puisse le supporter encore une fois. J'ai à nouveau la chance, comme vous, de pouvoir avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés. Une personne qui fait que mes nuits ne soient plus solitaires et angoissantes. Angie est ma deuxième chance et probablement la dernière, je ne peux pas la gâcher. Je l'aime et si je dois mourir bientôt, je veux pouvoir la revoir au moins une fois. Pouvoir dire au revoir cette fois-ci...

Ses paroles s'éteignirent dans un souffle et Rick baissa les yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Ses amis le fixèrent un instant, immobiles et touchés par les mots du leader.

Maggie vint poser sa main sur le genou du barbu pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle était, une fois de plus, de son côté, prête à le suivre envers et contre tout. Mais ils n'échangèrent plus un mot.

Glenn et son épouse réclamèrent enfin un repos bien mérité et s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongés sur le tapis persan. Daryl n'avait plus rien à ajouter et trop préoccupé pour trouver le sommeil, il se tourna vers la petite fenêtre pour surveiller les environs, perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Malgré la fatigue extrême qui le clouait sur place, Rick resta quelques instants éveillé, silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vide et la mâchoire serrée. Il baissa les yeux et souleva lentement le bas de sa chemise, dévoilant son ventre couvert de sang.

Elle était bien là, peu profonde, mais bien nette. Le sang avait déjà coagulé et ne coulait plus mais la morsure était là. Indéniable.

Rick ne se souvenait même pas s'être fait mordre, probablement lorsque Berckman l'avait poussé vers la horde. Il avait juste senti une douleur vive en se relevant, pensant à une blessure due à la chute. Ses côtes avaient déjà été bien fragilisées durant ces deux dernières années et il ne s'était pas plus inquiété. Mais lorsque les vertiges et la fièvre commencèrent à apparaître alors qu'ils marchaient en ville parmi les rôdeurs, l'horrible doute s'était immiscé et ne l'avait plus quitté.

A présent, il était sûr.

* * *

 **Voilà, l'avant dernier, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et qu'il était à la hauteur de vos attentes, tout se termine dans le suivant (ames sensibles j'espère bien vous tirer une petite larme !)**

 **Pas de spoil cette fois ci, je vais laisse dans le noir ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 And Then I See A Darkness

**_Ca y est c'est la fin du voyage ! Une dernière ligne droite et c'est fini ( pas de saison 3 de prévue pour l'instant mais sait-on jamais..)_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi, merci pour tous vos commentaires tellement gentils et enthousiastes, ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir et encouragée à écrire._**

 ** _Merci à ma formidable Betta Reader qui est devenue une amie précieuse, Juste D (change rien t'es géniale !)_**

 ** _J'ajouterai que j'ai commencé à écrire sans vraiment savoir où cela me mènerait, j'ai changé plusieurs fois de version, de fin, de milieu même ! Finalement, suivant les évènements elle s'est écrite presque toute seule, cette fin de saison 2 coulait de source pour moi. Je l'ai achevée pour la personne qui me l'a entièrement inspirée et qui aura le droit à sa dédicace tout à la fin de ce dernier chapitre._**

 ** _Et on commence en chanson ( que je vous invite à écouter) I See A Darkness, de Johnny Cash_**

* * *

 _Well, you're my friend, and can you see,_  
 _Many times we've been out drinkin',_  
 _Many times we've shared our thoughts,_  
 _But did you ever, ever notice, the kind of thoughts I got?_

 _Well, you know I have a love, a love for everyone I know._  
 _And you know I have a drive_

 _To live, I won't let go._  
 _But can you see this opposition comes rising up sometimes?_  
 _That it's dreadful imposition, comes blacking in my mind._

 _And then I see a darkness._  
 _And then I see a darkness._  
 _And then I see a darkness._

 _And then I see a darkness._  
 _Did you know how much I love you?_  
 _Is a hope that somehow you,_  
 _Can save me from this darkness._

 _Well, I hope that someday, buddy, we have peace in our lives._  
 _Together or apart, alone or with our wives._  
 _And we can stop our whoring and pull the smiles inside._  
 _And light it up forever and never go to sleep._  
 _My best unbeaten brother, this isn't all I see._

 _Oh, no, I see a darkness._  
 _Oh, no, I see a darkness._  
 _Oh, no, I see a darkness._  
 _Oh, no, I see a darkness._  
 _Did you know how much I love you?_  
 _Is a hope that somehow you,_  
 _Can save me from this darkness..._

 _Johnny Cash_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 (Finale)**

 **And Then I See A Darkness**

L'heure était venue.

Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, était caché derrière une épaisse masse de nuages gris et menaçants.

Dans la boutique d'antiquités, Maggie, Glenn et Daryl se préparaient en silence, vérifiant armes et munitions. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux n'étaient prêts à affronter ce vers quoi ils se dirigeaient et aucune préparation mentale ne pouvait les y aider.

Ils devraient, dans le meilleur des cas, laisser des amis derrière eux et leur dire au revoir. C'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver pris dans la lutte entre les deux sœurs et d'y laisser la vie, mais c'était une maigre consolation.

Quoi qu'il arrive, leurs retrouvailles avec Michonne et les enfants se feraient le cœur lourd.

Rick avait réussi à dormir un peu plus d'une heure mais son état ne s'était pas arrangé, bien au contraire.

Pâle et affaibli, l'homme semblait avoir pris cinq ans en à peine deux jours. Même son regard bleu vif s'était terni.

Il serra ses doigts engourdis autour du manche de sa machette et posa son autre main sur son Colt, rangé dans son holster. Ses pensées rebondissaient dans son esprit comme une balle de flipper, passant d'Angie à ses enfants, puis à sa morsure, au vaccin et revenaient finalement sur Angie, dans un éternel cycle d'angoisses.

Daryl ouvrit la porte sur la rue fréquentée par quelques rôdeurs et la lumière inonda la pièce.

Ebloui, Rick plissa les yeux et lentement, le bras levé sur son front pour se protéger de cette soudaine clarté, il suivit ses amis au dehors et referma la porte derrière lui.

A quelques pâtés de maisons de là, dans la chapelle, Anna et Angie attendaient, tout aussi silencieuses.

Depuis le lever du jour, l'aînée avait sombré à plusieurs reprises dans une inconscience agitée, peuplée de cauchemars, se réveillant en sursauts sans savoir où elle se trouvait, puis finissait par se rendormir presque aussitôt.

Anna était assise non loin, sur le rebord de l'estrade, face aux bancs. Elle rongeait ses ongles un par un, jusqu'au sang, en jetant des regards nerveux entre sa sœur et sa montre. Les aiguilles semblaient délibérément ralentir alors que l'état d'Angie empirait à vue d'oeil.

La petite brune commençait à croire qu'au vu de l'état de sa sœur avant la morsure, elle l'avait peut-être infectée trop tôt. La maladie se répandait vitesse grand V dans ce corps déjà affaibli. Anna craignait que sa sœur n'y passe avant que Rick ait eu le temps de passer la porte. Or, elle devait avoir cet avantage sur lui. Voyant Angie mourante, il serait contraint de céder sans discuter s'il voulait pouvoir l'immuniser.

Mais là, voyant sa sœur secouée de convulsions dans son sommeil, elle commençait à douter. Si elle attendait trop longtemps, Angie allait mourir.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'autel où la première seringue, qu'elle avait remplie de son sang, attendait là, destinée à l'aînée. Le deuxième, pleine elle aussi, était dans la poche de sa veste. Celle-ci, Anna la gardait pour Berckman. Après tous les risques qu'il avait pris pour elle, il méritait ce cadeau.

Le cœur lourd, Anna résista et retourna à son onychophagie, tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux gémissements d'Angie.

* * *

Sur les hauteurs aux abords de la forêt, la vue sur la ville était désolante. Les bâtiments en ruine et les colonnes de fumée noire qui se dégageaient des incendies lui donnait plus que jamais un air post-apocalyptique.

Carl se tenait debout contre le pare-choc arrière de la voiture, les bras croisés face à ce sinistre spectacle et il se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver son père parmi ces rues dévastées qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

A chaque fois que Rick l'avait laissé pour partir en mission, le jeune homme était resté confiant, persuadé que son père reviendrait vivant. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent et il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un noeud dans l'estomac qui lui disait que les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi bien.

Il avait songé parfois à l'éventualité que Rick ne revienne pas et à ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Prendre soin de Judith était sa priorité bien sur, mais pour le reste ? Qui prendrait la place du leader ? Michonne, Daryl, ou lui ?

Carl ne se sentait pas prêt pour porter ce fardeau et l'homme qu'il était devenu gardait toujours en lui une part du petit garçon effrayé qui avait désespérément besoin de son père.

A l'avant de la voiture, Michonne avait plongé tête la première sous le capot, mais ses talents de mécanicienne ne valaient pas ceux de Daryl et elle avait beau tout tenter, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour parvenir à redémarrer cette foutue bagnole.

Elle se releva en jurant et essuya ses mains poisseuses sur son pantalon.

\- Elle est morte, ronchonna-t-elle en s'approchant, jetant un coup d'oeil au passage à Judith qui dormait à l'arrière.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit Carl sans quitter la ville des yeux. On est assez loin. On a qu'à les attendre ici.

\- On est à découvert et on a sûrement attiré des rôdeurs derrière nous.

Michonne secoua la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Carl.

\- Ils nous retrouverons. Ecoute, la majorité des rôdeurs qui nous suivaient ont sûrement eu le temps d'être attirés par autre chose, on peut faire une petite pause ici, si tu veux, mais on doit se mettre à l'abri. Pas loin, c'est promis.

\- Quelque chose cloche, soupira le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle. Je dois appeler mon père, pour être sûr qu'il va bien.

\- Non tu ne peux pas. Rick est là-bas, parmi les rôdeurs, on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'établir une communication et de le mettre davantage en danger. C'est lui qui nous contactera, ne t'en fais pas. Tu dois être patient, je sais que c'est dur, mais il va revenir. Ton père revient toujours.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, peu convaincu.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger ta petite sœur, Carl, lui dit-elle en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. C'est ce que ton père veut...

Elle s'arrêta net au beau milieu de sa phrase et leva le nez, humant l'air autour d'elle.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ?

\- Ho... soupira Carl en décroisant les bras. Génial, mon adorable petite sœur vient d'ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer dans sa couche.

Confirmant les soupçons du jeune homme, des pleurs de bébés s'élevèrent aussitôt à l'arrière de la voiture. Leur regard se croisèrent.

\- Tu le fais, dit Carl.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Tu es une femme !

\- C'est _ta_ sœur ! Et j'ai les mains sales !

\- Je l'ai dit en premier !

Michonne siffla entre ses dents, levant les yeux au ciel et elle ouvrit le coffre pour prendre une couche propre.

\- Très bien ! Mais tu me devras une barre chocolatée.

\- Oui, on verra ça, aller, au boulot ! Ce que tu trouveras dans cette couche te dégoûtera à tout jamais du chocolat de toute façon !

La jeune femme sourit.

\- N'exagère pas !

Carl resta là, observant le paysage alors que Michonne ouvrait la portière arrière en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

\- Heureusement que la caisse est morte, s'écria-t-elle en agitant la main autour de son nez. On aurait pas pu voyager là-dedans ne serait-ce qu'un kilomètre de plus, même avec les fenêtres grandes ouvertes !

\- Dis-toi que moi je _dors_ avec elle, lui fit remarquer Carl en souriant.

\- Tu dois être immunisé au caca de bébé, toi !

Judith poussait des hurlements de mécontentement, rouge et en larmes, les poings serrés. La petite fille gigotait dans tous les sens et ne facilitait pas la tâche à Michonne. Lorsque cette dernière parvint à déplier la couche sale du bout des doigts, elle poussa un cri épouvanté.

\- Mon dieu, mais que te donnent-ils à manger ! Y'en a jusque sur la banquette !

Carl éclata d'un rire franc et se tourna vers elles pour profiter du spectacle.

\- C'est les petits pots périmés, ça lui donne la diarrhée.

\- Je préfère encore l'odeur des rôdeurs, au moins je m'y suis habituée ! Ca, c'est au-delà de mes compétences !

Le jeune homme riait aux larmes sans plus prêter attention à la route derrière lui.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir prendre une photo ! pouffa-t-il.

Derrière la vitre du pare-brise arrière, Michonne tourna la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir mais elle se figea. Carl remarqua le choc dans les yeux de la jeune femme et alors qu'il se retournait, il pouvait déjà entendre les grognements derrière lui.

* * *

Il était midi pile lorsque Rick et son groupe s'arrêtèrent devant l'église.

L'homme observa la petite chapelle d'un rapide coup d'oeil. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée et donc une seule sortie. Plus facile à protéger mais plus compliqué lorsqu'il s'agissait de fuir.

\- Tu crois que c'est là ? demanda Daryl.

\- Il peut y avoir plusieurs églises, remarqua Maggie.

Rick leva les yeux vers le clocher puis indiqua une voiture garée devant l'entrée, d'un geste de la main.

\- Nan... Elles sont là, c'est une des voitures de Berckman.

Il y eut un long silence, la boule au ventre, tous tournés vers l'édifice qui les attendait. Puis Glenn se tourna vers Rick.

\- Alors... C'est quoi le plan ?

\- Y'a pas de plan, soupira le leader. Juste... prier pour un miracle. Après tout l'endroit est bien choisi. Daryl, tu devrais venir avec moi pour parler à Anna. Glenn, Maggie, ce serait mieux que vous restiez à l'extérieur, installez vous dans la voiture, ça nous permettra de dégager rapidement s'il le faut. N'intervenez qu'en cas de problème. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente cernée.

Le couple hocha la tête et Daryl prit Rick à part.

\- T'es sûr que tu peux l'faire ? demanda-t-il doucement. T'as pas l'air bien.

\- Juste un peu fatigué, répondit le leader en tentant de se donner un peu de prestance pour ne pas alarmer son ami. Je vais bien.

\- Si tu l'dis... Allons-y.

Les quatre survivants traversèrent la rue vers la chapelle et alors Glenn et Maggie se faufilaient dans la voiture, Rick et Daryl poussèrent ensemble les lourdes portes de l'église qui s'ouvrirent en grinçant.

Elles se refermèrent aussitôt dans un grand claquement et les deux hommes s'avancèrent au centre des rangées de bancs, sortant de l'ombre.

Anna était debout au bord de l'estrade, les poings serrés, visiblement pas très contente de voir Daryl aux côtés du leader.

Angie était assise, penchée en avant sur sa chaise, retenue par ses mains liées derrière le dossier. Elle releva péniblement la tête et son regard croisa celui de Rick. L'homme dut se faire violence pour ne pas accourir vers elle en la voyant dans un tel état, et une vague de colère l'envahit.

Il se tourna vers Anna, le regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! lança-t-il en tâchant de se contrôler.

Mais Anna ignora royalement ses paroles, déjà sur la défensive.

\- Où est Berckman ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ? Rick, ne tente surtout pas de me la faire à l'envers car c'est la vie d'Angie que tu joues là !

L'aînée, elle, avait compris et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que le généticien soit enfin mort.

\- Où est Berckman ?! répéta Anna qui commençait à paniquer.

\- Où sont les autres ? rectifia sa soeur.

Rick la regarda, les mains croisées devant lui.

\- Sasha est morte. Les autres ont pu s'enfuir à temps.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et baissa la tête.

\- Mais Anna... Berckman est mort, lui aussi...

Le visage de la jeune fille se tordit une expression de colère et de douleur, tirant son Beretta de son holster, elle le braqua sur Rick. L'homme leva les mains au dessus de sa tête en guise de bonne foi.

\- Tu l'as tué ! hurla-t-elle en tenant son arme à deux mains. Tu as cru que tu pourrais m'avoir et récupérer Angie tout en te débarrassant de lui et tu l'as tué !

\- Non ! Les rôdeurs l'ont eu, je n'y suis pour rien, mentit-il. C'est toi qui a allumé l'incendie pour nous ralentir et ça nous a _trop_ ralentis, Anna. Sasha et Berckman en ont payé le prix fort, c'est toi qu'il faut blâmer dans l'histoire.

\- Tu mens ! cria Anna, hors d'elle.

Elle recula, les yeux rouges et, vaincue, elle baissa son arme, comme si ses bras n'avaient plus la force de la soulever.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? gémit-elle pour elle même.

Angie ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire nerveux teinté d'ironie. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusque là et la mort qui se tenait encore et toujours derrière elle, elle avait bien mérité cette petite récompense.

Savoir Berckman mort était un profond soulagement, même si elle devait admettre que ne pas l'avoir tué de ses propres mains la frustrait un peu. Savoir qu'il avait été dévoré par les rôdeurs était une juste fin et en l'imaginant, claudiquant avec les autres monstres de son espèce, elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

Anna se tourna vers sa sœur, complètement perdue et en colère. Elle n'était absolument pas d'humeur à supporter l'attitude moqueuse de son aînée et la frustration d'avoir perdu son unique espoir se reporta sur Angie sous forme de rage.

En deux enjambées elle fut sur sa sœur et la frappa au visage.

\- Arrête de rire ! ARRETE !

Mais Angie était incapable de se calmer et elle releva la tête, ses yeux dans ceux d'Anna, avec un large sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

La petite brune la frappa une seconde fois et Rick sauta sur l'estrade, suivi de près par Daryl, et ils séparèrent les deux femmes. Le chasseur attrapa Anna par les bras et la tira plus loin, et alors qu'elle se débattait, vociférant contre sa sœur, le leader alla détacher Angie qui s'écroula sur le sol.

L'homme retint sa chute et, assis par terre sur le parquet en vieux bois, il la prit dans ses bras.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la barbe de Rick.

\- T'es venu.

\- Evidemment... J'ai promis, tu te souviens ?

Angie lui sourit tristement. C'était peut-être un peu tard, malheureusement.

\- Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il l'aida à se mettre debout mais elle semblait avoir un peu surestimé ses forces et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Elle se raccrocha comme elle pouvait, agrippant Rick par la taille.

Le shérif poussa un cri de douleur et s'écarta en sursautant.

Angie releva aussitôt la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle inquiète, remarquant à présent le teint livide de Rick.

De l'autre côté de l'estrade, Daryl avait lâché Anna qui semblait s'être calmée et ils observaient la scène.

Angie baissa les yeux sur la chemise ensanglantée.

\- Fais pas ça, la prévint Rick.

Mais la jeune fille soulevait déjà le tissu, dévoilant la morsure. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur et releva les yeux vers ceux de Rick en secouant la tête.

Maintenant, ils étaient deux à avoir besoin de l'unique échantillon du vaccin qui trônait sur l'autel et Angie voulait voir survivre l'homme qu'elle aimait, à tout prix, même si cela devait la condamner, elle.

Derrière eux, immobiles, Daryl et Anna avaient tout vu et tout se passa très vite.

Les deux sœurs s'élancèrent en même temps vers l'autel et le percutèrent de plein fouet, les mains tendues vers la seringue. Plus rapide et en meilleure forme physique, Anna referma ses doigts sur l'échantillon et repoussa sa sœur qui tomba sur le sol.

Daryl et Rick accouraient déjà vers elles mais la cadette stoppa leur course en brandissant l'échantillon au dessus de sa tête tel une insidieuse menace.

\- Tu voulais rire ? cria-t-elle à sa sœur trop faible pour se relever seule. Et bien ris maintenant, c'est drôle non ?

Les deux hommes tentèrent de s'approcher mais elle les en dissuada en dégainant à nouveau son Beretta de sa main libre.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer pour ça, les prévint-elle. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de rire. Depuis le début vous obtenez tout ce que vous voulez de moi et je n'ai le droit à rien d'autre que des menaces, être enfermée et mordue, encore et encore. Aujourd'hui vous voyez ce que ça fait, d'être moi ! Et vous osez vous pointer ici, sans Berckman ? Alors, si je n'obtiens rien, vous n'obtiendrez rien non plus !

\- Anna, non ! cria Angie.

La petite brune précipita la seringue vers le sol et l'éclata par terre sous le regard condamné des trois autres, avant de broyer sang et morceaux de verre sous sa botte.

\- Voilà, dit-elle d'un air satisfait. Maintenant on va pouvoir discuter. Vous détruisez ma dernière chance en tuant Berckman, je détruis la votre.

\- Tu te trompes, siffla Rick. Tu n'as rien détruit du tout, tu es toujours vivante, il y a toujours un vaccin. On sait que c'est toi. C'est ta dernière chance de liberté que tu viens d'éclater par terre, car maintenant, tu vas devoir rentrer avec nous. Angie a besoin de ton sang, j'en ai besoin aussi.

\- S'il faut que j'en arrive à me tirer une balle dans la tête pour vous en priver, je le ferai. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à rentrer ! Contentez vous de mourir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais moi je préfère mourir que de vous suivre ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus.

Daryl craqua, lui qui était resté silencieux jusque là pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Mais il lui semblait maintenant que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires et il était révolté devant tant de bêtise et de haine inutile.

\- Anna, tu avais tort ! coupa-t-il en criant pour se faire entendre.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, surprise.

\- Tu avais tort... sur Berckman. C'était lui, depuis le début, tout est de sa faute. C'est même lui qui a créé le virus... !

Anna secoua la tête, refusant de l'entendre, refusant de comprendre.

\- Il a utilisé sa propre fille pour ses expériences et ton nom était aussi sur sa liste ! Ce n'est pas basé sur de simples soupçons comme ta sœur. Ce que je te dis là, je ne l'ai pas entendu dire, je l'ai lu de mes propres yeux, écrit de la main même de Berckman !

Il la fixait, la suppliant du regard d'enfin ouvrir les yeux mais la petite brune s'obstinait à secouer la tête.

\- Rick a raison, c'est tes chances que tu viens de détruire, les nôtres ! J'voulais partir avec toi, qu'on oublie tout, te prouver que tu n'étais pas seule. Mais en faisant ça, tu nous condamnes à rester !

Anna fondit en larmes.

\- C'est des mensonges ! cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu as couché avec moi pour récupérer mes plans à la demande de ma sœur ! Comment as-tu pu imaginer une seule seconde que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte et que je voudrais partir avec toi ?!

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'j'voulais qu'on parte ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je l'sais et j'ai pas d'excuse. J'peux plus rester avec eux, avec ça sur la conscience en t'sachant seule, quelque part. Je l'fais pour me racheter, Anna !

La jeune femme leva la tête et retint ses larmes, les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Je peux pas... ! Je n'arrive même pas à te regarder en es bien comme ma sœur : je te faisais confiance et à la fin tu étais la seule personne ici sur qui je pouvais encore compter et tu en as profité pour me poignarder dans le dos … Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Daryl Dixon. Tu es mort pour moi.

Daryl recula d'un pas, choqué et brisé par la violence de ces mots. Il se mura à nouveau dans son silence, persuadé d'être, une fois de plus, puni pour avoir parlé à cœur ouvert.

\- Anna, supplia Rick encore une fois, je t'en prie, aies pitié. C'est nos vies qui sont entre tes mains, celles de mes enfants. On est plus très nombreux, sans immunité on mourra, dehors ! S'il te plaît, il ne s'agit que de quelques gouttes de sang...

\- Non c'est bien plus que ça !

\- Tu as raison.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais, murmura Angie en levant les yeux vers sa petite sœur. Tu voulais juste pouvoir prendre ta revanche et te sentir importante... Ca te plaît de nous voir te supplier, pour une fois que c'est toi qui peux décider...

Alors qu'Anna fulminait de rage, les paroles de son aînée furent soudainement interrompues par un grésillement qui sortait de la poche de Rick. Le silence se fit et le leader attrapa son talkie à la hâte. Ce qu'il entendait ne présageait rien de bon, les cris de Carl et les pleurs de Judith envahissaient la chapelle.

\- Carl ! appela Rick.

La réception était très mauvaise et entrecoupée de parasites. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que les choses tournaient mal aussi pour ses enfants. Loin d'eux, impuissant, Rick tremblait dans l'attente d'une réponse, son regard terrorisé fixé au sol.

\- Carl... Non...

La voix du jeune homme finit enfin par lui répondre et le shérif anéanti put en comprendre quelques mots.

 _\- Pap... sont partout... aide-nous_ !

Puis à nouveau une suite sans fin de grésillements entrecoupée de grognements de rôdeurs.

\- CARL !

Rick s'effondra en pleurs, à genoux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son front posé contre le parquet. Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il hurlait le prénom de son fils sous le regard miséreux des trois personnes autour de lui.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, lui murmura Angie. Où que ce soit, il faut partir, tout de suite.

Le barbu releva la tête et croisa le regard de Daryl, debout derrière Anna, et ses yeux se firent soudain plus durs et déterminés.

\- Daryl...

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, le chasseur savait. Rick voulait savoir si en cet instant capital, il pouvait encore compter sur son frère de cœur, son ami le plus fidèle, et cela en dépit de tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Si Daryl était encore une fois prêt à le suivre pour l'aider à sauver Carl, Judith et Michonne.

Le redneck n'hésita pas. Voyant son ami là, pleurant sur le sol, infecté et brisé, il savait que Rick avait besoin de lui, qu'il n'était plus le leader despotique que Daryl ne supportait pas, mais juste un père mourant, inquiet pour ses enfants. Il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos.

Faisant table rase du passé, le chasseur hocha la tête, assurant à Rick son indéfectible fidélité.

\- Attrape-la, souffla le shérif.

Anna ouvrit des yeux ronds, comprenant en un éclair qu'ils allaient l'emmener et ça, sans plus lui laisser le choix.

Elle poussa un cri et tenta de tourner son arme vers Daryl dans un geste défensif mais le chasseur était déjà sur elle et le Beretta vola de l'autre côté de l'estrade sans qu'aucun coup ne soit tiré.

Il la tourna contre lui pour la maintenir mais Anna se débattait violemment, alors il lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit dans le dos, en clé. La jeune fille s'immobilisa aussitôt dans un cri de douleur.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit Daryl. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! rugit-elle.

Rick aida Angie à se relever du mieux qu'il le pouvait et passa le bras de la jeune fille autour de ses épaules.

\- C'est fini, rentrons, dit-il en descendant les marches de l'estrade.

Daryl le suivit, poussant Anna devant lui.

La jeune fille enrageait en silence. La tête baissée, ses longs cheveux bruns se balançant à chacun de ses pas, elle regardait Rick et Angie se soutenir l'un l'autre en avançant juste devant elle.

C'était injuste. Sa sœur aurait tout alors qu'elle, elle serait retenue prisonnière et exploitée par sa propre famille, trahie, humiliée et sans rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Anna était tellement envahie par la colère à cet instant que tout semblait ralentir autour d'elle. Sa tête se mit à tourner et la peur lui donnait la nausée.

Angie ne pouvait pas s'en sortir aussi bien après tout ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Cette idée lui était intolérable.

Elle regarda sa sœur disparaître dans l'ombre de la chapelle, marchant aux côtés de Rick.

Anna s'arrêta soudain, sentant Daryl qui poussait juste derrière elle.

\- Avance, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je n'irai nulle part, dit-elle haut et fort avec un calme aussi surprenant qu'olympien.

Devant eux, Rick et Angie s'étaient arrêtés juste avant la porte et se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Et ma sœur non plus... Car vous ne savez rien d'elle, même toi, Rick. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui elle est, de ce dont elle est capable et des mensonges qu'elle a pu vous faire avaler !

Angie sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle fit un pas en avant.

\- Anna ! Non, s'il te plaît...

\- C'est elle qui a tué Beth !

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés de partout, d'abord par la route puis, attirés par les cris de Judith, d'autres sortirent des bois.

Encerclés, Michonne et Carl avaient tenté de faire face mais ils furent vite débordés.

Le jeune homme avait alors attrapé le talkie-walkie qu'elle portait accroché à sa ceinture et avait lancé un appel de détresse à son père.

Il était presque certain d'avoir entendu sa voix, mais acculé contre la voiture, il avait lâché le talkie et s'était engouffré dans le véhicule, précédant Michonne qui referma la portière derrière elle, in extremis.

A présent les rôdeurs se pressaient par dizaines contre les vitres et nul besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'écria Carl, essoufflé.

Michonne tentait de réfléchir le plus vite possible, malgré les grognements des morts et les cris de la petite fille.

\- Il faut qu'on recouvre les vitres, s'ils ne nous voient plus, ils se lasseront et seront attirés par quelque chose d'autre, tôt ou tard. On est en plein milieu de la route, ton père nous trouvera.

\- On peut utiliser les couches de Judith, proposa Carl en fouillant dans le coffre par delà la banquette arrière.

\- Et il faut qu'on calme ta sœur.

\- Là, j'ai pas d'idée...

Carl s'attela à coller les couches propres sur les vitres et le pare-brise arrière mais il tomba vite à court et n'en eut pas assez pour finir l'avant.

Ils se recroquevillèrent à l'abri, assis entre la banquette arrière et les sièges avant.

Michonne prit Judith dans ses bras et commença à murmurer une petite chanson en secouant doucement la petite fille.

Mais malgré l'attente et les douces comptines de la jeune femme, la situation n'évoluait pas. Les rôdeurs restaient là, attirés par les pleurs et Judith qui continuait de hurler. Michonne et Carl sentaient les parois de la voiture se resserrer sur eux, attendant le moment fatidique où les vitres lâcheraient, lorsqu'un coup de feu résonna au dehors, tout proche.

Michonne sursauta et ferma les yeux sans cesser de chanter.

D'autres coups retentirent, à l'arme automatique cette fois. Des vivants arrivaient.

\- C'est mon père ! s'écria Carl, déjà prêt à s'extirper de là pour sortir.

\- Carl, non, attends ! Ca peut ne pas être eux ! Si ça l'est, tant mieux mais si ça ne l'est pas...

Elle posa Judith un instant sur la banquette et en profita pour retirer sa lourde veste kaki avant de la lancer sur le jeune homme.

\- Cache toi. C'est pas grand chose mais ça fera l'affaire. S'ils sont menaçants, je les distrairai et tu t'enfuiras dans les bois... Quoi qu'il arrive, ne te retourne pas.

\- Mais... Et Judith ?

Michonne secoua la tête, l'air triste.

\- Je dois la garder... Pour la discrétion, on repassera, mais pour toi, il y aura encore une chance si les choses tournent mal.

Carl regarda sa petite sœur, il ne voulait pas la laisser, ni elle, ni Michonne. Si les gens qui tiraient dehors étaient mal intentionnés, comment pouvait-il laisser derrière lui ces deux femmes, qui comptaient plus que tout à ses yeux ?

\- Carl, regarde moi ! murmura Michonne en prenant le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. Tu peux le faire, tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

Il hocha la tête en silence et disparut sous le manteau alors que la jeune femme reprenait l'enfant dans ses bras et se remettait à chanter.

Les tirs s'enchaînèrent encore pendant quelques instants, de plus en plus rapprochés puis lorsque la dernière douille heurta le bitume dans un bruit métallique, les grognements des rôdeurs cessèrent.

Michonne ne s'arrêta pas de chanter alors qu'elle entendait des pas s'approcher, mais lorsque la porte arrière s'ouvrit, elle retint son souffle.

\- C'est une déco pas banale pour une bagnole, dit une voix masculine derrière elle en remarquant les couches. Bien, ma p'tite dame, vous allez sortir doucement avec la créature beuglante qui se trouve dans vos bras. Je vous fais confiance, hein, pas de bêtises.

Michonne obtempéra sans broncher et en silence, elle s'extirpa d'entre les sièges et sauta hors de la voiture laissant son sabre sur la banquette arrière.

Il y avait trois personnes devant elle et elle afficha le regard dur et froid dont elle avait le secret.

\- Doucement, on te veut pas de mal.

L'homme devant elle, qui apparaissait comme le leader tendit le bras pour lui toucher l'épaule mais Michonne eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu lui fais peur, Abe, soupira la jeune brune derrière lui. Regarde là, elle est morte de trouille.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, siffla Michonne.

\- Je m'appelle Rosita, continua la jolie latina. Lui, c'est Abraham et celui qui à un air de famille avec un poteau électrique, là-bas, c'est Eugène.

Michonne les regarda tous un par un, un peu surprise et méfiante, serrant Judith contre elle.

Le dénommé Abraham était un grand roux, très costaud, avec des bacchantes impressionnantes, vêtu d'une grande parka bleu marine à la capuche bordée de fausse fourrure.

Rosita était une belle jeune femme, à l'air vif et amical, quant au dernier qui se tenait en retrait derrière eux, il semblait perdu, un peu stressé par la situation et tenait son fusil complètement de travers. Il était pâlot, avec ce que Michonne appellerait « une tronche d'abruti », et par dessus ça, une coupe mulet parfaitement improbable.

\- Michonne, murmura-t-elle effarouchée.

\- Pas commun... soupira Abraham.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être méchants, et bien que leur leader soit impressionnant, elle ne voyait pas la lueur du mal dans leurs yeux, comme elle l'avait vue dans tant d'autres.

Mais la jeune femme restait sur ses gardes, son cerveau avait fini par être conditionné de telle façon que le mot _étranger_ était devenu synonyme de _danger_.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Michonne, sourit Rosita. Tu peux te détendre, on ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Et vous pourriez dire merci, lança l'homme derrière eux.

\- Eugène !

\- Quoi ? Je me suis quand même brûlé la main avec le fusil...

\- Tiens la crosse, pas le canon, ducon !

\- Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Michonne, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

\- Désolée, il est bizarre.

\- Non, ça va... Et merci.

Rosita hocha la tête.

\- Dites moi, s'avança Abraham. Ca n'est pas votre bébé, pas vrai ?

Michonne lui lança un regard torve.

\- Vous êtes perspicace.

\- Vous êtes seule ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous, plus la personne qui se cache sous le manteau, là-bas, je veux dire ?

Il pointa du doigt vers le fond de la voiture. Michonne baissa les yeux.

Démasqué, Carl sortit de sa cachette et s'extirpa à son tour du véhicule aux côtés de son amie.

\- Voici Carl Grimes, présenta Michonne. Et sa petite sœur, Judith.

\- Elle pleure souvent comme ça ? Votre vie doit pas être facile tous les jours... Bref, voilà le deal : je ne suis pas du genre à réclamer quoi que ce soit pour avoir sauvé vos vies mais il se trouve que nous faisons route vers D.C et nous avons besoin de gens. De gens bien, comme vous. Vous ne survivrez pas longtemps tous les trois avec ce machin qui hurle... Et on peut vous offrir une chance.

* * *

Rick baissa les yeux sur Angie, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle. En d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais cru à l'accusation d'Anna mais là, c'était différent. Il sentit que c'était vrai. Pourtant il refusait d'y croire, mais Angie ne dit rien, elle ne le regarda même pas, les yeux fixés droit devant elle, vers sa sœur.

Le silence choqué qui avait suivi cette révélation durait depuis un moment et aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi dire. Rick et Daryl ne trouvaient pas les mots alors qu'Anna et Angie attendaient leur réaction, la première avec impatience, la seconde la redoutant avec davantage d'appréhension.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? souffla Rick d'une voix à peine audible.

Angie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le son resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle aurait aimé tout nier, crier son innocence mais elle n'en avait pas la force. C'était plus simple comme ça, et de toute façon, elle allait mourir alors à quoi bon préserver ce secret ? Rick la bannirait du groupe, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, c'était en tout point la même chose que la mort pour elle. Peut-être même que ce serait encore plus facile s'il lui en voulait.

Daryl avait lâché Anna et s'avança doucement vers elle, le regard fermé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en contenant sa colère.

Mais Angie ne pouvait pas répondre, elle n'y arrivait pas. Rick lâcha son bras, horrifié, comprenant enfin la puissance de son aveu par ce silence.

\- Comment tu as pu...

\- Elle l'a piégée pour s'assurer que Landa n'était pas le scientifique fou, lâcha Anna qui ne supportait plus cette tension. Afin de mieux mettre ça sur le dos de Berckman. Elle s'est servie de Beth, sachant que celle-ci ne s'en sortirait pas vivante...

Daryl prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'homme s'effondra. Il poussa un cri de douleur et se mit à pleurer à l'écart.

\- On te croyait déjà... souffla Rick, choqué. Tu... Tu n'avais rien à nous prouver ! Et encore moins de cette façon... Angie, dis quelque chose ! Pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

\- Landa allait tous vous tuer, je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver un meilleur plan que de le prendre par surprise avec Beth, les choses ont juste... mal tournées... Elle l'a attaqué...

\- Comment est-ce que tu l'as tuée ? cria Daryl à court de patience. Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce qu'elle a survécu ! Parce qu'elle s'en est sortie et qu'elle avait tout compris... Je l'ai tuée pour qu'elle se taise, je n'avais pas d'autre choix...

\- Si, murmura Rick. Tu l'avais.

\- Je suis désolée...

Daryl tira son arme à feu de son étui et le braqua sur la tête d'Angie en hurlant.

\- Elle doit mourir !

\- Non ! cria le leader en s'interposant entre eux.

\- Elle a tué Beth ! Elle ne mérite pas de vivre !

\- La mort n'est pas la bonne solution, Daryl !

Mais le chasseur ne quittait plus Angie des yeux et il s'avança vers elle, bien décidé à l'abattre jusqu'à ce que Rick ne l'arrête.

\- Daryl, écoute moi ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on a vu assez de sang comme ça ? Tu vas porter ça sur ta conscience toute ta vie, une fois de plus. Tu n'es pas obligé !

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, essayant de résister aux paroles de son ami. Il voyait rouge, accablé comme s'il venait de perdre Beth pour la troisième fois.

\- Elle a abattu l'une des nôtres, Rick... Elle... Elle peut pas...

\- Elle ne reviendra pas avec nous. Je te le promets, mais je ne peux pas te laisser la tuer, je t'en prie... C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Ne m'inflige pas pire. Laisse la juste... mourir seule.

Daryl baissa son arme et explosa encore en pleurs. Rick l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il au chasseur.

Anna en avait profité pour récupérer son arme qui avait volé sur l'estrade et la garda serrée dans sa main, prête à faire face à la suite des événements.

Angie restait prostrée au fond de la chapelle et pour la première fois, elle se sentit vraiment seule. Sa sœur ne voulait plus d'elle, Rick non plus, et le groupe ne se montrerait pas plus favorable à sa présence lorsqu'ils apprendraient. Il l'avait dit, elle allait mourir seule, sans personne pour lui tenir la main. Mais elle le savait, elle avait redouté ce jour où elle serait jugée inapte à vivre en communauté. Ce n'était pas une surprise mais elle ne pensait pas que ça viendrait si tôt. Angie pensait encore avoir le temps or à cet instant c'était un luxe qu'elle n'avait plus. Il ne lui restait plus rien, là, à quelques heures de sa mort, tout au plus. Rien, mis à part faire en sorte que Rick sorte de cette chapelle vivant et avec la promesse de l'immunité.

Elle s'avança vers les deux hommes, la mine défaite et alla pour dire qu'elle était désolée, mais Daryl se jeta sur elle, repoussant Rick contre les bancs. Il attrapa la jeune femme par le col de sa chemise et la poussa vers l'avant de la chapelle, loin du leader. Angie n'essaya même pas de se débattre, bien consciente qu'elle ne gagnerait pas un combat contre lui. De plus, elle estimait que Daryl avait le droit de déchaîner sa colère sur elle. C'était mérité.

Il la fit asseoir en la poussant contre l'estrade et leva son poing sur elle, mais il retint encore son geste.

\- Vas-y, souffla-t-elle. J'ai au moins mérité celle-là.

Mais Daryl abaissa son bras et recula en secouant la tête.

\- Nan... Tu as déjà ce que tu mérites.

Il lança un coup d'oeil sur sa cuisse, indiquant la morsure. Derrière lui, Rick vint le rejoindre en boitant et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Laisse tomber, lui dit-il. Il faut qu'on y aille, le temps presse.

Daryl jeta un dernier regard noir à Angie et les deux hommes montèrent sur l'estrade. Anna leva son arme vers eux. Rick vint doucement vers elle et le chasseur longea le bord pour empêcher sa fuite.

Angie ferma les yeux.

\- Anna, commença Rick en tendant vers elle une main qui se voulait rassurante. Viens avec nous, juste le temps d'une piqûre. Après, tu seras libre d'aller où tu veux, avec qui tu veux.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en reculant, visant tour à tour les deux hommes.

\- Non ! Laissez moi ! Vous ne le méritez pas, après tout ce que vous m'avez fait ! Aucun d'entre vous ! Reculez !

Daryl s'arrêta sur le champ mais Rick continua d'avancer vers elle. Angie, elle, n'avait pas bougé et gardait les yeux fermés.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des gens méchants, tu le sais ! continua Rick. On a fait des choix, parce qu'on le devait, pour survivre...

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu l'effet escompté pourtant !

\- Peut-être pas pour certains, mais toi, tu es toujours là, non ? Anna, si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, d'accord, tu as raison on ne le mérite peut-être pas. Mais mes enfants ne t'ont rien fait pour que tu les en prives.

\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre de tes foutus gamins, Rick ! C'est tes gosses, pas les miens et après tout ça, je n'ai plus aucune obligation de devoir me sacrifier pour eux ! Alors recule si tu veux encore avoir une chance de pouvoir les serrer dans tes bras une dernière fois ! Va-t-en les sauver !

\- Pas sans le vaccin, Anna. Pas sans toi.

La jeune femme sentit un mouvement sur sa droite. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser piéger encore une fois. Son cœur se soulevait dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'être embarquée de force par ces gens là. Contrairement à ce que clamait Rick, ils n'étaient pas des gens bien, et ils la garderaient avec eux contre sa volonté jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne leur soit plus d'aucune utilité.

Elle se tourna et appuya sur la détente, sans penser à toucher quoi que ce soit, elle tira juste pour faire reculer l'adversaire.

Daryl reçut la balle dans la jambe et tomba de l'estrade dans un bruit sourd, sa tête allant heurter le premier banc.

Rick se jeta sur Anna et la plaqua au sol, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour la désarmer. A califourchon sur elle, il tentait de lui immobiliser les bras mais l'homme était faible et la jeune femme, féroce. Le shérif retroussa ses lèvres, découvrant ses canines, mettant toutes ses forces dans la lutte, mais en vain. Anna poussa un cri de rage et réussit à repousser Rick sur le côté, reprenant le dessus. Elle dégaina son couteau, grimpa sur l'homme épuisé, et lui colla la lame sous la gorge en hurlant.

\- Vous allez jamais me laisser tranquille ?!... Pas vrai ?

Le leader se laissa faire, bien conscient que c'était un combat qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner et que riposter lui coûterait la vie. Il le voyait dans les yeux, inondés de larmes, de la femme face à lui. Elle avait ce regard, celui d'un fauve blessé qu'on aurait acculé dans un coin pour l'abattre. Elle était prête à tout pour se sortir de là, même du pire. Même elle, Anna, qui prônait l'espoir d'une survie aussi pacifique que possible, à cet instant, ne croyait plus en rien. Elle voulait juste vivre.

Glenn et Maggie, alertés par le coup de feu, débarquèrent en courant dans la chapelle et se figèrent devant ce spectacle.

\- N'avancez pas ! hurla Anna. Posez vos armes par terre et reculez !

Glenn jeta un coup d'oeil à Daryl qui gisait à demi-conscient sur le sol, s'assurant qu'il était encore en vie et ils obtempérèrent.

\- Ils sont là aussi ?! s'écria la jeune femme, hystérique. C'était un piège depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous me laissiez ? Vous tuer ?! Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! Je n'ai plus d'autre option là !

Elle secoua la tête et se pinça les lèvres.

\- Vous pensez être des gens bien mais regardez-vous ! Mensonges, trahisons, meurtres... _« Ho mais c'est pas grave on fait ça pour survivre ! »_ Vous tentez de vous justifier mais ce que vous faites, c'est mal ! Vous êtes... Vous êtes exactement comme Landa et ses hommes, sous prétexte que c'est la fin du monde il n'y a plus de limite ! Vous vous révélez sous votre vrai visage, celui d'assassins hypocrites ! Tu es comme ma sœur, Rick, tu es aussi dérangé qu'elle ! Tu ne mérites pas plus qu'elle d'obtenir ce que tu veux, et tu ne mérites pas de vivre non plus ! Tu es un monstre, tout comme elle !

\- Anna !

Angie s'était hissée sur l'estrade et, incapable de se remettre debout sans aide, elle se traînait vers sa sœur.

La petite brune tourna la tête, maintenant toujours fermement le couteau contre la gorge de Rick pour ne lui laisser aucune opportunité.

\- C'est pas lui que tu veux, c'est moi... S'il te plaît, sois la plus intelligente de l'histoire et laisse le vivre !

\- Je ne peux pas ! sanglota Anna. Si je ne le tue pas, il m'emmènera, il n'y a plus d'autre issue !

\- Ce n'est pas toi ! lui dit Angie en s'approchant toujours un peu Rick ne sera pas comme tuer cette femme à l'hôpital, ou les hommes de Landa, crois-moi. Parole de monstre, je connais la différence. Ca te hantera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et je te connais, tu ne le supporteras pas... Ca te dévoreras. Ne deviens pas comme moi.

\- Il t'as poussé à devenir ce que tu es, il m'a pris ma sœur !

\- Non, j'étais déjà comme ça avant et tu le sais très bien. Elle avait beau se manifester sous d'autres formes à l'époque, tu connaissais cette noirceur en moi, tu étais même la seule. Et tu l'a acceptée. Tu riais quand tu t'imaginais m'appeler au milieu de la nuit pour t'aider à dissimuler un corps car j'étais la seule à savoir comment ! Aujourd'hui les choses font que ça a pris de l'ampleur et je vois maintenant à quel point ça te fait peur ! Mais ce n'est en rien la faute de Rick.

Angie continuait d'avancer vers elle, lentement. Anna resta là, le visage ruisselant de larmes, elle relâcha un peu sa garde mais Rick resta immobile, voyant bien que l'aînée trouvait les mots pour retenir sa sœur et il ne voulait pas l'apeurer.

\- N'en arrive pas là, s'il te plaît. Il y a encore une chance pour toi.

Anna secoua la tête alors qu'Angie parvenait près d'elle.

\- C'est fini. Berckman est mort et je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule, avec le monde entier contre moi ! Il n'y a plus aucune chance, je suis toute seule !

\- Lâche prise.

\- Je peux pas !

\- Tu n'es pas seule, Anna ! Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre et que tu n'y crois plus, mais je suis toujours là. Lâche prise et pars avec moi, ou reste juste pour les dernières heures qu'il me reste.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu dois me pardonner.

\- Ca non plus je peux pas... C'est au dessus de mes forces !

Angie, bouleversée, posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- Tu le dois pourtant. Anna, je suis juste là et je ne te laisserai pas seule ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, en bien ou mal, je l'ai toujours fait pour toi, pour te protéger. Je regrette la façon dont les choses ont tourné entre toi et moi et si on pouvait revenir en arrière, je ferais autrement, je t'assure. Mais on est sœurs, rappelle toi ! Je sais que quelque part derrière cette haine que tu as pour moi, tu m'aimes encore... Ca ne peut pas être autrement.

\- C'est trop tard...

\- Pas encore ! Ca ne tient qu'à toi. Donne moi une autre chance, on partira toutes les deux, même si ça doit te prendre des mois avant de me pardonner et de pouvoir à nouveau me regarder dans les yeux ! On repartira sur de bonnes bases, tu décideras de tout et je te suivrai aveuglément. Je ne tuerai plus d'êtres humains sauf si tu me le demandes, je ferai des efforts, je te le promets !

Anna secoua la tête et regarda Rick.

\- Ils ne nous laisseront pas partir comme ça...

\- Si, ils le feront. Et s'ils refusent...

La voix de la rouquine se brisa dans sa gorge, elle leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un profond soupir, tâchant de trouver le courage.

\- … Je les tuerai, si c'est que tu souhaites.

Les pleurs d'Anna redoublèrent et sa grande sœur caressa doucement son dos.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Angie. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette terre et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

La cadette hocha la tête et son aînée s'approcha un peu plus contre elle, esquissant un sourire au milieu des larmes.

\- Tu m'aideras à répandre le vaccin ? demanda la plus jeune.

\- Bien sur...

Anna lâcha Rick.

Le couteau tomba au sol et elle se jeta au cou d'Angie qui la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as fait tellement de mal ! pleura la petite brune.

\- Je sais... Je suis désolée, si tu savais à quel point...

Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa petite sœur et l'étreignit un peu plus fort contre elle. Angie pouvait même sentir les battements du cœur de la jeune femme cogner contre sa poitrine et elle étouffa ses larmes, fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

\- Angie, non ! hurla Rick.

Mais c'était trop tard. D'un geste brusque, serrant les dents, Angie enfonça la lame du couteau d'un geste sec, jusqu'à la garde, entre les côtes de sa petite sœur.

Maggie poussa un cri épouvanté et leva les mains sur sa bouche.

Angie retira la lame et Anna s'écarta, cherchant le regard de sa sœur, l'air égaré. Elle avait machinalement posé sa main sur sa blessure et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts ensanglantés. Le foie était touché, l'aînée s'en était assuré, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

\- J'avais raison... murmura Anna d'une voix à peine audible. J'avais raison sur toi...

Angie se pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes et hocha la tête, évitant le regard accusateur de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, tu avais raison... Pardonne- moi... Je n'avais pas d'autre choix...

\- J'aurais dû te tuer... Mais je n'ai pas pu... Toi...

\- Tu as toujours été la meilleure de nous deux...

Anna respirait rapidement, mais la force de parler l'avait déjà abandonnée. Ses yeux paniqués face à la mort ne lâchaient plus ceux de son aînée.

\- Je t'aime, ma petite sœur... Je te retrouve bientôt, de l'autre côté... Tout ira bien maintenant...

Son souffle commencait à devenir irrégulier et son regard plus lointain. D'une main, dans un dernier soubresaut, elle s'accrocha à la manche d'Angie. Puis elle relâcha son étreinte, son bras retombant mollement au sol. Ses yeux étaient vides et sa bouche entrouverte laissa échapper un dernier soupir.

Angie poussa un cri déchirant.

Elle pleurait sur le corps inerte de sa sœur, secouée par les sanglots, répétant inlassablement qu'elle était désolée.

Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à choisir sa sœur, encore moins après avoir remarqué que cette dernière portait un trou d'aiguille sur chaque bras, elle avait alors compris qu'Anna avait prélevé son sang au moins deux fois et qu'il y avait un autre échantillon quelque part.

Elle connaissait sa sœur par cœur et savait qu'elle aurait été assez intelligente pour garder un exemplaire pour Berckman. Et jamais elle n'aurait consenti à le donner à Rick.

Si elle avait su qu'Angie soupçonnait l'existence d'un autre échantillon, elle n'aurait pas cru à ses belles paroles et n'aurait pas baissé sa garde. La situation aurait dégénéré jusqu'à ce qu'Anna tue Rick et ça, la jeune femme ne pouvait l'envisager.

C'était la seule solution.

Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, berçant sa petite sœur morte dans ses bras, sous les yeux choqués des trois survivants.

Daryl n'avait pas totalement repris connaissance et n'avait absolument pas conscience de ce fratricide.

Angie s'obligea à refouler ses larmes, le temps pressait toujours et elle aurait le temps de faire son deuil pendant les heures qui lui restaient à vivre. Elle se mit à fouiller les poches d'Anna à la recherche de la seringue, priant pour ne pas s'être trompée.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! souffla Rick. Tu nous as tous les deux condamnés !

Les doigts de la jeune fille de refermèrent enfin sur l'échantillon. Elle retira le capuchon avec ses dents d'un geste vif, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle planta l'aiguille dans la cuisse du leader.

\- Pas toi, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers les siens. Seulement moi...

Rick la regarda, à la fois ému et mortifié.

Derrière eux, Maggie et Glenn se précipitèrent sur Daryl pour le soulever.

\- Rick ! cria Glenn. On doit y aller !

Il tourna la tête distraitement vers le couple qui traînait déjà le chasseur hors de la chapelle, puis il revint vers Angie, tremblant.

\- Ca va aller, dit-elle. Je sais...

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, ce sera bientôt fini, je n'ai plus peur de mourir.

\- Ce que tu as fait, pour moi...

\- Il le fallait, tu avais beaucoup plus à perdre que moi. Et le nouveau monde aura besoin de toi, Rick Grimes.

Elle posa tendrement sa main sur sa barbe et le leader ferma les yeux.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il. Je n'oublierai pas.

Le vieux shérif prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur ces quelques mots.

Angie enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'homme, humant une dernière fois son odeur puis elle s'écarta et lui sourit.

\- C'est toi le porteur désormais, lui dit-elle.

Rick hocha la tête et se releva à contre coeur.

Il aurait aimé rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin mais ça n'aurait servi à rien et il devait rejoindre ses enfants au plus vite.

En descendant de l'estrade, chaque pas qui le séparait d'Angie était plus douloureux que le précédent et c'est sans se retourner, sans même trouver la force de dire au revoir, qu'il sortit de la chapelle, l'abandonnant derrière lui. Il monta dans la voiture et jeta un dernier regard à l'église.

Alors que le véhicule démarrait et prenait la route, Rick Grimes pensait qu'il serait anéanti par cette séparation et cette fin tragique, mais en fait, il fut plutôt soulagé. Il était immunisé et pouvait à nouveau espérer revoir ses enfants et leur transmettre le vaccin.

C'était enfin fini, et ce qui restait de son groupe allait pouvoir repartir de zéro, une nouvelle fois avec l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, grâce aux deux sœurs.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, Rick retrouva enfin son fils, sa fille et Michonne. Il tomba à genoux lorsque Carl sauta dans ses bras et il le serra fort contre lui, soulagé, soupirant que tout irait bien, que c'était terminé.

Maggie s'occupa des blessures sans gravité de Daryl, et Michonne leur présenta Abraham, Rosita et Eugène, comme ceux qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Le leader les remercia, sincèrement reconnaissant.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps et malgré tout ce par quoi il était passé, Rick Grimes s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, paisible et profond, serrant ses enfants contre lui.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE** :_

 _Un pas après l'autre. C'était la même chose tous les jours depuis des mois maintenant, elle ne savait plus vraiment combien, il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de compter._

 _Se réveiller, seule, prendre la route, marcher, s'arrêter, marcher à nouveau, combattre les morts, parfois les vivants, trouver un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit, manger si elle le pouvait, dormir quand elle y arrivait. Et recommencer le jour suivant._

 _Elle marchait, parfois couverte de sang quand les rôdeurs se faisaient trop nombreux, fouillant tout ce qu'elle trouvait, commerces, véhicules, maisons et même les poubelles._

 _Elle ne parlait pas, à personne. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas croisé de vivant et elle commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas la dernière personne encore en vie sur cette planète. Le manque de contacts sociaux lui faisait perdre la tête à certains moments._

 _La solitude la rendait folle mais elle savait qu'être avec d'autres gens était difficile et quand elle en croisait, elle les évitait, où les tuait, selon les circonstances._

 _Son visage de jeune femme écorchée, balafré de cicatrices, inspirait la pitié le plus souvent et ils ne se méfiaient pas. Comme un fauve, elle observait ses proies, tapie dans l'ombre, parfois pendant plusieurs jours. Elle repérait ceux qui seraient susceptibles de lui être utiles, les groupes faibles avec femmes et enfants, et craignait ceux qui pouvaient lui être fatales, les groupes d'hommes armés._

 _Mais la plupart du temps, elle errait en véritable ermite._

 _Les multiples cicatrices en forme de morsure qu'elle portait lui interdisaient tout rapport avec les autres. Trop dangereux._

 _Angie avait attendu, ce jour là, dans la chapelle, que la mort vienne la chercher. Allongée contre le corps sans vie de sa petite sœur en la serrant contre elle, priant pour pouvoir partir avec Anna._

 _Elle pleura Rick aussi. Longtemps. Son esprit bien décidé à lui rappeler tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui, de leur première rencontre jusqu'à leur tragique séparation, en passant par le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sur la route, sous la pluie battante, après qu'il soit revenu la chercher._

 _Mais cette fois, il n'était pas revenu. Et était-il seulement encore vivant ?_

 _Angie préférait ne plus y penser maintenant, et chaque pensée pour le shérif était violemment refoulée. Elle avait juste gardé sa montre, incapable de s'en débarrasser._

 _Elle avait ensuite fini par sombrer, soulagée à l'idée de ne plus se réveiller et fatiguée de vivre dans ce monde où il ne lui restait plus rien._

 _Néanmoins, il lui restait encore une chose. Son immunité nouvelle._

 _Elle s'était réveillée, peut-être quelques heures, peut-être quelques jours plus tard, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle savait juste qu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle en avait douté au début, se demandant si elle n'était pas arrivée en Enfer, où elle serait condamnée à passer l'éternité dans la même pièce que le cadavre d'Anna, en punition de ce fratricide._

 _Elle avait passé plusieurs jours prostrée sur elle même dans un coin de l'estrade, vivant des provisions que sa sœur avait prises avant de s'enfuir du centre, observant le corps se décomposer lentement. Il lui fallait du temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Angie était totalement désorientée._

 _Peut-être que son sang était naturellement immunisé, comme celui d'Anna. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de cette fois où, plus jeunes, elles avaient symboliquement mélangé leurs sangs pour être liées à jamais._

 _Aujourd'hui elle savait tout ce qu'avait pu ressentir sa petite sœur. L'isolement, la peur..._

 _Angie était déçue de ne pas être morte et elle envisagea de mettre fin à ses jours pour enfin pouvoir reposer auprès d'Anna. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage, pour des raisons futiles telle que l'angoisse de la douleur. Et si jamais elle se loupait et qu'elle restait là, à demi-consciente, pas plus vive qu'un légume, avec un bout de cervelle en moins ?_

 _Alors, laissant faire son instinct, Angie avait arrêté de penser et elle était partie, emportant machinalement toutes les armes de sa sœur, y compris sa machette. Elle laissa le corps d'Anna là, couché devant l'autel._

 _Depuis, tous les jours se ressemblaient et ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autres, elle ne trouva pas d'endroit sûr. Perdue dans les bois de ce qu'elle pensait être la Caroline du Nord, elle était remontée jusqu'au nord de la Virginie et avait fini par se perdre dans la Washington and Jefferson National Forest._

 _Ce soir, une fois de plus, elle dormirait sur un tas de feuilles au pied d'un arbre, à la belle étoile, entourée par un périmètre de sécurité monté à la hâte et avec les insectes pour seule compagnie._

 _Angie s'installa, regroupant ses affaires en un lit de fortune et sortit un livre. Un vieux recueil d'Edgar Poe dont elle connaissait déjà les histoires par coeur, mais lire était la seule chose qui faisait encore d'elle un être humain et non pas un simple animal sauvage. Et ça l'empêchait de trop penser._

 _Elle n'avait pas fait de feu. Ne pas voir valait mieux que d'être vue._

 _Angie ne lut que trois pages, économisant au maximum les piles de son unique lampe torche. Elle éteignit mais ne se coucha pas, et resta assise contre le tronc d'arbre, emmitouflée dans une vieille couverture, à l'affût._

 _Elle avait appris à faire la différence entre les bruits courants et ceux qui indiquaient la présence d'un danger. Les nuits calmes, la jeune fille entendait les chouettes hululer, les froissements des feuilles au passage des chevreuils et des renards. Mais quand les rôdeurs où d'autres vivants approchaient, elle n'entendait plus rien, tous les animaux se taisaient et fuyaient._

 _Et ce soir, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, pas même un craquement de brindille et ce depuis déjà un moment. Les rôdeurs pouvaient parfois arriver en silence et surgirent d'un seul coup, mais ils ne restaient jamais discrets très longtemps. C'était peut-être la folie qui la gagnait, ou peut-être était-elle vraiment paranoïaque comme Anna l'avait dit. Mais à cet instant, Angie était certaine qu'on l'observait._

 _Malgré tout elle resta assise. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus peur de rien, juste de ses cauchemars. Il n'y avait que deux issues possibles à chaque situation, soit elle survivait, soit elle mourrait et ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'angoissait. Il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait, quoi que ce soit, elle l'acceptait._

 _Un craquement retentit à quelques mètres devant elle, dans l'obscurité des buissons._

 _\- Sors de là, dit-elle clairement, s'étonnant du son de sa propre voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des jours._

 _Les buissons remuèrent davantage._

 _\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, mentit-elle._

 _Une longue silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers elle en silence. A peine éclairée par la lumière de la lune, Angie cligna des yeux, pensant un instant reconnaître le fantôme de sa sœur revenu la hanter. Mais ce n'était pas Anna, pas du tout._

 _La femme devant elle était bien vivante et abaissa le demi masque imprimé en tête de mort qui lui couvrait le bas du visage._

 _-Jeune, très belle, typée Asie du sud certainement, la femme tenait dans sa main une longue épée à doubles lames presque aussi grande qu'elle. Elle arborait une coiffure qui aurait presque pu passer pour sophistiquée, étant donné les circonstances, deux petites tresses collées qui remontaient au dessus de ses oreilles, partant des tempes et rattachées à l'arrière de sa tête en une haute queue de cheval négligée. Elle portait un haut noir, lacé dans le dos et un pantalon en cuir de la même couleur._

 _La jeune femme semblait être seule et, un sourire malin aux lèvres, elle avançait en rôdant autour d'Angie qui restait immobile, la toisant du regard. Elles se jaugeaient, essayant d'appréhender les réactions de l'autre, ainsi que sa force et son potentiel à se battre._

 _\- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui vais te faire du mal ? demanda la femme d'une voix moqueuse, presque légère._

 _\- Je pense que tu me surveilles depuis déjà un moment, répondit Angie sur un ton calme. Tu l'aurais déjà fait si tu l'avais voulu._

 _\- Peut-être que j'attendais que tu t'endormes._

 _\- Alors où est le plaisir ? En plus, tu as intérêt à être patiente : je ne dors pas souvent._

 _\- Tu es toute seule dans les bois ?_

 _\- Oui. Et toi ?_

 _\- Peut-être bien... Tu verras..._

 _Angie haussa les épaules. C'était faire beaucoup de mystères pour une situation qui finirait comme toutes les autres et elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce jeu sadique. Mais au fond de ses yeux, une petite flamme s'alluma et son passager noir se manifesta._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Angie, blasée. De l'eau, de la bouffe ? Des munitions ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas une bonne baston, et celle qui l'emporte repart avec les affaires de l'autre ?_

 _\- J'ai le droit de te tuer à la fin ?_

 _La jeune femme émit un petit rire._

 _\- Tu peux essayer... Mais je n'ai jamais perdu un combat._

 _Angie leva la main et indiqua les cicatrices qui parsemaient son visage._

 _\- Moi j'en ai perdu beaucoup... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est toujours les autres qui meurent, même quand ils gagnent._

 _\- Il est peut-être temps de changer tes habitudes, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de la rouquine et fondit sur elle, sa double épée devant elle. Angie leva les bras et avec sa hache qu'elle gardait toujours à portée de main, para le coup de justesse. Cette femme était rapide, trop rapide._

 _Elle frappa une seconde fois et Angie roula sur le côté, évitant la lame qui alla se coincer dans l'écorce de l'arbre. Elle en profita, retourna sa hache et avec le manche, donna un grand coup dans les tibias de son assaillante qui poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise. La française se faufila dans l'ombre et se cacha derrière un autre arbre avant que l'ennemie ne se remette sur ses jambes._

 _\- T'es où petite pute ? s'écria-t-elle en cherchant autour d'elle. Aller viens, ne fais pas ta timide, on commençait juste à s'amuser ! Reviens !_

 _Angie retint son souffle pour plus de discrétion et attendit en silence. Lorsque la femme passa près d'elle, elle surgit de derrière le tronc, sa hache levée au dessus de sa tête et frappa de toutes ses forces. Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté et elle ne réussit qu'à la désarmer, la blessant légèrement au visage._

 _La femme lâcha son épée qui tomba dans les feuilles mortes, trop occupée à éviter les assauts répétés d'Angie pour pouvoir la récupérer. Elle esquiva un autre coup de hache et la française perdit l'équilibre, entraînée par le poids de son arme._

 _Son adversaire l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui releva la tête et lui assena plusieurs coups de poings avant de lui envoyer un dernier coup de pied dans l'estomac qui laissa Angie ventre à terre, rampant sur l'épaisse couche de feuilles pour échapper à ce combat qui tournait mal._

 _Elle se baissa pour ramasser son épée puis revint vers Angie et posa son pied sur son dos pour l'immobiliser. D'un revers de manche, elle essuya le sang qui coulait de sa joue, avec une petite moue dégoûtée._

 _\- Tu es plutôt douée, soupira-t-elle admirative. Mais tu vas mourir quand même..._

 _Elle leva son épée, prête à empaler la vaincue, mais un bruit inhabituel résonna dans la forêt._

 _Un sifflement. Juste deux angoissantes petites notes._

 _Angie sentit un frisson s'emparer de tout son corps en entendant ce son. Elle ne savait plus où elle l'avait entendu, mais elle était persuadée de le connaître. Et à sa grande surprise, la femme y répondit en écho._

 _La française s'aplatit un peu plus sur le sol alors qu'elle entendait des pas remuer dans les feuilles. Ca venait de partout autour d'elle et bientôt, il y eut des dizaines de paires de bottes dans son champ de vision._

 _Deux rangers en cuir noir et le bas d'un pantalon gris s'arrêtèrent juste sous son nez et un homme parla, d'une voix calme, grave, presque rauque._

 _\- Tout doux, Yolinh... Tout doux... Qu'est-ce que tu nous as déniché là, ma belle ?_

 _\- Cette connasse a abîmé mon visage ! Regarde !_

 _Angie ne voyait rien, préférant garder son regard fixé sur le sol mais elle entendit le cuir de la veste que portait l'homme se froisser alors qu'il tendait la main vers la blessure de la jeune femme._

 _\- Ca va aller bébé. C'est rien du tout. On la fera payer pour ça, ne t'en fais pas._

 _Il tourna autour d'Angie en sifflotant._

 _\- Putain, t'es qui toi ? demanda-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à cette heure-ci toute seule dans les bois, hein ?_

 _\- Je voyage seule, justifia simplement Angie._

 _\- Putain c'est quoi cet accent ? T'es quoi ? Allemande ?_

 _\- Française... Crétin d'mes deux... Ajouta-t-elle en français._

 _\- Houuuu... Exotique !_

 _\- Hey ! s'exclama Yolinh, jalouse._

 _\- Pardon bébé, s'excusa-t-il en souriant._

 _La jeune femme soupira alors que l'homme, qui ne cessait de marcher autour d'elle, reporta son attention sur la rouquine._

 _\- Et on peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ?_

 _\- Nulle part._

 _\- C'est quoi ton petit nom ?_

 _\- Angie._

 _\- Angie, ain't it good to be alive ? chantonna-t-il sur l'air des Rolling Stones. T'es pas très bavarde hein ? Bon, laisse moi t'expliquer ce qui va se passer... T'es prête ? C'est parti... Normalement, je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire mais le simple fait que tu aies réussi à toucher Yolinh c'est... Wouha... Foutrement impressionnant ! Personne ne la touche jamais, même quand je me bats avec elle, elle me met toujours une putain de raclée !_

 _Il rit tout seul et la dénommée Yolinh lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait. Angie resta silencieuse._

 _\- Le fait est, reprit-il, que tu as abîmé quelque chose qui m'appartient et donc maintenant, tu as une dette envers moi._

 _\- C'est elle qui m'a attaquée la première, se défendit la jeune française. Je n'ai fais que me défendre..._

 _\- Ssh ssh ssh... Ta gueule, je m'en fous. Le truc, c'est que les faits sont là. Tu me dois quelque chose et tu n'as ni nourriture, ni eau, et vraiment pas assez de munitions pour que ça puisse éveiller mon intérêt. La seule chose qui te reste, en fait, c'est ta vie, et donc, elle m'appartient à partir de maintenant... Mais comme je ne suis pas un putain de tyran, je vais te laisser deux choix. Tu es forte, tu sais te battre, et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur de grand chose... En plus, tu restes là, bien sage et tranquille comme il faut, pendant que je te déballe mon grand discours... Tout ça, c'est des qualités que je recherche. Alors maintenant, sois tu rejoins mon groupe et tu me sers loyalement jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, ou bien..._

 _Les bottes s'arrêtèrent à nouveau juste sous son nez et quelque chose de massif vint se balancer à côté de sa tête. Angie frissonna et s'obligea à lever les yeux._

 _L'homme, grand, les cheveux noirs et la barbe poivre et sel bien taillés, la toisait en souriant. A l'aide de sa batte de baseball cerclée de fils barbelés, il l'obligea à relever le menton, écorchant sa peau au passage._

 _\- ...Ou bien je te défonce le crâne, là, maintenant... Alors ?_

 _Angie l'observa quelques instants._

 _Cet homme lui faisait terriblement penser à Landa, avec son petit air arrogant et ce grand sourire qui se voulait charmeur._

 _Elle se demanda où elle serait aujourd'hui si elle avait accepté la proposition qu'il lui avait faite lors de cette terrible nuit au centre, la même que celle que cet homme lui faisait aujourd'hui. Beth serait peut-être encore vivante, Anna aussi, et elle, Angie, aurait pu enfin se laisser aller à être elle-même._

 _A cette époque, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Tout comme sa sœur avant elle, elle s'était accrochée à ce stupide espoir que les choses pouvaient s'arranger. Mais dans ce monde, le fait est que les choses ne faisaient jamais rien d'autre que de se détériorer._

 _Durant ces longs mois d'errance en solitaire, elle avait souvent regretté de ne pas avoir suivi Landa. Angie était fatiguée d'être seule, elle sentait que son esprit lui échappait de plus en plus. Or ce soir, l'occasion lui était peut-être donnée de changer tout ça et de tester une nouvelle manière de vivre._

 _Avec cet homme, elle serait protégée, visiblement bien nourrie et libre d'être qui elle voulait, sans se soucier d'une quelconque morale. Elle serait avec des gens comme elle, et tant pis pour le secret de l'immunité, elle s'en servirait comme d'un atout pour se faire respecter, devenir une légende._

 _La jeune femme s'appuya sur ses bras et se releva doucement, le regard fier._

 _L'homme sourit de plus belle, posant sa batte sur son épaule dans un large geste nonchalant._

 _\- Je vous suis._

 _Derrière elle, Yolinh claqua sa langue dans sa bouche en croisant les bras pour signifier son mécontentement._

 _L'homme tendit sa main vers la jeune française._

 _\- Très bon choix, Angie... Je suis Negan... Bienvenue parmi les Sauveurs._

* * *

 ** _A ma bougresse,_**

 ** _ma meilleure amie, ma lil sis_**

 ** _Ma Anna ca sera toujours toi,_**

 ** _(Et pardon de t'avoir tuée...)_**

 ** _J'ai écris tout ca en pensant non stop à toi_**

 ** _pendant tous ces mois où l'on ne se parlait pas._**

 ** _J'ai comblé le manque en terminant ce qu'on commencé_**

 ** _parce que j'avais trop peur que ca soit la fin._**

 ** _J'espère que ce que j'ai fait de notre fic ne te mettra pas trop en colère_**

 ** _mais que tu y verras plutôt tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi._**


End file.
